And The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Knowing Grace
Summary: The once peaceful life of King Uther Pendragon is thrown into chaos when his son's life it threatened and an oddly familiar boy comes to Camelot. Secrets that have long been kept in the dark will be brought to light and no one will ever be the same. An Arthur/Merlin brother fic. No slash. A big thank you to Aerist for the cover art!
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! So this is my very first _Merlin_ fic and I am uber nervous about it. First of all, I always try to only post stories I've finished so that I don't lose interest, but this one is not yet complete. Second, I haven't even finished the first season of _Merlin_ so I don't know everything that happens yet. And third, this is as AU as it can get, so please be gentle with me. For a while, this story is going to go along with the canon until I reach about the fourth episode, then it's going to change a bit and wander into the fields of my imagination. I will try to upload the chapters as soon as I finish them, and I promise that I will try my darndest to not leave you hanging for too long. Also, this tale is going to change perspective often and after this prologue I will tell you at the beginning of the scene who is speaking, example: (MPoV). **

* * *

_**And The Truth Shall Set You Free**_

_**By Knowing Grace**_

* * *

_**"...for now we have chosen and the tides of fate are flowing." ~The Fellowship of the Ring**_

**Prologue**

_A __woman's scream pierced the night's silence._

_ "Now push, my lady!" The midwife cried. The woman lying on the bed was haggard from many long hours of labor, but the encouragement of her helper told her that her pain was almost over. She panted, feeling sweat trickling down her face to mingle with her tears._

_ "I-I can't!" She wailed as another contraction hit, making her body tense up._

_ "My lady, you have too! The child is almost here, I can see the top of the head. Give me a few more good strong pushes and the babe will be born!" The woman had next to no strength left, but she nodded and when the next wave of agony sliced through her, she bore down—not caring if her shrieks woke the neighbors._

_ "That's it! That's it! The head is out; now...push!" She did so again and felt as if she were being split in half._

_ "The shoulders are out, just give me one more push and it will be all over." The woman was sobbing now, mumbling incoherently. _

_ Pain hit once more and she threw the rest of her energy into that one, final effort._

_ Silence reigned once again, but only for a moment. There was a slap and then the weak cry of an infant filled the room. A few minutes later, the midwife smile down at the new mother and placed a tiny bundle in her shaking arms._

_ "It's a boy." She whispered. The woman returned the smile and then gently traced a finger down her son's incredibly soft cheek. His hair was black as a crow's wing and when she touched him, his bright blue eyes opened. She gasped softly and felt her heart melt at the sight._

_ "He's perfect."_

_ "That he is, my lady. He's got all ten fingers and toes and a healthy set of lungs as well." The midwife said. She tidied up the room a bit and then bid the woman good night._

_ The mother looked long into the face of her child, rocking and cooing until his little eyes fluttered shut and his pink, rosebud mouth went slack._

_ "You are precious, my son, and you have his eyes." Tears welled up and she tried to choke them back, but it was a losing battle._

_ "You have his eyes...Merlin. My little Merlin." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead._

A~*~M

I bolted upright in bed, my breath coming in tearing gasps. It had all been a dream. Passing a shaking hand over my brow, I wiped away the sweat that clung to my skin.

After all these years...why would she come to me now? There was no answer to my question and I gently rolled off of my mattress and padded barefoot over to the window. I threw the shutters wide and gazed down on the city below. The people there were sleeping soundly, heedless of my distress. I took in everything: the roofs of cottages, the many castle turrets, the shimmering water in the moat and then my eyes seemed to be inexorably drawn to the western mountains that glowed in the light of the full moon. My heart yearned to visit Ealdor again, to see her beautiful face light up when I returned from a hunting trip. I felt like if I closed my eyes I would see her there in front of me, her long, dark hair framing her face, her large, doe-like orbs brimming over with love for me...

I sighed and shook my head. It was not to be; she was a peasant and I was a king and the tides of fate that had drawn us together once upon a time had long since torn us apart. With one last longing look out of the casement, I turned on my heel and went back to bed.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short, but this is only the beginning; I'll try to upload the first chapter tomorrow after I get home from work. So...comments? Questions? Ideas? Let me hear them! Reviews are food to my plot bunny so please don't let him starve. :)**


	2. Arrival

**Okay! So I decided to post this chapter before going to work instead of after. Since I forgot to do this yesterday, I'll say it now: I don't own Merlin and from the looks of my bank account, I'm 99.9 percent sure that I never will. I'm not making any profit from this so, please don't sue me. Okay, now that that's over with, we can have some fun! I want to thank everyone who started following this story, you guys made my day! **

**Thank you for your wonderful words, grayember 13 and PurpleQuartz! I hope you all won't be disappointed with this new chapter. :)**

**Without any further ado... **

* * *

**Chapter One: Arrival**

* * *

**On either side of the river lie**

**Long fields of barley and of rye,**

**That clothe the wold and meet the sky;**

**And thro' the field the road runs by**

**To many-tower'd Camelot.**

**~ Alfred, Lord Tennyson's _The Lady of Shalott_**

** (MPoV)**

It had been three days since I had taken to the road, three days since I had said farewell to the only home I had ever known. Now, my feet were sore and I could tell that another blister was forming on my heel. I huffed out a breath, trying to blow my hair off of my forehead; I was hot, annoyed and scratched and I just wanted to reach my destination as quickly as possible before I dropped dead from exhaustion along the way.

Suddenly, my feet got tangled up and I flopped over onto my face—smashing my chin into the rock-hard ground.

"Ouch!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I could taste my blood from where I had bitten through my bottom lip and I spat out the foul flavored stuff. Slowly, painfully, I made it into an upright position again and took stock of my injuries. The palms of my hands were scraped, but the skin hadn't been broken—thank God for small mercies. My knees were a different matter altogether; my breeches were torn and through the ripped cloth I could see tiny rivers of crimson trickling from my broken flesh. I had nothing to bandage my injuries with and if I waited too long the material would be soaked through and be forever useless to me. With a hasty glance all around me to make sure I wasn't being watched, I focused my attention on my knees. My eyes flashed gold for an instant and the skin knit together as if it had never been cut. I smirked at my handy work and then continued on my way up the hill. When I reached the brow of it, I had a strange urge to look about me. I glanced up and felt my jaw drop in awe. There before me, not a league distant, was the impressive castle of Camelot.

A full fledged smile spread across my face.

I had arrived at last!

A~*~M

I slipped through the castle gates, turning sideways so as not to get trampled by half a dozen mounted knights as they left to patrol the highways and byways. The streets of the city were teaming with people, both young and old. There were farmers selling their goods in stalls along the walks, peasants milled about, haggling for better prices from the hawkers; men in the livery of the castle guard marched to and fro on the king's business as little children begged for pennies from passers by so they could buy food for themselves. One such child broke from the pack and trotted up to me, her little arms and neck were streaked with dirt and her dress was in tatters. My heart melted at the pathetic look on her gaunt face; I couldn't have sent her away if I had tried. Feeling the weight of my rather bare money purse, I drew out two coins and placed them in the palm of her hand.

"Here you go." I said. She flashed me a smile and hustled over to her friends.

"God bless you, sir!" She cried to me before the crowd swallowed her up. A warm feeling stole over my soul and I shook my head fondly. If everyone else was as nice as that tiny, orphan girl, I knew I was going to like this place.

Trumpets blared and I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound. The people fell silent and seemed to gather together in a circle around a small platform. I pushed my way forward until I was in the front row of onlookers. There in the center stood a middle-aged man in chains, behind him was a guard and a figure wearing a black hood over his face and carrying a double-bladed axe in his right hand.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." A voice said and I glanced up to a balcony where a man dressed in a rich, red robe and wearing a golden crown on his head stood with his hands on the railing.

"This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and a just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." He looked out over the crowd to the executioner and nodded his regal head once. The guard dragged the prisoner forward and forced him to kneel with his head resting on a chopping block. Then the soldier backed away and the figure with the hood stepped up, raising his weapon into the air. He looked to the king. The monarch's hand rose and then abruptly, he dropped it to his side, signaling the man to do his duty. The man's eyes turned back to the task at hand and he brought the sharp axe blade down on the poor captive's neck.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't seem to manage it; all the good feelings I had had about Camelot were swallowed up in the knowledge of the ban on magic. If I were discovered to be a warlock, my fate would be the same as the poor man who had just been executed, if not worse.

I shook myself out of my dark thoughts and realized that the king was speaking again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!" He smiled and turned to leave, but a cry from within the crowd made him turn back again. An old woman stepped forward, her skirts clasped tightly in her hands, there were tear tracks on her weathered face.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you, with your hatred and your ignorance!" She sobbed and pointed a shaking finger towards the platform where the prone body of the magician lay.

"You killed my son!" Then her sorrow morphed into an intense look of anger and loathing.

"And I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth...a son for a son!" Uther's face turned pale and he raised a hand in her direction.

"Seize her!" he ordered and the guards leaped forward, but even as they ran, the old woman grasped an amulet from around her neck, whispered a few words to it and then vanished from the courtyard.

I blinked, staring at the spot where she had been and then my gaze lifted to where the ruler of Camelot stood, rooted to the balcony in shock. For an instant, our eyes met and then with a swirl of his robes, he walked back into the castle and the door shut behind him with a loud thud.

I looked around and realized that the people were dispersing and decided that now was a good time to leave as well. I stumbled across the open space until I found a couple of soldiers leaning against a side door to the castle.

"Uh...where would I find Gaius, the court physician?" I asked, trying my best not to stutter—as was my habit when I was nervous. One of the men looked at me for a moment and then jabbed his thumb to the opened door between him and his companion,

"There." He said. I nodded and then slipped through the opening. I waited a bit until my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting before seeing a sign on the wall at the base of a staircase that read:

**Court Physician**

With a grin, I took the steps two at a time and then entered a chamber through the open doorway. I knocked on the wood and glanced around.

"Hello?" There were several pots boiling merrily away and the whole room reeked of potions, but there was no one in sight. Moving further in, I noticed several open books on one table, a strange mask with rabbit like ears and a jar of something red on another.

"Hello?" I called again, just as quietly as before so as not to startle anyone. There was a slight creaking noise and I looked up to see an old man in a brown robe pulling a book from a shelf on the second story of the room.

"Hello?" I said a bit louder this time, but the man didn't hear me. I cleared my throat.

"Gaius?" The figure turned and gave me a slight smile.

That's when everything went horribly wrong. The book he had in his hand over balanced him and he leaned back against the railing; the wood was fragile and even his slight weight was too much for it. It broke and the next thing I knew, the old man was falling through the air. Without even thinking about it, my eyes turned golden and I slowed his descent. Then I looked about wildly for something to break his fall; my gaze landed on a rumpled bed and I used my magic to drag it across the room and under the figure. Then I released the slowing spell and the man landed with a tremendous crash onto the bed, breaking its legs.

"Oh!" He cried as his back met the mattress. I took a step towards him as he started picking himself off of the floor.

"Wha...what did you just do?" He cried and I felt my face drain of blood. I looked about for some explanation that would seem plausible and didn't find any.

"Um..." I mumbled.

"Tell me!" He demanded, moving over until he stood directly in front of me.

"Uh...I-I, uh...I have no idea what happened-"

"If anyone had seen that-"

"Uh, no!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"That was...that was nothing to do with me! That, that was-"

"I know what it was!" The old man yelled back, his face a mask of seriousness.

"I just want to know where you learned how to do it."

"Nowhere!" I said, shaking my head—inwardly pleading with the man to drop the subject. He looked puzzled.

"Then how is it you know magic?"

"I don't!"

"Where did you study?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Answer me!"

"I-I-I've never studied magic or-or been taught, I-"

"Are you lying to me, boy?"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, desperate for this whole affair to just go away.

"The truth!"

"I-I was born like this!"

"That's impossible!" he countered. He looked at his destroyed bed and then back to me.

"Who are you?" He demanded, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Oh! Uh...I have this letter..." I pulled my pack off of my shoulder and dug through it until I found the paper. I grabbed it and shoved it into his hands.

"I-I don't have my glasses!" He said. I looked at him for a long moment.

"I'm Merlin." Recognition flooded into his face and the corners of my lips turned up.

"Hunith's son!" He exclaimed.

"Yes." I replied, nodding my head.

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asked, and my smile dimmed.

"You didn't get the note I sent you?" He gave me a blank look for a minute before slapping his forehead.

"Yes! Of course, I forgot! Well, alright then, you better put your pack in there." He gestured to a small door at the back of the main room and I moved towards it. Halfway there, I turned and gave him a nervous look.

"Oh...um...you won't say anything about...um..." He followed my gaze up to the broken railing.

"No." I sighed in relief and started moving towards the opposite side of the room again when his voice stopped me.

"Although, Merlin," I peered over my shoulder at him.

"I should say thank you." He said. I gave him a smile and then disappeared into the small space that was to become my bedroom for the foreseeable future.

A~*~M

**(UpoV)**

I plunked down on my throne, massaging my temples with my fingers. I had never felt more helpless of humiliated in my entire life; the nerve of that hag! And then she had the gall to use magic in my presence to make herself disappear before my knights could capture her. I slammed a fist down on the armrest of my chair and breathed heavily—trying in vain to curtail my anger that was boiling just beneath the surface. I felt as if anything could set me off and I didn't want my son or—worse yet—Morgana walking in on me having a temper tantrum like a three-year-old child.

When the shaking finally left my body, I slumped in my seat. The scene with the witch had been troubling, yes, but something else was bothering me even more than the threat to my only son's life. I had stood there on the balcony, shocked when the hag vanished and then I had happened to look up right into the eyes of a peasant boy. He looked somehow familiar, but I couldn't seem to place him. There was nothing in his startlingly blue orbs to suggest that he recognized me and yet...

I had stormed off into the castle then because I didn't want my men to catch me gawking at some commoner as if I had gone mad. I closed my eyes and I saw him there. He was a few inches shorter than Arthur; he was thin and gangly like a newborn colt that was just learning to walk. He was a good looking lad to be sure and his wind tousled hair had been black as a crow's wing.

My eyes snapped open.

No, it couldn't be...

I rose from my place and began to pace across the floor. He looked to be about the right age, he had the same color hair and his face was the same shape. But, no, it had to be a coincidence. It just wasn't possible.

But what if I was right about him? Why would he come here after all of these years? And if he was who I was beginning to suspect he was, then where was _she_?

A headache began pounding in my skull and I groaned. Great, just what I needed when there was a feast prepared for tonight's festivities. I slowly walked out of the throne room and headed for my bedchamber. I would just send someone to Gaius to see if he had something with which to ease my pain.

* * *

**And there it is, the first chapter! I hope I caught all of the typos, but if any of you all see one, just let me know and I'll fix it. **

**Now...**

**Let the reviewing commence! :)**


	3. Knowing the Truth

**Hello again! Again , thank you for the reviews, favourites and story alerts! You all are awesome! I've hit a little bump in the road with my writing as I didn't get much of anything done last night, but I hope this chapter is just as good-if not better-than the last one. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Knowing the Truth**

"**Truth is truth, to the end of reckoning." ~William Shakespeare's_ Measure for Measure_**

**(MPoV)**

I had just managed to put all of my things away from my small pack onto the shelves and into the small cupboard in my bedroom, when I heard someone pounding on Gaius' door. The older man had slipped out about two hours ago to start his rounds for the day and he had left me to make myself comfortable. Quickly, I scampered down the three steps to the main floor and pulled the barrier wide before whoever was knocking decided to break it down. There, in the hallway was a guard. Instantly I felt myself tensing up. What if Gaius had told him what I had done? But of course that was ridiculous, he wouldn't tell anyone, he had promised me that much.

"Uh...can I help you?" I said when I realized that I had been staring at the poor solider for the space of a minute or two.

"The King is in need of a headache potion." I blinked at the mono-toned reply.

"I'm sorry, but Gaius isn't here and I..." Just at that moment, Gaius came up the stairs, huffing a little from the effort it had taken him to do so. He smiled at the serious-faced guard.

"Ah, Anthony! And what does his royal highness need from me today?" The man's face never changed and the stoic expression was beginning to bother me a bit.

"King Uther desires a headache potion." He said again in the same dead voice.

"Very well, you may go now, I'll see that he gets it as soon as possible." The guard bowed and left the room without another word.

"What's with him?" I asked the second the door closed behind him. Gaius walked over and began to examine several multicolored bottles with papers covered in spidery script tied around their necks.

"Who?"

"The soldier."

"Oh, Anthony has had a rough life; I won't go into detail about it because I don't have any use for gossip, but I will say that he has seen things that not many men should have to see in their lifetimes." I tilted my head to the side, curious.

"What types of things?" Gaius gave me a sharp look and frowned deeply.

"Terrible things that are not worth mentioning." I took the hint and dropped the subject. He went back to searching his shelves until he pulled a small brown container from the back of one of them.

"Ah! Here it is." He read the label and then handed it to me.

"There, now tell the King that he should take three drops of this and in an half an hour the pain should be gone." My mouth opened and I found myself gaping like a fish out of water.

"W-what...m-me go to the King's chambers-"

"Well, yes, of course you! You don't think I'm going to run up six flights of stairs at my age, do you?" His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"B-but, I don't know the way...and besides, the King hates magic, what if something happens and he finds out?" Gaius sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Merlin, this is your first day in Camelot; nobody but you and I know of your secret and unless you give him some kind of display of your powers, the King will never know about them." He gave me a pat and then picked up his pestle to start mashing up some kind of root.

"Now, to get to the King's chambers..."

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

The pain was getting worse and I felt as if my head were about to explode when I finally heard a soft knock on my door.

"Enter." I croaked, not even looking up to see who it was.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't mean to take so long; I'm new here and I got lost a few times along the way..." _Why is this boy prattling on? Can't he see that I'm in pain?_

"Never mind that, just give me the potion!" I snapped, effectively shutting the servant up. A slender, white hand came into view and I snatched the bottle out of his grasp and popped the lid off of it. I was just about to down it, when the boy spoke up again.

"Sire, Gaius said that you should only take three drops of that and it will take the pain away." Seeing a spoon being held out to me, I grabbed it and quickly let a few drops fall onto it before pouring them into my mouth. I felt the pounding ease a fraction the instant the liquid touched my throat and I passed the bottle back to the servant.

"Thank you." I murmured and looked up into the youth's face. My heart nearly stopped. There in front of me was the boy I had seen only hours ago after the sorcerer's execution. From this distance, the lad couldn't have been much older than sixteen and his cheeks had a hollow look to them as if he hadn't been eating very well lately. He ducked his head and was about to leave the room when I lifted a hand.

"Wait!" He froze, his back turned towards me, shoulders tensed as if waiting for a blow.

_ What's wrong with the lad to make him act like that? _

"You're new." I said and could have smacked myself on the head, if it didn't already hurt so much, for stating the obvious. He turned slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Yes, Sire, I just arrived today." I felt my curiosity peak.

"Really, what village are you from?" The boy's eyes met mine for a split second and I saw confusion in his bright blue orbs.

"Ealdor, my lord." He replied. My breath caught in my throat and I swallowed heavily.

"It has been a long time since last I saw it." I said and watched the surprise flit over his face at my words.

"You know Ealdor, my lord?" He whispered. I gave him a small smile.

"Yes, but it was long before you were born. Who is your mother? I remember meeting a few of the people back then and I might have known her." I saw a flash of something in the lad's eyes, but then it was gone.

"Hunith, Sire." My world seemed to stop, but I made sure that my face didn't betray the rush of emotions I felt deep inside of me. I had been right, he was her son. In my mind's eye I saw a flash of black hair and a kind smile.

I cleared my throat.

"The name seems vaguely familiar. I may have met her long ago." I paused for a moment and then continued, "And your father?"

"He left home before I was born. I never knew him; all mother would tell me was that he was a good man—a soldier—and that his name was Owaine." The room started spinning and I felt as if I had run three miles and all of them uphill, but still I allowed no emotion to slip past my mask.

"Hmm...well, I'm sure that your mother misses you; I'll make sure that the seneschal gives you your pay early so you can send her some money..." I trailed off when he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, my lord. M-mother died three weeks ago. She had a fever and a healer couldn't be found in time to save her. I-I came here to live and work for my uncle, Gaius. He's the only family I have left now." My heart was breaking for this boy and I was silent for a long time.

"Sire?" He finally asked, giving me a worried look. I straightened up in my chair and waved a hand in his direction.

"You may go..." The boy nodded and was almost to the door when I remembered something.

"Oh! One more thing..." He turned to look at me.

"Sire?"

"What is your name?" The lad gave me a small smile, one that was full of sadness.

"Merlin, my lord." He replied. I nodded, dismissed him a second time and then watched him disappear from my chambers. The moment the door closed, I dropped my head into my hands and felt the sting of hot tears pricking behind my eyes.

My dear, sweet, loving Hunith was gone forever and I had broken my promise. I had given her my word that one day I would return for her, but I had not done so.

_It shouldn't matter_, I told myself, _I never would have been able to wed her like my heart desired_. But somehow it did matter, it mattered a great deal. The woman that had saved me from bandits seventeen years ago, the woman who had tended my wounds, the woman who had slowly stolen my broken heart and had somehow mended it was dead. I would never see her again. And I was now a broken man. I opened my mouth, about to vow to her and to the world that I would never care about anything or anyone ever again when I froze.

No, that wouldn't quite be possible; I raised my head and looked at the door. A single tear traced its way down my cheek.

I still cared. I cared about her child...I cared about the boy that should have grown up with his father there; I cared about the boy who now thought he was alone in this world.

Something in me shifted and I knew that I desperately wanted to get to know this boy. I had a burning desire to find out everything about him: his likes, dislikes and his dreams.

I stood and looked out of my window, not really seeing what was in front of me. In that moment, I resolved that I would find out all there was to know about Merlin. My son.

A~*~M

** (MPoV)**

By the time the sun had set, I was exhausted. My uncle had seemed to have forgotten that this was my first day in Camelot and had sent me out on several errands all over the city. I felt as if I could sleep on my feet, but I resisted the urge for a moment longer. Earlier I had noticed a shuttered window on one side of my small room and through it, I could hear many muffled voices of villagers and soldiers alike who still filled the darkening streets.

I quickly climbed up onto the small table that had been pushed under the casement and I opened the covering. The moon shone down on the rooftops and down below I could just make out the flicker of torches as people wandered hither and thither. There was a cluster of folk gathered around a wagon and in front of it, a man held a sword which he promptly stuck down his own throat. I gasped at the trick, wondering if the man would be okay or if he would start choking. After a moment, he withdrew the weapon and the crowd shrieked and clapped in their excitement at his antics. My heartbeat steadied to a normal pace and I turned to look out, away from the revelry below me. On the very edge of sight, I could just make out the tops of the white mountains that I had traveled over to reach Camelot. My smile dimmed and I felt my throat clogging with tears as I remembered Ealdor and the woman who had raise me, loved me and protected me ever since I could recall. I shook my head and felt a single drop slide down my cheek. Ealdor really hadn't been my home; the people there didn't understand me and most of them were afraid of what I was capable of doing. They didn't know that I couldn't help the things I did. I had been born with magic. Most people—like my uncle, Gaius—didn't believe me when I said that. As a child I had tried my hardest to suppress it, but it was like trying to harness the wind and keep it from blowing, an impossible feat. Eventually, I figured out that the best way was to hide my abilities and only use them when I was absolutely sure that no one was around to see it.

Mother though...she had loved me regardless of the freakish things I could do. She was the reason that I had stayed in the village so long, it was she who had made Ealdor home and it was her death that had freed me to move on. My heart felt like a stone in my chest and reluctantly I turned from the window, stepping back down onto the floor. Mother was gone, but now I had a new home and perhaps I would soon have friends and maybe even find a new family to share my hopes and dreams with.

With that thought in mind, I changed into my nightclothes, slipped into bed and was asleep before I could blow out my candle.

A~*~M

** (GPoV) **

Night had fallen and for the first time that day, I had nothing to do. I sat in my chair beside the fireplace, watching the flames as they writhed and spun as if they were dancers performing some complicated routine. A yawn caught me unawares and I realized just how late it was. Rising to ready myself for bed, I scanned the room only to have my gaze land on the letter Merlin had handed me earlier.

Instantly, my fatigue vanished only to be replaced with curiosity. I picked it up, found my spectacles and returned to my seat—ready to peruse the document in my hand. The handwriting was soft and seemed to swoop with all the gracefulness of a bird in flight and I felt my throat tighten as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I quickly broke the seal and began to read.

_My dear Gaius,_

_ I know I haven't written to you as often as I should have, but know that I have thought of you often. I look back with fondness on our time together when we were but children and would run barefoot through the fields playing hide and seek. You were the best of brothers and I loved—I still love—you dearly even though the miles and life itself have kept us apart for these many years now. _

_ I have a favor to ask of you, for you are the only one that I know I can turn to for help. I am dying, Gaius. I have known this for some time, and I have hidden it as best as I could from Merlin. In fact, it is for Merlin's sake that I am penning this missive. There is no one else that I can trust to care for him when I am gone and I fear that the end, for me, will not be long in coming. _

_ It is every mother's fate to think her child is special and, yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that if he were to remain after I am gone, I fear what would become of him. He will need a hand to hold, a voice to guide; someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, brother, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe and may God save you both. _

_ Your loving sister,_

_ Hunith_

For a long while I sat there, staring at the letter and yet not seeing it. I felt as if my heart were being ripped into shreds; Hunith had been my only sister and I had loved her tenderly. She had been ten years my junior and I had spent so little time with her growing up before I had been sent away to train as a healer. Now, she was forever lost to me and I would never see her again until I myself crossed over into the blessed realm which no living mortal has ever seen.

I quickly wiped my tears away and gently laid the missive down on the table. I was just about to change out of my robes, when I saw a light flickering under the door to Merlin's room. On stealthy feet, I crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door. There on the bed, lay Merlin; his eyes were closed, his raven colored hair was tousled and I could hear the soft sounds of his breathing—even and strong in sleep. On his bedside table, I noticed that his candle hadn't been put out and I stepped into the room. I lightly placed a hand on the boy's forehead and pushed back his fringe. Merlin moaned a little and seemed to press into my touch and I felt the corners of my mouth tip upwards. He was so much like his mother.

Finally, I pulled my hand away and blew out the candle. I walked across the room, but I turned before exiting and looked back at the slumbering figure on the mattress.

"Sleep well, Merlin." I whispered. The boy didn't stir. Then I slipped out of the chamber and softly closed the door behind me.

"I'll take care of him," I murmured into the silence.

"Yes, Hunith, I'll take care of him as if he were my own." I suddenly felt a warmth surround me as if an invisible force had wrapped me in its arms and a little bit of the worry and responsibility that I had carried for so long seemed to seep from me.

"Thank you." I said to the empty room and then I headed to my bed to rest until the new day dawned.

* * *

**And now I'm off to work. I'm about half-way through writing chapter three so I'll see if I can finish it and post it tomorrow. But now, you know what to do:**

**Review, please! Plot bunny is hungry! :)**


	4. Meeting a Prince (Part One)

**Yay! I finished this chapter and just have one more scene to write before I have the fourth one complete as well! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert! You guys inspire me to write more! :)**

**I'd also like to welcome bubzchoc and Lady of the Wind Dweller (awesome username by the way) to this humble tale. It's great to hear that you all are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. :) I'm glad that you all seem to like my portrayal of King Uther, I know he's a ruler of a kingdom, but I wanted to make him more human than he seems to be on the show. He's still against magic and all, but I like to think that Hunith softened his heart a bit more towards the common folk.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own _Merlin_, I just like to play with the characters for a bit before returning them to the shelf. Don't worry, I'll clean off the mud first. ;)**

**On a sad note, I hurt my right index finger so it's taking me a bit longer to type up my chapters. I hope by tomorrow I'll be able to use it without it hurting-I think I just aggravated the nerve from using my computer so much. I can't help it though, it's Camp NaNo season and I must write! **

**Anyway, now that I have bored you all to tears, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting a Prince (Part One)**

"**The most part of all princes have more delight in warlike manners and feats of chivalry than in the good feats of peace." ~ Thomas Moore**

** (MPoV)**

_Merlin..._

_ Merlin..._

Sunlight filtered through the open window and I blinked, trying to get my eyes to focus. It was strange, I had thought that someone had been calling my name, but now that I was fully awake, I heard nothing save the chirruping of birds and the clanging of pots from the main room. Deciding to go ahead and get up, I slipped out of bed and quickly donned my clothes. By the time I had dressed and gotten my hair to lay flat again, a not so pleasant smell wafted under my door and assaulted my nostrils. I made a face at it, wondering what in the world could be the cause of it.

A few minutes later, I left the room and clunked down the stairs. There, standing over the table with a ladle in his hands, was Gaius. He looked up from his work and sent me a smile.

"Ah! There you are! I was wondering if I was going to have to fetch you. Breakfast in on the table so you'd better hurry up and eat it before it gets cold." He said. I winced as an off-white glop of _something_ dripped from his spoon and fell into a wooden bowl. Trying to not let my unease at the "food" show on my face, I slipped around my uncle and sat down in front of the steaming dish. I picked up the spoon and stirred the stuff, not really looking forward to putting the mixture into my mouth. Beside me, there was a bucket of water and when Gaius moved around me to fill the other bowl on the table, his hand deliberately bumped into it—knocking it off of its perch. My eyes flashed gold in an instant and the pail froze in midair. Gaius stood there staring at me with his mouth hanging open. When I realized what I had done, I quickly let the bucket drop and it landed with a thump—spilling its contents out over the wooden floorboards.

"H-how did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" He asked. I could feel the panic of yesterday flaring up inside of me again and I hastily took a step back from my uncle.

"Uh...I d-don't know any spells." I stuttered.

"So what did you do?" I looked down at the mess in front of me and then back up into his wizened face.

"It just happens." I replied, lamely. He said nothing to that and I hurriedly looked around for something to clean up the mess with. In a corner I spotted a mop; I quickly grabbed it and began swabbing the floor.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble." Gaius murmured.

"You can help me until I can find some paid work for you. Here." He held out a pouch to me and I took it in my hand.

"Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival and this," He set a small bottle filed with a yellowish liquid on the counter top, "is for Sir Olwyn. He's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once." I picked it up.

"Okay." I said.

"And here." He held out a plate with a sandwich on it. I smiled, grateful that I wouldn't have to try and digest that steaming slop on the table. I picked it up and glanced up to see the sly smile on my uncle's face.

"Of you go." He said, tilting his head towards the door. I had just grasped the handle when his voice stopped me.

"And Merlin?" I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." He waved a finger at me and I nodded, my smile fading at the seriousness in his tone. I left the chamber, gnawing on my sandwich as I went.

An hour later, I was walking past the practice field when I noticed a blonde young man with his hands on his hips, giving a servant an exasperated look. I turned and came a bit closer to see what was happening.

"Where's the target?" He said. The servant looked stupidly about.

"Uh...there, Sire?" He replied, unsure if his answer was correct or not. The other knights with the young man started laughing.

"It's in the sun."

"It's not that bright." The boy murmured loud enough for his master to hear.

"A bit like you then." Came the snide remark. I suppressed a smile at the comment and watched as the servant scuffed his toe on the ground.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I?" He said, his voice flat as if he had heard all of this before and was tired of dealing with the knights. The blonde smiled as the boy picked up a rather large shield and started to move it. The young knight sidled over towards his cohorts and whispered something to them that made them snicker with delight. I frowned. Whatever he had in mind I was sure it wasn't going to be good for the little servant lad.

Without any warning, the blonde pulled a dagger from his belt and sent it hurtling through the air to sink with a _thud_ into the target the boy was carrying. The servant stopped and lowered the shield until he could see the hilt of the blade sticking out of it. His eyes widened in shock.

"Hey! Hang on!" He started to say, but the blonde shrugged.

"Don't stop." He said and sent another weapon flying in his direction.

"Come on, run!" The boy raised the shield again and shuffled off as knife after knife slammed into the target. After the fifth blade hit it, the boy stumbled and the shield went rolling, slowing down right in front of where I stood. I put a foot on it to keep it from continuing on down the field and looked up at the blonde and his cronies.

"Hey! Come on, that's enough." I said, smiling a bit to cover the anger I felt smoldering inside of me at the treatment of the servant. The blonde looked at me in shock as if no one had ever spoken to him like that before.

"What?" He said, taking a step towards me. The servant gave me a worried look, quickly grabbed the target and skittered out of the way.

"You've had your fun, my friend." I replied, mildly. The young soldier kept coming until he stood about two feet distant from me.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Uh...I'm Merlin-" I started to say, holding out my hand to him, but he cut me off.

"So I don't know you." I dropped my hand back to my side.

"No."

"Yet you called me "friend"."

"That was my mistake." I said and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading.

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah...I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I countered. There was a gasp from the other knights and I decided that that was my cue to go. I started to walk away when the blonde spoke again.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." I stopped and turned to face him.

"Tell me _Mer_lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" My smile faded.

"Nope."

"Would you like me to help you?" I let out a slight laugh.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I said and the boy chuckled.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." The blonde stepped back, lifting his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come _on_..." My patience with this brute had reached its limit and without giving it another thought, I snapped my fist forward, aiming at his face. The next thing I knew, he had grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back as quick as lightning. I groaned, trying to break free, but it was pointless.

"I'll have you put in jail for that." He whispered in my ear.

"What? Who do you think you are? The king?" I spat out the words as if they were poison in my mouth. He leaned closer to me and I could see his evil smile out of the corner of my eye.

"No, I'm his son...Arthur." He said, then he pushed me to the ground and had two of his friends drag me off to the dungeon.

_Great! Just great!_ I thought to myself. _Good going, Merlin, you just threw a punch at the crown prince and landed your backside in jail on your second day in Camelot. Life's definitely looking up for you, isn't it?_

I staggered when the knights shoved me into a dank, dark cell. I took a step forward and my foot connected with something and sent me sprawling to the straw-covered floor. I grimaced at the nasty smell oozing from it and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

_Lovely! Now, how am I going to get myself out of this predicament...?_

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

Ever since Merlin had left my chambers, I had wanted to curl up into a ball and just let my misery take over. I felt as if the sun had gone behind a cloud and would never come back out again; there was a deep seated pain in my heart at the loss of Hunith. She had been my light and now that she had passed, I would be forever lost in darkness.

I shook myself out of my depression; I was king and therefore I couldn't afford the luxury of moping around over lost love.

I had just sat down at my desk, to attempt to get the mountain of paperwork I had there complete, when my son burst through the door in a huff. My head jerked up and I saw the lines of anger on his young face.

"Arthur, what is the matter?" I asked, wondering what had happened. He plopped down on an empty chair and ran a long-fingered hand through his hair.

"I just threw a peasant into the dungeons." He growled. I raised an eyebrow. _Oh, was that all?_

"Why?" He stared at me in confusion.

"What?" I resisted the childish urge to roll my eyes at my heir.

"Why did you throw the peasant into the dungeon, Arthur? I assume he did something to merit it."

"Oh. He tried to hit me." He said off hand. I blinked. That was certainly not what I had expected him to say.

"Who was it?" I inquired, my curiosity spiking.

"He said his name was_ Mer_lin." The name was like a slap in the face to me and for a moment, I was glad that my son had turned to look out the window so I could regain my composure.

"Merlin...? Gaius' apprentice? He doesn't seem like the type to go around starting fist fights with anyone, let alone royalty." I said as blandly as I could, picking up my quill pen and looking down at one of the documents that had to have my signature on it. Arthur's head snapped around and he stared at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"You know him?" He gasped when he finally was able to form words. I shrugged my shoulders, something I almost never did.

"I met him yesterday. He seems to be a very well-spoken and well-mannered young man."

_Unlike some people I know_, I added mentally. I glanced up from the paper I was working on.

"What did you do to provoke him?" His blue eyes widened and he put a hand on his chest.

"Me? What do you mean by that? I didn't do anything! The men and I were just training like we normally do." I raised an eyebrow at that and he looked away from me, his ears turning a bright red under my scrutiny.

"Fine! Morris had set up the target wrong and I had him fix it—I swear that boy has no brains at all! Well, he started to move it and...I was just having a bit of fun; it's not like the boy got hurt or anything." I frowned.

"Arthur, how many times have I told you not to terrorize the servants? They are there to give you aid, not to be tormented for your own sick kind of pleasure."

"Since when do you care about servants?" He snapped back. I could feel my temper starting to rise at my child's impertinence. I opened my mouth to reply when there was a knock on my chamber door.

"Enter." I said. The barrier swung wide revealing the face of one of my guards.

"Ah, Lucan! Do you have the information I asked you to find?" The young man looked from Arthur to me in a pointed way and I turned to my son.

"We'll continue this conversation at a later date." I said, my voice hard and edged with a steeliness that would have struck fear into the hearts of even the noblest of my knights. Arthur, however, was unaffected. He gave an exasperated sigh and then stomped from the room. Once he was gone and the door had been closed, I beckoned the man forward. He took a few steps towards me and then bowed low.

"Sire, I have asked around about the witch and apparently the man executed was her only child. She has no other family." I rubbed a hand over my chin. Well, that wasn't the best of news.

"Does she have any friends among the locals?" The guard shook his head.

"No, Sire, she and her son lived on the outskirts of town and they hardly had any contact with their neighbors. In fact, the only times they were seen was when someone was injured or ill and in need of help. No one even knew that she was a witch until the events of yesterday; they all thought that she was just an old woman with small skills in healing."

"Is this all that you've found out?" I asked, not unkindly; Lucan was a good man and one that had saved my life on occasion.

"No, my lord, I discovered that the woman's name is Mary, Mary Collins. Also when we searched their hut the first time, there was a strange doll and an ornate dagger in the man's room. I took a few other guards with me to check it over again."

"And?"

"Both the doll and the knife are missing." I closed my eyes and let out a pent up breath. Two objects with unknown magical abilities in the hands of an ancient hag...this was not good.

"Have the men assemble in the war room within the hour. We need to discuss security measures not only for my son, but for Lady Helen and our guests who will be arriving tonight." Lucan dipped his head and pressed a fist to his chest.

"Yes, Sire." He said before exiting the room. Throwing my cloak around my shoulders, I made my way into the hallway, turned a corner and nearly crashed into Gaius.

"Oh, Sire! Forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going." I waved the apology aside.

"I'm fine, Gaius, no harm's been done. Were you looking for me?" I asked, seeing the worried look on the older man's face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. I really don't want to bother you about this, your highness, but-"

"It's alright, I've already heard about what happened this morning; you may let Merlin out of the dungeons in the morning, but I'm afraid, because of his actions, he will have to spend tomorrow afternoon in the stocks." The physician's relief was almost palpable and he gave me a small bow.

"Thank you. Sire." I placed a hand on his wizened shoulder and smiled.

"Merlin seems like a good lad; I wish Arthur could be half as well mannered as your nephew, but I fear that I have given him too much freedom too soon." Gaius gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's not too late for him to change, my lord." I dropped my arm to my side and started walking down the corridor with the older man in step beside me.

"I'm glad that you have faith in him; I want him to be a good king—better that me—but I have yet to find out how to curtail his rash actions. He no longer listens to me..." I trailed off as the semblance of an idea started to take shape in my mind.

"But I fear I have rambled on long enough." I said with a smile.

"Both you and I are important men and we have our duties to attend to." Gaius nodded at that and we said our farewells. The moment the elderly physician disappeared from my sight, I couldn't help but think of Merlin sleeping in the dungeons tonight. I hoped he would be alright. With a sigh, I continued on my way to the war room, wondering if life would ever return to—at least—a semblance of normalcy.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was up to par with the other ones I've written so far, it isn't my favourite one. Please let me know what you all think about it! I really do love all the comments I'm receiving about this story! :)**


	5. Of Cabbages, New Friends and Kings

**Hello again! I'm frantically trying to get this chapter posted; I slept through my first alarm and only woke up when the second one went off! O.O Thank you for the reviews , alerts and favourites! Let's have a round of applause for our new followers: Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks (I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan, by the way) and Capius! So glad you both could join us and I love the comments! Lady of The Wind Dweller, my finger does feel better today and I hope that your wrist heals up soon. Those darned roller blades...**

**Okay, so I want to warn you that Arthur is going to be a prat in this chapter-more than usual, but don't worry, as this story progresses he'll grow out of some of it. ;) Is it weird that I'm already seriously considering a sequel to this tale and I'm not anywhere near being done with it yet? I, for once, actually know how I want this to end and how it should play out, but then again I kind of know how the sequel would at least start. **

**Disclaimer: Same old song and dance. I don't own and never will, I just want to borrow the characters to have a bit of fun. ;)**

**Oh! I'm also pretty sure that Morgana isn't going to be bad at all in this: yes, I know I said I'm still in the first season of _Merlin_, but I cheated and skipped around a bit, watching a few episodes. But even if I hadn't done that, I've read enough things about King Arthur to know that Morgana-or Morgaine Le Fay-isn't good. She also won't be Uther's daughter, at least, not in this. She's just his ward. I also think that aggravating Agravaine is going to be making an early appearance...**

**Okay! I'm sorry, I really never mean to ramble on for so long, but I seem to do it every time I post a chapter. :( **

**Well...anyways, here it is! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Of Cabbages, New Friends and Kings**

"**The time has come," The Walrus said,**

"**To talk of many things:**

**Of shoes—and ships—and sealing wax-**

**Of cabbages—and kings-**

**And why the sea is boiling hot-**

**And whether pigs have wings."**

**~ Lewis Carroll's_ The Walrus and the Carpenter_**

** (MPoV)**

_Merlin..._

I awoke with a start only to find that I was still locked in the dungeon. At least someone had had the decency to throw me a blanket the night before so I snuggled down on it in an attempt to sleep a bit longer.

_Merlin..._

My eyes opened wide and I looked around; there was nobody in sight.

_Merlin..._

I heard my name being called again. Frowning, I pressed my ear against the floor of the cell, for it seemed that the voice was coming from somewhere underground.

There was a fumbling at the door to the dungeons and a jangling of keys.

"Merlin?" I recognized Gaius voice mere seconds before he came into view. I stood up, wiping bits of straw off of my breeches and gave him a tentative smile as he stepped into the cell.

How...?" He started to speak and then cut himself off with a sigh.

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down. But what do you do? You behave like an idiot!" My cheeks burned with shame and I couldn't look at the kindly man who had been gracious enough to allow me to live with him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I could feel him glaring at me.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." My smile grew at his words and I felt like my heart would burst with happiness and relief. I looked up into his weathered face.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I cried, but Gaius just deepened his frown.

"I won't forget this." I added when I had calmed down a bit.

"Well, there is a small price to pay..." He let the sentence trail off and I followed him out of the cell and up the stairs to the main level of the castle.

"W-what price?" I asked, but my question was only met with an amused snort from my uncle.

A~*~M

_ Splat! _

I tried to duck, but the egg smashed into the wood right beside my head and splattered my face, momentarily blinding me.

"Argh!" I groaned. I'd been stuck in the stocks for over two hours now and I could no longer feel the ache in my back. My legs, however, were trembling with weariness and I felt that at any moment they might collapse and I would suffocate. A cabbage struck me on the forehead and then something even harder followed it. An onion maybe? I couldn't be sure, but it hurt quite a bit. I cracked open an eye to see Gaius passing by on his rounds. He took one look at me and burst out laughing. I made a face at him, but it lost its potency when another vegetable caught me directly on the nose.

I lowered my head with a sigh and prayed that it would be over soon. Somebody must have a wicked sense of humor and generally I loved a good joke, but this time I wasn't amused. Eventually, the children who had been pelting me, grew bored and wandered off, giving me a reprieve from their mocking. I spat out a bit of the rotten egg that had gotten in my mouth and then froze when a pair of dainty feet and the edge of a skirt came into my field of vision. Slowly, I turned my head in an awkward position so I could see who it was. I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face when I discovered that a pretty young woman with honey colored skin and dark, brown hair was standing beside me. She returned the smile and shifted the basket in her grasp so that it was under one arm.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." She said.

"I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." I nodded my head slightly—as much as the wooden collar allowed.

"Right. Uh...I'm Merlin." I replied and twisted my arm around so that I could shake the hand that she proffered to me.

"Although most people just call me idiot." I added, feeling my wits that had been dazzled by her beauty return in full force. She shook her head at that.

"No! No, I saw what you did. It was so brave!"

"It was stupid." I mumbled. Feeling my cheeks turn a dull crimson at her praise.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him." She said. I gave her a strange look.

"I could beat him." She looked me over from head to toe.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of those big muscly kind of fellows."

"Thanks." She suddenly realized just what she had said and she looked horrified.

"Oh! No! No! I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, um...Arthur's one of those real rough, tough save the world kind of man and...well-"

"What?"

"You don't look like that." She finished lamely. I looked first left, then right before glancing back up at her with a sly look on my face. She leaned forward as if she knew I wanted to tell her a secret.

"I'm in disguise." I whispered. She blinked and then started giggling. I couldn't help but join her, she was that nice of a girl. When she finally was able to control her mirth she smiled at me once again,

"Well, it's great that you stood up to him."

"You think so?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh yeah?"

"mmhmm."

Suddenly the children who had been tormenting me earlier returned and my smile faded.

"Oh, um...excuse me, Guinevere, my fans are waiting." She smirked and then ran past me right before another egg came hurtling my way.

I sighed; it was going to be a long afternoon, but after meeting Gwen, I felt like it was all worth it.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I couldn't stop the chuckle that burst out of me when I saw Merlin taking the pelting good-naturedly. He had so much of his mother in him, it was uncanny really. No matter what happened, Hunith had seemed to take it all in stride. In fact, not once did I ever see that woman lose her temper. It was one of the things I had respected the most about her; she had put up with everything—even the ridicule from her own neighbors for housing me.

I frowned a little, there was something else about Hunith, something that had seemed important, but for the life of me I couldn't recall what it had been. Shrugging my shoulders, I resumed watching my youngest son as the commoners used him for target practice.

A few minutes later, they got tired and left him alone. I was about to leave the window when a slender figure caught my eye and I watched as a girl came up beside Merlin and started talking to him. I pursed my lips, trying to remember where I had seen her before when it hit me. That was Morgana's handmaiden. And speaking of Morgana...

"Having fun watching the peasant get punished for standing up to Arthur, are you?" I winced at the rancor in my ward's words. Turning, I saw her standing only two yards away from me, her hands folded gracefully in front of her like always. I opened my mouth to reply, but she cut me off.

"You did hear the truth, didn't you? Arthur was tormenting that young servant boy, Morris, again after you expressly told him not to. Nobody's stood up to him before, not until this boy; he saw what Arthur was doing and he tried to stop it. And this is the thanks you give him?"

"Morgana, I-"

"I knew you would do nothing! When it comes to Arthur, he can do no wrong in your eyes, and everyone else must agree or be punished." She said, gesturing out the window to where Merlin was once again being pummeled by rotten vegetables.

"That's not true—"

"Oh, isn't it though? Are you going to make sure that the right person gets disciplined this time or are you going to let this slide again?" My anger flared and I took a step towards her, glaring daggers at her.

"It is not your place to question what I will or will not do, Morgana!" I snapped. She didn't even flinch at my words; instead she held my gaze, her green eyes full of defiance. Deciding that I had had enough of the discussion, I folded my arms across my chest.

"You were missing from the greeting party for Lady Helen last night." I said and she sighed in frustration.

"I told you I don't believe in celebrating the slaughter of hundreds of innocents just because they had magic. I'm not like you!" She turned to go, but I reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to remain. I'd had it with her fits of temper.

"You will be there at the feast tomorrow night and you will keep a civil tongue in your head when you are speaking to me. If you won't do it for me, at least do it for our guests; the Lady Helen will be gracing us with her presence and I want you there on time and I want you to do this with a good grace. Do you understand me?" She lifted her chin.

"Perfectly, Sire." She answered and I let go of her arm. She was about to leave when I called after her.

"Morgana!" She stopped, but did not turn to face me.

"Will you inform one of the guards that the man in the stocks has served his time and should be released?" For a moment I didn't think she had heard me, but then her head jerked once in acknowledgment and she slid around the corner of the corridor and was gone from my sight.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

"You want me to...what?!" I asked, thinking that I had heard wrong.

"I want you to apologize to both Morris and Merlin for your uncalled for behavior." My father said without batting an eyelash. I gaped at him.

"You must be joking!" I said, my laughter sounded a bit hysterical to my ears.

"I assure you that I am very serious about this, Arthur. I have let your disobedience go unchecked one too many times. No more. In a year and a half you will come of age, and I will not have a spoiled brat in line for the throne! At nineteen, you are old enough to start acting like the better man that I know you can become. I will not tolerate your bad attitude anymore. You will obey me in this or suffer the consequences!" I felt my skin burn hot then turn cold under the harsh stare he sent my way.

"I'll apologize to Morris, but that peasant boy brought his own doom on himself! All he had to do way walk away!"

"Arthur!" I could tell that he was on the verge of losing his temper, but instead of slapping me across the cheek for my impertinence, he took a couple of deep breaths and flexed his hands at his sides. He turned away and looked out the window.

"One day I will die and you will be king after me."

"Father, I-"

"But that is not this day. For now, you are the crown prince—my heir—and as such you must prove yourself worthy to take over the throne." He spun around and looked at me.

"Arthur, you have so much of Ygraine in you; as a child you had her sweet spirit, but I fear you have also inherited my temper. If you had learned to master it, then you would not be in the situation you find yourself in today. Gaius' apprentice was only doing what any good man would do: stopping a bully from picking on someone weaker than himself. Now, he has been punished for attempting to strike you, but you owe him an apology for putting him in such a position. Is that understood?"

I knew that if I pushed him in this, I would only dig myself into a deeper hole. I lowered my head and looked at the tips of my boots.

"Yes...Alright, I will do it." There was a rustling of fabric and then I felt a hand under my chin, tilting it up until I was looking directly into a familiar pair of bright, blue eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"See that you do." He said and then patted me on the shoulder. The moment he left my room, I flopped over backwards onto my bed.

Father was getting soft in his old age; in the past, he never seemed to care about how I treated the servants.

This was all that boy's fault!

Merlin. What kind of a name was that, anyways? Merlin Schmerlin. I folded my arms across my chest. Well, I would beg his pardon just to get Father off of my back, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

* * *

**So...any good? Yes, Uther is a bit OOC and Arthur is...well...to be honest he's acting like a three year old, but he's spoiled. **

**Questions? Comments? Advice? Please review! My plot bunny is looking a bit thin right about now. ;)**


	6. Meeting a Prince (Part Two)

**Aaaand here's the next chapter! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts, you have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that you all are enjoying my humble story. :) Also, welcome BabyGlover and insanetrouble (hehe, love the name)!**

**Lady of The Wind Dweller, I think that "depratisation" should be a word. ;)**

**I still don't own Merlin, or the works that I quote at the beginning of each chapter. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. **

**Urgh! I have to go to work in a few hours and I really don't want to; at least it's the last day of the work week for me and I have two days off. Anyways, I should stop feeling sorry or myself for no reason and just get this baby posted! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I must warn you that I'm pretty sure I stink at action scenes-at least I'm not happy with the one I put together here-but I did the best that I can do...yet...**

**Oh! Side note: If you were wondering why I didn't mention Merlin getting pelted by a tomato-which he does in the show-it's because back then, tomatoes were called poisonous love apples. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have been eating something with a name like that. ;)**

**Okay! Yes, I'm really shutting up now. :P**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Meeting a Prince (Part Two)**

"**Better a witty fool, than a foolish wit." ~ William Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night _or _What You Will_**

**(MPoV)**

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asked once we had both sat down for the evening meal. I smirked, shaking my head at the comment; I had only just finished washing the stink of rotten food off of my body and had changed into some clean clothes. Gaius had given me something for the pain in my legs and lower back and I was starting to feel more myself again.

"I know you're still angry with me." I murmured, putting a spoonful of stew into my mouth and enjoying the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach when I swallowed it.

"You're mother asked me to look after you." He replied. Inwardly, I winced at the mention of her; I missed her terribly and I felt unwanted tears forming in my eyes. I nodded my head and looked away from my uncle in an attempt to control my raging emotions.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

_How was I to go about answering that one?_

"Uh...that I was special..." He gave me a small smile.

"You are special, the likes of which I've never seen before." Curiosity piqued, I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study; what I saw you do was...elemental...instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?" I asked bitterly.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." We ate in silence for a few minutes before I finally gave in and asked the one thing I had been dying to since my arrival.

"Did you ever study magic?" He gave me a sad smile and shook his head.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Why?" I inquired, puzzled.

People used magic for the wrong end at that time, it threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then—even the dragons."

"What? All of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill; he kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it." He stared off into space for a moment before picking up his spoon again.

"Ah! Eat up; when you're finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen, she needs it for her voice." I quickly finished the meal and grabbed the potion vial that Gaius held out to me.

Ten minutes later, I was hopelessly lost in a maze of winding corridors and a myriad of doorways. The hallways were usually packed with servants, running to and fro on errands for their masters and mistresses; it was just my luck to be in one of the deserted halls. I was just about to turn around and see if I could find someone to point me in the right direction, when a familiar figure rounded the corner. It was King Uther. I bowed low as he came towards me, but he waved his hand for me to rise.

"Hello again, Merlin. What are you doing out and about at this hour?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return the gesture. For all the things I had heard about the monarch of Camelot, he seemed like a decent man to me.

"I-I was just going on an errand for Gaius and now I've sort of lost my way." I replied, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. The king simply chuckled good-naturedly and patted me on the shoulder.

"Just give it time and soon you'll know these hallways inside and out." He said. Then he glanced over my shoulder and his smile broadened.

"Ah! But here is someone who should be able to show you where you need to go. You there!" He called and I turned to see the lithe figure of Gwen hastening towards us. She curtsied before the king.

"Sire?" She asked, not lifting her eyes from the ground.

"Merlin here is in need of a guide, please take him where ever he needs to go." She nodded and with one last smile my way, Uther swept from the hallway and disappeared from sight. I turned to look at Gwen and we grinned at each other.

"You're taller than I thought." She blurted, then ducked her head at her brazen statement. I snorted.

"Well, it is rather hard to tell one's exact height when they are hunched over with their head sticking out of a hole in a block of wood." I replied dryly. She giggled at that and I savored the sound.

"Well, anyways, where is it you're headed to?" She inquired amd I told her. The next moment we were off. Fifteen minutes and seven staircases later, I stood in front of lady Helen's chambers. I thanked Gwen and bid her a goodnight. I quickly knocked on the door, but when no one answered, I let myself in. There was no one to be seen in the room; pressed up against one wall there was a table with a mirror on it half covered with a piece of cloth. I hastily set the vial down on the vanity and was just turning to go, when I noticed a strange doll laying there beside a woman's hairbrush. Intrigued, I picked it up and inspected the odd thing. Setting it back down, I saw a book lying there too. I was just about to open it, when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I put it back and turned to go, but there, standing in the doorway was a beautiful lady wearing a purple gown. Her raven locks were unbound and lay in thick waves down her back. She eyed me suspiciously and there was something about her that instantly put me on my guard, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded.

"I...um..." I stuttered. She looked over my shoulder at something and I figured that she was just making sure that I hadn't been snooping through her things—which I shamelessly had been. I forced myself not to blush and when she looked at me again, I held her gaze. Reaching for the small bottle, I picked it up and handed it to here.

"Um...I was asked to deliver this." I said and smiled at her. She glanced down at the tiny container then back up at me. She gave me a tiny smile and, taking that as my cue to leave, I slipped past her and out into the hall. My skin crawled as if someone was looking at me and I stopped to glance around. There was no one in sight. Shrugging my shoulders, I quickened my pace and tried to remember how to make it back to Gaius' chambers.

A~*~M

Eventually, I found my way outside the castle, figuring that that would be the easiest way to find the physicians chambers since I remembered how to get there from the main street. I walked briskly through a crowd of peasants and was just about to pass the blacksmith's stall when a familiar voice called out to me.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" I gritted my teeth, determined to be the better man and just ignore the prince.

"Aww! Don't run away!" He whined and I halted, chewing on my lip in an attempt to kept quiet. However, the urge to speak was to great and once again, I opened my big fat mouth and said the very first thing that popped into my head.

"From you?" There was a sigh behind me and I could tell that Arthur had come closer to me.

"Ah! Thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." My mouth quirked up in a half smirk and I shook my head.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass," I replied, turning round to look him in the eye, "I just didn't realize that you were a _royal_ one." He raised his eyebrows at the comment. He looked at his cronies and they all took a step towards me.

"Oh. What are you going to do, you got your daddy's men to protect you?" I mocked and he laughed outright.

"I could take you apart with one blow!" He said, his confidence brimming over.

"I could take you apart with less than that." I murmured. He gave me a scathing look, eying me up and down.

"Are you sure?" I stood there for a moment, thinking and then removed my jacket. This sent Arthur and his men into hysterics. One of the knights handed him a morning star and he tossed it at me.

"Here you go, big man." I leaped back and the weapon fell into the dirt. I gingerly picked it up and by the time I did so, Arthur was already swinging another one in the air.

"Come on then." He encouraged me. He started walking towards me, still whirling the modified, mace-like weapon over his head as if it weighed nothing at all.

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow," I said, unimpressed with his bravado, "and how long have you been training to be a prat?" I asked, off hand.

"You can't address me like that!" He said.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, 'my lord'?" I rephrased, smiling brightly. He chuckled at that and then suddenly swung the morning star at my head. I ducked only just in time. Quickly, I began backing away, but the prince kept on coming.

"Come on then, _Mer_lin!" He mocked. I backed up another step and the spiked ball of my weapon got stuck in a basket; I tried to tug it free, but he swung at me again and I left it there. He smashed through a cart and I whirled around, trying to find some way of defending myself. He cornered me in a food stall, swung and I rolled over the table as it crashed into a rather large fruit. In an instant, I was back up on my feet again and he hopped over the table and began to chase me. I tripped over a bag of grain and he laughed at me.

"You're in trouble now." He said.

"Oh, God," I murmured, frantically searching for something to use as a shield. I noticed two scythes and suddenly my eyes flickered golden and the grass cutting implements moved together and caught the chain of his morning star. Commoners who had gathered to watch the fight laughed at the sight of their prince tugging at the handle frantically to get it unstuck. I scurried away right when he untangled it. A box caught my eye and I quickly used my magic to move it into Arthur's way; he smacked his foot into it and howled in pain. With a grin, I once again moved away—this time behind a table. Arthur finally managed to hobble after me, swinging the mace-like instrument at my head. There was a coiled of rope on the floor and I made it go taut; the prince tripped over it and landed face down on a sack of grain. The weapon went flying and I picked it off the floor.

Now, I was in command of the situation. Arthur—who had once more regained his feet—decided that retreat was his best option.

"Do you want to give up?" I yelled.

"To you?" He yelled, incredulously.

"Do you?" He took another step and his foot went right into a bucket and he fell over. I turned, smiling at the cheering crowd, but my grin dimmed when I spied Gaius standing near the back of the press of people—he was wearing a decidedly nasty looking frown.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp blow to my back and I turned around just in time to get punched in the gut and then hit over the head with a broomstick.

"Ouch!" I moaned, writhing on the floor. Two strong arms grabbed me and started to haul me away, but Arthur stopped them.

"Wait!" He said and the two guards halted.

"Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." He stepped up beside me and looked me in the eye. He wore a curious expression on his face.

"There's something about you, Merlin...I can't quite put my finger on it." I felt my blood freeze in my veins and I hoped to God that he hadn't seen my eyes glowing gold while we were fighting.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up at the prince.

"The events that happened yesterday on the training field...they shouldn't have happened." He murmured seriously, and then turned to go.

"Di-did you just apologize to me?" I asked, my voice full of incredulity. He rolled his eyes at me and took the morning star from my hand.

"No, of course not, _Mer_lin. Why would I apologize to a fool like you?" He said and with that, he disappeared into the crowd. A hand snaked out and grabbed my upper arm in a vice-like grip. I turned and looked into the wrath-filled eyes of my uncle.

_Uh-oh, this doesn't bode well._

A~*~M

**(GPoV)**

I was so angry, I didn't say one word the entire trip back to my chambers. Merlin limped along beside me, but I ignored the small gasping noises he was making from where Arthur hit him in the ribs. I stomped us both up the stairs, pushed him inside my chambers before me and slammed the door shut once we were both indoors—locking it to be sure we wouldn't be disturbed.

"How could you be so foolish?" I shouted, feeling quite like a wasp who's nest had been kicked. Merlin moved jerkily across the room towards the table and dropped his jacket on it.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." He replied.

"Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good, not for idiotic pranks!" He turned to look at me and for the first time, I saw anger in my nephew's face.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself!" I shouted.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?" He exclaimed. He took a breath and calmed down a bit.

"I'm just a nobody...and I always will be." I could see pain and unshed tears glistening in his blue eyes; my heart suddenly ached for this boy who had already lost so much. Now, he was being forced to deny something he had been born with and it was eating him up inside.

"If I can't use magic I might as well die." He whispered. Spinning on his heel, he fled the room. I stood there for a moment, stunned by his words; all the anger I had felt at his ridiculous actions melted away in light of his confession. Stirring myself, I gathered together a few herbs and bandages in a basket and climbed the few small steps to Merlin's chambers. When I entered the room, he was lying on his stomach on the straw mattress—his face turned away from me.

"Merlin?" He slowly looked at me, blinking back tears.

"Sit up and take your shirt off." Slowly, painfully, he obeyed and I seated myself on the part of the bed that he had just vacated. He slid the thin, red material of his tunic over his head and I winced at the raw scrape that marred his pale shoulders. Balling the article of clothing up, he tossed it onto the floor.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" He asked me, his voice hollow, void of emotion. I wet a cloth and gently pressed it to his bruised skin.

"No." I replied, softly. He took a shallow breath.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" He half joked, but I could tell that he was just trying to lighten the mood of the room. I set the rag down and gently grasped his chin in my hand, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know! Why?" I released my grip on him and set the bowl onto the small table.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me..." I trailed off when he shook his head.

"If you can't tell me then no one can." I wished there was something I could say, but there was nothing. I didn't have the answers he was seeking and it was as simple as that.

Reaching over, I grabbed a tiny bottle filled with amber liquid and poured it into a small cup. I held it out to the boy.

"Take this. It will help with the pain." He looked at it and then put it to his lips and drank it down. After he passed the empty glass back to me, I returned it to the basket, patted him on the leg and rose. When I reached the door, I looked back at him, but Merlin was still sitting there, staring into space with a morose look on his youthful features. I sighed and slipped from the room, wondering if there ever would be an answer to all of my surrogate son's questions.

* * *

**Now we have a depressed Merlin, okay, I can work with that. **

**Questions? Comments? You know what to do! By the way, I am having such a great time writing this. I actually freaked myself out yesterday when I was working on tomorrow's chapter; I have a scene from Mary Collin's perspective and it's totally scary! I can't believe I wrote something like that! O.O**


	7. Nighttime Discoveries

**Okay, so I wasn't sure if I would be able to post this in time before heading out the door to go to church, but I did. Yay! A big welcome to Aerist for joining us (gosh, I seem to be channeling Uther again with the royal "us" and "we")! Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and alerts! **

**If I owned Merlin, I would also have a limousine and someone to chauffer me around where ever I wanted to go. I don't have one so naturally one can assume that I don't own Merlin. I don't even have any of the seasons of it because Barnes and Noble has their prices jacked up too high. :( I'm not about to spend sixty bucks on season one.**

**Another side note: If anyone was curious as to the fact that the weapon Arthur and Merlin were fighting with wasn't called a mace, it's because it isn't. A mace is a cudgel like weapon with a spike attached directly to the handle-no chain between the two. A morning star is a weapon with a spiky ball on the end connected to the handle with a chain. Look it up online, they're pretty scary looking. **

**On that note, I am not responsible for how creepy Mary Collins is in this next chapter, she just told me this was how she was to be portrayed and I obeyed-I mean, who wouldn't she's positively terrifying! O.O**

**Anyways, enough blather from me. Here's chapter six!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Nighttime Discoveries**

"**...we know what we are, but know not what we may be." ~ William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_**

**(MCPoV)**

In the end, it hadn't been difficult to locate the singer Uther had invited to perform for the final night of the celebrations. She had been a beautiful girl with raven locks and dark, warm brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence. It was a shame really to have to end her life, but I did what I had to to ensure my entrance into the castle of Camelot. Now, I was inside and I was so close to achieving my goal that if I closed my eyes, I could almost see the look of horror on the King's face when he realized that his only son was dead by my hand.

The flames flickered in the fireplace and I stared into them, fascinated by their pagan dance. Suddenly, the face of a young man in raw agony appeared in them and I felt a smile spread across my lips. His mouth opened in a soundless scream as tongues of fire licked at his body, searing his exposed flesh until it cracked and his blood began to mingle with the ashes. I felt a strong urge to laugh, but the knowledge that a maid was in the other room preparing my dress for tomorrow night's feast kept me from doing so. Instead, I closed my eyes and savored the image that I had seen.

My eyes flared open when one of the logs in the fireplace gave a tremendous pop and sparks flew everywhere, smoldering on the rug. I shrieked as one of them landed on my left leg, scorching through my nightgown and biting deep into my skin. There was a loud _thump_ as something was drop in the other room and in a moment, the serving girl appeared in the doorway. Seeing the flames on my skirt, she quickly grabbed up the towel I had recently used on my hair and began patting at the fire. While she was thus engrossed, my eyes flickered golden and I quickly healed the burns on my leg before she removed the material.

"My lady, are you hurt?" The girl asked and I allowed my lips to tremble as if I were terrified—which wasn't wholly untrue.

"N-No, I am well. The fire just gave me an awful fright." I whispered, slightly lifting my nightgown and allowing her to look at my unmarked flesh. Relief could be seen on the servant's face and she gave me a soft smile.

"Thank God for that." She said and then quickly cleaned up the mess on the rug.

"Is there anything you need, my lady?" She inquired once the damage had been removed. I shook my head and dismissed her. The moment she left the room, I reached down and rubbed at the newly healed skin and wondered if it were a sign of what was to come. My stomach seemed to tie itself into knots. Then I shoved the thought aside. No, it was only an accident and nothing more.

Of their own volition, my eyes found the small satchel that lay on my bedside table. The flap was open and I could just catch the glimmer of the blade that was hidden in its depths. Once again, I smiled. Tomorrow I would be avenged for Thomas' murder.

I rose, changed into a new sleeping dress and slid between the silken sheets. Oh yes, my revenge would be sweet, I thought. A moment later, I was tugged into the realm of sleep and in it I dreamed of daggers, blood and the screams of Arthur Pendragon as I cut his heart out of his chest.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I sucked in a deep lungful of air and lay there, staring at the canopy overhead. It was only a dream, but it had all seemed so vividly real—unnaturally so. One minute Lady Helen was singing, her beautiful voice filling the room, and the next, her body morphed into that of the old woman who had threatened Arthur's life. She cackled, her eyes gleamed with a maniacal rage and with a flick of her wrist, a dagger slammed directly into the chest of a young man sitting beside me. The figure slumped, but the chair was turned at such an angle that I could not make out the face. Fearing the worst, I slowly turned the throne he was sitting on towards me and I felt my heart being torn from my body. I looked into a pair of dead blue eyes, but they weren't Arthur's.

"Merlin." I whispered the name and my heart began to beat once more. I blinked, then rubbed my eyes in an attempt to get the image out of my mind, but it just wouldn't leave me. With a groan, I slipped out of bed and padded across the floor to where my robe and slippers were. Putting them on, I decided that a little walk around the castle might do me some good and maybe it would help me forget the nightmare.

When I exited my chambers, there was no one in sight; all of the torches in their sconces were lit and shadows danced upon the walls. I wandered through several hallways, not really paying attention to where I was going. I turned a corner and spotted a familiar figure near the end of the corridor I was passing through. With a start, I realized that it was Merlin—he was still in his nightclothes, but he had his jacket on.

_What is he doing out and about at this hour?_ I wondered. I had just opened my mouth to call out to him when there was a tremendous crash behind me. I whirled around and saw that a servant had bumped into an ornamental suit of armor, knocking it to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lord! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The young boy blathered on and I could see fear in his eyes. I gave him a small smile of reassurance and told him that there was no harm done. He quickly put the armor back together and—with another hasty apology—fled the hall. When I turned back around, Merlin was gone. Frowning, I walked to the end of the hallway and peered around the corner. There was no one there. I shrugged, I must have been imagining things. Shaking my head, I strolled back the way I had come—I must have been more tired than I thought, for my mind was now playing tricks on me. There was a gnawing ache in my stomach and I suddenly wished that I could go to Gaius' chambers and look in on my son, but I knew that if I did so, I would have to explain everything to the old physician and that was something I wasn't too keen on. After all, the boy's mother had been Gaius' sister.

Soon enough, my bedroom door came into sight and I slipped inside. Tomorrow would be a new day and I would not let night fancies keep me from enjoying the revelry.

**(MPoV)**

_Merlin..._

My eyes flared open and I stared at the shadows the moon was casting on the wall. Everything was eerily still and I vaguely wondered what time it was.

_Merlin..._

The voice seemed to come from the depths of the earth. Finally, realizing that I wasn't going to get any sleep until I discovered who was speaking, I slipped out of bed and stuffed my feet down into my shoes. Not bothering to change from my nightclothes, I slid out of my room and stealthily crept down the few steps to the main room. There was an awful rumbling noise and I glanced around until I caught sight of Gaius sound asleep on his back with his mouth wide open. I smirked as another ear splitting snore erupted from him and shook my head. I started to sneak past the table, pulling my jacket on, when I bumped something and it tipped over onto the floor with a clang. I winced, my eyes instantly flitting over to the form of my sleeping uncle. He snorted, rolled over onto his side and then continued snoring as if nothing had disturbed him. I noticed that his blanket had fallen down off of his shoulder and with a quick flash of my magic, I gently eased it back over him. I smiled softly at my handy work and then quietly left the room. Once I made it outside into the empty courtyard, I heard my name again and I followed the sound of it. It wasn't until I was inside the castle proper and climbing down several sets of stairs that I realized that I was headed for the dungeons. I paused at the end of a corridor, a feeling of unease roiled in my belly. I didn't want to go anywhere near those dark, dank cells again, but then the voice called for me and I shrugged the impression aside. I was about to continue on when there was a tremendous crash somewhere behind me. I noticed that a decorative suit of armor had toppled over and there was a servant hastily trying to pick it up. That wasn't what caught my attention though, it was the fact that there, not twenty yards away from me, was King Uther. I blanched at the thought of having to explain why I was up and about at this hour to him, but then I realized that he wasn't looking at me, but at the servant who was babbling apologies about the mess he had made. Quickly, I turned the corner of the hallway, jogged down another flight of steps and entered another corridor before daring to breathe. I waited there, listening for any footsteps following, but none came. With a sigh, I continued on.

I traveled further into the depths of the castle and was just about to reach the landing of another staircase, when I noticed two guards playing a dice game. I froze, wondering which way to go and what to do. The voice seemed to echo from the passageway the two men were guarding. I winced, this was definitely something I didn't want to deal with. One of the soldiers rolled the dice and an idea formed in my mind, on which I promptly acted.

My eyes flashed gold and the cubes suddenly flew across the room. The two men looked at each other and then they walked across the room to pick them up. I moved the dice again and again until they had entered one of the rooms across from where I wished to go. Quickly, while their backs were turned, I sprinted down the last few stairs, lit a torch that had been lying against one wall and flew through the archway and out of their sight. My named seemed to echo off of the darkened walls of the hall and I felt chill bumps raising on my skin. Slowly, cautiously, I made my way down it and around another corner. The voice was louder now and I could feel the floor vibrating from it. I kept going until I feared that I wouldn't be able to find my way out. Eventually, I walked out onto a ledge; there was no where else to go. Puzzled, I looked about, but there was no one there. I was just about to turn around and go back the way I had come, when there was the sound of laughter all around me.

"Where are you?" I asked, hearing the words reverberate off of the stone walls.

Suddenly, there was a great flurrying of wings and a gigantic beast glided into view and landed on a rock about twenty yards away from where I stood. I could feel my jaw drop at the sight of what could only be the last living dragon on earth.

"I'm here." He said—and somehow I knew that it was a he. If the walls themselves had started talking to me I couldn't have been more surprised. With wide eyes, I looked at the huge, golden creature before me. He seemed to be as tall as the oak tree I used to climb as a child in Ealdor; slowly, the wings folded behind his back and I noticed with sudden apprehension, that he was eying me up and down as well.

"How small you are for such a great destiny." The beast rumbled, making the ground shake. If at all possible, my eyes grew even bigger at the words.

"W-why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I asked, breathlessly.

"You're _gift_, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." He replied. A small flickering of hope kindled in my heart.

"So there is a reason?" The dragon smiled, or at least, it looked like a smile—I couldn't be quite sure.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion." Confused, I felt my brow wrinkle. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but judging by the stuck up attitude of the crown prince, I was starting to think it was the latter.

"Right?" I murmured.

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike." The creature went on. I shook my head.

"I don't see what this has to do with me..."

"Everything!" The word echoed off of the rocks and made me stagger as the stone shifted beneath my feet.

"Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." The hope in my chest was short lived and I felt it fizzle and die.

"No. No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't-"

"But I'm serious! If anyone would want to go and kill him then they can go ahead! In fact, I'll give them a hand." The dragon chuckled and it made the hair on the nape of my neck stand on end.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin...and none of us can escape it." I shook my head again, this couldn't be happening.

_ Why me?_

"No. No way! No, no. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." He said, and with a great effort, the beast spread its wings and hefted itself into the air. I noticed a thick chain that was clamped around the creature's leg, keeping him from escaping.

"Wait!" I called, realizing that now I had more questions than answers.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! I need to know more!" I cried, but he did not answer. With a huff, I turned and made my way back to Gaius' chambers, feeling no more at ease with my lot than I had been before meeting the Great Dragon.

* * *

**Yay! After church I should have all day to write-well, I'll probably do other stuff to like clean my room, gack! So...let me know what you all think! I can't wait to hear from you all! :)**


	8. When Destiny Comes Knocking

**Sorry, I know I'm late posting this chapter, but this is my day off and since I stayed up until around two in the morning, I slept in. ;) This is a little bit shorter than most of my previous chapters-excluding the prologue-but I liked where ended it. Thank you for the reviews! For once, this entire chapter is from Merlin's point of view.**

**Oh! I keep thinking of this after I post my updates, but if anyone feels like making some (free) cover art for this story for me, that would be totally awesome! I stink at doing all that artsy stuff on computers. Just throwing this out there for if someone is interested-no pressure. ;)**

**Okay! Okay! I'm shutting up now. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: When Destiny Comes Knocking**

"**Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." ~ JK Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: the Movie_**

**(MPoV)**

"Oi!" I jerked awake and blearily looked up into the face of my uncle.

"Have you seen the state of this room?" I stared at him and tried to form a coherent answer.

"Uh..." I shrugged.

"It just happens." He gave me a sharp look, seemingly unconvinced.

"By magic?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, you can clear it up _without_ magic." He said, tossing my breeches onto my face. I grabbed them and sat up.

"Then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood and sorrel." He pulled a small phial out of his pocket and placed it in my hand.

"And deliver this to Morgana, poor girl's suffering from nightmares." I nodded my head. Gaius turned to leaved, then stooped down, grabbed one of my shirts and tossed in onto my lap. He closed the door behind him with a loud _thunk_.

"Hmm, I know the feeling." I muttered and clambered off of the mattress.

A~*~M

Thirty minutes later, I once again found myself trotting through a dizzying amount of hallways, but this time, I felt like I was finally starting to get the hang of it. I passed several servants: one held an armful of neatly folded linens, another carried a tray with a pitcher and a goblet filled with rich, red wine. I smiled at them as I passed by, but they ignored me, too intent on making it to their destinations without mishap.

I jogged up another flight of stairs before finding the right room. The door was already open so I slipped inside. There, on the far side of the chamber, was a dark-haired beauty I had glimpsed on one of my earlier jaunts through the castle. She had smiled at me and I had nodded my head in acknowledgment of the gesture.

So this was the Lady Morgana. I opened my mouth to announce my presence, but before I could utter one syllable, she started talking.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur." She said, her back to me as she slid her white fingers through her ebony locks.

"I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." I smirked at her comment.

"Pass me that dress will you, Gwen?" I froze as she slipped behind a dressing screen and started tossing pieces of clothing over it as she took them off. I glanced about, trying to find the gown she was talking about, all the while feeling that nothing good could come of this.

"I mean the man's a total jouster." Morgana prattled on, oblivious to the fact that I was certainly _not_ her maid.

"Just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast...does it?" I carefully draped the purple material over the screen. I turned around and scurried away, but her voice called out again.

"Well, does it?"

"Nnmm." I hummed, hoping that she wouldn't asked me anymore questions; actually, I was hoping that I could somehow escape from this situation—preferably alive and without chains being involved.

"If he wants me to go then he should invite me and he hasn't. So do you know what that means?" I stood as far away from her as possible before making another non committal sound in the back of my throat. She suddenly turned to look over the screen and I grabbed the dress she had just taken off up to cover my face.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"Here." I said in my best girly sounding voice—which was terrible by the way, but somehow, Morgana seemed to buy it.

"It means I'm going by myself." She said. She was quiet for a while and I started to move towards the door when her voice stopped me yet again.

"I need some help with this fastening."

_Oh, dear God, no!_

I glanced about frantically, hoping that Gwen would show up so I could beat a hasty retreat and forget all about this episode.

"Gwen?" She called again and I turned to see a familiar and very welcome figure standing in the doorway. I swallowed a huge sigh of relief before it could burst out of me.

I'm here," She said.

"What are you doing here?" She mouthed at me. I gestured from Morgana to the dresses strewn about the room, hoping she could garner the gist of it from my motions. She seemed to and hurried past me to help her mistress. She gave me a smile which I returned and then I fled the room as fast as I possibly could.

_Thank God for Guinevere and her good timing!_

A~*~M

I couldn't help but stare around the dining hall in absolute awe. Never in my life had I seen food the likes of this before; there was roast boar, platters of all kinds fruit I didn't even know the names of and wine by the gallon. Somewhere in the background, the strains of soft music filled the air only to be mixed with the buzz of many voices deep in conversation. I dutifully followed my uncle, a little afraid of being separated from him in the press. He lead me over to one wall where we stood, observing the guests. I turned my head and noticed that Arthur and his followers were not far away from us, laughing at some joke that the prince was telling. I frowned slightly, I truly hoped that the Great Dragon had been wrong about my destiny for there was absolutely no way that _he_ was the one to save the kingdom. He was the most frustrating, bullying, nerve wracking person I had ever...

_Oh, damn! _

He turned and looked directly into my eyes. At least, I thought he was looking at me, but then there was a swishing of fabric and I turned to see a dark-haired angel walking into the hall. Something nudged me in the ribs and I shut my mouth which had somehow fallen open without my knowledge. It took me only a moment to realize that the ravishing young woman was Morgana; the burgundy colored dress she was wearing was the most daring thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"God have mercy." Someone murmured and I finally was able to tear my eyes away from the lady long enough to see that Arthur had a dumbstruck expression on his face. A smirk tugged at my lips as I remembered Morgana's words from earlier in the day. Oh, she had come by herself, alright, but ever man in the room who had half a brain was staring at her with longing.

Someone poked me again and I turned to look into the frowning face of Gaius.

"Merlin, remember you're here to work." He hissed for my ears alone. I nodded and watched as he walked away. I started after him, but a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" I turned to see Gwen standing beside me with a pitcher of wine in her hands.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

"Some people are just born to be queen." She replied, setting the ewer on the table in front of us. All my good feelings vanished at her words and I turned to her in shock.

"No." I said, but she nodded her head in affirmation, still smiling a bit.

"I hope so one day...not that I'd want to be her." She replied.

"Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She mutter just loud enough for me to hear and I chuckled at that.

"Oh, come on, Gwen, I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save-the-world kind of men." She shook her head emphatically.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." She stated calmly.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." I replied, laughing a little.

_ She has no idea..._

"No! I didn't mean you, obviously, not...you. Just, you know, I like much more "ordinary" men, _like_ you." She said.

_Is that a blush tinging her cheeks?_

I looked at her, feeling that warm spot in my heart that was all Gwen's, grow a bit bigger.

"Thanks." I said, almost whispering the word. Then, just as quickly as the conversation began, it ended and Gwen walked away to see if her mistress needed anything.

Suddenly, the trumpets blared and everyone rose and lined the walls as King Uther entered the hall. He nodded his head at several of his guests, smiling at one and all; when his gaze settled on me, his smile seemed to grow, but then he passed by without saying a word and I started to think that I had just imagined that. Once he reached the foot of the dais where the table for royalty was set up, he turned and faced all those gathered.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity." He said. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." There was thunderous applause and the King moved over to his seat which was situated between Lady Morgana, who was on his left, and Arthur who was on his right.

The soft sounds of a harp filled the chamber and at the opposite end of the hall, surrounded by a myriad of candles, stood the Lady Helen. She was dressed in a golden gown that shimmered in the light. She bowed her head at the praise and then opened her mouth. The most exquisite voice filled the room—everyone sat still, staring at her as if they were spellbound. After singing a few bars, she moved forward, into the middle of the hall and strangely, I noticed that several of the guests had lowered their heads onto the table and seemed to be asleep. I frowned, something was very wrong; I turned to look at Uther, but his eyelids were blinking heavily as if he were fighting the siren call of slumber. Then he too lowered his head down onto the table and moved no more. Realizing that this was indeed some kind of enchantment, I pressed the heels of my palms over my ears.

Now, everyone except me was unconscious. I looked from table to table and noticed that cobwebs had started to appear over the guests. Lady Helen continued with her song, moving ever closer to the motionless forms at the high table. Her eyes seemed fixed upon Arthur and the dread inside me multiplied ten fold. She withdrew a dagger from the sleeve of her dress and held in by the blade.

I had to do something to stop this...but what? Glancing wildly about the room, I noticed that she was standing directly underneath a large chandelier. Just as she raised her hand to throw the knife, my eyes glinted gold and the chain attaching the light fixture to the ceiling snapped in two. It crashed to the ground, slamming into Lady Helen, forcing her to the floor from its weight. Her song cut off abruptly and I quickly lowered my hands from my ears.

People started moving, blinking stupidly about and wondering why they were covered in spider webs. With a start, the King rose and looked down at where Lady Helen lay sprawled on the ground. I followed his gaze and gaped in shock. Lady Helen was gone and in her place was the old woman I had seen the first day I had arrived in Camelot. Arthur, who had also come to, was now standing beside his father, staring open mouthed at the hag. Suddenly, she rose up onto her elbows, whipped her right hand back over her head and let her knife fly through the air. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Everyone, that is, except for me. Of their own volition, my legs propelled me towards the dais. The dagger came ever closer, but with a sudden leap, I knocked the prince out of the way just in time. I felt a searing pain and I collapsed onto the floor, trying hard to bite back the screams that were clawing at my throat.

Something moved under me and a moan of agony slipped from me.

"Merlin?" I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and through a haze, I peered up into the bewildered face of Arthur. There was a scuffling of many feet and a woman was suddenly screaming profanities.

Someone touched me and I gasped in pain.

"Merlin?" I didn't even have to turn my head to know that the speaker was Gaius. I stared up at the ceiling. Everything felt numb and the frantic voices around me sounded dim and far away; black spots appeared in my field of vision and I wondered if this was what dying felt like. Hands grabbed me and I felt myself being lifted off of the floor. The pain was unbearable now and I thanked God when I slipped from consciousness and fell into a grey sea of nothingness.

* * *

**Eeeee! My first (real) cliffy! Don't hate me too much; I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow before I head off to work. Also, I just couldn't help it. Who doesn't like Merlin whump? **


	9. Merlin's Reward

**Hello again! Ah, I'm so tired! I stayed up until one o'clock last night writing because my muse didn't show up until around ten last night. I hate it when that happens. The good thing is, I finished the chapter!**

**A HUGE thank you is in store for Aerist who has offered to make some cover art for this tale! Also, welcome Felicity P and a guest who have started following this humble story. :) I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! **

**By the way, Felicity P, you aren't the only one who's morbid; I'm surprised that out of all the Merlin fanfics I've read so far, none of them have had Merlin getting stabbed by the knife in the first ep. I've always been-and most likely will always be-a whump fan. ;)**

**Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own _Merlin_, but one can still dream, eh? **

**Well, enough from me, here is the next installment!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Merlin's Reward**

"**Courage is found in unlikely places." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Fellowship of the Ring_**

**(APoV)**

I sat there in Gaius apartments, staring into the flames in the fireplace, but not really seeing them. I absently rubbed my hands together, ignoring the sticky wetness coating them; no, I had much more important things on my mind.

Again, I relived the moment that the knife flew through the air, aimed directly at my heart.

_Oh, God! I'm going to die! _That had been my only thought as the dagger spun end over end, its blade flashing in the candlelight. Then something slammed into me and I was falling. I hit the ground with a thump and someone landed on top of me. For a moment all I could do was lay there, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked from my body; then, slowly, I realized that apart from a few bruises I was fine. The knife hadn't touched me.

The weight on my chest was starting to feel uncomfortable and I slithered out from underneath my savior. When I had finally extricated myself, I glanced down at the person who had knocked me out of the way and froze. My thanks died on my tongue as I saw the pale face of the errand boy..._what was his name again?_

Merlin, that was it. I couldn't believe it! I had tormented this youth, called him names and belittled him in front of my peers and still he had saved my life without giving it another thought. Guilt gnawed at me, but I didn't have long to dwell on it. A moan of pain came from the boy's throat and for the first time I noticed the dagger hilt sticking out of his shoulder—just beneath the collar bone.

"Merlin?" I whispered and was rewarded when he opened his eyes and looked at me. I saw a deep seated agony in them and I felt a niggling of concern for him. That shocked me; I had never cared about anyone except myself before. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true; I cared about my father, but wasn't that the duty of a son? I cared about Morgana, but then again, we had been raised together since we were both children and she was a surrogate sister to me. I even cared about Gaius, somehow the old physician had found a way to slip past my defenses and claimed a warm spot in my heart for himself.

But how was it that I suddenly felt fear for Merlin? I hadn't known him long and, yet it felt like I had known him all of my life. He was clumsy, funny and always seemed to say the wrong thing.

No, I shook my head, I didn't care about Merlin; I was maybe a bit concerned about him because he had saved my life, but that was nowhere near the same thing as caring.

By the time I had yanked myself out of my thoughts, Gaius was kneeling by his apprentice's side, trying to coax Merlin into look at him. The boy merely blinked sluggishly as if he were drunk.

"You may take him to my chambers, Gaius, they are closer than yours." My head snapped up and I gawked at my father. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought the king's words were strange for the physician gave him an odd look.

"I think not. It would be better for him if he were brought to my rooms, everything I need to treat his wound can be found there...but thank you, Sire, for your consideration. In any case, we'd best get him there as soon as possible." He replied in a dazed tone. Then his eyes locked with mine.

"Prince Arthur, would you mind...?" I quickly nodded in agreement and gently picked up the scrawny form. Merlin gasped in pain and then fell limp in my arms. The fear I had experienced earlier manifested three fold and I looked at Gaius. He patted me on the shoulder.

"He has only passed out, Your Highness." He said. Relief flooded through me and I turned and left the room through one of the servant entrances.

Everything after that was a blur. Gaius had me carry the lad to his cramped bedroom and lay him on his bed. The older man had gently removed Merlin's shirt, tearing the material that surrounded the knife hilt. I nearly gasped when I saw the boy's bare torso. He was so thin that I could almost count all of his ribs. I could see some of the bruises that I had given him in our fight in the street, they were bright purple and looked as if they hurt like the devil.

"Will you bring me that bucket of water on the table?" Gaius' voice pulled me out of my shock and I quickly obeyed him. He thanked me and set to work wiping away the blood, but more kept on flowing. Merlin's skin was turning a sickly grey color and I feared that if the old healer couldn't stop it that the boy would die before I could even thank him for saving me. I felt rooted to the spot, staring at the older man's hands as they flitted about mending, fixing, doing.

I felt a stinging blow on my cheek and jerked back, pressing a hand to the tingling spot.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" I exclaimed, glaring at Gaius, but he didn't so much as bat an eyelash at my comment.

"If you're just going to stand there staring, you might as well leave so I'll have more space to work." He had countered. I hesitated for a second. I really didn't want to go, but I realized that I knew absolutely nothing about knife wounds except that they hurt like hell itself. I nodded my head and slipped from the room.

That had been almost forty minutes ago. For a long while there had been a thick silence in the chamber and then a terrific cry of pain came from behind the door. I forced myself to remain where I was. I wouldn't be doing anyone any good if I barged into the room just to see what was going on. Instead, I stared straight ahead, and let my guilt consume me.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I nearly leaped out of my skin. Glancing up, I saw that it was only Gaius. He looked tired, but there was an air of triumph about him.

"Merlin?" I asked. He gave me a gentle smile.

"He's resting easy now. The dagger wasn't charmed or poisoned so it was only a matter of removing the implement and suturing the wound. In a couple of weeks, he should be back up and about." Relief crashed over me and I returned his smile. He glanced down and frowned when he noticed my hands. Leaving the room for a few minutes, he returned with a fresh bucket of water and a thick bar of off-white soap.

"Here, Sire, you should wash up." Slowly, I stood and dipped my hands into the cool, clean liquid. I made short work of it and soon the water had a red tinge to it; I forced myself not to think about the pool of blood that now stained the dining hall floor. Unless the servants were able to remove it, it would remain forever a sign of the debt that I now owed to a foolish peasant boy.

"May I see him?" I asked, but Gaius shook his head.

"He's asleep now, but he should be up for a few visitors by tomorrow afternoon, you may drop by then and see him."

"Oh. Right. Well, I best be going." I said and moved towards the chamber door. I paused for a moment, my hand hovering over the handle and I turned my head to look back at the physician, my mouth open to say I know not what. But the sight that greeted me made me close my mouth and smile instead. Gaius had taken over the chair I had been sitting in and was already beginning to nod off. With one last, long look at the man who had comforted and bandaged many a scraped knee or a broken finger, I pulled open the door and closed it behind me as softly as I could. Merlin was in good hands and for now, that fact alone was enough to lighten my heart.

A~*~M

** (UPoV)**

I paced back and forth in front of my desk, clenching my hands into fists as I did so. I was angry, relieved and so terribly afraid all at once. Angry that this had happened, that that cursed hag had been able to slip into the castle and imitate one of my late wife's closest friends without me knowing it. I was relieved that Arthur's life had been spared, but it was the fear that ate away at me. What if Gaius wasn't able to save Merlin's life? What if he bled to death? I had watched as a few serving maids had scrubbed away at the gore-stained floor; the boy had lost a lot of blood, I just prayed that it hadn't been too much.

I halted my pacing and rubbed at my forehead, trying to eradicate the ache that was beginning to form there. If Merlin died without knowing the truth...

Not that I was ever going to be able to tell him who I really was...who _he_ really was, it just wasn't going to be possible for me to do so. But if the boy died I knew that I would never be the same again. Somehow, over a short span of time, I had come to care for the boy. I didn't love him in the same way I did Arthur or even Morgana yet, but I felt that if he did make it through his brush with death, that he would claim an important piece of my heart and that I would never get it back once he did. Not that I would ever want it back.

I leaned forward and thumped a hand on the smooth surface of my desk.

How had this happened? We had prepared for every eventuality and still, someone managed to slip through.

_This is all that witch's fault!_ I thought. I knew I had done the right thing by banning magic all those years ago; it was evil and those who practiced it were black-hearted traitors who deserved nothing more than to be burned at the stake.

There was a sharp rapping on my door.

"Enter." I grunted, hoping that it wasn't Gaius bearing bad news. I was somewhat relieved when the person who appeared in the doorway wasn't the aged physician, instead it was one of my knights.

"Ah, yes, Sir Leon, what is it?" I asked, pasting a slight smile on my face. The man bowed low and then came further into the chamber.

"My Lord..."

"Yes?" I prompted when he failed to finish his sentence. I watched as he shifted his feet nervously and wondered what had happened to make him uneasy. I soon had my answer.

"Sire, the woman...she got away." I blinked. This wasn't happening.

"She..._what_?" I asked, too shocked to think of anything intelligent to say.

"A few of the knights, including myself, were taking her down to the dungeons when there was a tremendous flash of light. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor and the witch was nowhere in sight." I ground my teeth as a deep rage built up inside of me.

"I sent the men to search everywhere, but no one has seen her." I opened my mouth, but another, more timid knock sounded at the door and I called out to the person to come in.

"Sire," It was Tancred, the man who was in charge of the royal stables.

"Is there something wrong with one of the horses?" I asked, not quite sure why the young man had come to my chambers. He rubbed his dirty hands together and I noticed that they were shaking a little.

"Uh...no, Sire, but...I'm afraid that one of the mares has gone missing."

"Gone missing?"I repeated, raising an eyebrow and he jerkily nodded his head at me.

"Y-yes, My Lord. I fear...I fear that she was stolen, Sire. There's no other explanation, I settled her in her stall myself this very night." The pieces fell into place immediately. I tamped down my anger.

"Thank you for informing me, Tancred, it wasn't your fault she was taken. In fact, I have a  
pretty good idea of who our thief may be." The man's head came up and his muddy brown eyes widened at my words.

"Really, My Lord?" I nodded gravely.

"Yes, and I will be sending out my men to go searching for both the animal and the thief." I said and I saw relief flit over his tanned face. After a few more words of comfort, I sent Tancred on his way to the stables and turned back to look at the knight beside me.

"It had to be her." I murmured.

"Should I send my men out to search for her now, My Lord?" Sir Leon asked. I shook my head.

"No, I know that it will give her a head start, but it would be best to wait for the sun to rise so that you may be able to follow her trail." I said, "if she left one." I added as an aside to myself.

"Inform the men that they will ride at first light." I ordered and Leon bowed to me once more before turning to leave.

"And Sir Leon." I added. He glanced back at me.

"Sire?"

"Use whatever means necessary, I want this woman caught and punished for her crimes." He jerked his head up and down once.

"Yes, my lord." He replied and then slipped out of the room to leave me to my own thoughts once again. When the door closed behind him, I reached over, grabbed a piece of parchment from my desk and wadded it into a ball.

_She will pay_, my mind screamed, _oh, yes, when I get my hands on her, she will pay and dearly._

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

Pain. It was the first thing that my sleep muddled brain registered. It was everywhere at first, but the longer I focused on it, the further it retreated until the only thing that ached was my left shoulder. I moaned lightly at the deep burning sensation, but when I tried to move, it only served to make it worse.

There was a rustling noise nearby, and I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"His fever is gone." A voice said somewhere above me. My brow furrowed as I tried to place it; I had heard it before, but not enough to recognize who it belonged to. When my curiosity became to much for me to bear, I forced my eyelids to flutter open. There was a fuzzy blob leaning over me and I blinked in an attempt to make my eyes focus. Once I had cleared them, I realized that the man looking down at me was the king.

"Sire," I croaked, my throat hoarse from disuse and I tried to sit up, but a hand gently pressed my right shoulder down onto the mattress again.

"Easy there, Merlin, there's no need for you to get up. You must rest." I frowned a little at that. I had things to do, Gaius was counting on me and...

"His Royal Highness is right, my boy, you need your rest if you are to recover."

_Recover? Recover from what?_

My confusion must have shown on my face, for my uncle gave me a small smile.

"You were injured when you pushed the prince out of the way of that knife, don't you remember?" Flashes of color, a blade glinting in the candlelight, someone calling my name...yes, it all came flooding back to me. I closed my eyes as another wave of pain rolled through me. When I opened them again, I could see concern on the king's face. I gave him a wan smile.

"I'm alright, Sire." I whispered. Lines of worry on his forehead disappeared and I wondered why he of all people was here visiting me, a nobody from an obscure outlying village.

"Thank you." I almost missed the words, I was that caught up in my own thoughts.

"There's no need for that, Your Majesty." I replied, giving Gaius a grateful look when he handed me a cup of water. I took a sip and felt the scratchiness in my throat ease a bit. Uther shook his head.

"You saved my boy's life, a debt must be repaid." He said, earnestly.

"Oh, well..." I started to say that is was nothing, but he cut me off.

"Don't be so modest; such courage should be rewarded." He replied.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness. I was just doing what any one else would have done if given half the chance." A smile appeared on his face.

"No, not everyone would have done the same if they were in your place, unfortunately. No, this merits something quite special." I felt myself turning a brilliant shade of red and I started picking at the blanket that covered me from about mid chest down.

"Well..."

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." He proclaimed.

_Oh, no. No! No! No! No! No! Anything but that! _

I opened my mouth to refuse, but the king patted me on my good shoulder.

"I should let you rest. I shall inform my son of this new development and once Gaius decides that you are well enough, you shall attend Arthur presently." With one more smile my way, the king of Camelot left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The minute he was gone, I dropped my head back down on my pillow and groaned—this time it wasn't from the agony of my wound.

"Why me?" I mumbled. There was a chuckled and I cracked an eye open to glare at my uncle.

"It's not funny, Arthur is a complete arse." I whined.

"Then you'll be in good company." He replied, with a wicked gleam in his orbs.

"Now, drink this, it will help with the pain..."

* * *

**Ha! Finally, I have made it through the first episode! The next chapter should start in on the second ep and the enchanted snake shield. That's a really cool one. Anyways, you know what to do, plot bunny's stomach is growling in anticipation of your reviews! :)**


	10. Training

**Hello, peoples! :D Yay! I am having so much fun right now listening to Santiano's song Es Gibt Nur Wasser. No, I don't speak German-though I would love to-but I really love this band and if anyone is interested, they have some of their songs on youtube. **

**Okay, anyways...Thank you everyone for your reviews! Welcome to allpau1 and Linnea E! So glad you two could join us on this adventure! **

**Linnea E: I'm sorry, but this chapter doesn't have Uther in it; he should be in the next one though. ;)**

**Allpau1: Hehe, my lips are sealed! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**I had fun writing Sir Valiant's point of view, he thinks he's so nice, but really he isn't. **

**Okay, I'm shutting up now! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Training**

"**Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" ~Cressida Cowell's** _**How To Train Your Dragon: The Movie**_

**Three Weeks Later...**

**(SVPoV)**

The sun had fallen behind the hills when I entered the shop. Inside, it was lit with a few torches here and there; a few people were browsing among the items for sale, but I ignored them. Striding right up to tan older, balding man behind a large wooden counter, I leaned forward casually, whispering only loud enough for him to hear.

"I understand you have a shield for me." I said, watching the owner out of the corner of my eye as I studied the room to make sure we weren't being overheard. He too looked around at his customers before jerking his head for me to follow him. I slipped around the counter and he lead me to a chamber in the back that was curtained off from the rest of the store. He grabbed a large yellow and white shield and held it up for me to look it over. In the very middle of it, there were three green snakes intertwined with their mouths opened, ready to strike.

"With your sword craft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win." The merchant said confidently. I frowned, not quite convinced.

"Show me how it works." I said.

"Certainly!" He muttered a spell and all at once, the three snakes came to life and popped out of the shield. I jumped back, not wanting to be bitten by any of the hissing vipers. The man smiled at my reaction.

"When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield. The snake strikes," He made a hissing noise and I pulled away from him, "your opponent will be paralyzed." He slowly turned the shield around and handed it to me; I gingerly slipped it onto my arm.

"The snakes are now under your command, they will do anything you tell them to do." He said with a grin. My black eyes glittered at the thought.

"Anything?" I inquired. He nodded at me.

"Just say the word." I glanced at the merchant and then back at the serpents sticking out of my shield.

"Kill him." I said; the smile instantly left his face and I watched in delight as one of the snakes sank its fangs into the man's neck. When the deed was done, I cast a loving gaze over the trio of vipers and softly told them to go back into the shield. They obeyed instantly. I felt my lips tilting up in a genuine smile.

"Oh, yes, this will do nicely." I murmured to no one in particular. Pulling a coin out of my pocket, I flicked it and watched as it landed on the dead man's chest.

"Keep the change."

Then I slipped out of the shop and into the night.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Merlin, wake up; you're going to be late!" Gaius yelled through the door. I groaned, rolling over and yanking my pillow over my face.

"Go 'way!" I called and heard my uncle sigh before stomping down the stairs. I had just drifted off once more, when he began pounding on it again.

"Merlin! I swear, if you don't get out of bed this instant, I'm going to toss your breakfast into the fire!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I mumbled, forcing myself into a sitting position. I glared at my window where the sun was shining as if all was well with the world. Slipping off of the mattress, I pulled on my breeches and shoes before grabbing up my shirt and sliding it over my head. The wound in my left shoulder had mostly healed and all that remained of the nasty cut was a pink scar about three inches wide.

When I had gotten my hair to lay flat on my head, I opened my bedroom door and stalked down the steps to the main room. Gaius was already at the table with a bowl of gruel; he was perusing one of his medical books.

"Good morning." He said, glancing up at me for a brief moment before resuming reading.

"What's good about it?" I grumbled, plopping down in front of the second bowl of steaming mush. I pulled a face and shoved a spoonful of the glop into my mouth. I hated gruel, but I didn't dare say so to my uncle. I had made the mistake of doing so once before and after that, I had had to spend the earlier part of the day with an empty stomach. I wasn't too keen on having a repeat performance of that on my first day as a servant to the crown prince.

Gaius eyed me for a moment.

"We shall see." He replied cryptically. I frowned and then dug back into my food with as much gusto as I could manage. When I was almost done, my uncle rose from the table and disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he was carrying something wrapped in a red cloth.

"Wass 'at?" I asked, my mouth half full. He set it down on the table beside me and gingerly unwound the material.

"This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." He said. I gasped, touching the cover reverently as if it might disintegrate under my fingers. There was a latch on the side of it and I gently unlocked it and flipped the cover open.

"This is a book of magic!" I said, surprised that such a thing still existed in Camelot after the great purging of so many artifacts of the old religion.

"Yes, and that is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius said, giving me a stern look. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"I will study every word." I opened my mouth to say more, but there was a sharp knock on the door to our chambers and I quickly re-wrapped the tome in its covering. Gaius opened the barrier and I saw Anthony, the guard, standing there in the hallway.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." The man said, his voice gruff and his face as expressionless as ever. I nodded my head and quickly scooped up my jacket that had been left on the back of a nearby chair.

"Your destiny is calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius said and I flashed him a grin before exiting the room and following Anthony down the steps and out into the courtyard. Maybe this would be a good morning after all.

A~*~M

"Ready?" Arthur asked as I tried to get my sword into its sheath. When I was a child, I had wondered what it would be like to be a knight, ride a horse and wear a suit of armor. Now I was learning the hard truths about knighthood and chivalry and I wished that I were anywhere, but here in Camelot where I was being used as a training dummy.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" I inquired, shoving the helmet down over my head. There was a whirring noise as Arthur twirled his blade in preparation for the mock fight.

"Not really." He said over his shoulder. Inwardly I groaned. The moment Anthony had lead me to the training field, I knew that I was going to regret ever saving Arthur's life. I had barely pulled my sword out when Arthur attacked me.

"Body!"

_Clang!_

"Shield!"

_Clang!_

_ "_Body! Shield!"

_Clang! Clang! _

I backed up, all the while trying to block his blows with my buckler without losing my balance and falling on my arse.

"Head!"

"Head?" I repeated, dumbly.

_CLANG! _There was a loud ringing in my ears and a sharp pain exploded on the top of my skull as Arthur landed a blow to my helmet. I raised my hands and tried to cradle my injury, but Arthur was having none of it.

"Come on _Mer_lin, you're not even trying!" He struck me on the back with the flat of his blade.

"Ouch! I am!" I replied and spun around to face him.

"Once more." The prince said and I peered through my visor and made an attempt at a battle-ready stance.

"To the left!" He swung his blade and I raised the shield up, catching the blow on the thick piece of metal.

"Right!" It was pure dumb luck that I moved my own blade into the right position and I heard the clang of steel on steel.

"Left and head!" There was a tremendous smack to my head and the helmet nearly fell off.

"Ow!"

"Come on _Mer_lin, I have a tournament to win!" Arthur exclaimed, his tone one of exasperation. My brain felt fuzzy and I could barely form a coherent thought.

"Can we stop now, please?" I begged, wincing as my voice echoed around inside my helmet. Arthur ignored me and once more held his sword at the ready.

"Shield."

"Shield." I repeated.

"Ow!" He hit me on the helmet and this time my feet tangled under me and I crashed to the ground. The world spun round and round in front of me and I now wished that I had just let Gaius dump my breakfast into the fire. I pulled the headgear off and took a deep breath of fresh air in an attempt to keep the nausea at bay.

"Oooh!" I moaned and looked up to see three Arthurs standing over me with smirks on their faces.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

"Is it over?" I asked, weakly.

"That was just the warmup. How's your mace work coming along?" I heard the familiar whirling noise and groaned once more when I saw the hated weapon in his hands.

_Just kill me now!_

I sighed and slowly climbed to my feet. This was going to be one of the longest days of my existence.

A~*~M

**(SVPoV)**

I stepped down from my mount and allowed a stable boy to take the reins from me. Camelot was bustling with both peasants and knights alike and it took me a while before I was able to make my way through the press towards the registration table. I had almost made it there when a gangly youth with black hair, tripped and started to fall headlong towards the cobblestones. Only my quick reflexes kept both the boy and the pile of armor he was carrying from landing in a heap on the ground.

"Whoa! Stead on there." I murmured, smiling down at him. He glanced up at me, his big blue eyes filled with gratitude; I noticed that he had the beginnings of what looked like a nasty bruise on his right cheekbone.

"Thank you, sire." He said, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red.

"No thanks necessary." I replied, "Just keep an eye on where you're going in the future." He nodded and continued on his way up to the castle. I shook my head and snorted. He seemed more like a scarecrow than a squire and I wondered briefly which knight he was attending to.

Shoving the thought aside, I stepped up to the table and dropped a miniature replica of my shield onto it. An older man dressed in the customary red and gold livery of Camelot looked up at me and I straightened my shoulders.

"Knight Valiant of the western isles." I said before he could ask for the information, "I'm here for the tournament." He picked up the shield and gave me a small smile.

"Welcome to Camelot."

A~*~M

**(GPoV)**

I was just finishing mashing up some willow bark in a bowl, when the door opened and in walked my nephew. He pulled off his breastplate and let it fall to the floor along with his very dented helmet. He had a dazed expression on his face and I couldn't help the chuckle that burst out of me.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" I asked. He just blinked at me and then tapped the side of his skull.

"Do you hear clanging?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head; grabbing his arm before he collapsed on the floor, I guided him to a chair and gently pushed him into it. After helping him remove the rest of his armor, I began kneading his bowstring-tight muscles.

"Ah! It was horrible and I still have to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." Merlin grumbled. He whispered a spell and one of the books on the shelf came flying over to land on the table in front of him—flopping open and scattering notes all over the place. I slapped him on the back of the head and he whimpered at the blow.

"Oi! What have I told you about using magic like this?" He reached up and rubbed the spot I had struck.

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

"Never mind your arms! What do I do if you get caught?" He turned his head and looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"What would you do?" He asked. I huffed and grabbed his arm, pulling it back and popping it.

"Well, you just make sure that doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up a servant, how is that fair?" He whined and I rubbed at his forearm, pressing my fingers deep into his flesh.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." I murmured and he made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat.

"Ha! You think mucking out Arthur's horse stalls is going to be _fun_? You should hear my list of duties." I dropped his right arm and moved over to work on his left one.

"Oh, we all have our duties—even Arthur."

"It must be _so_ tough for him with all the girls and the glory."

"He is a future king; people expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." My fingers found a tight spot where his shoulder met his torso and I pressed on it.

"Gah! That makes two of us!" He replied, yelping and flinching away from me. I released him and gently eased the collar of his tunic down so I could see the wound that was still healing. It was an angry red color and was a bit swollen, but there didn't seem to be any infection in it. I went over to my store of herbs and grabbed a few things to make a poultice. When I was finished, I handed it to him.

"Here." He took it gratefully and gingerly pressed it against his shoulder. His head began to nod and I ran my fingers through his mussed up hair.

"You should go to bed, the prince will want you to be up and about bright and early in the morning." I said, but Merlin shook his head.

"Just give me an hour more; I've got to get some of this reading done so I'll know at least a little bit about tournaments and how everything is supposed to go." I patted him on the back and turned towards my small desk to clear away the mess I had made earlier while making potions.

"Alright, but mind you, only one hour. Do you hear me?" There was no response and I turned to say something to the boy, but I shut my mouth without uttering a syllable. Merlin was slumped against the table with his head on the open book, snoring lightly. Shaking my head, I couldn't help the fond smile that tugged at my lips. If I were a younger and stronger man, I would have carried him to his bed, but instead I just let him rest there. I plucked a blanket off of my own bed and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders.

"Sleep well, Merlin." I whispered and headed off to get some rest of my own.

* * *

**Aww! Cute Merlin moment! Okay, you know what to do! Please review! Hey, that rhymed! :P**


	11. Of Princes and Servants

**Hi! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and started following this story! :)**

**I had a guest rant on a review that they were going to stop reading fanfic because people like me were re-writing episodes word for word. I went back and re-read what I've written and although I have quoted some of the episodes like that, I've added a lot of scenes that weren't in the show to begin with. I apologize to anyone else who might share this person's sentiments. The review hurt, but then I realized that I had written a note on the prologue saying that things in this story were going to follow canon up until the fourth episode. I gave fair warning. To be honest, I need the elements of the first four episodes to set the stage for where I want this story to go. Anyways, I think that this chapter has a whole lot of new material in it so I hope everyone is happy with it. And I'm not angry with the reviewer, I'm glad they brought this to my attention, I just wish they had done so in a less blunt way to me-I really am a sensitive person. As I said before, this is my very first Merlin fic. I have read many other stories and most of them are made up scenarios and not re-writes of the show. Just saying.**

**Okay, anyways, I am done explaining for now. Please enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Of Princes and Servants **

**(MPoV)**

I shuffled through the city as fast as my tired limbs could carry me. I was stiff and sore, but I knew that if Gaius hadn't rubbed the kinks out of my arms and back the night before, I wouldn't have been able to pick up much less wield a sword today. I kept a careful watch over where I was going, mindful of where I stepped—not wanting to take a nosedive onto the cobblestones. I let out a sigh of relief when the blacksmith's shop came into view. I quickly entered and dumped my load onto the rickety table in the middle of the room. Gwen appeared, wiping her hands on a cloth and she gave me a bright smile.

"Hello, Merlin! Are you ready to learn about armor?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I grumbled, but I felt my mood lighten just by being in the same room as the bubbly serving girl. A few minuted later I was literally neck deep in armor.

"So, you've got the voiders on the arms." She said, tapping the metal plates covering my shoulders.

"Mmhhmmm."

"The hauberk goes over your chest." She went on, moving over to the table to pluck another piece of the jigsaw puzzle known as a suit of armor out of the hopelessly confusing pile.

"The chest. The arms. The chest." I mumbled under my breath, trying to remember the names and the placement.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen said cheekily. I grinned at her and nodded my head.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I've been able to figure out." I said and she giggled at the comment. I felt a fluttery sensation in my chest at the sound and my smile grew even wider. Taking the proffered helmet, I slipped it onto my head and gave Gwen a curious look.

"How come you're so much better at this than me?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Cause I'm the blacksmith's daughter? I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad." She replied, looking down at her feet.

"No! It's brilliant!" I said and we stared at each other for an awkward moment before she helped me out of the armor and I hurried back to the castle. I wanted to make it back before Arthur sent out a search party to look for me.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I felt as if I were being buried alive under a mountain of paperwork when Arthur slipped into the room.

"Ah, there you are! Come on, grab a pile and start signing." I said. He made a face at the comment, but obediently took a seat and began sifting through some of the documents. For a while, we sat together with the only sound in the room being the light scratching of nibs against parchment.

"So, how many knights have shown up for the tournament?" I asked, only mildly curious.

"Unless more have shown up today, twenty-five. There might be a few stragglers from some of the outlying countries to show up later on, but that's all of them for now." Arthur scrunched up his eyes as he picked up one of the papers and held it so close to his face that his nose was practically touching it.

"What is this...gibberish?" He exclaimed, passing the document over to me. The instant I saw the sloppy scrawl I chuckled.

"It looks like Carac is up to his old tricks again." My son frowned and I found myself elaborating on my comment.

"He's one of the petty kings of Gilderon. For the past fifteen years, he's been trying to get me to relinquish my hold on a small village on our eastern borders. Now, usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but that particular village just so happens to be where the spring for the whole of Camelot's water supply originates from." Arthur's mouth dropped open.

"W-what? And this Carac thinks that you're just going to hand the land over to him? That's ridiculous!"

"Well, it's not quite as cut and dried as that...he's now offering us..." I squinted at the amount scribbled on the paper, trying to decipher the letters, "two-hundred thousand pieces of gold for it."

"Tha-that's a lot of gold." Arthur stuttered and I nodded in agreement.

"It is indeed, but that doesn't matter, my answer will be the same as before." Wadding the parchment up into a ball, I tossed it into the fireplace and watched as it turned to ash. I gave my son a wicked grin and leaned forward with my elbows on the table.

"Someday you will be king and all of this," I gestured to the paperwork, "will be your job." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Don't say things like that, Father, it makes me wish that I had a brother so I could abdicate the throne and let him rule in my stead." The blood drained from my face at his words and it took me a while before I was able to form a reply.

_If only you knew._

"W-well, too bad, you'll just have to deal with it." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He looked up at me through his fingers.

"In that case, I hope you live for a very, _very_ long time." He replied. I smiled at him and reached out to place a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, I plan to. Besides, I'm still young." He raised a doubtful eyebrow at me and I swatted him on the back of the head making him yelp in surprise.

"Now, what is the real reason for your visit?" I asked, waxing serious again. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and let out a breath.

"It's Merlin." He said.

"Oh? I hope he's settling into his new duties." I said, trying not to show the interest I was feeling in this new topic of conversation. If I were to be honest with myself, the moment Arthur came into the room, I wanted to ask him all about his new servant, but I knew that would pique my child's interest. I couldn't have him asking me questions; maybe one day I would tell him, but for now...well, I just couldn't.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" He inquired and I felt my brow furrow.

"Don't I always?" I countered and he gave me a slight smile.

"Touche." He sighed again and let his gaze roam around the room.

"It's just, he's not much of a servant. In fact, he's terrible at it." He said with a shudder.

"Arthur, he's only been working for you for a day, you have to give him more time than that to adjust. He did save your life after all." I replied, feeling proud of myself that I was able to infuse an air of boredom into my words. He rolled his eyes and then glared at me.

"Fine! I'll give him one week, but if he doesn't get it together by then, I'll no longer require his services." He snapped and I watched as he rose from his chair and stalked from the room. I shook my head; where had I gone wrong as a parent? Of course, everything would have been easier if Ygraine had survived Arthur's birth. I could have used another force with which to influence his choices and keep a tight rein on his attitude. I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck; it looked like I was just going to have to try harder.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

I managed to be civil to Merlin, for a while at least. I would never tell him this, but he did a fairly decent job of getting my armor on in the right order—even if it did take him a rather long time to do it. Of course, I grumbled about it, but that was something I always did. It was when he mentioned if I was nervous that made all of my good intentions disappear like the morning dew. There was just something about the boy that got under my skin and stuck there. No matter how I tried to tamp down my annoyance, it always seemed to come bubbling up to the surface. I took all of that anger and frustration and used it in the mock fights and I felt a bit better.

When the matches were over, however, the minute I looked at Merlin, that feeling came back in full force. I demanded he do as many chores as I could think of before heading to the tavern to cool off. I had only just sat down and ordered my first drink, when a familiar figure walked up beside me. It was Sir Valiant; it was odd seeing him in a setting such as this, but I shrugged.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He asked and I nodded.

"Likewise." I replied, picking up my tankard of mead and taking a large gulp of the warm, burgundy liquid.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." He said and with a slight bow of his head, he made his way through the crowd and back to one of the tables. He took a seat at it and then picked up his shield, rubbing a hand over the odd design on it. There was something very creepy about the man, but I wasn't quite sure just what it was.

I didn't have long to ponder though for in the next moment, Sir Leon sidled up to me and proposed a toast. Several glasses and salutes later, I looked back at Sir Valiant's table, but it was empty. Shaking my head, I refocused my attention on my fan club; eventually I would find out what was so strange about the visiting knight, but for now I was going to enjoy my victories.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

I burst through the door to Arthur's bedchamber, grumbling as I went. It had been a horrible afternoon; I had tried my best, I really had, but nothing was good enough for the stuck up prat. I had managed to get his armor on in the correct order— I only forgot his sword for just a moment. Had he been pleased? No! He berated me for it. Then he went out there and won all of the duels he fought in the tournament; he ignored my congratulations and then ordered me to do a mountain of chores just because I said that Sir Valiant seemed to be doing well. The man seemed to have an ego the size of the whole of England! He gave me glare a that would have melted steel and sent me on my way with a kick to the rear.

"Honestly! Do I look like someone who was born a boot-licker?" I murmured, dropping the items Arthur had shoved into my arms before ordering me to clean them. There was a loud screeching noise and I whirled around to see that the prince's kestrel was perched in a cage nearby. The bird glared at me as if he had understood everything I had just said and thought that I was a boot-licker.

"Yeah, yeah, you can just keep your opinions to yourself." I growled. The bird ruffled its feathers and began preening—glancing over at me from time to time with a distrustful look.

"Destiny." I muttered under my breath as I plopped down on the floor and began polishing Arthur's shield. I was really beginning to question the Great Dragon's sanity; if I heard any more of that "I'm the Prince I can do whatever I want" act, I might just save the enemy the trouble and slit Arthur's throat in his sleep! No perfect world was worth the trouble of putting up with his Royal Brattiness!

I finished with the shield and slammed in down beside me. I grabbed up his sword and the whetstone and had just started to slide it down the blade when my fingers fumbled and the stone went rolling away.

"Damn!" I cursed loudly, seeing blood welling up from one of my fingers that had been cut. I dropped the sword and started to crawl after the sharpening implement, grumbling something about princes and their likeness to a certain type of pack animal. I had just reached out to pick the stone up when I noticed a pair of dainty shoes and the edge of a skirt. I jerked back as if I had been burned and looked up into the face of Morgana.

"M-my L-lady!" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks burn at the thought of her overhearing my words. I scrambled to my feet and started to bow to her, but she waved the gesture away like an irritating fly.

"You're Arthur's new manservant, aren't you?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm Merlin."

"Well, Merlin, do you know where your master is? The King sent me to fetch him for the feast." I shrugged my shoulders.

"The last I saw of him he was out celebrating with the other knights so you might try the tavern, My Lady." I said, rubbing my suddenly sweaty palms against my breeches. She gave me a long look and turned to go.

"You aren't the only one who share those sentiments about Arthur being an arse, Merlin. Even though you are his servant, you shouldn't let him walk all over you, you need to stand up for yourself no matter what." She said over her shoulder and glided from the room before I could even think to answer her. A couple of minutes later, I picked my jaw up off the floor and returned to the task at hand. A smile spread across my face and I chuckled at the thought of Arthur's expression if he ever heard his foster sister's words. Maybe I would take her advice, I thought and then focused my attention on the sword blade lest I accidentally chop off one of my fingers.

* * *

**It's a little shorter than most of my chapters, but I'll try to give you all a longer one tomorrow. Please review! :)**


	12. Reaping the Consequences

**Aww! Thanks for your kind words, guys! I feel better now! :)**

**This chapter...I love it! I can't help it, I just adore Morgana in the first scene, she makes me laugh so hard! xD**

**I actually didn't plan on this, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. ;)**

**I still don't own Merlin.**

**Okay, now that the disclaimer is out of the way...enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Reaping the Consequences**

"**...for whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap." ~ Galatians 6:7**

** (APoV)**

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed, trying to steady myself by placing my hand on a nearby wall; clearly I shouldn't have had that last drink. Morgana stopped walking and turned to face me—arms akimbo.

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much, though I probably couldn't say the same about you!"

"Wha' do you mean?" I asked, raising an arm to block out the brilliance of the setting sun.

_Is it really that late already?_

"I wasn't the one to go and get myself soused, knowing full well that there is a feast tonight and that I would have to be in attendance!" She snapped and I winced at her sharp tone.

"No, you were juss the one who came into the tavern instead of sendin' a servant to find me!" I replied. My head was starting to spin and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep myself from sicking up right in front of her. It would serve her right if I did and she got some of it on her dress.

"Wha' about your rep-repu-"

"Hang my reputation! I don't care!"

"If Father finds out wha' you did-"

"Oh, please, he won't! Not if I have something to say about it!" She said, cutting me off. I blinked owlishly at her.

"Wha' are you goin' to do?"

"Well, if you can keep your big, fat mouth shut about where I've been, I'll tell Uther you've caught a stomach bug. That should get you out of having to attend the festivities tonight."

"Thanks, Morgana." I said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pushed me away.

"Ugh! I would suggest changing out of those clothes and brushing your teeth just in case the King decides to visit you while you're bedridden." She eyes me critically.

"Really, I'm not the one you should be thanking; if anyone deserves your gratitude it's Merlin." I frowned at her comment.

_Why does everyone have to end up mentioning that no good, bumbling idiot?_

"Why, wha' did the fool do?" She snorted at me in a most unladylike manner.

"After I searched the entire castle over looking for you, I happened to find him hard at work in your chambers."

"Why didn' you look for me there firs'?" I asked, not caring that I was interrupting her narrative. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Because you are hardly ever in your chambers, you dolt! Now, as I was saying, Merlin was hard at work doing chores and he told me that I could most likely find you at this pigsty." She said, gesturing to the front door of the tavern that was only a few yards away from where we stood.

"Oh."

"If he hadn't been able to tell me where you were, I would have sent a guard to go find you. Be grateful that your servant spoke up; most servants would have kept their mouths shut! They know what the King things of drinking til you drop! If I had sent someone to fetch you, Uther would have been informed of your...inebriated state." I opened my mouth to tell her thank you again, but she raised a hand stopping me.

"Save your thanks for Merlin. He's a good man, you know and from what Gwen has told me, he's had a rough time of it lately. She visited him while he was recuperating from the injury he took in _your_ stead. Do you even know why he came here to Camelot?" I shook my head, realizing afterward that that really wasn't a good idea as my stomach almost rebelled at the motion. I still hadn't thanked him for saving me; every time I opened my mouth to do so, the words seemed to get stuck in my throat.

"His mother died and he came to live with Gaius, the only living relative he has left in the world." Shame washed over me. I had been awful to him all because I was angry with my father for appointing him as my manservant. I wasn't being fair.

"You ought to treat him better." Morgana said, her words echoing the thoughts in my head.

"Now, are you going to go tell tales to Uther or should I fetch Gaius so he can help collaborate on our ruse?" She asked.

"I won' say a word." I replied as the sickness from my overindulgence hit me full force. I took a few stumbling steps away from my foster sister and vomited on the side of the street.

"Lovely." She commented when I finished heaving.

"Lets get you to your chambers before you get any worse." She slung my right arm around her shoulders and grabbed me around the ribs. Swaying from side to side like a pair of drunken sailors, she helped me through the alleyways and up to my bedroom.

A~*~M

"Uugh!" I moaned right before my stomach heaved for what felt like the millionth time. I heard the unpleasant sound of bile hitting the bottom of a bucket and I scrunched my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see the ghastly stuff. Leaning back against my pillows, I pressed my lips together and willed my stomach to calm down. Someone ran a damp cloth across my forehead and then over my mouth to wipe both the sweat and the excess sludge from my lips.

"I am never going to touch mead ever again." I said, wishing that my head would stop pounding. There was a faint snorting sound and I cracked an eye open to see a smirk on my manservant's face.

"Wha's so funny?" I croaked. Merlin's smile only widened.

"You." He replied, simply.

"Are you sure tha' stuff Gaius gave me wasn' poison instead?" He chuckled, making me wince at the loud noise.

"I'm positive."

"Wha' izit then?"

"It's an emetic." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"It's supposed to make you sick up until all of the alcohol is out of your system." I made a face at that.

"Nice."

"Mmhhmmm. I thought so. Anyway, you had Morgana tell the King you're sick so you might as well have some evidence to back your story up in case he comes to check on you." I moaned at his words.

"Don' say that." I clutched at my belly and closed my eyes; everything was spinning and if it didn't stop soon, I would be hanging my head over the bucket in a couple of minutes.

Merlin set the pail full of my stomach's contents down on the floor, out of sight and grabbed another one—shoving it into my hands.

"Wha's this for?" I asked, puzzled. He rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, what do you think it's for?" He replied.

"You can' juss call me tha', I'm the Crown Prince, you know." I muttered.

"And don't I know it." He said. Sighing, he rubbed at his neck and the action reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't remember who.

"Look, this bucket," He pointed to the one near his feet, "is full and I have to go empty it. I don't care that you're the prince of Camelot, if you sick up on these blankets I am not going to clean it up! Do you understand?" He gave me a stern look and I swallowed hard before nodding my head once. He picked up the container, set it on his hip and was almost out the door when I called after him.

"Merlin?" He stopped, his hand almost touching the door.

"Yes?" He asked without turning around to face me.

"Thanks for, you know, saving me."

"You must really feel bad if you're telling me that. Now I'll be right-"

"I'm sorry about your mother." I said, interrupting him, before I could chicken out. His shoulders stiffened and he hunched over a bit as if expecting a blow. He was quiet for so long that—if not for his body language—I almost would have thought he hadn't heard me.

"Merlin?"

"Who told you?" He said, his voice sounded like a lost child's.

"Morgana, her maid-"

"Gwen."

"Yeah. Gwen told Morgana when she asked about you. Merlin, I really am sorry, I didn' know an' I've been treating you terribly..." I trailed off when I felt another surge of nausea, but this time I was able to control it. He slowly turned around and I almost blanched at the look of totally agony on his face.

"I-it was my fault she died. I-I couldn't get a h-healer in time and I-I d-didn't know w-what to do." He said and I could hear the thickness in his throat where he was fighting back tears. I hung my head.

"At least you knew your mother. Mine died when I was born." I whispered. There was a long silence between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made both of us jump. Merlin, who was standing in front of the barrier, opened it to reveal my father. The servant boy bowed low, moving out of the way to let him pass into the room. Uther nodded and smiled at Merlin and then made his way over to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling a chair up and taking a seat.

"Like I got run over by a horse." I groaned and leaned forward to throw up into the new bucket.

"No, make tha' a whole herd of horses." I amended.

"Right then, that's my cue." Merlin said and slipped from the room. My father chuckled and shook his head. I glanced up and realized that he was still staring at the place Merlin had stood only moments ago. If I had been feeling fine, I probably would have asked him about that, however, I had more pressing things on my mind: mainly a tiny blacksmith inside my head who was using my brain to pound away on. I moaned again and tried to curl up into a ball without knocking over the now dirty bucket.

"Just kill me now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied. I heaved again and grabbed wildly for the bin as a greenish colored liquid poured from my mouth.

"Is that alcohol I smell?" I froze, wishing that I could think of something, anything to tell him barring the truth.

"That's just the medicine that Gaius gave him, Sire. So far it hasn't been very effective at stopping him from vomiting." Merlin said, reappearing in the room with another pot in his hands. He came around the bed and set it on a nearby table. My eyelids fluttered and I longed for some sleep.

There was a rustling of fabric and I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder.

"I'll leave you to your rest." My father said and I listened as he moved to go. He hesitated at the door.

"You'll stay with him?" The question was quiet, but I still was able to make it out.

"Of course, My Lord." Merlin murmured

"Thank you." If I hadn't been so tired, the words that had just come from my father's mouth would have had me gaping like a fish, but by that time I could barely string together a coherent thought. The door closed and that was the last sound I heard for a very long time.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

_Merlin..._

I mumbled something unintelligible and shifted slightly before settling down again.

_Merlin..._

_Merlin..._

"MERLIN!" There was a loud clang right in my ear and I jerked awake. Arthur stood in front of me in nothing but his breeches and he held a pot and a blunt, ornamental dagger in his hands. He dropped them onto the floor and I winced at the clanging noise they made—I had a roaring headache from lack of sleep.

"It looks like you made a full recovery." I said, rubbing the drowse out of my head.

"Yeah, I feel as good as new." He said and then seemed to notice the clean clothes and straightened up room for the first time.

"You did all of this last night?" I gave him an irritated look.

"Well there really wasn't much else for me to do, Sire, seeing as you were groaning half the night loud enough to wake the dead." I snapped. He raised an eyebrow at that and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Temper, temper. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He said.

"Yeah, well I got next to no sleep last night because a certain prince decided to go and get himself falling down drunk." Arthur had the good sense to look abashed, but it only lasted for a minute. He huffed and then gave me the cocky grin that I was so used to seeing.

"Now that you're awake, why don't you go and fetch my armor before the day gets any older?" I pulled myself out of my chair and gave him a mock bow.

"Yes, Sire, whatever you say, Sire." I said, walking towards the door. Something smacked me on the back of the head and I whirled around, nearly tripping over my feet in my haste.

"Oi! What was that for?" I asked, pressing a hand to the back of my throbbing skull.

"For being disrespectful." Arthur said. Leaning casually against his desk. I stuck my tongue out at him and scrambled for the door, but I wasn't quite fast enough. He beamed me with a goblet and I yelped in pain.

"Prat!" I hissed and ducked out of the room before he could throw something else at me.

"Idiot!" He called after me and I shook my head.

"Nothing like a good old fashioned argument to wake you up in the morning." I muttered under my breath, then I fixed my mind on the task at hand and made my way down to the armory. It was going to be yet another long day.

* * *

**Hehehe! Mine is an evil laugh! Cookies to anyone who recognizes that quote. ;) Yes, I'm evil and I know it; I love making characters lives miserable for some reason.;) **

**Alright, please review!**


	13. Revelations and Hard Choices

**Hey, again! Thanks for the reviews, everyone and welcome to CG07! Glad you could join us! :)**

**Still don't/never will own _Merlin_.**

**This chapter has a lot of quotes from the show in it, but there are a few new scenes/perspectives below. I'm just trying to get out of this episode so bear with me. ;) I think it will take me two more chapters and then the Valiant episode will be done.**

**Oh gosh! I have ADD! Not really, but I keep getting distracted by my music! Sick cycle carousel! What? You don't like Lifehouse? Or is it just my singing?**

**Ahem! Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Revelations and Hard Choices**

"**It's the choices that make us who we are, and we can always choose to do what's right." ~ Peter Parker _Spider-Man Three: Movie_**

**(MPoV)**

I grumbled all the way to the armory. After all I had done for Arthur last night, it still wasn't enough!

"The idiot." I muttered as I carefully climbed up the steps—I had no desire to fall and break my neck. If I did, then what would become of his Royal Pratness?

The morning light filtered through one of the windows and revealed thousands of dust motes floating in the air. I sneezed a couple of times and wiped at my watering eyes.

_Someone really needs to take a duster to this room and it's not going to be me!_ I wandered around the chamber, trying to remember where I had put Arthur's armor when I heard a slight noise somewhere behind me. I whirled around.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" I asked. No one answered. Shrugging my shoulders, I scanned the room and spotted the familiar golden dragon on Arthur's shield when I heard that sound again. This time, it was closer. I turned my head and looked down; there on the floor, leaning against one wall, was the strange shield used by Sir Valiant. I crouched down to get a better look at it and my breath caught in my throat. I could have sworn that one of the green serpents painted onto the white and yellow field blinked at me. I started to lean a bit closer when the tip of a blade dug into my neck. I swallowed hard and tried to keep a calm outward appearance even though my heart quailed at the sight of the razor sharp steel so close to me. I glanced up into the stone like face of Sir Valiant.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" He asked. Gone was the nice knight who had kept me from falling a few days ago after my first training exercise.

"N-nope. I'm good. I was just...uh...I was just gathering my master's armor." I said, trying to keep the fear from my voice. I scrambled to my feet.

"Then you'd best be on your way." He said, sliding his sword into its sheath.

"Right. Yeah, no problem." I replied, I grabbed up Arthur's things and ran from the room. There was no way I was going to hang around, not while that knight was present anyway.

A~*~M

By the time I got back to Arthur's chambers and had all of the items laid out properly, Arthur had returned from his breakfast with the other visiting knights. He eyed the gear closely, checking for any dirt that might have been missed. Inwardly I smirked, there wasn't anything wrong with the armor—I made extra sure of that.

"You did all of this on your own?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sire."

_You sure didn't help me with it!_

"Well then, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything this time." He said. Instantly, I began grabbing bits and pieces here and there and started to put them on him.

Eight minutes later, I handed him his helmet and stepped back to view my handy work. The prince looked mildly impressed.

"That was much better," He said, then he noticed my pleased expression, "not that it could have gone any worse." He added and my smile faded into a frown.

"I'm a fast learner."

"I hope, for your sake, that's true." He replied ominously and headed out the door in the direction of the arena.

"Good luck." I called, scrambling after him.

A~*~M

When we made it out to the field, the minute the crowd saw Arthur, a loud burst of cheering erupted; he raised an arm and waved to the people.

"Show off." I murmured, finding the spot on the sidelines where I had stood the day before. From where I was, I could see the King sitting on a richly carved throne. He had a full blown smile on his face and it was all for his son. Pride seemed to roll off of him in waves and I felt a small twinge in my heart. I wished that I could be on the receiving end of a look like that from my father. Not that that would ever happen; my father was probably lying dead somewhere, mouldering six feet under. Or maybe he was married now with seven children and a wife who screamed at him for walking into the house with mud on his boots. Either way, it really shouldn't be bothering me. I never knew him and if things kept going the way they were, I never would.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" I jumped slightly and turned my head to see Gaius standing about a foot or two behind me. I gave him half a smile and then focused my attention on the arena where Arthur was now locked in combat with one of the other knights. He swiped a blade behind the man's knees, forcing him to the ground.

"Yes!" I cried along with the crowd.

"It isn't totally horrible, I suppose, but it's going to take a while to get used to taking orders from that oaf." I said. Gaius frowned at me, but kept quiet. We both watched in silence as a few other knights fought.

"Oh! I almost forgot, the Lady Elaine is in need of a cough relieving potion. I left it on the counter in my chambers, will you fetch it and deliver it to her for me?" I pulled a face and my uncle raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine. Just tell me how everything goes when I come back, alright?" He nodded and I jogged back towards the castle, hoping that I wouldn't miss all of the fun.

A~*~M

**(GPoV)**

The man on the bed moaned and I quickly filled a small basin with water and grabbed a cloth. Making my way over to his side as fast as I could, I ran the damp material over his face, down his neck and across his chest. There was no explanation for the knight's sudden illness and I wracked my brain as to what it might be. I was just about to roll him over when the door opened and Merlin stumbled inside carrying Arthur's armor. I shook my head, by the time the tournament ended, my nephew would be well acquainted with how to clean that gear. He set the items down and came closer, looking at the prone figure on the mattress.

"What's wrong with Ewan?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not entirely sure. Here, give me hand for a moment." He obeyed and with his help, we had the knight sprawled on his stomach in the blink of an eye. Instantly, I found the problem; I went to my desk and picked up my magnifying glass. I returned and leaned over to get a better look.

"That's odd."

"What's odd?" I glanced up and then handed him the glass. He took it and peered down at the spot I indicated.

"Do you see those two small wounds? What do they look like to you?" I inquired, knowing that his eyes were better than mine.

"A snake bite." He said, confirming my suspicions. His brow furrowed and he glance at me.

"But...how is that possible? He was injured in today's fighting, wasn't he?"

"At first, I thought so, but his symptoms are consistent with that of viper poison: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Merlin reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, worry evident on his face.

"Can you heal him?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not unless the snake is found and I can make an antidote for the venom." He paled at the words.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" I looked him in the eye.

"He'll die." I replied, hating the fact that I had to be so blunt, but it was the truth.

"I was still out running your errand when he was in the arena, who did he fight with?" I examined the fang marks on the back of Ewan's neck again.

"That knight from the western isles." I answered, not bothering to look up.

"Sir Valiant?"

"Mmhhmmm." Something hit the floor and my head jerked up. The boot that Merlin had been polishing lay discarded on the ground and Merlin himself was hallway across the room, heading for the door.

"Merlin, what is it? Where are you going?" He waved a hand in my direction.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a little while!" He said.

"That didn't answer my question!" I called after him, but he was gone.

"Young people." I muttered under my breath. The knight moaned again and I picked up the cloth and dabbed at his over heated flesh wondering all the while just what was my sister's boy up to.

A~*~M

** (SVPoV)**

With a sigh, I set my empty bowl on the table and leaned back in my chair. My eyes slowly traced the room, taking in everything: the four poster bed in the corner, the curtains around the window and the richly embroidered rug on the floor.

"I could get used to this." I murmured. Eventually, my focus shifted and I looked at my shield, going over every inch of it and making sure that none of the paint was chipped. I picked up a bag from beside my chair and I made my way over to where the buckler lay. I squatted down beside it.

"Oh, yes, my beauties, you made me look good today." I said, watching in fascination as the three serpent heads popped out of the metal. I stuck my hand into the satchel and pulled out a dead mouse.

"Dinner time, come on." I whispered and held the rodent aloft; the snake closest to me swallowed the thing in one go. I chuckled and had just grabbed another mouse when there was a scuffling noise at my door. Whirling around, I realized that I hadn't shut the barrier all the way. I cursed under my breath, grabbed up my sword and poked my head out of the room. There was no one in sight. Figuring that it would be better to be safe than sorry, I exited the chamber and moved out into the hall, searching for any sign of the person who had been snooping on me.

Nothing. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned and went back inside. I hoped that the knight the snake had bitten died without being able to tell anyone about my shield. If not...I eyed the three, green bodies that were sticking out of the bag that I had left on the floor. A smile tugged at my lips, if he lived through the night, I would take care of him.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

I let out a pent up breath. It was so unfair! I slipped into the depths of the castle, only half aware of where I was going. I had seen that shield come alive, but just because I was a servant my word held absolutely no weight with those above me!

There was an echo of footsteps and I quickly came to my senses. I glanced about wildly for someplace to hide and found a rather thick pillar that would do the job nicely. I slid behind it only just in time. Two guards walked by, deep in conversation; they didn't notice me and the moment they went around a corner, I came out of hiding and sprinted down the hallway.

I looked around and it finally dawned on me where I was. With a shake of my head, I decided to keep going. There were so many questions rattling around in my brain that I feared I would go mad if I didn't find answers for them. I needed someone to talk to. I needed...

"Welcome, young warlock! I wondered when you would come to see me again." The voice boomed around the rough-hewed chamber and I winced at its loudness.

"Hello." I said, taking a seat on the very edge of the pathway and dangling my feet over the side into open space.

"What is troubling you?" He asked after a lengthy silence.

"Well, it's like this, I know someone is using magic to win the tournament-"

"Have you told Arthur?" The Great Dragon interrupted. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"No."

"Why not?" He prompted.

"Because the only proof I have are my own two eyes and apparently that's worth less than the dust on my boot heels!" I shouted, fed up with being treated like a nobody.

"I thought you said I had a destiny, that Arthur and I would build Albion together!" The beast looked at me.

"That is true, but you must learn patience, young one; a kingdom cannot be built in a day. It takes time, effort and a lot of selfless giving." I snorted at that.

"Well, it seems like I'm the only one giving around here. All Arthur does is take, take, take." A chuckle rumbled from the dragon's mouth and I glared at him, not caring that I was acting like a five-year-old.

"Oh, sure, laugh all you want, see if I care." I said, sarcastically.

"Merlin, Merlin, it may seem that way now, but the Once and Future King has and will make many sacrifices in his lifetime."

"Right." I replied dully, not really believing everything I was being told.

"What do you think I should do then?" I asked, going back to my most pressing question. The beast looked me in the eye as if searching for something. He nodded his great head once and I wondered just what it was that he had found.

"It is your decision to make. I cannot do it for you. Whether you tell Arthur or not will have no effect on your destiny. It may make the path more fixed or less certain, but nothing can alter what will be." The dragon spread his wings and flew up into the air, disappearing from my sight.

"Can't you at least tell me what you think I should do?" My words bounced off of the cliffs, but there was no answer. Growling under my breath, I got up and kicked a pebble off of the edge of the cliff and listened as it hit the rocks below.

"Thanks for nothing." I muttered and headed back up out of the dungeons. It looked like I was going to have to figure this one out on my own once again.

* * *

**And there you go! I should have the next chapter posted before church tomorrow; if not, I'll post it as soon as I can. Please review! I really love hearing from you all! :)**


	14. Telling the Truth

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts! I wasn't able to spend the time proof reading this like I normally do-I have to go to church in just a little bit-but I'll go back and fix the typos when I get back home. I just don't know when I'll be back home since we're meeting at the park instead of the building. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Blah, blah, blah! You get the point. ;)**

**Note: Ummm...I don't know what possessed me, but the very last perspective in this chapter is a snake. *Shrugs* I know, I'm weird like that. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Edited in: Oh Gosh! I knew I was forgetting something! *smacks forehead* Thank you, thank you, thank you, Aerist, for the beautiful cover art! Everyone, give her a round of applause, please! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Telling the Truth**

"**Speak the truth even if your voice shakes." ~ Unknown**

**(MPoV)**

"You can't be serious!" I said. Arthur just chuckled at my words.

"Perfectly serious." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I had just finished fastening up the voider on the Prince's right arm—making sure that it fit snugly all around—and then glanced over his shoulder to see a monster of a man getting ready for battle.

"You mean to tell me that you are in fact going to fight _that_?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy for my master.

_Where did that come from? _I shook my head at the thought and stuffed it down as far as I could and continued with the task at hand.

"Yes and he's strong as a bear, but he has a weakness." I looped the belt around his waist and glanced up at his face.

"Oh, yeah, and what pray tell is that? Does he love mead?" I felt a stinging blow to the back of my head and it set me off balance, sending me crashing to the ground.

"Hey!"

"That's for being an idiot." The Prince remarked. I barely managed to keep myself from sticking my tongue out. I rubbed at the spot where he had hit me and slowly made it back to my feet.

"So what _is_ his weakness?" I asked, feeling genuinely curious.

"He's slow." I cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? And you're fast?"

"Exactly." He replied. I moved back to study my handy work; everything was in its place and I felt a small sense of pride in a job well done. Then I turned to look once more at the giant.

"You better be." I murmured, handing him his helmet and then his sword.

"Stop being such a girl, _Mer_lin!" He said, flipping his visor down and stepping out onto the field to meet his opponent. I huffed out a breath.

_A girl indeed! _I thought and I crossed my arms over my chest.

Out of the tail of my eye, I caught sight of Sir Valiant. He had set his shield down and was leaning casually against one of the support posts to the stands. I frowned, but then I returned my attention to the arena where Arthur was giving the formidable knight an arse kicking.

"How are you getting on?" A voice said beside me. This time I was not surprised and I didn't even turn my head.

"I'm fine, just doing my job and minding my own business." I replied a little harsher than I had intended. My uncle said nothing and we both stood in silence as Arthur soundly beat the other knight. The crowd went wild. The instant the arena was vacated, Sir Valiant and his opponent stepped into the ring. It was child's play. In less than five minutes, Valiant had the other knight unconscious on the ground and he was strutting from the ring with all the subtlety of a male peacock with his tail feathers spread. I snorted and then looked up at the board to see who was left. My face turned pale and I swallowed painfully.

"Valiant's going to kill him. He'll wait for the right moment and then he'll use the shield against him." I murmured only loud enough for Gaius to hear. I slapped my hand on my leg and stomped away, ignoring my uncle who was calling after me. My mind was made up. I wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing, letting my master lose his life all because I didn't have any proof. I was going to tell Arthur.

Light bounced off of Sir Valiant's buckler and an idea came to me. One side of my mouth tipped up and I quickened my pace—heading for Gaius' chambers. If proof was what was needed for Arthur to believe me, then proof was what I would give him.

A~*~M

A few hours later, I peeked into the council chamber and spotted Uther and Valiant deep in discussion.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you." The King said and I pressed a hand over my mouth and nose to keep myself from snorting in disgust.

_You won't want him around if he kills your son, Sire. _I thought. Sir Valiant bowed slightly to the King.

"I'd be honored, My Lord." He said. Gagging, I moved away from the door and headed towards my destination. When I reached the chamber, I didn't even check t see if the door was unlocked or not. I just used a spell to make sure and quickly entered the room, closing the barrier behind me. Looking around, I saw a display of swords hanging on the wall and I grabbed the nearest one and hefted it in my hand. A strange feeling welled up inside of me and I flexed my fingers around the hilt of the blade. I stalked towards the shield where it leaned up against the far wall of the room.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps in the passageway and I turned to look at the door, praying that it wasn't the knight from the western isles. I took a step back as the footfalls came closer. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I whirled around just in time to see a gigantic green form lunging at me. Instinct kicked in and I brought the razor sharp edge of the sword down across the creature's neck, severing the head from its body. I glanced up to see two other serpents slithering out of the shield, but I wasn't going to stick around to fight them off. The sword clattered on the flagstones as it slipped from my nerveless fingers. Reaching down, I scooped the dead viper's head off of the floor and fumbled a bit before yanking the door opened. Taking to my heels, I fled down the corridor on shaking legs. I didn't care if I was seen leaving the room, I didn't care if someone saw the utter fear on my face. All I cared about was getting as far away from those snakes as fast as was humanly possible.

A~*~M

**(SVPoV)**

As soon as I could, I slipped away from the night's festivities. I was tired and longed for the tournament to be over. With a sigh, I rubbed the back of my aching neck and made my way through the maze of corridors, trying to remember which way my room was. I had come to a halt at the end of one passageway and was trying to decide which one was the right one for me to take, when a slight figure blew by me without even a by your leave. I glared at the young man's back, wondering if his mother had ever taught him any manners when I realized who it was. The Prince's manservant. I frowned.

_What's he doing in this part of the castle?_ I wondered, but then I shoved my curiosity to the side. I was far too tired to try and reason out why he was scampering about this late at night. With a yawn, I took the hallway the boy had just run through and finally found my room. Slipping inside, I closed the door behind me, turned around and froze.

There on the floor was the headless body of a familiar green adder. My eyes flickered from the spray of blood on the flagstones to my shield. Anger bubbled up within me when I noticed that there was one less viper to be seen on my buckler. I grabbed the nearest thing at hand—a half-full goblet of wine—and I flung it across the room with a wordless roar of rage.

When I calmed down long enough to think properly, I plunked down in my chair and rubbed at my forehead where a headache was starting to form.

The boy would pay, I decided. After all, I still had two snakes left and it wouldn't take much venom to snuff the life out of that gangly youth. I smiled, my black eyes flashing in pleasure at the thought. Yes, I would deal with him and then I would enjoy watching his master fall under my blade in the coming fight.

With my right hand, I beckoned to one of the vipers and watched as it slowly slithered out of its confines. It slid over the floor and twined around my leg. I picked it up, stroking its head with a gloved hand. Then I leaned forward until my face was almost touching the vibrant green scales.

"Kill."

A~*~M

**(GPoV)**

Ewan had taken a turn for the worse. He was no longer ranting or tossing his head—the only part of his body that hadn't been affected by the snake's venom—back and forth on the pillow. I sat down in my chair with a sigh, propping my head up with one arm on my small desk. There was nothing more I could do for the man. It would only be a matter of hours before the only eye witness who could speak up about the shield's enchantment passed on.

The door opened, but I didn't have the energy to lift my head, besides, I knew who it was and I didn't feel like starting another argument. It would only end in a stalemate. I listened to his footsteps as he strode into the room, but instead of heading for his bedroom, he walked up to my desk. He stood there for a moment before dropping something on the wooden surface in front of me. Startled, my head jerked up and looked into the dead eyes of a viper.

"There's your proof." Merlin said. With a shaking hand, I picked up the snake's head and examined it.

"You're sure this is the serpent that bit Ewan?" I asked. My nephew didn't hesitate.

"Yes it is." I pushed myself up out of my seat and reached over to where a jar with a thin cloth covering sat. Grabbing it, I forced the jaws of the creature apart and squeezed out a modest amount of venom. A flicker of hope stirred in my heart and I looked up at the boy in front of me.

"I'll get started on the antidote right away." I said and he nodded his head. Turning, he headed for the door.

"I'm going to tell Arthur." He announced. He was almost to the door when I called after him.

"Wait!" He twisted around and glanced my way. I tossed the viper head at him and he caught it in midair.

"You'll need that." I said. He gave me a grin and bounded out of the room, leaving me to brew the antidote.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

I had just slipped into bed for the night, when there came a tremendous knocking on my door.

Go away!" I shouted. The pounding ceased, but only for a moment. When it started up again, I put my pillow over my face and groaned. The person didn't get the hint and I finally slid out from under the covers and stalked across the room. Yanking open the barrier, I barely had time to grab Merlin's wrist to steady him before he fell headfirst into the room.

"What in the name of all that is holy-" I started to say, but the servant cut me off.

"Arthur, you're in danger!" He said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Merlin, do you have any idea what time it is?" He ignored my comment and turned to look me in the eye.

"Sir Valiant...he's using magic." My heart stopped beating for a whole minute before it began to pound furiously in my chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Merlin, have you been drinking?" I asked, turning to climb back into bed. There was no way I was going to listen to this nonsense.

An arm snaked around my waist and spun me until I was once again facing my manservant.

"Merlin, what the-" He dangled the very dead head of a serpent in my face and I blanched.

"Do you think I imagined this?" He said, letting his temper get the best of him. I gawked. Never in the short weeks since I'd known him, had I seen Merlin look so angry. I wander over to the table in my chambers and sat down in one of the chairs, rubbing a hand through my hair.

"How did you...?" I didn't even know how to ask for the information I wanted. Merlin seemed to know though.

"I killed it myself." He said, his rage having died down. He slumped into a chair next to me. I stared at him.

"Where did...?"

"From his shield."

"Oh...You killed it?" He nodded his head. It was hard to believe, but then again, if he wasn't holding the severed head of a very dangerous looking reptile, I probably wouldn't take his word for it, but as it was...

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic. Not in Camelot." I said.

"Sir Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the serpent bit him. Ewan was beating him and he had to cheat. So he pinned him under the shield so no one could see when the snake struck Ewan." When he put it that way, it made sense, but still it was a little far fetched,

"But why would he do it" I mean, I've never met him before in my life and if he did happen to kill me, he would be joining me in death the next instant." Merlin frowned and tapped his chin in thought.

"He could be working for someone...have there been any signs of that witch who tried to kill you?" I shook my head.

"She hasn't been seen since that night. Father keeps sending guards out to look for her though, he just won't give up."

"Well, that is understandable, she almost killed you, what father wouldn't want someone like that to be brought to justice?" He grimaced and I wondered what was going through that strange little mind of his. I went back to the previous topic.

"I don't like Valiant, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Merlin reached up and rubbed his cheek; for the first time since I met him, I looked closely at the manservant. He had dark purple stains under his eyes and his skin was drawn. He should be in bed, but instead he came to warn me about an imminent threat.

_Loyal. _The word popped into my brain and I blinked in surprise. But it was true, I hadn't known him long, and yet the word fit him to a t. Mercifully, Merlin had no clue about what was going through my mind.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote for the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield—he'll have too. It's the only way he can beat you." I nearly gaped in surprise.

_Is that pride I hear in his voice? _The moment was short lived for in the next instant, he picked up the viper's head and handed it to me. I took it, careful not to cut my hand on the sharp fangs that were bared.

"Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" I shook my head. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, but his eyes never wavered from mine.

Look, I know that I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything, but...I wouldn't lie to you." I set the snake head down and leaned forward.

"I want you to swear to me that what you're telling me is the truth." I said, focusing all of my attention on the young man in front of me.

"I swear to you it's true." He said. I was silent or a moment as I pondered over everything he had told me and then I made my decision.

"I believe you."

A~*~M

(SPoV)

I slid across the beam without making a sound. Below me, two figures hunched, deep in conversation. I ignored that, humans seem to drone on and on and they make little sense. Only master understands, he's the only one who cares about me and my sisters. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth as I remembered the scrawny human who had murdered my younger sister.

_He will pay, _I promised myself.

When I once again looked down, one of the human's had left and there was only the one in the room now. He was lying on his back on a bed and I quickly slithered down to the floor and over to the mattress. My tongue flickered out and in. I could smell my sister's poison on this one and I was confused. He should have been cold and dead right now, but he wasn't.

_Kill..._

My master's voice echoed in my mind, clearing it of all other thoughts and I crept up onto the bed. The human was resting and didn't notice me.

_Kill..._

The urge was stronger now and I moved faster until I was within range. I reared back, looking at the figure in front of me. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked, staring at me; I could see fear there and the knowledge that he was about to die. He whimpered, but it did no good.

_Kill, kill, kill!_

I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to. With a lunge, I sank my teeth into his neck again and again until I could no longer feel the beat of his heart. When it was over, I merely slid off of the bed and found the hole I had used to enter the room. My job wasn't over, but my prey wasn't here. I slithered out of the room and continued on my mission, heedless of the noise of shattering pottery and the murmured, "oh, no!" from the chamber I had just exited.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I think I might have to do two more chapters to get out of this episode; sorry, I didn't mean to lie. Okay, please review! I love all the comments! :)


	15. When It All Goes Wrong

**I'm back again! Sorry, it took me so long to post this, I felt a little sick yesterday and went to bed before finishing up writing the chapter. I did most of this one today. Thank you for your reviews-I don't appreciate the one flame, but whatever. A hearty welcome to Vaguefuture, Luka Knight, demonbookworm101 and Jessie237! There are several empty seats around the Round Table just for you so pick a spot and get comfortable. :)**

**Vaguefuture: I don't mind constructive criticism in the least! I've been trying to keep those modern sayings out of this tale, but somehow they keep sneaking in anyways. :) I'll try to be more vigilant in the future and will go back and weed out the ones that got in at a later date. Aww! I'm so glad you like Uther. He's growing on me as well. ;)**

**Still don't own Merlin. Sadly, Half Price Books didn't have a copy of it in stock, so I still don't have any of the episodes on hand save for youtube. :(**

**Well, enjoy! There' a twist at the end and I hope you all don't think me too mean for it. ;P**

**Wow! I think this is my longest chapter ever! O.O**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: When it All Goes Wrong**

"**If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" ~ William Shakespeare's _The Merchant of Venice_ **

** (UPoV)**

I strode into the council chamber, my red cape swirling behind me. Already Arthur, Merlin and a dozen or so other men were gathered together in the room.

"Why have you summoned the court?" I asked, a little annoyed that I had been interrupted while in a very important meeting. Arthur looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." He said. My heart felt cold in my chest.

_It couldn't be true...could it? _I turned to look at the knight in question.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" I asked, glad that I was able to keep myself from crossing the room in one stride and grabbing the man by the throat. Magic was pure evil and anyone using it, whether great or small should be punished. The knight stepped forward, bowing before me.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous! I've never used magic." He twisted away from me and looked at Arthur.

"Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" My eyes locked with those of my eldest son.

"Do you have evidence?" I inquired. Arthur nodded his head gravely.

"I do." He replied. Beckoning to Merlin, I watched in horrid fascination as the boy passed something to Arthur; he stepped forward and placed the item in my outstretched hand. I was barely able to keep myself from sicking up at the sight of the viper head that rested in my palm. The creature looked like none I had ever seen before in all of my life and my skin crawled just at the thought of such a thing roaming through my kingdom. I glanced up and looked straight at the visiting knight.

"Let me see the shield." I said, infusing a ring of authority into the words. One of the guards standing beside Sir Valiant picked up the buckler and held it out to me.

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur said; I could detect a hint of uneasiness in his stance and his hand reflexively landed on the hilt of his sword. He pulled it from its sheath, but let the tip of it point at the ground. I tentatively grasped the shield and looked at its pristine surface. Nothing seemed odd about it at all and there was no air of magic surrounding it as far as I could tell.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open and Gaius came into the room. He glanced about until he spotted Merlin then instantly made his way over to the boy's side. I frowned, handing the buckler back to the guard. Arthur and Merlin were now whispering furiously at each other and then Merlin moved closer to the aged physician and started talking in low tones.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Sir Valiant said, attracting my attention once more. Arthur took a step closer to both me and Sir Valiant.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive. Not when there are so many witnesses present." He said, gesturing to the shield. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" I countered. Normally, I wouldn't ask for proof, but this was a very serious accusation.

"I have a witness; Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he had received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is indeed using magic." I glanced about the room, but the knight in question was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is this witness?" I asked. Arthur frowned and glanced back at Merlin.

"He should be here..." He whispered something to his manservant. When the boy answered him, Arthur's face paled and he took an unsteady step back, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. I felt my aggravation rising.

_I don't have time for this!_

"I-I'm afraid the witness is dead." He replied, his voice devoid of emotion. Rage bubbled just underneath the surface, but with a great effort, I managed to hold it in check.

"So, you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from-"

"Your servant?" I gritted out.

"You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your _servant_?" I could feel the vein in my temple throbbing and a haze of red wroth covered my sight. Arthur stepped forward, drawing himself up with an air of confidence.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" He shouted back. The visiting knight shifted his feet and finally moved closer towards me.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a _boy_?" He said and I couldn't miss the raw edge in his words. If I wasn't able to take control of this situation soon, something terrible was bound to happen.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" A different voice cried out and I turned to see that Merlin had moved up to Arthur's side, a look of determination on his face. That was all it took. The tenuous hold I had on my temper snapped. I glared at the boy and I saw him jerk back at the anger burning in my eyes.

"How dare you interrupt? Guards!" I yelled and in the next minute, two of my soldiers had Merlin by the arms and were dragging him away.

"My Lord." I turned to look at Sir Valiant.

"Wait!" I said, and the guards froze.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." He said. My anger abated a tiny bit—enough for me to feel a modicum of relief that I didn't have to have Merlin publicly punished for accusing one above his station with such ridiculous crimes. I looked my son in the eye.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves—with gallantry and honor." I said and watched as Arthur winced at the bite in my words.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." I barely kept my jaw from hitting the floor in my surprise. This was a thought I had yet to contemplate. It was a possibility. I glanced at Arthur and I couldn't miss the look of hatred on his face.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" He all but growled the word.

A headache was forming behind my eyes and I wished that I could just go to bed and wake up in the morning to find that this had all been some dream.

"What am I to do about this accusation?" I asked, hollowly. Arthur looked from Merlin to Sir Valiant and then back to me.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." He said and then turned to the visitor.

"Please accept my apology." He said through gritted teeth. The man looked at my son for a long time before nodding his head.

"Accepted." He replied. I glanced at the window and noted the position of the sun.

"Since it is already so late in the day, the final fight will be postponed until tomorrow morning." I said. Everyone present murmured in acknowledgment and I watched as Valiant marched out of the council chamber. Arthur started to leave as well, but he halted when he was level with his manservant. He glared at the boy before striding from the room. Merlin's shoulders slumped and he looked in the direction my son had gone for quite a while before following in his master's footsteps.

When I was alone in the room I sat down heavily in a nearby chair and sighed. There were some days when I wished that I wasn't a king and could do whatever I pleased; today was one of those days.

"Sire?" I looked up and noticed that a servant had entered and was standing a few yards away from me.

"Yes, Osric?" I asked.

"The meeting..."

"Ah, yes. Please tell Victor that I will be there shortly." Osric nodded, bowed and left. I hefted myself out of the chair, straightened my shoulders and followed him. It was time to return to my duties.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

I felt a wave of satisfaction when the glass hit the stone wall of my bedroom and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Raising a hand, I rubbed at my face, trying to get ride of the tell tale tears that leaked from my eyes. I wasn't sad. I was angry. No, scratch that, I was furious. I wanted to wring Merlin's neck, I wanted to scream and shout until my throat was hoarse. I wanted to...

There was a scuffling behind me and I didn't even have to turn around to know who was there.

"I believed you; I trusted you and you made me look a complete fool." I said, my calm voice belying the rage that was building up inside of me.

"I-I know it didn't go as planned-" He stuttered and I whirled around to face him.

"Didn't go as planned? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" I shouted. I felt little remorse when Merlin flinched away from me.

"Look, we can still expose Valiant." He said, but I shook my head.

"I no longer require your services." I said, stonily. He blinked and gave me a shocked look.

"Y-you're sacking me?" Inwardly I winced at the word, but I was too angry and hurt to take back my words.

"I need a servant I can trust." I replied.

"You can trust me." He all but whispered the sentence, but I closed my eyes and hardened my heart.

"Look where it got me this time."

"But, Arthur-"

"Get out of my sight!" I turned away and walked over to my window and stared out of it, not really seeing what was going on outside of the castle walls. I could hear Merlin's harsh breathing and I listened as his faltering footsteps left the room and echoed down the corridor.

"I'm doing the right thing." I murmured to the now empty chamber, but a small voice inside of me didn't seem to agree and I couldn't seem to silence it.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

It hurt. It hurt worse than the drumming Arthur had given me on the field my first day as his servant. I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much; I hadn't wanted the job in the first place, but now that I had been relieved of the duties I felt an emptiness deep inside of me. I would miss the banter between us. I would miss his whining at me for being late in the mornings. Who was I kidding? I was going to miss Arthur because he was the one person in the kingdom, aside from Gaius and Gwen, that I considered to be my friend. How that had happened, I wasn't sure, but it had.

I held the torch aloft as I stepped into the echoing chamber.

"Where are you?" I called, but there was no reply.

"Fine, I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person." I stared at the dripping cave walls and felt a deep sadness welling up inside of me.

"That's it, I just wanted to say goodbye." I murmured and turned to go, but a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"If it were only so easy to escape one's destiny." The gaping hole inside of me seemed to grow at his words.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" I said bitterly. I looked up and could just make out the end of the beast's tail hanging over the edge of a cliff high over my head.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that." Anger raised its ugly head inside of me and I laughed harshly.

"Oh, great! Just what I needed, another riddle."

"I only speak the truth. Your and Arthur's path lies together and not even I could change it if I had a desire to do so." I frowned.

"What s that supposed to mean?"

"This is not the end, young warlock, it is only the beginning." He said and the tail slid out of sight.

"For once just give me a straight answer!" I shouted, my words reverberating off of the sides of the Great Dragon's prison, but like always, I received no answer.

Turning on my heel, I stomped back through the maze of passageways, leaving the torch in the nearest sconce, and finding my way outside. I plopped down on the last step to the castle's main door and cradled my head in my hands.

_Was anything ever going to go right for me? _

"Hello, Merlin." I jerked and glanced up into the smiling face of Gwen. My throat tightened and I wondered how in the world I would be able to say goodbye to her. She was the very first friend I ever had in my life, well, with the exception of maybe one or two people in Ealdor who weren't afraid to associate with someone who had magic. She sat down beside me and touched my arm with a work worn hand.

"Is it true, what you said about Valiant using magic?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head. She sighed.

"Oh Merlin, what are you going to do about it?" I looked up at her and groaned in frustration.

"Why does everyone assume that I must do something about it?"

"Well, it is, isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong!" She said and I saw in her eyes that she believed every word she had just uttered. Maybe someone did have answers for me. I felt a stirring of hope in my heart.

"And how do I do that?" I asked, longing for someone else to make the decisions for me. Her face fell at the question.

"I don't know." She murmured and looked away from me.

_So much for that. _For a while we sat in silence and I took in everything around me, knowing that soon I would have to leave it all behind. My gaze settled on a statue of a dog and something licked in my mind. I turned to look at Gwen and gave her a huge grin.

"That's it!" I said, and jumped to my feet. She looked up at me, not understanding what had made my mood change so swiftly. I started moving towards the statue.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I looked back over my shoulder at her.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

"My father has one in his shop, but what do you need it for?"

"Never mind that for now, would you fetch it for me?" I asked and she nodded, climbed to her feet and headed off in the direction of the blacksmith's shop. I moved closer to the stone image and was seeing if it was somehow attached to the ground when something heavy struck me across the back of the head and everything went black.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

After several hours of training, my anger with Merlin had abated somewhat. In fact, I felt terrible at the way I had treated him. He had just been looking out for me and whether or not magic had been involved, I knew for a fact that Merlin was loyal to me. I didn't know how I knew it, I just did.

Slowly, I made my way off of the training field and back up towards the castle, hoping that I could find a servant to draw me a bath so I could soak my sore muscles. I was just about to head up the steps when Morgana's maid stopped me.

"My Lord!" She ran up, panting for breath, her eyes wild with fright. Without thinking, I grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Whoa, there Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Merlin? He asked me to get something for him, but when I came back he was gone." An odd sense of worry appeared and gnawed away at my stomach.

"Maybe Gaius sent him on an errand?" I said, not quite believing my own words even though they were a plausible explanation. She shook her head.

"No, Gaius hasn't been in his chambers for hours and one of the guards told me that he went out to pick some herbs in the forest."

"Maybe he just forgot then..." I trailed off when Gwen frowned at me.

"Merlin isn't like that. He isn't forgetful. He would have stayed here and waited for me, of that I am sure. Something terrible had happened to him, I know it!"

"Alright, I believe you." I said, trying to stop her from panicking.

"I'll help you find him. Where was he the last time you saw him?" She gestured to a spot not that far from where we stood.

"Right there. I was only gone for about ten minutes, but when I returned he wasn't there. I've been looking for him the better part of an hour now." The uneasiness in me grew stronger, so strong in fact, that I could no longer ignore it.

"Alright, let's split up, he has to be here somewhere and we'll cover more ground that way. We should meet back here in an hour. If one of us finds him, just send someone here instead." She nodded jerkily and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

_She must love him a great deal_, I thought and felt a tiny jolt of jealously.

_Where did that come from?_ I shoved both the thought and the feeling aside. I had much more pressing issues to worry about, mainly a missing ex-servant. I headed out in the direction I had come from, calling out for the idiotic boy.

He most likely went to the tavern to drowned his woes in mead. Then I shook my head; I had never seen Merlin drink and something told me that he wasn't one who imbibed in spirits very often-if at all.

I was just passing by the tents that had been set up along the far side of the arena for the knights who were participating in the tourney, when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. My heart stopped and I felt my face turning pale. I knew that voice and that sound. It was one that sometimes haunted my nightmares. The cry sounded again and I exploded into motion. It was coming from one of the tents, but which one. There was a loud snapping noise and then a keening shout of pain and I burst into Valiant's tent. When my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, the sight I beheld turned my stomach. There in the middle of the tent, Merlin was tied to a support post, his shirt torn and bloody. Sir Valiant held a nasty looking whip in his hand and had drawn it back over his shoulder to strike the defenseless boy again. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed the trailing ends of the weapon and jerked it out of the man's hand—ignoring the pain as the wire and bits of glass woven into the whip tails cut into my palm.

"Oi!" Valiant bellowed and turned to face me, his sword half drawn from its scabbard. When he saw that it was me, he released the hilt of the blade and the look of rage disappeared from his face.

"What is the meaning of this!" I yelled, stepping forward, glaring at him. He bowed his head.

"Your Highness, I was just punishing the boy for impugning my honor." I jabbed a finger into his chest.

"That boy is my personal manservant and I will punish him as I see fit, not you!" I gritted out, fighting the urge to beat the man to a pulp. His face went blank, but I could see malice glimmering in his black eyes.

"Yes, My Lord." He murmured. I stared at him for a moment more before pulling my dagger from my belt and gingerly cutting the rope that held Merlin upright. He moaned in pain and would have slumped to the ground if I hadn't wound an arm around his waist to keep him from doing so. I put my knife back and gently picked the boy up. He cried out at the movement, but I shushed him.

"Easy! Easy there." I said, sending one last glare towards Sir Valiant before exiting the tent and slowly making my way on up to the castle..

"Let's get you to Gaius." I whispered, hoping that the physician would be there so Merlin wouldn't have to suffer anymore than he had to. I felt eyes on me, but when I turned my head to look, there was no one there. It didn't matter anyways. I knew who it had been and mentally I swore that the man would pay dearly for what he had done. Another heartrending sound came from the youth and I quickened my pace, all the while hoping that Merlin would be alright.

* * *

**I know, I know! I hurt Merlin again, but you must admit it was unexpected. *cue evil laughter* Please review, you know I love hearing your thoughts! :)**


	16. Unveiled

**Hello again! Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites as always! Welcome to 1sunfun, glad you could join us on this adventure! :) I have to thank both Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks and Luka Knight for making me spend more time on this chapter and write Uther's PoV. I wasn't going to until you mentioned it and I would have missed a good chance to show his protectiveness of Merlin. **

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks: Hmm...I really hadn't thought that far ahead, but you just gave me a great idea. I think I'll run with it just to see where it leads. ;)**

**Luka Knight: I hope this answers your question! *cue evil laughter***

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Unveiled**

"**...at length truth will out." ~ William Shakespeare's _The Merchant of Venice _**

**(UPoV)**

"He did _what_!" I slammed my goblet down on the table and tried my best not to choke on the rage that was flooding through me. I looked at Arthur and I could see the same anger reflecting back at me in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Father, he will pay for what he has done to Merlin when I fight him in the arena tomorrow." He assured me.

"Good." I said through gritted teeth. With a bow, Arthur left the room and closed the door behind him. I glanced down at the plate of food before me, but suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I longed to go up and see how Merlin was, but I knew that Gaius was already suspicious of me for the way I acted when Merlin was stabbed. I removed my crown and ran a hand through my grey hair.

_If only I wasn't a king..._I shook my head, there was no point in dwelling on what-might-have-been. I may not be able to tell Merlin that he was my son, but I could make sure he was safe—or at least try to do so. I knew that I wouldn't be able to protect him from everything, but I would do my best.

Picking up my wine glass once again, I stared at the engraved design on it: it was of a dragon in mid flight. My fingers unconsciously gripped the stem of it tighter and I imagine that I was squeezing the life out of Sir Valiant instead. It wasn't enough, not by a long way, but it would have to do for now; I just hoped that Arthur managed to draw some of the bastard's blood tomorrow in the fight.

**(MPoV)**

When my eyes fluttered open, everything was pleasantly numb. I blinked, trying to remember what had happened and why I was in bed when I could clearly see from the position of the sun that it was late afternoon, bordering on evening. I started to move when a hand reached out and pressed me back onto the mattress.

"I would stay down if I were you." I turned my head and frowned at Gaius.

"But I have so many things to do. I must get up; I have to sharpen Arthur's sword, polish his chain mail, clean his boots, muck out the stables...Ow!" As I had been speaking, I had rolled over—or, at least tried to do so—and felt a sharp pain in my back.

"I told you to stay down, why must you always disobey me? You're worse than your mother was, God rest her soul." One corner of my mouth tipped up.

"Well, at least I know where I get my stubbornness from." I said and tried to find a more comfortable position on the bed—I wasn't a stomach sleeper and I was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Stop squirming, you'll only reopen your wounds." I froze.

_Wounds? _I thought, furrowing my brow. Then it all came back to me and my face paled.

"H-how did I get here? The last thing I remember is the whip biting into my back." Gaius was silent for a while.

"Please, just tell me." I begged.

"If you must know, it was Arthur." He said and then he got up, heading for the door.

_Arthur... _My eyes widened and I rolled over into a sitting position.

"Oi! What did I just say?" My uncle yelled as I gasped through a wave of agony.

"Book...Arthur...fight..." I said between breaths. Gaius ignored what I was saying and instead made me to lie down again.

"Foolish boy! I have a mind to force a sleeping potion into you just to make you stay in bed!" He said, gently pulling the bandages off of my back. I sucked in a breath as pain overwhelmed me.

"You torn out some of my stitches. I'll have to redo them." I gripped the sides of the mattress and bit down hard on my lip as he removed the broken thread from my flesh and then sewed my skin back together again. By the time he was finished, my arms were shaking and I was pretty sure that this hurt worse than when I got stabbed.

"There, all done." He said after winding another bandage around my chest and back. I blinked a couple of times and then Gaius once more came into my field of vision. His expression changed from one of of aggravation to one of concern.

"Oh my boy." He sighed and then picked up a cloth and wiped at my chin—apparently I had bitten my lip so hard to keep from crying out that I had drawn blood. A single tear fell from my eye and he brushed it away for me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He shook his head at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Merlin." He turned to go, but I reached out and grasped his wrist weakly with my right arm.

"Please, I need the book." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Valiant is going to try to kill Arthur and I have to stop it if I can. The only way I know how to do that is if I learn a spell to bring inanimate objects to life. Please, Uncle, I need to do this." He must have seen the desperation in my eyes for he eventually capitulated.

"Oh, alright! But I don't want to see you out of this bed for any reason, do you hear me?" I nodded and he retrieved the book and flipped it to the right page. Leaving the room for a moment, he returned with a small wooden carving of a cat in his hands. He set it down next to the tome.

"I thought you might need something to practice on." He said.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and then exited my bedroom. Focusing all of my attention on the book in front of me, I quickly pushed everything else from my mind—everything except for the spell.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum..."

A~*~M

**(MorPoV)**

I sat up in bed, gasping for breath, feeling a bead of sweat roll down my forehead.

"It wasn't real." I told myself, but the feeling of impending doom did not lift from my heart. There had been blood everywhere and the stench of it had filled my nostrils until I was nearly made ill from it. So much blood...and it had all been Arthur's. I shuddered at the memory and glanced over at the window. The grey light of dawn filtered through the casement and I swung my legs over the side of the mattress. There really was no point in laying around in bed when I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep again after such a horrendous dream. Moving behind my dressing screen, I chose a gown and started to ready myself for the day. I couldn't reach the laces in the very back so I left them for Gwen to do up when she arrived. I slipped my shoes on and sat down in front of my mirror—working a comb through the knots in my hair.

"My Lady!" I turned to see my maid coming into the room with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I should have come earlier-" I waved her apology away.

"It's alright, Gwen, I didn't sleep well and I just decided to go ahead and get up." She seemed a bit shocked, but that soon passed and she noticed the undone laces.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you."

A~*~M

Thirty minutes later, I stepped into Arthur's room. Morris was just finishing up helping Arthur with his armor when he spotted me. I nodded my head to him and, taking the hint, he bowed and left the room. My cousin had not yet realized that I was in the room until I touched his shoulder. He started and turned, but when he saw that it was me, he graced me with a rare smile.

"Let me." I said and tightened one of the straps on his vambrace which looked a bit loose.

"You know, when I was a child I used to help my father with his armor." I said. Arthur made a humming sound in the back of his throat just loud enough so that I knew he was listening. I passed him his helmet and he dropped a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." I replied. He was almost to the door when I spoke up again.

"Arthur...please don't fight Valiant today." He rolled his eyes and moved towards me once more.

"Look, I'll be fine. I'm a better swordsman than he is."

"That's not why I'm afraid. What if Merlin is telling the truth and his shield is enchanted? He'll kill you without a thought and where would that leave the kingdom? Hmm? Where would that leave Uther? Where would that leave me?" I whispered those last words and bowed my head so that I was staring at the ground. He gently raised my chin with the tips of his fingers until I was looking him in the eye.

"Morgana, where did you hear that?"

"You'd be amazed at how fast gossip travels these days—"

"Morgana!"

"Alright, I heard it from my maid. Are you satisfied now?" I said, pulling away from his touch. He flinched at my tone and I took a deep breath to control my raging emotions.

"Arthur, please withdraw, I don't want to see you hurt...or worse." I said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You of all people should understand; I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh, hang the people! Let them think what they will, in the end they always do. If your servant is right, which I am seriously beginning to think that he is, if you fight Valiant then you will be dead before the day is over!"

"Then I will die. Morgana, I am crown prince, the heir to the throne. I've sworn an oath to this land and to the people. Do not ask me to break my word." I turned away and rubbed at my arms for I was suddenly chilled to the bone.

How can you just go out there and fight like that?" I asked. I heard the soft swish of fabric and the tinkling of chain mail as he stepped up behind me. A warm hand settled on my shoulder.

"Because it is my duty." He replied. A single tear traced its way down my cheek.

"Be careful." I said, hearing the tremble in my voice. He pressed a kiss on the top of my head and stepped away.

"I always am. Don't worry, Morgana, I'll see you at the feast." He said and then he was gone.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum." I mumbled, my eyelids drooping. I had been awake all night trying to get the spell right, but it just wasn't working.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum." I said again. My head hit the pillow and I started to let sleep take hold of me. Suddenly, something warm and soft rubbed up against my cheek and my eyes flew open. There in front of me was a tiny black and white cat. It let out a loud purr and I grinned from ear to ear.

"It worked." I breathed. Then the smile dimmed and I looked at the window, noticing the placement of the sun.

"Oh no!" Painfully, I slid out of bed and stuffed my feet down into my shoes. I grabbed a loose fitting shirt and gingerly pulled it over my head before shuffling across the room and opening the door. There was no one in sight in the main room which only meant one thing: the fight had begun.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

There was already a good crowd gathered by the time I made it down to the arena. I glanced at the dais and saw my father there in deep conversation with one of his knights. A little to his left sat Morgana and her maid. She looked at me and I could see worry in her green eyes. I turned away, I couldn't let her worry distract me from this fight. If there was anything that Father had taught me it was that a distracted soldier is an easy target. I shrugged my shoulders to get them loosened up and I put my helmet on—leaving the visor up so that I could see better.

There was a loud cheer from the people and I watched with ill-concealed loathing as Sir Valiant stepped into the ring. He moved towards me until we were a few yards apart and then he bowed to me. I returned the gesture and then swept my blade out of its scabbard. In the next instant, we were hacking away at each other. I landed a sharp blow to his head, knocking his helmet off and to make it fair, I removed mine as well and dropped it into the dust. He grinned at me and slammed me up against the stand wall. I gritted my teeth against the pain as the wind was knocked from my lungs. I shoved him away, but a quick twist of his blade sent my weapon flying. He swiped at my head and I ducked out of the way just in time. He stalked towards me and at that moment, something unexpected happened. The snake on Valiant's shield came alive and slipped out of the buckler to the ground.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you?" He cried, a look of panic on his face. There was a loud gasp from the crowd.

"He is using magic!" My father said to one of the knights nearest him. I smirked although I felt more like fleeing from the viper in front of me.

"Now everyone can see you for what you really are: a cheat!" I said in a mocking tone. The man's face turned bright red and his eyes were gleaming with hatred.

"Kill!" He said, looking down at the snake.

_Uh-oh! This isn't good! _I thought, dodging away as the serpent struck at me.

"Arthur!" I heard someone call my name and I turned just in time to see Merlin toss a sword in my direction. I was astonished that the boy had come to the tournament, let alone been able to climb out of his bed after being beaten half to death, but I quickly pushed the thought aside. I turned back just in time to hack the adder's head off as it came at me again. Sir Valiant howled as the limp body fell in a useless heap on the ground. Our blades clashed, but mine slid past his guard and thrust home. Valiant looked utterly shocked. I leaned closer to him.

"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all." I whispered in his ear, then I pulled the blade from his body and let him fall to the dirt. The crowd went wild. With a smile, I turned to look at where Merlin had been standing. He was still there smiling at me. I took a step towards him, but something caught my eye and I looked down as a familiar green form slithered right up to the boy.

"Merlin!" I screamed, but it was too late. The snake reared back its head and struck.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

"Well, you're in luck, it doesn't look as though you've inflicted any more damage to you back from your little jaunt down to the arena." Gaius said, sarcasm filling every word.

"Look, I told you I was sorry, what more do you want to hear?" Before he could answer there was a light knock on the door and Arthur slipped around the barrier, entering the room.

"I think I'll leave you two alone now." My uncle said; he nodded to the prince and left the chamber.

"Uh...hello. Um...I just came to tell you thank you for saving my life once again." Arthur said. I shook my head.

"You have nothing to thank me for, I was just doing my duty. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't thrown that sword and killed the serpent, I would most likely be dead right now." I said. He made a scoffing noise.

"Oh, please, that was just my reflexes. You, on the other hand, shouldn't have been out of bed." I rolled my eyes and then winced when I accidentally shrugged my shoulders.

"Ah! So I've been told already. But really, you don't have to thank me. Just buy me a drink sometime and we'll call it even." He frowned at me.

"You know as crown prince, I can't be seen buying drinks for my servant." My brow furrowed at his comment.

"What do you mean, your _servant_? You sacked me, remember?" He scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor.

"Yes, but now I'm rehiring you."

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, really. When your injuries have mended and you are ready to work again, I have a whole list of things for you to do. My chambers are a mess, my clothes need washing, my armor needs repairing, my boots need cleaning..."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's the end of that episode! *Wipes imaginary sweat from brow* Just one more episode to go before I reach my all time favourite! :D Please review and tell me what you think! **


	17. Plague or Sorcery?

**Hi, everyone! :) I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story, you all rock! **

**Still don't own.**

**Edited in: Okay, kill me now! I just fell in love with that look on Uther's face when he carries Arthur to his chamber after he was bitten by the questing beast! **

**For once, I really don't have much to say except that I hope you all enjoy this chapter-it was a difficult one to write. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Plague or Sorcery?**

_**A Month Later...**_

"**Alas, regardless of their doom,**

**The little victims play!**

**No sense have they of ills to come,**

**Nor care beyond today..."**

**~ Thomas Gray's _Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College_**

**(NPoV)**

I made a swirling motion in the water with my hand, forcing the liquid over the egg I had placed in the basin.

"Berbay odothay arisan yeldo." I chanted. My eyes flashed gold for a moment and the egg sank out of view. Smiling, I began to slowly weave a spell. Suddenly, I was no longer looking into a dark pool, but out onto a prosperous city; a castle with four towers rose up, pointing to the cloudless blue sky. Gently, I touched the surface of the water, caressing the side of one of the spires. They had no idea what was about to be unleashed upon them.

A scuffling noise behind me pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to see a withered figure standing not seven yards away from where I was. I moved towards her, my arms opened wide.

"Nyneve, you shouldn't be up, you are not yet well from your long travels." I said, placing an arm around her waist and guiding her back the way she had come.

"Is it done?" She asked, panting a little as I helped her maneuver a set of rough hewed steps.

"It is." I replied. I lead her across a small space and helped her lie back down on a bed of rushes.

"Rest now, Sister, soon our revenge on Camelot will be complete. All we must do is wait and watch." I said. Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead lightly. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. As quietly as I could, I slipped from the room and went back to the basin.

"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ." I whispered.

Deep below the earth underneath the castle, there was a loud cracking noise and a dark creature emerged from the egg. It emitted a loud growl that echoed off of the cavern walls. My lips twitched upwards.

"I once told you that your doom would come. Well, Uther, King of Camelot, it is now at hand."

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

"Come along, Merlin, keep up!" Gaius yelled over his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say." I murmured under my breath. I tried to quicken my pace, but every time I did, one of the four bags of herbs I was carrying would slip and I would have to slow down again to get a better grip on it.

"I know I'm your apprentice and everything, but that doesn't mean you can't carry at least one of these yourself." I said. The only answer I received was a low chuckle. Rolling my eyes, I took another step and tripped over my own feet; I was barely able to keep myself from falling and squashing the newly plucked leaves and roots.

"If you would pay more attention to where you're going instead of being disrespectful to your elders you wouldn't..." Gaius trailed off and I waited for him to finish.

"I wouldn't what?" I asked when he didn't continue speaking.

"Uncle?" I turned a corner and saw him kneeling beside a body.

"Right here, Merlin." He replied. I set the bags down and came a couple of steps closer.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked, for the dead man had no wounds that I could see.

"I mean, it could be the plague or something and you could catch whatever it is." Gaius looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin; this is part of my job. Most of the time there's really nothing to be scared of..." He rolled the man over and blanched at the unnaturally pale face. Blue veins stood out on his cheeks, but it wasn't that that startled me the most; it was the eyes. They were milk white and filled with pain.

"You were saying?" I murmured. Gaius looked around, spotted a blanket and gestured for me to cover the corpse with it. I complied.

"People mustn't see this, they will start to panic."

"Oughtn't they?" I asked, feeling my skin crawl as I remember the look on the peasant's face.

"Of course not! We don't even know what we're dealing with yet; this could just be a case of heart failure." He said. I gave him a doubtful look.

"Now if you are quite through gawking, you can take those herbs back to our chambers and then bring me a cart to carry the body away with." I stuck my tongue out at him, but I picked up the sacks again and started moving in the direction of our rooms.

"You don't pay me enough for this, you know?" I called back at him and his snort of amusement echoed down the deserted street towards me.

"Just get a move on."

A~*~M

By the time we reached the gates of the castle with the dead body in the cart, the streets were filled with people. A few times I was jostled by someone in a hurry to reach their destination and I feared that the wagon might be tipped over and the corpse be seen by passers by. We had just crossed the drawbridge when a familiar voice hailed me.

"Hello, Merlin! What are you doing?" I turned to see Gwen walking towards me, a bright smile on her face. My stomach tightened, but I pasted a grin on my lips.

"Hi, Gwen, um...we're just...um...moving something." She made a face at me.

"Well, I can see that." She said. "It looks heavy." I shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh, it's nothing really." I replied. I gestured to the bouquet in her hands.

"Did someone give you flowers?" She glanced down as if she had forgotten that she was holding them.

"Oh, no! No, I picked them myself." She giggled and I gave he a genuine smile.

"Would you like one?"

"Oh, um..."

"A purple one, I think. Purple suits you. Not that red doesn't suit you too." She said and she shyly handed me a small lavender blossom.

"Thanks." I said. I looked from the flower to the cart, trying to think of a safe place to put it without it getting squashed. Finally, I settled on putting it in my scarf; Gwen smiled at that. Gaius made an impatient noise and I turned just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Oh, um...I'll see you later, alright?" She nodded her head.

"Bye." She called over her shoulder as she quickly passed by and headed towards the castle with a spring in her step. I watched her until she disappeared from sight.

"Any day now." My uncle commented dryly and I felt my cheeks turn a dull crimson. I picked up my end of the cart and started pulling it towards our chambers.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

"Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked my son as we strolled through the corridor together.

"Oh, I thought I'd go hunting for a while, enjoy the sunshine and warm weather while I can. Why? Is there a meeting you need me to attend?" He asked, giving me an odd look. I shook my head.

"No, not in particular. I was merely curious, that's all." We turned a corner and were almost to the council chamber when there was a crash and an ear-piercing screamed. Arthur and I looked at each other before running the rest of the way down the hall to one of the rooms. We shoved the door open, letting it hit the wall with a loud bang; there in front of us was a maid, the contents of a breakfast tray lay splattered on the floor. The girl pressed a hand to her mouth and she backed away from a crumpled figure on the flagstone floor. I felt the blood drain out of my face when I saw the white features and blank stare of Sir Jurian's wife. No breath came from her nor did she move.

I grabbed Arthur's arm and he looked at me with horror filled eyes.

"Get Gaius." I rasped. He nodded jerkily, turned and fled the room as fast as his legs would take him. I didn't blame him. It was one thing to see men die in battle and quite another to see innocent people struck down by an unknown malady. I just hoped that he would bring Gaius before Jurian returned; this was not the way he should find out about his beloved's passing.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

I watched as Gaius peered at the corpse with his magnifying glass. We had managed to get the body into our chambers without any mishap and now the poor man's body lay on our breakfast table. I tried to not think about the fact that I would be eating my meals off of this table once the body was removed—there are some things that just aren't worth thinking about.

"I've never seen anything like this before." My uncle said when he was through. I rubbed the back of my neck, something I did when I was worried.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" I asked, hoping against hope that that was not the case. He shook his head.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature...but who would have enough power to conjure up such a disease?" I blinked, my jaw hanging slack in shock at his words.

"Y-you mean that you think this was caused by magic?" Gaius opened his mouth to answer, but a tremendous banging on the door kept him from doing so.

"Merlin?" The voice was muffled, but I knew it well enough. Gaius scrambled around for something to cover the corpse with and I ran over to open the door—stubbing my toe on a chair leg in the process.

"Ow! Er...coming!" I called. When I finally was able to, I limped across the room and pulled open the barrier.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I've been helping my uncle with something...Arthur, are you alright?" I asked, taking in the haunted look on his face.

"What?" He said, shaking his head as if he had just woken up.

"I asked if you were alright. You look as though you've seen a ghost." He snorted at my failed attempt at a joke.

"Oh very funny, _Mer_lin, you know I don't believe in haunts." He said, looking down his nose at me.

"Sure you don't." I countered. He started to reply, but then his gaze seemed to fixate on my throat and I wondered what in the world could be so fascinating about my scrawny neck. Glancing down, I caught sight of the small, purple flower and my face turned a deep crimson.

"Oh, uh...Gwen gave it to me this morning." I said. He raised an eyebrow at that and I felt myself blushing even more.

"Oh, really?"

_Could this get any more embarrassing? _

"L-look, I know what you're thinking, but I don't like Gwen—not like that. I mean I like her, but not that way. I mean, she's nice and pretty and all that, but she's just a friend." He crossed his arms over his chest and I could tell from his expression that he didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Sure, _Mer_lin. Whatever you say. Oh, will you tell Gaius that my father wishes to see him now, he's in Sir Jurian's chambers." He turned to go, but stopped after a few paced.

"And good luck with Gwen!" He added. I closed the door before letting out a mortified groan.

"Uncle..."

"I heard." he said, not bothering to look up from one of the books he was now studying. I frowned and pointed a finger at the door.

"Why couldn't he just tell you himself?" He peered over his spectacles at me.

"Because you're a servant, it's your job not his." A niggling of irritation bubbled up inside of me.

"If he knew who I was, what I've done-"

"You'd be a dead servant and no use to anyone but worms and carrion birds. Come on, help me get him stored away. We don't want any prying eyes finding him while we are out." I huffed out a breath.

"I'm not _your_ servant." I said.

"No, you're my dogsbody, now come on, don't be shy. I'm fairly certain that he doesn't have any fleas."

Wh-what? What do you mean 'fairly certain'?" He chucked at my outburst.

"Oh, Merlin, it's far to easy to pull the wool over your eyes. For the life of me, I don't know what Gwen sees in you." I moaned at that and grabbed the corpse's legs when he gestured for me to do so.

"Not you too! Like I said before, I don't like her that way." Gaius grunted as we lifted the body and started walking sideways across the room to a spot in the corner where a dressing screen concealed everything behind it from view..

"Well, Gwen is a beautiful girl, you could do worse." he said. We placed the body down on the floor and rearranged the blanket so that he was covered from head to foot.

"I'm not interested. Besides, I'm far too busy protecting Arthur's arse to go find myself a skirt to chase." Gaius grabbed a bag and placed some medicines and cloths into it.

"Too bad, one of these days you might regret not finding someone to share your life with."

"Not likely." I replied and we left the room together.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I paced up and down the length of the room, all the while wondering what was taking Gaius so long. Arthur leaned against one wall, carefully keeping his eyes averted from the disturbing sight of the dead woman who had been so full of life only yesterday. Suddenly, the door opened and there the physician and his apprentice stood. They both bowed to me and then Gaius made his way across the room to the place where the body lay on the floor. Merlin hovered near the door in case he was needed.

"What happened to her?" I asked, trying to not let him hear the fear in my voice. Gaius continued to poke and prod at the woman.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." Stunned, I rubbed a hand over my face.

"Why didn't you report to me?" I said, a little too harshly. The aged physician glanced at me and pulled his spectacles off.

"I was attempting to find the cause and seeing as I didn't have any answers, I thought it wise to continue searching for some before bringing the situation to your attention, Sire." I turned to face the wall and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and my forefinger.

"What did you conclude?" I heard the rustling of fabric as Gaius shifted his weight.

"I don't think it's time to jump to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one." He hedged. I turned to face him.

"Gaius, what are you concealing from me?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it in my entire career as a healer, not even when I was apprenticed to Master Taliesin. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours and it seems to be spreading at an accelerated rate." A lump formed in my throat, but I swallowed it down before I asked my next question.

"What is the cause?" Gaius was silent for a long time and he slowly stood before giving me his opinion.

"I think that the cause—the most likely cause—is sorcery." I clenched my hands into fists at my sides and breathed deeply, trying to control the anger that fought for freedom inside of me.

There was a noise near the door and I looked up to see a man standing there. He was puzzled to see all of us in the room at first, but when his gaze fell upon the figure lying on the floor his face paled.

"No...No! Enaid!" He screamed, tearing at his hair. He rushed forward, trying to reach her side, but my son grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back.

"Jurian! Listen to me! There's nothing you can do for her-"

"No! My wife! Let me go, she needs me!" He cried, fighting for all he was worth.

"Jurian, stop! She's gone!" Arthur shouted, but the man was inconsolable. I quickly called for some guards and three of them entered, pulling the knight from the room. His shouts of agony echoed down the corridors as they took him away. My heart ached for Jurian. He was a noble knight and had always been level headed and a brilliant tactician, I only hoped that the death of his wife wouldn't drive him mad.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Arthur surreptitiously wiped something from his cheek. I couldn't blame him for crying, if I were alone I would shed many a bitter tear, for Jurian's pain reminded me afresh of the loss of Ygraine those many years ago and in part the more recent passing of Hunith.

I beckoned Arthur over to a corner of the room and when he complied, I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We must find who did this." He nodded his head gravely.

"I will, Father."

"Conduct door to door searches; increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates and lend the physician your servant." Arthur blinked in surprise at my last request.

"Merlin? But-"

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure and he needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority and challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure." I stared at him.

"We have to find this sorcerer and quickly before more innocent lives are lost."

"Yes, Father." He replied and he bowed before exiting the chamber. Gaius looked up and I followed his gaze to the doorway where Merlin stood looking a bit wary.

"Come on, Merlin, let's get her back to our chambers."

"Yes, Uncle." He said and quickly moved to Gaius' side. A twinge of jealousy went through me, but I brushed it aside. I had already made my decision not to tell Merlin of our relationship to each other so why was I feeling this way?

"Gaius, let me know when you have an answer."

Yes, Sire." He replied. I nodded, turned on my heel and left the room before I could make a fool out of myself.

* * *

**Like? I'll leave you all to try and figure out who Nyneve is and if Sir Jurian (whose name is impossible for me to spell correctly) will cause problems for Uther and the other knights. Please review, you know I love hearing from you all! :)**


	18. The Source

**Hullo! :) Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favourites! **

**demonbookworm101: Yes, but I haven't decided which one yet. I've got two possibilities floating around in my head. ;)**

**Okay, so I am very angry with myself; yesterday when I was washing the dishes-yes I do manual labor from time to time, shocking I know-and I thought up this epic line for my story. So when I was finished, I went to go write it down and got distracted by the internet. By the time I realized that I hadn't already jotted it down, the line was gone from my mind. I remember saying out loud to my dog, but so far he isn't talking. **

**Disclaimer: Need I say more?**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I already have a follow-up scene mapped out and I think you all are going to love it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Source**

"**So sayeth death, the world is mine**

**I have prepared a graveyard**

**And created pestilence and war**

**So spricht das Tod, the world is mine."**

**~ Mediaeval Baebes _So Spricht Das Leben_**

**(GPoV)**

A day had passed and still more people were dying. With a sigh, I leaned over again to examine Sir Jurian's wife a second time—my back protested at the movement.

"What is different about this victim?" I asked, looking at Merlin. He gave me a blank stare before looking down at the Lady Enaid's body.

"Um...she's a woman." I rubbed at my eyes.

"You know, sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person." My nephew huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How am I supposed to answer you when I don't know what it is you're looking for?" He said, eyes flashing with irritation.

"By using your powers of observation—however weak yours seem to be. Anything else?"

"She's a courtier."

"Ah." Merlin looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"How does that help us?" I straightened up, my back popping.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?"

"Can't you just tell me? I've been awake all night."

"You aren't the only one." I murmured, giving him a stern look. He threw his hands up into the air.

"Fine! Er...that, that she hasn't spoken to any of the townsfolk."

"Yes, the disease isn't spread through human contact..." An idea came to him and I saw his expression change from petulant to triumphant.

"They wouldn't have eaten the same food either so it must be the water." I clapped.

"Merlin, you're a prodigy!" I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Now go get some water from the lower well." I said, pressing an empty bucket into his arms. He turned and left the room, muttering something about uncles and slave labor.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

"The water supply?" I asked, dumbfounded. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, Sire, but Gaius hasn't been able to figure out just what has tainted the water yet." I clasped my hands behind my back.

Alright. Report back when Gaius has any more information." I said and the boy bowed low and turned to go.

"Thank you for telling me." I called after him when he was almost to the door. He looked at me with an odd expression on his face, but then it was gone and he gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome, My Lord." He murmured and then disappeared from my sight.

_Why did you have to go and say a thing like that? You've never thanked a servant for doing his job in your life!_ I berated myself.

_It probably has to do with the fact that the boy is much more than just a servant. _My conscience said.

"Oh, be quiet!" I murmured, rubbing at my forehead.

_Humph! I'll do that when you acknowledge to the world that Merlin is your son. Why won't you do that? You've seen with your own two eyes that the boy has no desire for power. What's there to hinder you? _

A knock on the door saved me from having to answer my own question and I sighed in relief.

"Enter." Arthur came into the chamber and I perked up.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city."

"Nothing?" I asked and he nodded. His shoulders were slumped and I noticed the beginnings of dark circles under his blue eyes. Arthur was exhausted, but then again, weren't we all?

"I don't know where else to look." He said, mournfully. I began to pace back and forth, a motion that I found conducive when thinking things through.

"I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed on the streets after the great bell."

"But, Father—"

"And cordon off the lower town." He gaped at me as if I had suddenly turned into the dragon I was named for.

"Why?"

"Because that's where most of the victims are; we need to isolate it, stop the disease from spreading." I said.

"B-but, what about the people who live there?"

"Don't you think I haven't considered it?" I snapped, then I tried to calm myself down.

"What else can I do, Arthur? I have to protect the rest of the city." My voice was hollow and void of emotion. He stared at me for a long time, not moving or saying a word. Then he bowed and left the room.

I crossed the chamber and glanced out of the window at the courtyard below. A couple of knights were placing more dead bodies wrapped in blankets on the ground. It was a sight that anyone with a heart of their own would find hard to bear—even a seasoned war veteran like myself. I slammed a fist down on the sill, ignoring the pain that radiated up my arm from the blow. So many of my people were dying. If it was an attack or if they were starving to death I could handle that; I could find a solution. Instead it was illness and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had been telling Arthur the truth, yes, but not the whole of it. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I was cutting off the lower part of the city because I was afraid. The sickness didn't scare me, but the magic that brought it about did. And how could I tell my son that?

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

"Merlin."

"Mmmm?" I hummed, hoping that whoever it was would go away and leave me in peace.

"Merlin." The voice said again, louder this time and with more urgency. I turned my head to the side, but refused to open my eyes. I was exhausted and nothing save an emergency was going to make me wake up.

"Merlin!"

_Slap! _My eyes flew open and I jumped five feet in the air. I glanced about wildly, but there was no one there except Gaius.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing the back of my head, but my uncle ignored my complaint.

"I need you to fetch me some more water." I moaned, rubbing the drowse out of my head.

"Can't it wait?" I asked, still more asleep than awake. Suddenly, Gaius was up in my face.

"No it can't! By heaven, Merlin, people are dying by the minute, think about someone other than yourself for a change!" He shouted. Then he swayed and I grabbed his arm just in time to keep him from landing in a heap on the floor.

"Uncle?" I said, alarmed by his sudden weakness; I quickly helped him into a nearby chair and squatted down next to him. He waved a dismissive hand at me.

"I'm alright, Merlin, just a little tired. My old bones aren't what they used to be anymore." I was just about to ask him if he needed something to eat or drink, when the door burst open and a familiar figure sprawled on the floor.

"Gwen!" I shouted, hurrying over and helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her head jerkily as tears flooded her eyes. I gently touched a finger to a cut that she had gotten from her fall and I grimaced. It was deep and the blood oozed out of it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and I could see a raw terror on her beautiful face.

"I-It's Lady Morgana," She cried, grabbing a handful of my shirt, "she has the sickness! Please, help her!" A cold feeling bloomed in my heart and I felt as if time had frozen. She spotted Gaius and released me. Stumbling forward, she knelt in front of the aging physician.

"Gaius, please!" He looked at her for a long time before he finally managed to move from his chair.

"I will see what may be done. Perhaps her malady is of a different nature." The serving girl's face lit up with hope and she scrambled to her feet.

"Thank you!" She said, but Gaius shook his head.

"Don't thank me yet, I must see what ails her first. Lead the way."

A~*~M

A few minutes later and we were in the Lady Morgana's chambers. The curtains had been thrown back and the shutters opened to let in as much light as possible. There on the bed, lay the King's ward and the instant I saw her, my heart sank. Her skin was ashen and dark, blue veins were starting to stand out on her face and neck. She thrashed about in the throes of fever. Gaius strode forward and began examining her while I stood in a nearby corner with Gwen—my arm wound about her shoulders.

The door opened and a breathless Uther and Arthur strode into the room. The instant the King saw his ward's face, he paled and put a hand out on the wall to steady himself.

"No." He whispered, his eyes full of anguish. Arthur stared at his cousin as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Uther turned to my uncle.

"Gaius?" The physician looked up and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but there's nothing that I can do for her." He said, bowing his head. The King's shoulders slumped and it looked as if he had aged twenty years in the span of two minutes. He slowly sank into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands.

"No! Gaius, please! There must be something that can be done! Please don't let her die!" Gwen yelled and fought to free herself from my arms, but I held her tighter to my chest. Gaius sighed and glanced at her, tears welling in his orbs.

"Gwen, there is nothing I can do. She is beyond saving." He said. She struggled for a few moments more before throwing her arms around me and bursting into a new round of tears. I glanced over Gwen's shoulder to see Arthur looking at me with unimaginable sadness in his expression. He dropped a hand onto his father's shaking shoulder and gripped it tightly. After a while, the King looked up at his son, his eyes red-rimmed but dry.

"Set a guard outside her chamber and tell them to let only those who have express permission from me to enter." He said, rising from the chair and standing stiffly. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, Father." He said softly and left the room. Uther moved to Morgana's side and dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was about to sit down again in the chair he dragged over to her bedside, when a servant poked his head into the room.

"Sire?" He turned to look at the intruder with ill-concealed impatience.

"Yes."He snapped and the man jumped a bit, ducking his head until he was looking at the monarch from under his long, corn colored fringe.

"M-My Lord, Sir Einan has some urgent news for you." He stuttered. Uther slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, alright. Tell him I will meet with him in the council chamber in twenty minutes." The servant bowed and slid out of sight. The King sighed and glanced over at Gwen who was now only sniffling every once in a while.

"Stay with her." He said, softly, his eyes full of compassion and she curtsied.

"Yes, My Lord." She whispered hoarsely. He took one last long look at the figure on the bed and then strode from the room. Gaius caught my eye and I followed him out into the hallway.

"There must be something we can do?" I said the moment the door closed behind me. Gaius rubbed at his cheek, grimacing at the day-old stubble growing there.

"Tomorrow we will go to the cistern and see if there is something there that may lend us a clue as to what the illness is so we can cure it."

"B-but that will be too late for Morgana!" I cried. He placed a hand on my arm.

"Look, I know what Gwen means to you and that you want her to be happy, but there is nothing we can do for her mistress." I was silent for a bit. Then I looked around to make sure that we wouldn't be overhead.

"We could use magic."

"Merlin, don't be stupid! It is forbidden!" I reached up and gripped my hair in my hands.

"Well, why do I have these powers then? Eh? You keep telling me that they are not for playing tricks." He pulled me into a deserted anti-chamber.

"You want to practice magic while the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, you are destined for more important things than the end of a gibbet!" He hissed in my ear.

"But what about Morgana? Hmm? She must have a destiny too." I replied, looking into his eyes. Gaius said nothing.

"I could cure her right now."

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, but Merlin-"

"A life is at stake here! You're a physician, haven't you told me that there is no higher calling than to give aid when someone is in need?"

"Yes, but this is madness! Arthur is scouring the city for anyone who practices magic; if you were caught-"

"I won't get caught." I said.

"Merlin! I forbid you to do anything of the sort!"

"But I-"

"And there's an end to it!" He shouted and walked off, leaving me standing there alone in the passageway.

* * *

**Hope you liked the twist! What is it with Uther and windows? I swear, he's turning into a regular peeping tom! o.O**

**Anyways, please review! :) Plot bunny is wasting away over here. **


	19. The Price of Mercy

**Hello! Welcome to Tolleren, Narutoske and a guest! Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts and favourites! **

**Tolleren: What's the name of your fanfic? I really want to read it when I get a chance to! :)**

**Yesterday, I had a terrible time with my allergies and my nose kept bleeding so most of this was written with one hand while I held a rag to my face. So far I haven't had one this morning, but that might change. **

**Oh! I tried really hard not to put myself in this story, but I couldn't help giving Merlin one of my phobias. Sorry, Merlin! Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, I wouldn't still be living with my parents. **

**Okay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Price of Mercy**

"**Everything you want in life has a price connected to it. There's a price to pay if you want to make things better, a price to pay just for leaving things as they are, a price for everything." ~ Harry Browne**

**(NPoV)**

I stood at the basin and chanted softly in the old tongue. The clear liquid vibrated and I watched as a woman cried over the dead body of her child. The scene morphed and I saw soldiers laying corpses of peasants and courtiers alike in a row in the town square. I smiled and turned to look at the figure beside me.

"Isn't it glorious, Sister?" I asked. She glanced at me, her eyes burning with the fire of her hatred.

"It is indeed, but it is not enough. Uther must pay for what he has done." She said, her voice cracking; her knuckles whitened when she balled he hands into fists. I swirled my hand through the water and chanted again. The view changed and we were looking into one of the rooms in the castle. There on the bed, a dark haired girl lay in the throes of disease and beside her sat Uther, his face full of grief and despair.

See? Already he is beginning to get a taste of the pain and sorrow he made you go through." One corner of Nyneve's mouth tilted upwards, but soon she swayed and I reached out a hand to steady her.

"You must rest; tomorrow the spell shall be complete and you will be returned to your former strength."

"Alright." She whispered and she slowly made her way back to bed. When she had passed beyond my sight, I turned back to look in the basin again and frowned. I leaned closer until my face was merely inches from the surface of the water.

_What is that boy doing?_

**(MPoV)**

I waited until it was nearly midnight and Gaius had nodded off before slipping out of the room and down the stairs. Once I reached the main part of the castle, I was forced to go even slower. Uther had patrols monitoring the hallways and every now and again I had to scramble for a hiding place lest I be seen. Breathing a sigh of relief when the last group of soldiers passed by, I crept to the end of the corridor and peered around the corner to the passageway that led to Morgana's bedchamber.

"Damn!" I swore under my breath. I had forgotten about the guards that the King had had posted outside of his ward's room. I leaned back against the wall, my brow furrowed in thought.

_What am I to do now? _

Suddenly, I stiffened, the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming my way made the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I glanced about wildly, trying to find some way of escape. My gaze settled on a closed door about five yards back the way I had come. There was no time to hesitate for at any moment now whoever was coming would turn the corner and see me standing there. I rushed towards it, muttered a hasty opening spell and slipped inside—closing the barrier behind me as softly as possible. The footsteps came nearer and halted for a moment outside of the chamber I was in. I held my breath, not daring to move for fear of being discovered. The door rattled as they tried to open it, but when it remained firmly closed they moved on. Swallowing a sigh of relief, I turned around in the darkened room.

There had to be a way for me to get into Morgana's room, but how? I wracked my brain, but couldn't come up with any plausible idea. I glanced around the chamber I was in and I caught sight of the window. The shutter had been thrown wide and I could see the full moon riding high in the sky.

Inspiration struck—although I'm sure that Gaius would have called it insanity instead—and it was the only way that I could think of getting to Arthur's cousin before it was too late to save her. I sucked in a breath and glanced down. I had a clear view of the cobblestone streets far below and fear flooded through my veins, keeping time with my pulse.

"Don't think about it just do it." I whispered and put my foot on the sill. The window was much larger than the one in my room and could easily have fit three men standing abreast. There was no rope in the chamber and I wasn't about to tear up a sheet that might be left as evidence or be seen in the moonlight like a beacon announcing that I was breaking curfew. I reached up and my fingers found purchase on the rough-hewed stones of the castle. I silently swung myself out of the casement and clung to the wall like a spider. Slowly, carefully, I inched myself along until I came to the corner. This was by far the most difficult part of the climb, but I managed to worm my way around it without any problems.

"Don't look down. Don't look down." I murmured, keeping my eyes glued to the wall in front of me. Sweat broke out on my forehead and a bead of it winged its way down until it dripped into my right eye, momentarily blinding me. I froze, clinging to the wall, not daring to move until I could see again. My muscles began shaking from the strain, but just when I feared that I could hold on no longer, my sight cleared. With a sigh of relief, I reached over and found another handhold. I had just glanced at Morgana's windowsill to see how much farther I had to go when the stone beneath my feet crumbed and fell away. In the next instant, I was dangling five-hundred feet in the air and only the grip I had on the stone with my hands kept me from being splattered on the ground far below me. Against my will, I glanced down and my stomach did a sickening flip.

"Oh, God!" I hissed, clenching my eyes shut. I couldn't do anything, I was so focused on the fact that any moment now I was going to die.

"I hate heights, I hate heights, I hate heights!" I repeated over and over again.

Eventually, my heart started to beat at a normal pace again and the haze of panic in my brain faded into the background.

"Okay, okay. I can do this." I finally opened my eyes and looked down just enough to see where I could put my foot. I had to swing my body a little to the right, but after a while, I once again had stone under me. I felt like crying, but there was too much that I needed to do right now and I didn't have the time or the luxury of blubbering over my fears. Ten minutes later, I stood on the ledge of Morgana's window. It was bolted closed, but a simple spell had the wooden shutter silently opening. I slipped inside and nearly got down on my knees and kissed the stones under my feet.

The fire was burning low on the hearth but in the weak light I could make out the sleeping form of Gwen. She sat on the floor with her head pressed against the side of the bed. Her hand lightly held her mistress's. I tiptoed over—praying that I wouldn't have a clumsy moment—and looked down at the young woman lying on the bed. She was even paler than before and her breathing was shallow. I pulled out a small pouch and grabbed the poultice I had made that lay inside of it. As gently as possible, I lifted Morgana's pillow and slipped the little bundle under it.

"Þu fornimst adl fram guman." I whispered and watched with delight as the paleness disappeared from her face and her breathing deepened. I smiled softly and moved back to the window.

I was standing on the sill, just about to swing out when there was a rattling noise and the door started to open. Quickly, I slid over the edge and dropped below the casement, scrambling for a purchase on the smooth stones. I could hear someone enter the chamber. Then a guard stuck his head out of the window to look around and I nearly yelped in fright. Luckily, the man didn't look down. With a loud grunt, he withdrew and pulled the shutters closed, bolting them from the inside. I pressed my forehead against the cool rock and inhaled deeply. Then I made the arduous journey back to the empty room. When I finally arrived at Gaius' chambers, I swore that I would never go climbing around outside the castle ever again. Feeling a lightness in my heart from saving Morgana, I slid into bed and was asleep within minutes.

A~*~M

**(GwPoV)**

I shifted slightly and opened my eyes. My neck was stiff from the awkward position I had slept in; I frowned.

_Why am I on the floor? _I clambered to my feet, grimacing at the fuzzy feeling in my limbs and looked down at the figure on the bed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized that I was looking into Morgana's green eyes. The events of yesterday came crashing back to my memory and I pressed a shaking hand to her forehead.

"My Lady?"I asked softly. She blinked and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Gwen." She whispered. Forgetting propriety, I squealed and threw my arms around her, holding her tight.

"Gwen? What happened?" She asked when I finally let her go.

"You were ill, don't you remember?" I said, brow furrowing. She stared at me for a moment, before nodding her head.

"I think so. I was so cold and hot at the same time; it was all so strange."

"How do you feel now?" I inquired, hardly daring to hope. Slowly she sat up and brushed her tangled hair out of her face.

"Fine. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time." My smile widened—if that were possible—and I reached out to touch her shoulder. She returned the grin and slid her legs over the bed.

"Help me dress?"

"My Lady, I don't think that would be wise-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Please, Gwen, I feel perfectly healthy. Now, must I dress myself?" I looked at her and then threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh, alright!"

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I slammed a hand down on the tabletop.

"We must find this sorcerer!" I shouted, making those gathered in the chamber wince. A side door opened and Sir Jurian slipped inside; I felt relieved to see him—I needed my best tactician if we were going to hunt down this magician. He noticed that I was watching him and he nodded his head in deference. I returned the gesture.

"Sire, I don't think that they're inside Camelot." Arthur said. I glared at him, all the anger I was feeling about Morgana's imminent death bubbled up to the surface and he was getting the brunt of it.

"Then extend the search to the villages!" I snapped. My son ran a hand through his hair and looked at me with tired eyes.

"We've already started, but we can't search the entire kingdom. We've not enough men as it is and the number of our soldiers are dropping every day. Many of them have already joined the dead that are being laid out in the town square." I wished that we were alone so I could give him some encouragement, but we were surrounded by a dozen or so knights and in their presence I could not do as I wanted. I looked at him gravely.

I can't stand by and watch our people suffer." Arthur nodded and rose from his seat.

"I'll go assemble as many men as I can and ride out now." He said and left the chamber. A few minutes later and the room was empty save for Jurian. I had just turned to speak to him when the door opened and a familiar figure glided in. I stared at her open mouthed as she walked right up to me. Hesitantly, I reached out and touched her cheek.

"Morgana." I breathed her name and she gave me a small curtsy.

"But...how?" I asked, still hardly able to believe what I was seeing.

"I don't know. One minute I felt like I was dying and the next I was well." She said, looking at me. I shook my head.

"You should be dead, there must be a reason." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled away from my touch.

"Oh, please. Since when have I ever done as I was supposed to?" Ignoring her remark, I turned to face Sir Jurian.

"Search her chambers, there must be something there that can explain this!"

"Uncle, you can't do that!" Morgana protested, but the man was already on his way out the door.

"Morgana, can't you see, I only want to keep you safe?" She scoffed at that.

"No! All you care about is your stupid fear of sorcery! Well, if it was a sorcerer who helped me get better, than I am most grateful to them!" She cried and stomped from the room.

"Morgana!" I called after her, but the only answer I received was the door slamming in her wake. I collapsed back into my chain and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why do women always have to be so headstrong?" I asked the empty room, but there was no reply.

A~*~M

**(GwPoV)**

I grabbed a handful of clean linens and placed them on a nearby table. Humming softly as I worked, I couldn't help the smile that seemed to be fixed on my face; I was so deliriously happy that my mistress was alive and well that I couldn't find the words to express it. Walking across the room, I pulled back the covers on Morgana's bed and began stripping off the soiled sheets. Carelessly, I threw the pillows onto a chair and was about to remove the bottom linen when something caught my eye. There on the bed, near where the pillows had been, was a glowing poultice. I frowned.

_That wasn't here yesterday._

I picked it up to examine it more closely when the door burst open and a knight came into the room. It took him less than a second to see what I was holding and in three strides he was across the room and had grabbed me by the arm.

"Let me go!" I cried, my arm aching from where he was gripping me too tightly. He ignored me and ripped the bundle out of my hand. He dangled it in front of my face.

"What is this?" He demanded, his voice as harsh as his features.

"I don't know, I just found it under My Lady's pillow-" He released me and backhanded me across the cheek. I fell to the ground from the force of the blow and cradled my injury with one hand.

"Liar!" He growled. He took a step closer to me and I scooted away only to feel my back press against the bed. I had no where else to go. He snatched my wrist and jerked me off of the floor, nearly dragging me towards the chamber door.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted, fear in my voice.

"You are under arrest for crimes and contraventions of the law of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments." He said.

"What?" I gasped. I was just about to shout for help, but right at that moment, Morgan walked into the room. She took in the sight of the man and his merciless grip on my arm and glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. He showed her the poultice.

"I found her with this in her possession. The little witch was trying to get rid of the evidence!"

"That's preposterous!" She said.

"Then how do you explain your sudden recovery?" He spat the words as if they were poison in his mouth.

"I don't know but I do know that Gwen is innocent!" He let go of me and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Did anyone else come into this room?" He barked the question and I couldn't help but jump at his tone.

"N-no! No one but the King and Prince Arthur." I said. He reached over and grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me out of the room.

"Ow! Let go! I didn't do anything! Please! You have to listen to me! I haven't done anything wrong! I'm innocent, I swear!" I cried, trying to break free of his grasp, but it was impossible.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I turned to look into the stunned face of Arthur's manservant.

"Merlin! Merlin, help me please, I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Tears poured down my cheeks and I saw him take a step towards me, but out of nowhere Gaius appeared and held out an arm—restraining him.

"Please! Why won't you listen to me!" I shouted, but the knight dragged me around the corner.

"Gwen!" I heard Merlin call, but he did not come after me. I finally realized that no matter what I did or said, this man wouldn't let me go and like a rag doll, I allowed him to pull me along with him.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

Gaius grabbed my shoulder and steered me back to our chambers, his face set in an angry line. When he shut the door behind us, he turned and glared at me.

"What have you done?!" I opened my mouth to explain, but Gaius was having none of it.

"I warned you!" He shouted, then turned on his heel and began pacing the floor.

"Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."

"I-I couldn't let Morgana die knowing that had the power to save her." I stuttered. He came right up to me and shook a finger mere inches away from my nose.

"Did you even stop to think that it might look suspicious, the miraculous healing of one person?" I wracked my brain for some kind of answer.

"Well...all I have to do is cure everyone! No one has to know that it was magic!" I cried.

"It's too late for that! Sir Jurian took her to Uther and he will jump to conclusions and say that she's a sorceress! The people need someone to blame for this disease and she will be the obvious choice!" I felt panic welling inside of me.

"But she's innocent!" I started to leave, but my uncle's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh? And how are you going to prove that?" He asked. My shoulders slumped and I slowly wandered over to the table and plopped into a chair.

"I don't know." I whispered. He grunted. Making his way over to the door, he halted and turned to look at me.

"Just remember, this was your doing and now you must pay the price for your misguided mercy." He said and left. I bowed my head until it was touching the rough table top. I wanted to rail that this wasn't fair, that the world was wrong and I was right, but there was no point. This was all my fault. A tear flowed down my cheek, followed by another and another until I felt as if I would drowned in my own sorrow. My shoulders shook and I howled out my guilt, but no matter how loud I screamed, I could still hear Gwen's voice crying out for me to help her.

* * *

**I made Merlin cry, I now know just how evil I am! :O**


	20. Disbelief

**Hey there! Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts! You all make my day! :) A special welcome to Spirals and Lightning Bolts! Grab a seat, there's still plenty of room here for all! **

**Spirals and Lightning Bolts: No, I haven't read the Alex Rider books, but maybe I should sometime here in the near future. ;)**

**Tolleren: Thank you! I'll check it out later today! :)**

**Narutoske: Thanks! I think so too. ;)**

**Disclaimer brought to you by KG's dog: This human? Own Merlin? She doesn't even own her own talking box like the one that my master watches daily.**

**I hope you all enjoy the PoV's in this chapter! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Disbelief**

**"People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for." ~ Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_**

** (MorPoV)**

_This is so unfair_, I fumed, pacing around the room. I had tried to explain, tried to reason with my uncle, but he wouldn't hear a word that I said. He was too scared of magic to care if he had arrested the right person. With a growl of exasperation, I kicked out at a nearby chair and felt a sliver of satisfaction when it tipped over and crashed to the ground. I was about to start pacing again when there was a light knock on the door and a serving girl peeked around the barrier.

"My Lady, the King has assigned me to aid you-" She began to say, but I cut her off.

"Out! Get out! I don't need your help!" She gave me a hasty curtsy and fled the room, closing the door behind her with a soft thump. I felt a small pang of remorse for the way I had treated the girl, it had been the mention of Uther that had set me off.

Tears pricked in my eyes as I thought of poor innocent Gwen being burned at the stake for something I knew deep in my heart that she was not capable of. I sank to the floor at the foot of my bed and drew my knees up to my chest—rocking slightly. How I hated being a woman. Men were allowed to do things: fight in battles, speak openly about their thoughts and beliefs, but most of all, their words were heeded. With women it was a different tale altogether. Men made excuses for us: we're frail, we don't have a head for the tactics of war, we're too weak to stand up for ourselves. I snorted. They consider us to be chattel and nothing more. Well, I would change that if it was the last thing I did.

There came a tremendous banging on the door and I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I knew that knock.

"Go away, Arthur!" I called.

"Morgana, let me in!" He commanded, but I made no move towards the door.

"No! Leave now!" Silence reigned for a bit and then the barrier swung wide. My cousin strode into the room, saw me sitting on the floor and dropped down beside me.

"Sulking are we?" He asked. I put my hands on my knees and glared up at him.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" I inquired through clenched teeth. He didn't respond and we sat there side by side for a long while, letting the silence speak for itself.

After a moment, he sighed and glanced at me, his blue eyes serious.

"I believe you, you know." He said and I nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't mean anything if you're not willing to stand up to your father. All anyone has to do is whisper the word magic and he goes into a frenzy!" Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"He has good cause, Morgana..." I waved his words away.

"Oh, I know all about your mother, so don't try to throw that excuse in my face! I am sorry that she died because of that sorceress, but because one person uses magic for ill doesn't mean that all magic users are evil. Surely even you can see that?" He made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat and I nudged him in the side with my elbow.

"I forgot, you fear it just as much as he does."

"Oi! That's not fair!" I stood and glared down at him, arms akimbo.

"Neither is murdering an innocent girl for a crime that she didn't commit!" I shouted. He had the good grace to wince at my words.

"Why can't he just be grateful that I am alive instead chasing after imaginary enchantresses?"

"He just wants you and our people to be safe!" He countered, rising from the floor.

"Well, he'd be better off trying to find the real reason behind this disease!"

"Gaius was the one who said that the malady is the result of sorcery, don't blame Father for that!" I huffed and turned my back on Arthur, clenching and unclenching my hands in an attempt to not strike out at my cousin.

"He could be wrong, after all he's only human." I hissed.

"Look, Arthur, I know Uther's your father, but one of these days you're going to wake up and realize that he is not perfect." I said and then left the room before he could reply.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

A hand settled on my shoulder, waking me from my uneasy slumber.

"Merlin, lunch is ready." Gaius said. I grunted and rubbed the drowse out of my eyes. When I raised my head off of the table, he placed a steaming bowl full of stew in front of me and then quickly sat down and began spooning food into his own mouth. Reluctantly, I picked up my utensil, but made no move to take a bite.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled when the silence was too much for me to bear. Gaius glanced up at me, but he said nothing.

"I thought I was doing something right by curing Morgana. I thought I was saving a life." I continued. "It seemed so simple." I whispered after a few moments. My uncle set his fork down and wiped his mouth with a cloth.

"Any easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor." My shoulders slumped at his gentle words.

"I can see that now." I mumbled, not daring to meet his eyes.

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" He said sternly. I nodded, feeling more miserable by the second.

A warm hand rested on mine and I finally looked up at him. He gave me a sad smile.

"I know you meant well; you have a good heart—one that is much better than my own I'm afraid. But you must take into consideration what the consequences of your actions will be, whether good or ill." He said. I gave him a wan smile and stirred my stew again. He noticed and gestured to the bowl.

"You better eat up, that's the last of our fresh water ration for today." With a sigh, I lowered the spoon and pushed the dish away from me.

"I'm not hungry."

"Merlin-"

"I'm going to go visit Gwen." I said, cutting him off. I rose from the table.

"Oh, alright. If you come back and I'm not here, I'll be in the council chamber; the King is having a meeting to see what can be done about our dwindling water supply."

"Okay." I replied and slipped out of the chamber.

A~*~M

Once I made it down to the dungeon level of the castle, it didn't take me long to find the cell she was locked up in.

"Gwen?" I said, low-voiced. He head came up and a sad smile graced her lips. Rising, she hurried towards me, only to come up short when the length of chains around her wrists ran out. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Thank you." She whispered and I gave her an odd look.

"For what?" I asked.

"For coming to see me." She said. I pressed myself against the bars, stretching out a hand as far as it would go. Our fingers were mere inches apart since my arm wasn't long enough to reach her.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen." I said, feeling tears of my own clogging my throat. She shook her head and sniffled.

"It's not your fault." She said and I shifted my feet, unable to meet her guileless eyes.

"It's alright, don't worry about me. There's no point in crying about it." Her face turned a dull crimson when she realized what she had said.

"I-I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that." She added hastily and I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

"Oh, Gwen, I can't let this happen." She wiped a tear from her cheek with the sleeve of her dress.

"Please, one thing. You-you don't have to, but..." She hiccuped and I waited for her to go one.

"Remember me, please." I shook my head and gave her a look full of steely determination.

"You're not going to die; I won't let you!" I said firmly, and with that, I turned and strode back up to the main floor of the castle—resolve straightening my spine. I had been lying since the day I arrived in Camelot, well, no more. I was going to come clean and maybe, just maybe I would be able to set Gwen free.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I moved around the room, unable to keep still.

"What if burning the witch doesn't stop the poison? How do we protect the people? My men have closed down the water pumps." I looked at Gaius, hoping that he might be able to provide me with some much needed answers.

"The emergency water supply won't last for much longer; we have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease." I tapped a gloved finger against my chin as I pondered the problem. Coming up empty, I shrugged.

"But how can we do that?" Gaius opened his mouth to answer, but just at that moment, the door burst open and Merlin came running into the room.

"It was me!" He cried, breathlessly. "I used magic to cure the Lady Morgana!" Those gathered gasped in shock at that outburst. I felt frozen in place. That something that I couldn't remember about Hunith finally snapped into place and suddenly I knew. A long forgotten memory of chanting and soft, glowing eyes filled my mind and I reached out to steady myself on the back of my chair.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" He said loud and clear, his bright blue eyes begging to be believed. Gaius rose and moved around the table to stand at his nephew's side.

"Merlin, are you mad?!" He gripped his shoulder, but the youth slithered away.

"I cannot let her die for me!" He shouted and then turned to look at me.

"I place myself at your mercy." He said and bowed his head in a submissive posture. Gaius moved closer to me, one arm outstretched.

"Sire, he's been ill; he doesn't know what he's talking about." He said, his tone bordering on desperation.

"I do know what I'm saying!" Merlin shouted, exasperated. The council members looked to me to make a decision, but I was too dumbstruck to utter a single syllable. Guards stepped forward and began to drag the boy away without me giving an order.

"Father, please! I cannot allow this, it's madness! There is no way that _Mer_lin here is a sorcerer!"

"He admitted it." I said, still a little dazed. Arthur looked me squarely in the eye.

"He saved my life, remember."

"W-why would he fabricate such a story?" I asked, finally able to get a grip on my emotions.

"As Gaius said, he's got a grave mental illness." My eyebrows raised.

"Oh?"

"Yes," He said, throwing an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"He's in love...with Gwen." Relief flooded through me and a slight smile played with the corners of my mouth. Merlin's jaw dropped and he gaped like a fish.

"W-what? N-no—"

"It's true, there's no point in denying it. I saw the flower she gave you a few days ago." He said.

"I-I don't think of her that way..."

"It's alright, Merlin, go ahead and admit it. There's no shame in being in love."

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." I said, unable to keep myself from joining in the banter. Those around me glanced at each other uneasily until they noticed the smile on my face. A smattering of laughter echoed through the chamber.

"Yes, Merlin here is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There is no possible way that he is a sorcerer." Arthur said with confidence brimming over in his voice. I waved a dismissive hand at Merlin.

"Let him go, enough time has been wasted as it is." I ordered and the guards released him. Gaius grabbed hold of his nephew's arm and started dragging him out of the room.

"If you will excuse me, Sire." He said and I nodded. In the next instant, both of them were gone.

According to Arthur, Merlin couldn't possibly be a sorcerer, but that small seed of doubt had already been planted and began to grow in my mind. I had seen Hunith use healing spells; was it so far fetched that our son might have inherited her abilities as well?

I shook my head; the truth was, it really didn't matter if Merlin had magic or not. He had a special place in my heart and there was no way that I would ever be able to execute him.

Shoving the thought aside, I returned to the task at hand.

"Now, about cleansing the water..."

A~*~M

** (MPoV)**

"Arthur's an idiot!" I exclaimed the moment we were behind closed doors. My uncle's eyes flashed with anger for the second time this day.

"No, he was right to do what he did, and, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity!" I rubbed the back of my neck in an agitated manner.

"What else could I do? Gwen is going to be executed for my crimes!"

"Yes, but you won't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames yourself! You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" I threw my hands up into the air.

"Well, one thing's for sure: whatever it is, Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he's so sharp, but even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly through my nose. Gaius smiled wryly at me.

"Well, sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." I gave him a sly look.

"Maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." He grunted in amusement.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough to fit over that swollen head of yours. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

"Right. And how do we do that?" I asked. He turned and beckoned for me to follow him.

"By going to the source." He replied.

A~*~M

The cistern was dark and the torches flickered slightly in an errant breeze.

"Phew! It stinks down here!" I exclaimed, shoving a hand over my nose.

"Yes, well, it's probably from whatever has been used to poison the water. Now fetch me a vial of that and we'll examine it when we get back to our chambers." I nodded and complied. Pulling a small glass tube from my pocket, I filled it to the brim with the liquid and capped it.

"Here." I said, handing it over to my uncle. He peered at it for a moment before hiding it away in his robes.

"Let us hope that the answers may lie in this." He murmured. We started to head back out when a giant splash and an unearthly roar filled the echoing cavern. I whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of a grey colored monster sliding back down into the depths of the cistern.

"What the hell was that?" I cried, feeling my heart beating wildly in my chest. Gaius looked alarmed as well and he grabbed my wrist.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here before it comes back." He murmured and we fled up the pathway and back out into the open air.

* * *

**So, the Afanc has been found; let me know what you think! Plot bunny just gave me an evil look because I didn't share my breakfast with him and his little tummy is growling. ;)**


	21. Defeating the Monster

**Hi! Sorry, this is a bit rushed as I'm practically running out the door to church right now-well not really, but I do need to get going. ;) I haven't proof read this chapter so it probably has some typos. I am sorry for that! I didn't get this one finished until a moment ago. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts and story favourites! You guys rock! **

**There's no quote at the beginning of this chapter because, to be honest, I just don't have the time to find one. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Defeating the Monster**

** (GPoV)**

I set a rather large tome on the table and sneezed as a plume of dust from it flew up into the air. My hands were shaking as I tried to turn the pages, frantically searching for what the creature might be. I had seen a lot of things in my time—both magic and otherwise-, but I had never set eyes on a monster such as that before.

"Here." I said, pointing to a drawing on the parchment.

"It's an Afanc." Merlin gave me a blank look. He came around the table to look at the illustration for himself.

"An...a what?" He asked.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." He scratched his head and glanced over at me with a puzzled expressions on his face.

"Who would do such a thing?" He inquired. I had been pondering that very thing for a while now; there were only three people I knew of who could do such a thing. Balinor, but he hadn't been seen or heard from since my half-sister, Hunith—Balinor's only child—was four-years-old. Merlin himself if given the right training could do it, but I knew that he would never have a reason for conjuring up such a monster. There was only one person left and I shuddered at the thought. It would be best not to mention her unless there was sufficient evidence that pointed to her.

I shook my head.

"I'm not quite certain." I hedged.

"Right now, the most important thing is finding out how to defeat it. But how?" I muttered mostly to myself. I flipped through the rest of the book and flipped it closed.

"B-but that could take days! Gwen will be dead by then."

"Have you got a better plan?" I asked, not even bothering to look over my shoulder at him. I scanned the titles on my shelf, trying to find something that might have more information. I jumped as a loud banging noise filled the room. Whirling around, I noticed that the door to the chamber had been flung against the wall and that Merlin was nowhere in sight. I sighed and shook my head.

_ Where is that boy headed off to now?_

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

The minute Gaius asked me the question, I knew who would have the answer. Not caring if I was being rude or not, I fled the room, dashing down the steps and out into the courtyard. I was about to slip through the castle doors when something caught my eye and I slowed to a walk. A group of men were piling something around a tall wooden post. My eyes widened in horror when I realized that I was looking at the stake that Gwen was to be burnt at; I shivered and once again doubled my pace.

"Gwen, I'm going to get you out of this." I murmured to no one in particular.

Soon I was tramping through the echoing stairwell that led to my destination. Holding the torch in my hand aloft, I gazed about, searching for the familiar golden dragon.

"Hello?" There was a great fluttering of wings and the beast landed on his rock, a slight smile on his face.

"Hello. So, the great warlock returns as I knew he would." He said.

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." I said, hoping that it wasn't too forward of me to just get straight to the point. I didn't have time for idle chitchat or riddles this day. The creature eyed me carefully.

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Will you help me?" I asked, unable to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Trust the elements that are at your command."

I blinked.

"Elements? But what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of the coin; Arthur is another."

My brow wrinkled as I tried to sift through the dragon's words to divine the meaning.

"I-I don't understand; just tell me what it is I have to do." The beast made no reply. He spread his great wings and disappeared from view.

"No! Gwen will die if I fail! Please, help me!"

There was a low chuckle and I felt the ground shift beneath my feet.

"I already have." The voice echoed in the darkness. My shoulders slumped.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." I grumbled and made the long journey back up to Gaius' rooms.

A~*~M

"Merlin, what are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the words. I glanced up to see Gaius wearing an amused expression on his face. I grinned sheepishly.

"Looking for a book." He raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? Are you going to tell me which one or am I going to have to read your mind?" I smirked at his tone, but didn't stop my search.

"A book on elements." I replied, digging through a stack of musty, old tomes.

"Elements?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, which one would I find them in?" I flipped the cover of one book open and grimaced at the vile smell that emanated from it.

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." I glanced up and ran a hand through my hair, making a face when my fingers snagged in a tangle.

"Yes, but how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Gaius looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The Afanc is a creature made from earth and water—that's two of the four base elements."

"And the other two?"

Perhaps they might be able to destroy it. It's worth a try, anyways. You'll need wind and fire...how did you find this out?"

_Uh-oh!_

"Um...I just know somehow...must be one of my powers." I said shrugging. He gave me a shrewd glance, but whatever he thought of that he kept to himself.

"What else do your powers tell you?" I dropped a book on top of the growing stack and leaned against the table.

"That I am only one side of the coin. The brighter side, obviously." I said, giving my uncle a cheeky grin. He snorted at that.

"And who, pray tell, is the other side?"

"I think that might be Arthur." I said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the Lady Morgana raced into the room.

"Uther's bringing forward the execution! We have to do something!" She said, her green eyes were filled with panic. My uncle stepped towards her, making calming gestures with his gnarled hands.

"We're trying." He said. She reached out and grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." My eyebrows raised in shock and she noticed.

"Don't look so surprised, Merlin, I've known Gwen since we were both children and she has been my friend for many years now. I will not see her murdered for a crime that she did not commit." My respect for the King's ward went up another notch.

"You aren't the only one," I murmured.

"Now, we need Arthur." I said, moving towards the door.

"Arthur?" She asked, giving me a confused look.

"Yes, there's a monster—an Afanc—in the water supply. That is what's causing the plague." She turned to look at Gaius.

"Shouldn't we tell Uther then?" He shook his head.

"An Afanc is a creature forged by magic, Uther would just say that Gwen used dark arts to conjure the beast."

"What can we do?"

"We need to destroy it so that the disease will stop and the King might see reason." I said, tapping my foot on the floor. Realization dawned on her face.

"Ah, so that's why we need Arthur." I bobbed my head up and down.

"He's our best chance...but he won't defy the King..." I trailed off, frowning and I wondered why I hadn't thought of that until now. Morgana smirked at me and I saw a glint of defiance in her emerald orbs. She grabbed a handful of her skirt and whisked out of the room.

"Leave that to me."

A~*~M

"You are good." I murmured when Morgana walked past me into the cistern, Arthur in tow. She winked at me and I snickered. Arthur huffed out a breath.

"You'd better be right about this, _Mer_lin." I turned to face him, the light from the torches we carried cast eerie shadows on the walls.

"Or what? You'll sack me again? That's hardly likely." I replied cheekily. He opened his mouth to reply when a loud growl echoed off of the dark walls. Fear tightened my throat and all three of us bunched together.

"You should stay here." The prince said to his cousin, but she raised her head and looked down her nose at him.

"I'm coming with you. Who knows? You might just need someone in here with more than half a brain."

"Oi!" He squeaked, but she just smirked and continued on into the darkness.

"You know, Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Admit it! You're just afraid I'll show you up." Arthur snorted.

"Not likely. Come on, Morgana, turn back; I don't want to see you get hurt." He said, trying to plead with her, but she was having none of it.

"I think not. Besides, who made it a rule that the men get to have all the fun."

"Morgana!"

Something dark whooshed past and Arthur's torch guttered and went out with a loud hiss.

"Maybe it's a sign." She commented. Arthur moved towards her and frowned.

"What do you mean?" She gestured to his now useless brand.

"That going out, it's a sign that you need me."

"Oh yeah, I need you just a badly as I need a thorn stuck in my ars-"

"Look out!" I shouted as a large lumpy figure rushed out of the shadows and straight at Arthur. He drew his sword, but the monster brushed the steel aside as if it were a twig—snapping it in two and wrenching it from the Prince's grasp.

"Uh-oh! Not good!" He murmured under his breath, but the cavern magnified it so that both Morgana and myself could hear it. The Afanc swiped at him again and Arthur jumped back, tripped over a stone on the floor and fell—striking his head hard against the ground.

"Arthur!" Morgana screamed, but he didn't stir. The creature gathered itself together as if it were about to leap.

"Morgana! Use the torch!" I shouted. She pulled herself out of her horrified stupor and threw the torch directly at the Afanc's head. Muttering a quick spell, a sudden burst of wind struck the monster at the same time as the flames and the Afanc exploded. The power of the blast sent both of us flying through the air to land in a heap on the ground. For a moment, I lay there, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked from my body, but then I heard the swish of material nearby and slowly sat up. Morgana was crouched next to her cousin, his limp head and shoulders resting on her lap.

"A-Arthur?" She called, her voice small and full of fear. There was no response.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

"Gaius!" I called, bursting through the door to his chambers in a most un-kingly way. There on the bed lay the limp form of my son and I hurried to his side. He was so pale and I feared the worst. A gentle hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see Gaius standing beside me.

"Is he...?" I couldn't bear to finish the question, but he seemed to know what I wanted to ask.

"Arthur will be alright, My Lord, he's only taken a nasty knock to the head." Relief washed over me and my knees trembled. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Thank God!" I murmured and settled down in a chair that was pulled up beside the cot.

"What was it?" I asked.

"An Afanc; it's conjured from clay by a powerful magic—the type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life." He said.

"Then it wasn't the girl who did this?" I asked and Gaius shook his head.

"It was not, Gwen, My Lord. She has no magic whatsoever."

"I shall send word that she is to be released immediately." I looked at him and saw that he was holding something in his hands. Noticing my interest, he handed it to me. It looked like a piece of an eggshell.

"I found this at the water source. It bears the mark of Nimueh." I dropped the thing as if it had suddenly burned me. A feeling of dread curled around my heart.

"We must be vigilant, Sire." I dropped my head in my hands as cold chills ran up and down my spine.

"Will I never be rid of her?"

A~*~M

**(NPoV)**

"Argh!" I slapped at the water with one hand, my eyes glowing gold with my anger. The Afanc was dead and my plot to ruin Uther was foiled.

"Sister?" I turned and plastered a smile on my face as I looked at Nyneve.

"Is everything alright?" She asked and I took her hand.

"Fine." I replied and I knew that she saw through my lie.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry over. Come, let us perform the spell." I pulled her over into the center of the chamber and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ready to put your past behind you" I asked. She nodded.

"Mary Collins was dead the moment Uther murdered Thomas. I am more than ready." She replied.

"Very well." I handed her a goblet of wine and pricked both my finger and hers, allowing the drops to land in the burgundy liquid. I chanted softly until the wine sizzled and turned a brilliant shade of white.

"Drink, Sister." I said and she slowly brought the goblet to her lips. Her eyes flashed golden and instantly, she began to grow younger. When the spell was completed, gone was the old woman that she had grown into and in her place was a beautiful young woman with pale blue orbs and golden hair.

"Welcome back, Nyneve." I said and we embraced.

"You should get something to eat." I murmured and she nodded. The instant she was gone from the room, I moved back to the basin, whispering to it. A face appeared in the pool and I smiled evilly at it.

"Merlin, you will pay for this!" I growled.

* * *

**I hope you like the twist! Also, did anyone guess that Nyneve was Mary Collins? Cookies if you did! :D**

**Man, am I ever so glad to get out of that ep! Don't get me wrong, it's a good one, but I just can't wait to do the next one-it is my favourite so far! Alright, please review! You know I love them all!**


	22. A Poisonous Plot

**Hey, everyone! It's my day off, hence the later update, and can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter! :D**

**Again, the customary thank yous apply to those who have favourited, reviewed and activated the story alert button! I hope you all know how amazing you all are! **

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know all of this by now. ;)**

**Now strap yourselves in, this is going to be a bumpy-but fun-ride! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: A Poisonous Plot**

**Two Weeks Later...**

"**Women do most delight in revenge." ~ Sir Thomas Browne's _Christian Morals_**

**(MPoV)**

"_Mer_lin, aren't you done polishing my boots yet? I'll need them for the feast tonight." Arthur whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly! I cleaned them a week ago, shouldn't they be nice enough the way they are?" I said, holding up the footwear that had only a few minor scuffs on them. He frowned at me.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a Prince and I can't go walking about in front of our guests looking like a pauper. You know, Merlin, sometimes I can't help but wonder why I keep you around. You're pants at being a servant."

"How could I not notice, you're the Prince of Pratness." I said and ducked the blow he aimed at my head.

"Idiot." He murmured.

"Admit it, you'd be lost without me!" He snorted at that.

"Actually, I'd be much better off without you. Ever since Father assigned you as my manservant, I've been constantly having to get you out of trouble and I'm beginning to think it isn't worth it." The dart hit home and I lowered my head, focusing on the task at hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm such a bother, My Lord." I felt a light touch on my shoulder and I looked up into Arthur's face.

"You do know I'm teasing, right?" He said, seriously. Grinning, I nodded my head.

"Of course I do, you dolt!" This time he didn't miss when he swung at me.

"Ow! That hurt!" I exclaimed, dropping the boot and pressing a hand to the spot on the back of my head that throbbed.

"You're such a girl, _Mer_lin!" He said.

"Oh yeah? Well pardon me if I haven't been beaten to a pulp so many times that a slap doesn't hurt anymore." Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said and I picked up the boot I had dropped and scrubbed away at it. A servant came in and bowed low.

"Sire, The King of Mercia will be arriving in an hour and King Uther requested that you arrive early. Apparently there is something he wishes to discuss with you." He said, keeping his eyes averted.

"Thank you, Sim, tell my Father I will be there presently." Arthur said and the servant bowed again and left the chamber.

"Well, let's go see what Father wants." Arthur said.

"Wait! He didn't ask for me to be there." The Prince rolled his eyes at me.

"No he did not, but if I have to suffer through one of his long-winded lectures about decorum, I don't see why you shouldn't have to suffer the same fate as well." He said. Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door and strode out of the room. I set the rag and boot down and was about to follow him when I had the strange sensation of being watched. I whirled around and looked about me. There was no one there.

"_Mer_lin!" Shrugging my shoulders, I raced out of the room.

"Coming, coming!"

A~*~M

**(NPoV)**

I watched as Merlin left his master's chamber and curled my lip in disgust.

_How did such a pathetic excuse for a servant manage to thwart my revenge?_

I growled and snatched up a dragon-headed yellow flower, spinning it around in my fingers to admire it. Oh yes, it was beautiful...and deadly. A wicked smile spread across my face and I began to chant. I placed the flower in the shallow pool and reached for an ornate dagger. Pricking my finger, I allowed three small drops of my blood to fall into the water before healing the wound with a quick spell. Reaching down, I plucked the blossom from the watery depths of the basin and pulled off one of the petals. I grabbed a silver goblet from the side of the pool and pressed the now translucent petal to the inside lip of the cup.

"Is that for Arthur?" A melodic voice said behind me and I turned to see Nyneve standing there. Her golden tresses flowed free down her back and she was clothed in a pale, blue dress.

"No, Sister. It is for someone else, someone who has gotten in the way of our justice." One side of her mouth tipped up and her eyes glowed. She stepped past me to gaze into the water. Her smile grew when she saw the gangly figure trying to keep pace with Arthur's ground eating strides.

"Merlin." She whispered and stirred the liquid with a delicate finger. I came up beside her and touched her bare shoulder, glancing into the pool as well.

"Yes, soon he will be dead and then Arthur will be ours."

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

My stomach growled for the fifth time and I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Arthur turned and frowned at me.

"Merlin, can you keep still for another five minutes or is that too much to ask?" He hissed and I forced myself to not stick my tongue out at him. It was easy for him to stand there, but I hadn't eaten since before the sun rose this morning and I had another pressing matter to attend to.

Arthur hadn't been joking when he said that Uther would harp on propriety. He had gone on and on until I was numb and the only thing I could focus on was my expanding bladder and the hollowness in my stomach. I shifted my feet again and I heard a low grunt of disapproval, but I couldn't help it. It was either move or wet myself.

_Why do nobles always have to be late for everything?_

For the second time, I felt as if someone was looking at me and I glanced around. Not far from where the King was, stood Agravaine—Uther's brother-in-law. He gave me an odd look before turning back around; ever since the man had arrived in Camelot a week ago, I had felt that there was something off about him. He seemed nice enough, but I just couldn't bring myself to like him.

I was about to break ranks and head for the nearest privy when the door to the throne room burst open and in strode a procession of various nobles and servants all dressed in the blue and gold of Mercia. At their head, was King Bayard, a man in his mid forties with brown hair that was beginning to grey at the temples.

When the guests were seven yards away, they halted. Both Bayard and Uther moved forward and grasped each others right forearm.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we will sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther said and a round of applause followed his words. The two kings began to talk in hushed tones and everyone else started scattering to various places.

"Can I go now?" I whispered to Arthur. He heaved an exasperated sigh and then made a shooing motion.

"Go on, do whatever it is you need to do and then get back here to help our guests settle in." I bowed only slightly and practically ran from the room.

A~*~M

Two hours, an empty bladder and a full stomach later, I found myself hefting a rather cumbersome bag up the many staircases to the bedchamber that Sir Roland had been assigned. I finally reached the top of the last set of steps and was about to turn down another corridor when I caught sight of my uncle.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" I groaned as I hefted the bag higher to ease my aching back muscles. Gaius chuckled.

"Because you're a servant, Merlin, it's what you do." He replied a bit too cheerily for my taste. I frowned.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside."

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul" I raised an eyebrow at him, knowingly.

"There is no way that's a proverb. You just made it up." My uncle looked offended.

"No I didn't." He replied. A servant girl came around the corner, tripped over an uneven place on the floor and fell right in front of me—dropping her linens.

"Sorry!" She murmured and I quickly knelt down to see if she was hurt. When she glanced up at me, I gazed into the prettiest pair of dark, blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"It's alright." I said, somewhat dazed by her beauty.

"Excuse me." She blushed and I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that." I said, reaching over and grabbing a few of the items that had been scattered across the floor. When everything had been picked up, we stood and looked at each other. When the silence became uncomfortable, I held my hand out to her.

"I'm Merlin." She took my hand and I felt a jolt run up and down my arm when our skin touched.

"Cara...you're Arthur's servant, aren't you?" I nodded and felt my cheeks redden.

"That must be such an honor." She said and I scuffed the toe of my boot on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running." I glanced over her shoulder in time to see Gaius rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said and smiled at me, glancing from my hands to the pile of linens in her arms.

"Oh! Right, uh...no problem." I said, stacking the items I had forgotten that I was holding on top of the stack she carried.

"It was nice meeting you." She said and went on her way. I couldn't help, but watch her as she walked, the sway of her hips was intoxicating.

"Ahem!" My head jerked up and I looked at the amused smile on my uncle's face.

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" He asked and I ducked my head in embarrassment. I shook my head, ignoring his laughter, and moved on down the hallway.

"Very funny." I murmured before slipping into Sir Roland's chambers.

A~*~M

**(NPoV)**

There had been so many people coming and going that it was easy enough to pass as a servant from Mercia. I smiled as I remembered my meeting of a few moments ago. Merlin had no idea of what was to come. I slipped down a deserted corridor and finding the right chamber, whispered a spell to unlock the door. I scurried into the room and pushed the barrier closed behind me. It didn't take me long to locate the ornate wooden box. I placed the linens on the table beside it and lifted the lid off of the container. There, lying on the red, velvet material that lined the inside of the box, were two silver goblets with intricate designs carved into them. Without hesitation, I picked up the smaller one and set it on the table. I reached over and removed a couple of blankets from the stack I had set there and withdrew an exact replica of the chalice. Quickly, I switched out the original with the one I had brought and replaced the lid on the box.

There was a scuffling noise and suddenly the door to the chamber creaked open and a servant stood there gaping at me.

"W-what are you-"

My eyes flashed gold and in the next instant, I stepped out of the room and left the man blinking—wondering what he was doing in his master's chambers.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

I watched in amusement as Merlin backed away from the pile of clothing I was to wear to the celebrations this evening. He raised a hand and pinched his nose, effectively shutting out the noisome odor.

"Uh...when was the last time these were cleaned?" He asked. I tapped my chin with my index finger and tried to remember.

"Last year sometime...I think it was before the feast of Beltane." I said and he gave me a disgusted look.

"Did it end in a food fight?" he asked, pulling a jacket out of the pile and helping me slip it on. He was right, it smelled terrible, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Don't all feasts?" I inquired and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know. The airs and grace of the court are a mystery to me." I glanced at him and pulled the garment off before handing it back to him.

"Not after tonight they won't be." I said and watched from the corner of my eye as a small smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to the banquet?" He asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Not quite, you'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it." I pointed to the jacket he had just returned to the pile.

"Be sure to polish the buttons." I turned and moved behind the dressing screen and picked up a box.

"Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" I asked, peering over the top of the screen. He gave me a confused look.

"Won't this do?" He asked, gesturing to his brown breeches, jacket, red tunic and ridiculous blue scarf. I gave him a skeptical look.

"No. Tonight, you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." I lifted the lid of the box and pulled out the clothing, moving around the screen so that Merlin could see it. I couldn't help the smirk I gave him when I noticed his look of horror.

"You can't be serious." He said and I tossed the items at him.

"Oh, but I am." He grimaced at the material, grabbed up my clothing for the feast as well and headed towards the door.

"Merlin!" He turned to look at me, his hand already on the door handle.

"Be sure to wear the hat."

* * *

**I know, I'm so evil, but hey, even servants have to "go" sometimes. ;P **

**Please review! You know I love them, yes, I do! **


	23. The Plot Unfolds

**Hey, everyone! So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter-even though I stayed up until stupid-o'clock to finish it. My muse is a night owl. ;) Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites! Welcome Felicity Dream and a guest!**

**Tolleren: It's my favourite as well! :)**

**Felicity Dream: Here's Uther's PoV of the poisoning for you! Enjoy! :D**

**Narutoske: Get ready for another twist! ;)**

**Guest: Wait and see-I promise you won't be disappointed. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Really? You think I own Merlin? *Goes and puts a pan of Ramen noodles on the stove***

**Enjoy the fun, er I mean, the sad, sad events that are about to take place! ;P**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Plot Unfolds**

**"One may smile, and smile, and be a villain." ~ William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_**

**(AgrPoV)**

"Are you certain that you're doing the right thing—making an alliance with Mercia?" I asked. Uther glanced up at me from his seat and laid his quill pen down on the table.

"Why do you ask that?" He inquired, a frown creasing his weathered features.

"Well, Mercia is a kingdom known for its tolerance of magic. What's to stop them from breaking the alliance and having sorcerers butcher everyone in Camelot?" The King's face cleared and he gave me a patronizing smile.

"Agravaine, Bayard's kingdom may look the other way when it comes to those who practice witchcraft, but that doesn't mean that he himself approves of it. In fact, we spoke of it this very afternoon and he said that he was uncomfortable with magic. The only reason that he hasn't abolished it is that over half of his subjects use it. He has no desire to start a war with his own people." I listened to his reasoning and forced myself to return his smile. I bowed to him.

"I apologize for asking such an impertinent question, My Lord, I merely wish for you to be careful. I have no desire to see anything happen to you or my sister's son." He stood and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"No need to apologize. Now, let's make our way to the great hall before they send a servant to fetch us." He said.

"After you, My Lord." I said and he exited the room in front of me.

I hated having to bow and scrape to him, but for now I would just have to keep up the act. I needed to be in Uther's good graces if I was to ever gain what I wanted.

When we were about halfway to our destination, a young woman, the very image of loveliness itself, came around the corner and curtsied to the King.

"Morgana! I thought you would already be at the feast." Uther said, smiling at his ward.

"My maid only just managed to get my hair done a few moments ago since I slept a little later than usual this afternoon." She replied. I stepped closer and her eyes locked with mine.

"My Lady." I said, bowing low and kissing the hand she proffered to me.

"Agravaine." She replied, giving me a small smile.

"May I be so bold as to offer to escort you to dinner?" I asked. Her chin rose a notch, but she slipped her hand around the arm I offered to her.

"You may indeed, kind sir."

All too soon, we reached the great hall and she let go of my arm the moment I lead her to her seat.

"Thank you." She whispered and I gave her another brief bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lady." I said and then hastened to take my seat on the opposite side of the King next to Arthur.

_Soon_, I thought to myself as I absently watcher her settle a cloth over her lap, _soon I will be able to claim what is rightfully mine._

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

_I can't believe he made me wear this ridiculous outfit!_

I could feel my face turning every shade of red as I stepped into place at the end of the hall where the other servants were gathered. There was a slight giggle and I glanced down to see Gwen situated next to me, her hand covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Nice hat." She said when she managed to gain control of her mirth. I sent a glare Arthur's way, but he only grinned at me.

"Thanks." I murmured, wishing that I could be anywhere else, but here. If this was Arthur's playful side, I'd rather deal with his snobbish side any day.

I glanced around the room and found myself staring at Cara. She blushed and lowered her head, but she had a smile on her face.

"She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean." I started and realized that Gwen was talking about the girl I had been nearly drooling over. My cheeks turned pink.

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden." I murmured, missing the hurt look on Gwen's face.

"Mmmm." She hummed in reply and then moved to stand next to Gaius. I frowned, wondering what I had said to upset her.

_Women, I'll never understand them._

Everyone started to clap and I noticed that the parchment with the treaty between Camelot and Mercia was being rolled up and taken away. Uther moved over to his throne and sat down between Arthur and Morgana, but Bayard walked to the center of the room and cleared his throat.

"People of Camelot..."

_Oh, here we go..._

"for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." One of Bayard's serving girls quickly brought him a wooden box when he gestured to it and he plucked two silver chalices from its depths.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

A hand settled on my shoulder and I turned to see Cara standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you."

"What is it?" I asked, ignoring Bayard as he droned on. She glanced around at all of the people gathered in the hall and looked uncomfortable.

Not here, please. I-I don't know who else to tell." She moved towards the servant entrance and I followed her. Glancing back, I saw that Gaius was looking at me with a disapproving scowl on his face. I shrugged my shoulders at him and continued on my way.

The moment we were out of view, Cara turned to me and started wringing her hands.

"It's wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized..."

"Slow down. Why don't you start from the beginning." I said, grasping her hands in mine. I could feel her body trembling and she took a ragged breath before she spoke again.

"T-two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening mean. We're supposed to knock...he didn't expect me to walk in..." I frowned, trying to understand what she was babbling on about.

"What is it?"

"I-if he finds out I said anything, he'll kill me." She whispered, tears forming in her hypnotic blue eyes.

"I won't let that happen to you, I promise. Now, please, tell me what you saw."

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot; he craves the kingdom for himself. H-he believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall into his hands." I felt the blood drain from my face and I reeled back from the serving girl, releasing her hands from my grasp.

"W-what has he done to the goblet?" She shook her head and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Cara, please! What did he do to it, I must know!"

"I-I saw him put something into it." She said, glancing wildly about, searching for anyone who might be listening in on our conversation.

"What was it?" I asked, a bit harsher than I had meant to. And she cringed away.

"I-I shouldn't! H-He'll kill me if I do!"

"Please, Cara!" A horrible thought came to mind and I reached out and touched her arm again.

"Was it poison?"I asked, hardly daring to look at her. She closed her eyes tightly and then very slowly nodded her head. I turned around and fled back to the hall. The moment I slipped back into the room, I honed in on Arthur and noticed, with a sickening dread, that he had the goblet half raised to his lips.

_Not good!_

A~*~M

**(UpoV)**

I stifled a yawn as Bayard seemed to ramble on for quite some time.

_And Arthur thinks I'm long winded_, I mused, trying my best to not glance at my son lest I burst out laughing.

"...and may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther." I stood and raised my new goblet into the air as everyone around me did the same. Bayard looked at my son and nodded his head.

"Arthur." Then he glanced to my left.

"The Lady Morgana." He then focused on the figure to the right of Arthur.

"Lord Agravaine. The people of Camelot."

"And to the fallen warriors on both sides." I added.

"Hail!" The word echoed off of the walls and I raised the chalice to my lips.

"Stop!" I nearly spilled my wine onto my shirt and I turned to see Merlin of all people running up to the dais and snatching Arthur's goblet out of his hands.

"It's been poisoned! Don't drink it!" All I could do was stare, I was that shocked.

"What?" I asked, it was the only coherent thing I could think of to say. My youngest looked straight at me and I could tell that he believed what he was saying.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." He said, loud enough for everyone in the chamber to hear. There was a collective gasp from the guests and I watched as the King from Mercia's face turned bright red.

"This is an outrage!" He shouted, drawing his sword. Suddenly, all of the men in the hall drew their blades. This was getting out of hand but I still couldn't seem to get my brain functioning.

"Order your men to put down their swords!" I turned my head, to see that my brother-in-law had risen from his chair and was now moving over next to Merlin. Bayard hesitated for a moment.

"You are outnumbered." Conceding to the order, he reluctantly re-sheathed his weapon, but the anger in his movements remained.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard yelled.

I finally found my tongue.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" I asked, looking to Merlin for an answer. I hoped that he had a good one or else I wasn't sure how this was all going to end. Suddenly, Arthur slipped out from behind the table and strode over to the servants side.

"I'll handle this." He said, grabbing Merlin's arm and ripping the chalice from his hand.

"_Mer_lin, you idiot, have we been at the slow gin again?" He asked, trying to pull him out of the room, but Agravaine reached out and grasped a handful of Merlin's shirt and jerked him away from my son.

"Unless you want to find yourself dangling from a gibbet, I suggest you explain to us why you think that goblet is poisoned now." He said, eyes flashing with malice.

"Agravaine!" I said, standing up from my throne. He released Merlin and gave the boy a disgusted sneer. Merlin turned to me.

"H-He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?" I said trying to infuse a sense of calm authority over the room. For a split second, I saw the boy glance across the room to the side where Bayard's servants stood, but I wasn't quick enough to see just which person he was looking at before his eyes met mine again.

"I can't say." He replied and I winced inwardly.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard growled and I reached out a hand to Arthur.

Pass me the goblet." I ordered, giving my son a look that he knew meant that I would not stand for any arguments. He slowly placed the cool metal chalice in my hand and I moved around the table, calmly advancing on the King of Mercia.

"If you are telling the truth..." I let the question go unfinished and Bayard straightened his shoulders.

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" I said. He reached out a hand for the goblet and I shook my head.

"No, if it indeed has been tampered with, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." I hissed. Bayard snorted. My mind was trying to find some way out of this mess, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Let him drink it." Agravaine suggested, pointing to Merlin. My insides went cold.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur cried, outraged.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth!" My brother-in-law shot back. I hated to do it, but the decision had been made for me. I handed the goblet to Merlin, shivering slightly when our fingers touched. I turned to head back to my seat, trying to keep myself from running back and knocking the cup from the youth's hands, when a voice stopped me.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard said.

_Please forgive me for this, Merlin_, I thought.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." I said. Gaius strode forward and I noticed that Morgana's handmaiden, who stood beside him, was pale and was wringing her hands in obvious distress. I felt a pang in my heart for the girl; it was clear to me that she loved Merlin just as much as he had did her—as Arthur had revealed to the court not that long ago.

"Then you should have schooled him better." The words left a bitter taste in my mouth the moment they were spoken. Arthur stepped forward, alarm showing on his face.

"Merlin, apologize; this is a mistake. I'll drink it." He reached for the cup, but I saw a flash of pure terror in my youngest child's eyes and he pulled back out of my eldest's reach.

"No! It's alright, I'll do it." He replied. He slowly raised the chalice and saluted Bayard and then put the cup to his lips and drank. When he was finished he stood there. A minute ticked by and I couldn't decide whether I wanted the goblet to be poisoned so that Merlin would have a merciful death or that it wouldn't and he would be handed over to Bayard to be punished as he saw fit. I longed to wake up from this nightmare, but after I had pinched myself three times I had to accept the fact that this was really happening. A few more seconds passed and still nothing happened.

"It's fine." Merlin said.

"He's all yours." Agravaine said when I remained silent. A few of Bayard's guards stepped forwards to take the boy away, but before they were halfway across the room, Merlin raised a hand to his throat. His face had gone white and he gasped for air. His lips turned blue and he collapsed to the ground—the goblet making a clanging noise as it hit the stone floor and rolled out of Merlin's now limp hand.

"It's poisoned! Guards, seize him!" I shouted as Arthur and Gaius ran to the unconscious boy's side. I held my ground even though I longed to join them.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Gaius asked, and I heard the concern in his voice. There was no answer.

"We have to get him to my chambers. Gwen, bring the goblet, I need to identify the poison." He said, rising to his feet and hurrying out of the room. Arthur slung the limp figure over his shoulder and followed the old physician with Morgana's maid shuffling along in his wake. I had no greater desire than to race after them, but I could not; my eyes fixed on Agravaine and my jaw hardened.

"Come with me." I ordered and left the hall, my cloak billowing behind me.

A~*~M

** (NPoV)**

I smiled to myself as I slipped out of the great hall—no one saw me leave. Everything went according to plan, now all I had to do was watch and wait. I lifted the hood of my cloak and settled it on my head, shielding my features from any prying eyes. Walking calmly out of the castle, I went to the stables—the man who took care of the horses was fast asleep on a pile of straw. I picked out a mount and rode out through the open gates. When I was far enough away from Camelot, I threw my head back and laughed, allowing the sound to echo into the moonless night air.

Merlin would bother me and my sister no more.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I slammed my fist down on the table and glared at the man across from me.

"How dare you!" I shouted and I felt a small flicker of pleasure inside of me when I saw the man flinch back.

"Maybe you have been too long away from Camelot, Brother, but here we do things differently."

"You said nothing so I thought it best to step in and do something for you—"

"Damn it, Agravaine! I am King here, not you!" I yelled, losing the slight hold I had had on my temper.

"Why does it bother you so?" He asked, ignoring my anger. I calmed slightly.

_Tread carefully, Uther. _My mind warned me.

"If you were a king, you would understand. I care for all of my subjects—the servants and peasants as well as the nobility." I saw no emotion in his flat, black eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

"It is clear that you feel no remorse for what you did—"

"There was no other option available—"

"Did you know that for certain? You didn't even give me a chance to think of an alternative! If you had, I would have asked Gaius to examine the chalice, he is a physician and has knowledge of nearly all the poisons known to us. But no! You had to go and open your mouth!"

"He's only a servant! Royalty have had people taste for them for centuries; why should it matter?" I clasped the edge of the table with both hands, trying my best to keep myself from strangling the life out of him.

"Because he did not have to die, and yet you sentenced him to a cruel and excruciating end anyway!" I took a breath and released my hold on the wood—noticing the marks left from my nails in the once smooth surface.

"At the end of the week, I would suggest you make your way back to Curnlow. I will send a courier when I need you to report back to me." I said, firmly.

"Very well, My Lord." Agravaine replied. I ignored the bow he gave me and stared into the fire until I could no longer hear his footsteps echoing as he left the chamber.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Please, Gaius, find a cure for him." I whispered to the empty room. My only reply was the crackle of the wood as the fire on the hearth consumed it.

* * *

**As you can see, I couldn't make Uther be the one who came up with the idea of Merlin drinking from the goblet so I let Agravaine have the honors. By the way, I find it highly amusing that my spellcheck wants me to type "aggravate" instead of "Agravaine" every time I write his name! xD**

**Show the plot bunny some love, I beg of you! The poor creature is starving. **


	24. Doing What's Right

**Hello again! This chapter is a bit shorter than most, but I had a difficult time writing this one. I knew what I wanted in it, but I just couldn't get myself to type it up until late last night. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites! **

**Guest: Thanks! That's okay, spelling isn't one of my favourite things either. Thank God for spellcheck!**

**Felicity Dream: Bwahaha! Ramen! The staple food of all poor college students...not that I'm a college student...I used to have nose bleeds all the time growing up, but I hadn't had one all year until last Thursday. I guess my nose was getting back at me for that. ;)**

**Luka Knight: xD I know, right?**

**Moonlight: Thanks! I kind of used your idea even though it's just Uther thinking about racing through the halls. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know already.**

**Side note: Am I the only one who loves seeing Arthur wear a ring on his index finger? Somehow I find that to be a very sexy masculine thing. I love seeing men with rings. **

**Aaaaand my mind has just been assaulted with the image of Sauron wearing the One Ring. o.O Good feeling's gone!**

**Anyways, enough of my wackiness! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Doing What's Right**

"**Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." ~ John 15:13 KJV**

**(APoV)**

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe." I quickly did as instructed and settled my servant onto Gaius' thin mattress. His feet hung off of the end and if he weren't so gravely ill, I might have found the sight comical.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked as Gaius sat down in a chair next to the boy and pressed a hand against his forehead. He jerked back as I he had been scalded.

"He's burning up. Here, help me get his shirt off, that may reduce his temperature a small bit." In no time, we had divested him of his tunic. Gwen came hurrying into the room with a bucket of water and a cloth; she froze when she saw Merlin lying on the bed.

"Y-you will be able to cure him, won't you, Gaius?" She asked, her voice soft and full of worry. The old physician looked up at her.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison." He held out his hand to her.

"Pass me the goblet." She quickly set the bucket down on the floor beside the cot and grabbed the chalice from a nearby table, handing it to Gaius. Standing, he moved closer to the fireplace, squinting at the cup.

"There's something stuck on the inside." He murmured, and pulled whatever it was out of the goblet.

"What is it?" I moved towards him.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." He replied and began rummaging through his bookshelf.

"His brow's on fire." Gwen said and Gaius looked over his shoulder at her.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." She nodded and replaced the cloth on his forehead. Merlin made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat and the sound tore ay my heart. My servant was dying and it was all my fault. I should something more to have kept this from happening. I failed him.

"Ah." Gaius grunted, effectively pulling me out of my guilty thoughts. He had a large, musty, old tome spread out on the table and I moved over to see what it was he had found.

"The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower." My brow furrowed, I'd never heard of such a plant before, but then again, I never had been very interested in flowers and such.

"It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." He turned the page and a drawing of a winged, reptilian creature with fangs bared caught my eye.

"That's not particularly friendly." I said, tapping the image with my pointer finger.

"Cockatrice. It guards the forest. It's venom is so potent that a single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

_ It's a risk..._

Merlin groaned again as he thrashed about on the mattress. Against my will, I found myself staring at the white scar on his shoulder directly under his collar bone. That one look was all it took for me to make up my mind. Merlin had knowingly put his life on the line for me; how could I do any less?

"Sounds like fun." I said, taking a step towards the door.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous!" Gaius said and I turned to face him.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" The older man's shoulder's slumped.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out or four, maybe five days, but not much longer. Eventually, he will die." I followed his gaze to the pitiful form on the bed and placed a comforting hand on Gaius' arm.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with what's needed and in a week, we'll all be laughing over this." I said, infusing more confidence into my voice than I actually felt. I was nearly out of the chamber when he spoke again.

"Arthur, be careful." I nodded once and then gestured to Merlin.

"Look after him while I'm gone. I don't know how it's happened, but somehow, I don't think my life will ever be the same if the idiot..." My throat tightened and I couldn't finish the sentence. Gaius seemed to understand and made a shooing motion.

"We'll do the best we can." He said. I took one last look at Merlin's pale face and then I slipped out into the corridor and bounded down the steps.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

"No!"

"I won't fail, Father, no matter what you may think." Arthur said, his blue eyes filled with determination. It was times like these that I wished he had inherited some of Ygraine's meekness instead of my stubbornness. I stopped walking and faced him.

"Arthur, you are my son, my heir. I cannot risk losing you."

_Not both of you_, my mind added and I shied away from the thought. Any time I allowed myself to think about Merlin, I felt a very strong urge to run through the hallways—heedless of the scandal that would cause—and sit by my child's bedside.

"Oh, because his life's worthless?" Arthur retorted, his voice full of venom and it was all aimed at me. I poke him in the chest with my finger.

"You know that's not true! Every one of my subject's lives has value to me and don't you pretend otherwise!" I fumed.

"Well, then let me save him! Let me take some men and—"

"No."

"—we'll find the antidote and bring it back—"

"No!"

"Why not?!" He shouted and I glanced around the corridor to see if any servants were listening in. There was no one in sight and I ran a hand over my face in an attempt to rein in my temper. This was neither the time nor the place for me to do that; I knew myself well enough to know that when roused to anger, I would say almost anything.

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I can't stand by and watch you throw your life away, not when the chances of you coming back from Balor are so slim."

"Father, please! You know how good I am with a sword. I'll come back, I promise!" I looked at him and hoped that he could see the anguish in my eyes.

"Don't make a promise you may not be able to keep." I said quietly and began walking again. I felt a tug on my arm and realized that Arthur had grabbed it.

"Father, I'm begging you! He saved my life, I can't just do nothing and watch him die!"

"And I can't let you go to your death!" I shouted. Arthur glared at me.

"You can't stop me." He growled.

"Damn it, Arthur! You're not leaving this castle and that is my final word!" With a huff, my son stalked down the passageway and out of my sight. I hated to be at odds with him, but there was nothing I could do about it. If I let him go, I risked losing both of my children and I would not do that.

_Merlin_. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of my boy. My good, sweet, stupid, loyal son who seemed to become more like his mother every day...I couldn't imagine life without seeing him by Arthur's side.

I pushed the thought aside and made my way down the corridor, never once looking back the way Arthur had gone. If I had, I would have noticed a figure dressed in black standing there, watching me with a smirk on his sharp features.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

"Argh!" I growled and tossed my sword down on the table in my chambers.

It wasn't fair! Merlin had saved my life twice now and this time my own father was preventing me from returning the favor. I leaned against the mantle and stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace.

If I knew my father, he would have posted guards to keep me from leaving the castle. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. There had to be another way...

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard.

_It's the only way_. I thought. I glanced over to a coil of rope that I habitually kept in my room for just such a purpose—although I had never had to resort to such an extreme measure before. Straightening, I walked over and picked it up. It was strong and thick. There was no way, barring someone cutting it, that it would snap. With a new resolve, I tied one end of it to a bed post and moved to my window. I threw the shutter wide and glanced down into the blackness below. It wasn't too far down.

I tossed the other end of the rope out of the casement and started my decent. It was smooth going until I ran out of rope. My feet were still a good many yards off of the ground and I gulped when I realized what I would have to do next. I managed to stick my fingers into some of the cracks in the stonework of the wall and slowly inched my way lower and lower. I was about five yards away from the ground when I slipped and felt myself falling through the air.

_Oh, God! _

_ Wham!_

I landed in something squishy and for a moment, the only thing I could think about was the fact that I was still alive. Then a horrendous smell assaulted my nostrils.

_Shite! _I rolled over onto my hands and knees and slowly made it to my feet, glaring down at the pile of horse dung I had fallen on.

"Just great." I murmured to myself. There was no way I was going to be able to take a bath between now and when I returned. I shook my head; I was just going to have to live with it.

_Merlin, this had better be worth it._

I slipped through the maze of alleyways until I finally found the stables. Making my way inside as quietly as I could, I started to throw tack on my mount.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feasts for entertainment." A familiar voice said behind me and I whirled around.

"Morgana!" I said, pressing a hand to my chest. Then I frowned when I saw that she was wearing boots, armor and a traveling cloak.

"Where are you going?" She smirked at me and tilted her head to the side.

"Funny, I could ask you the same question." She replied, dryly. Then her smile dimmed and she gave me a serious look.

"Gwen told me what you need to make Merlin well again and since I knew that Uther would never let you go searching for it, I thought I'd spare everyone the trouble and go and get the antidote myself."

"W-what?" I asked, my jaw going slack.

"You know, ladies don't find it very attractive when you allow all manner of insects to fly into your mouth." She said and I closed my mouth with a snap.

"Morgana, you can't be serious! It's going to be dangerous; besides, the forest is no place for a woman." She made a rude noise in the back of her throat.

"Spare me your lecture about the frailty of women, I've already heard it from Uther more times than I can remember."

"Well maybe this time you should listen better!" I hissed, afraid to awaken the stable master. She walked right up to me.

"Arthur Pendragon, I am going to find that plant and if you try to stop me I will hurt you—and you know damn well that I can." She whispered in my ear and I swallowed hard. She never had been one for playing fair when we were children.

"Alright." I relented.

"Good, now you'd best finish getting saddled up, I'm all ready to go."

Five minutes later we both barreled towards the draw bridge at a fast clip. Two guards turned at the sound of pounding hooves and attempted to block our way, but neither one of us swerved. The men eventually jumped out of the way at the last possible moment lest they be run down by our horses and we flew over the bridge and down the open lane towards the mountains of Isgaard.

A~*~M

**(NPoV)**

"Sister, come and look!" I swiveled around and saw that Nyneve was gazing into the basin. I smiled and made my way over to where she was and peered over her shoulder into the wavering mirror. I fully expected to see Merlin lying on his death bed, but the scene before me was of an entirely different nature. My smile dimmed almost instantly.

"No!" I hissed and splashed a hand across the image I had seen. My eyes flashed with anger and I clenched my hands into fists. It couldn't be true...but it was. The mirror had never lied before and there was no reason for it to start doing so now.

A sudden thought assaulted me and my mood lightened. I resumed looking into the pool and saw the two faces clearly.

"It's time to make Uther pay." I whispered to my sister and she gave me a small smile.

"Yes. Yes, it is." She replied.

* * *

**Twist! :) I love 'em. Okay! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	25. Meeting a Stranger

**Hey, everyone! I'm back yet again! Sorry, I finished this chapter just his morning, so there are bound to be typos galore. I'll fix them when I get back from work. ;) Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts and favourites! :) Welcome to everyone who has just started to read this story, pull up a chair, there's always room for one more!**

**Jayley: I've noticed this too and I'm trying to think of a way to remedy it. I just haven't figured out how quite yet. ;) I want him to be a better king than he seemed to be in the series, but then again I don't want him to be a total blubbering mess. I think he thinks (gosh that is so weird to type) that if he ignores the situation somewhat it will just go away, but since he already likes Merlin, he can't quite do that.**

**Nebriniel Peredhil: Unless something catastrophic happens, I try to update this once daily. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Okay, I hope you all like this chapter, the one after it is going to have some major changes in it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Meeting a Stranger**

** (GPoV)**

"He's getting hotter." Gwen said and I leaned forward in my chair to touch his brow. He turned his head away from me and began muttering something in the old language. I froze.

_No, Merlin, not now! _

My heart began to race in my chest. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed the puzzled look on Gwen's face.

"What language is that?" She asked and I frantically searched for some kind of answer that might asuage her curiosity.

"Uh, none. The fever's taken hold; none of those words are his own." I said, picking up his hand and place two fingers against the vein in his wrist.

"His pulse is weaker." I commented and was about to set his hand down, when my fingers brushed against a raised spot on his skin. Frowning, I slid his sleeve up and felt myself turning pale at the sight. There on his arm, was a large red ring that looked painful.

"What's that?" Gwen asked, seeing the spot. I shook my head.

"That can't be right. The rash isn't supposed to appear until the final stage." I murmured. Setting his arm down on the mattress, I stood and made my way over to my desk. The morning sunlight filtered through the window and one of the beams fell directly on my open book.

"What does that mean?"

I picked up my magnifying glass and scanned the page until I found what I was looking for.

"It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow in two days." Gwen reached up and placed a trembling hand to the base of her throat. He brown eyes widened in fear.

"But...you told Arthur that Merlin has four days." I tapped my chin with the glass, my brow furrowing.

"Something must have increased the flower's potency." I glanced back down at the tome.

"It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation." She blinked at me.

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer. He hasn't abolished magic in his kingdom, but somehow, I highly doubt he would use such a thing against the Prince. In fact, up until now I would have said that if Bayard was going to try to kill Arthur, he would have done it in battle. He just doesn't seem the type to use deadly poisons and trickery." I shook my head.

"No he isn't that way at all." I replied absently, trying to think of any other person who might have something to gain by Arthur's death.

"Then who did this if it wasn't the King of Mercia?" She inquired. I opened my mouth to tell her that I didn't know, when suddenly, a horrible thought came to mind.

"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." The maid left her seat and came towards me.

"Unless what?" She said, her eyes fixed on mine.

"What happened to that girl, the one that Merlin left the hall with just before he accused Bayard of lacing the goblet?" Recognition sparked in her brown orbs.

"She had dark hair and was very beautiful." I touched her shoulder.

"Find her. Quickly" She nodded and left the room at a sprint. Merlin moaned and shifted restlessly on the mattress.

"Arthur..." He mumbled and then fell silent. I pressed another damp cloth to his forehead and prayed that Gwen would be able to find the serving girl. If I was right, I was beginning to think that maybe the goblet had been intended for Merlin and not the King's only son and if that were the case...The last thing that Merlin needed on top of keeping Arthur out of trouble was a mad sorceress with a grudge against him.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

"I ordered him not to go!" I shouted, grabbing up my glass of wine and hurling it against the far wall of the chamber. I clutched at my hair and tried my best to calm down.

"Why must he always disobey me?" I growled and began pacing the room.

"Maybe you have been too lax with him of late." Agravaine said from his seat at the table. I sent a glare his way; I didn't like to have someone question my parenting abilities—not even when they were quite possibly telling me the truth.

"Maybe." I said, grudgingly.

"I should have put him under lock and key!" I muttered.

"If I may, My Lord, your son is a grown man now. I hardly think you should chain him up just for disagreeing with you." My brother-in-law said, his voice sounding bored.

"He's my son and I will not be disobeyed in such a manner!" I yelled. I turned and stood in front of the fireplace, clamping my eyes closed.

If I were to be totally honest, I wasn't so much angry with Arthur as I was with myself. It was my fault that he had chosen to run off in the first place; my fault that my youngest child lay dying in Gaius' chambers. Guilt threatened to overwhelm me, but I tried my best to push the feeling aside. A tear traced its way down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before Agravaine could see it.

"Have you seen Morgana? She was supposed to join me for breakfast, but she never arrived."

"I have not, My Lord." He replied and I swiveled around to look at him.

"If you would like me to, I'll go search for her." He said and I nodded my head.

"Yes." He stood and turned to go.

"Oh, and Agravaine; if you should find her, tell her to meet me in Gaius' chambers."He gave me a slight frown, but jerked his head once to let me know he had heard.

"This damned headache won't go away." I added, hoping that the lie would satisfy his curiosity. He bowed and left the room. I waited a few moments before exiting the chamber and making my way through the labyrinth of corridors to the physician's rooms.

A~*~M

"How is he?" I asked, making Gaius jump. He pressed a hand to his chest and let out a breathless chuckled.

"Oh, Sire you startled me!" He exclaimed, but then his expression turned from one of surprise to one of confusion.

"He's doing as well as can be expected...If you don't mind me asking, Sire, what are you doing here?" He inquired. Just at that moment, a familiar figure burst into the room and Gaius focused all of his attention on her.

"Let me guess, she wasn't there." The girl shook her head.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?"

"Not who she claims to be." She touched his arm.

"But you know, don't you?" I cleared my throat and made both of them jump. The girl's face went pale and she quickly curtsied.

"Sire! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" She exclaimed, but I waved her apology aside.

"Who are you speaking of?" I inquired. Gaius hesitated for a split second before he quickly informed me of all that he had discovered. I blanched when he mentioned Nimueh's name.

"She was in the castle." I stated, my voice hollow. I sat down in a chair beside Merlin and stared at my hands.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but it is the truth." He said. Then his eyes went wide.

"Oh, no."

"What?" Both the servant and I said in unison.

"If this is Nimueh's doing—which I am almost certain that it is—she knows the only place where the antidote can be found. Arthur might be walking into a trap.

Suddenly, Merlin stirred.

"Arthur...Arthur..." He moaned and without giving it another thought, I leaned over and picked up the cloth in the bucket beside me and wiped Merlin's brow with it.

"Shhh." I murmured. When he had stilled, I sat back in the chair.

"Even if I send someone out after Arthur to warn him, they wouldn't reach Balor in time." I said, scrubbing my face with my right hand.

"Then we must pray that Arthur keeps his wits about him." Gaius said.

Someone knocked on the door and in the next instant, a servant entered. He bowed to me.

"Sire, Lord Agravaine sent me to tell you that the Lady Morgana was seen leaving the castle late last night with your son." He said, his voice shaking. Rage bubbled up inside of me, but I dared not give into it.

"That will be all." I said dismissively. The man bowed again and fled the room. My eyes locked with those of the serving girl's.

"Did you know she was going to do this?" I asked, my tone sharper than I had intended. Her face went pale and she shook her head.

"N-no, My Lord, when I went to help her last night, she told me to help Gaius with Merlin. I haven't seen her since then. I-If I had known she was going to do that, I would have told you right away." She said, wringing her hands in her distress.

"It's alright." I said, feeling bad for snapping at the girl who was already worried about Merlin. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It really shouldn't have come as a surprise, my son and Morgana have been getting in trouble together since they first met." I mumbled and I saw a ghost of a smile on Gaius' face.

"You have raised them well, My Lord, if I may be so bold as to say so." He said and I glanced up at him and frowned slightly.

"I also taught them to obey me, but it seems that is one lesson that did not sink in." I said. I felt a hand on my arm and glanced up to see the serving girl standing next to me.

"My Lord, they will come back. If anyone can make sure that Arthur returns it is my mistress—she wouldn't take no for an answer from him." I smiled at her and she suddenly realized what she was doing and hastily moved her hand and ducked her head.

"You are very wise for one your age," I murmured, "Merlin is lucky to have you." Her cheeks flushed crimson at my comment.

Gaius grabbed a pot that was hanging over the fire place and poured a dark liquid from it into a small cup.

"Now, let's see if we can get him to swallow some of this tea..." He said.

A~*~M

(MorPoV)

"I swear, Arthur, if you're going to ask me if we're there yet one more time, I'm going to save Uther the trouble and kick your arse myself!" I snapped when I saw my cousin open his mouth. He gave me a disgusted snort.

"Morgana, you do know that a lady shouldn't speak like that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why is it that men seem to think they can get away with cursing, but if a woman says something, they find it scandalous?" I asked, not really looking for an answer.

"W-well...b-because it is!" He stuttered and I chuckled at that.

"Very eloquently put, Arthur." I said sarcastically. I was about to add something else, when my cousin cocked his head and looked off into the trees on our left.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Yes, it was the sound of your brain exploding." I replied and he gave me a nasty look.

"Very funny, but no. Someone's crying, can't you hear it?" He said and I tilted my head. At first there was nothing but the sounds of forest life all around us, but then I did hear it.

"Come on, let's see what's going on." He kicked the sides of his horse and trotted off in the direction of the distressed sounds. Two minutes later, we came to a small clearing and there, sitting on a log, was a woman wearing a tattered, red dress. When she heard us coming, she cringed away ans I could see a large, scrape on her upper arm. We both dismounted and let the reins of our horses trail on the ground.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Arthur asked, taking a step towards the girl.

Suddenly, there was an unearthly roaring and the girl screamed. Glancing up, I saw a monstrous beast—the stuff of nightmares—coming towards us. Both Arthur and I unsheathed our swords, but he waved me back. I moved over next to the woman, ready to protect her if needed.

"Stay back." He said and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

_Stay back, indeed_. I huffed.

I was a better swordsman than he was and he knew it well. He strode to meet the reptile, blade at the ready. The creature hissed again and charged at him. Arthur ducked and swiped at it with his sword, missing it. He ducked suddenly as the Cockatrice batted at him with one of its forelegs—its claws spread wide. Arthur moved out of the way just in time. Finally, that animal had had enough, it pounced at him, but he rolled and the creature went flying over his head to land on the ground not too far away from where the girl and I were. It swung back to glare at my cousin and just as it was about to leap again, he threw his sword and the blade bit deep into the beast's body—slaying it almost instantly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur retrieved his weapon and cleaned the blade off before putting it in his sheath. He moved towards us, but the girl started backing away, fear on her pretty face.

I frowned, now that I looked at her, I realized that she was somehow familiar. I couldn't place her, but I was almost certain that I had seen this woman before.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur murmured and she seemed to calm down a bit at the words. I gently touched her arm.

"Who did this to you?" I inquired and she glanced up at me with tear-filled blue eyes.

"M-my master. I-I ran away from him, b-but then I got lost. P-please don't leave me here." She replied, pitifully. Arthur smiled at her.

"We won't leave you." He said and she gave him a hopeful look.

"Y-you can take me away from here?" She asked.

"Not yet. There's something we have to do first." He said. I glance around and caught sight of a dark opening.

"Arthur, look." I said and pointed it out to him.

"Why have you come to the caves?" The girl asked.

"We're looking for something that cam only be found here." He replied, absently, still absorbed with the fact that our quest was almost over.

"What is it? I know this place, I-I could help you." I peered at her suspiciously.

"I thought you said you were lost? How could you know this forest?" I asked, feeling a sense of uneasiness sweep through me.

"Morgana! Quit harassing her, she's scared enough as it is!" Arthur exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're looking for a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." She gave him a dazzling smile, ignoring me completely.

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are; I'll show you." She moved towards the cave and Arthur started to follow.

"Wait! I cried and both of them turned to look at me.

"How do we know we can trust her?" I asked. Arthur sighed.

"Don't be such a girl, Morgana!" I glared at him.

"Why is it that you seem to think that women are weak?"

"Well...because they are." He said lamely.

"Do you know how much strength it takes for a woman to give birth-"

"Morgana!" He shouted, cutting me off, his face set in a mortified expression.

"I trust her, now unless you want to wait around until Merlin dies then be my guest, but I'm going in." He turned on his heel and marched off towards the cave with the girl hurrying along beside him. I hesitated for a moment.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when she betrays us." I muttered under my breath and followed them.


	26. Darkness, Fear and Hope

**Hahahaha! xD I proof-read this and found a very amusing typo. Apparently I spelled "the spider's many legs" wrong and my computer changed it to "Spider-man".**

**Urgh! I am sick! It's just allergies, but I really hate not being able to breathe through my nose.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, favourites and alerts! **

**Nebriniel Peredhil: I hope this answers your question. ;)**

**moonlight: Your wish is my command! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own a guitar named Jack, a laptop and a bicycle, but sadly I don't think BBC would think that a fair trade for the rights to _Merlin_. Therefore, (wow, I always feel so sophisticated when I use that word) I still don't own it.**

**Enjoy the chapter, peoples! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Darkness, Fear and Hope**

**"Lazy Lob and crazy Cob**

**are weaving webs to wind me.**

**I am far more sweet than other meat,**

**but still they cannot find me!**

**Here am I, naughty little fly;**

**you are fat and lazy.**

**You cannot trap me, though you try,**

**in your cobwebs crazy."**

**~J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit_**

**(UPoV)**

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap..." Merlin moaned and Gaius wiped his forehead again. I stood next to the window, feeling helpless.

"He's getting worse, isn't he?"

"The poison's setting in." He replied and then pushed himself to his feet.

"Sire, I need to fetch some more Wolfbane, I used the last of it a few hours ago. Gwen won't be returning from running her errands for a while yet. Would you stay with him?" The physician asked and I nodded my head. He gave me grateful smile and left the room with a small pouch in his hand. When I heard the door close behind him, I sighed and turned to face the figure on the bed.

"I'm a fool." I murmured, sitting down in the chair that the physician had vacated only minutes ago. Merlin mumbled something and I replaced the cloth on his brow with a different one.

"I should have married your mother when I had the chance and said to hell with what anyone else might have thought." I ran a hand through Merlin's sweat-streaked hair.

"I-I made a mistake with her; I loved her so much, but I let my fear control my actions. I've been doing the same thing with you, Merlin and I-I can't do that anymore." I leaned forward until my face was a few inches away from his; I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

"That's why you have to pull through this, Merlin. Do you hear me? You can't die on me...y-you're my son. I've lost too many people as it is: your mother and Ygraine...I-I can't lose you too. There's so much we have to talk about."

Suddenly, his eyes opened and I jerked back in surprise.

"A-Arthur, don't...trust..." He whispered, his breathing sounded raspy and shallower than before.

"Merlin, you have to fight it." I said and his eyes closed again, oblivious to what I had just told him.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

"There they are." The girl said, using her free hand to point out a cluster of pale, yellow flowers growing on the far side of the cavern. She held her torch aloft, making eerie shadows play across her beautiful face. I was beginning to think that maybe Morgana had been right—perish the thought—but I couldn't turn back now, not when the cure for Merlin was so close.

"Here, hold this." Morgana said, handing me her torch.

"What?"

"Look, that," she said, pointing to a thin piece of rock that bridged the two sides of the cavern together, "doesn't look like it will hold your weight. And since I am considerably lighter than you are, it's obvious that I should go get the flowers." I glared at her.

"Are you telling me that I'm fat?" I asked and saw her lips twitch.

"I'm not going to answer that." She replied. I leaned over, glancing down into the depths below; a few pebbles fell into the dark abyss and I reached out a hand to keep the girl from coming any closer.

"Stay away from the edge." There was a slight cracking noise and I looked at Morgana, she was nearly to the other side of the cavern.

"Be careful, I don't want to have to be the one to explain to Father why I couldn't bring your body back for a proper burial." I said, attempting to mask the concern that was tinging my words. She waved her free hand at me.

"I'll be fine, Arthur, don't get your chain mail in a bunch." I snorted. She reached the other side and was searching for a way to climb up to get the leaves when the whole cavern began to shake.

"What was that?" I asked, when it stopped—my voice echoed off of the cave walls. I moved closer to the bridge. The shaking began again, worse than before and I teetered on the edge, dropping my torch into the darkness.

"Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan..." The whispering was eerie in the cave and I whirled around to see the girl standing there, her blue eyes glowing gold. She had an evil smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, trying to keep myself upright.

"...hiersumie me." There was a tremendous cracking noise and I realized that the bridge was about to give way.

"Arthur!" Morgana cried, but there was nothing she could do. With a flying leap, I pushed off from the rock just as it collapsed. And then I was falling.

**(AgrPoV)**

I sat in front of the fireplace in the guest chambers Uther had been "gracious" enough to provide me with. The King had still not returned from his trip to the physician's and I was a little curious about that—a headache couldn't take that long to cure, could it? Shrugging the thought aside, I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. If it wasn't for that serving boy, I would still be in Uther's good graces. As it was now, I would probably never regain what was rightfully mine.

I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and let out a pent up breath.

Curnlow should have been mine to rule; I had been preparing for that the very moment that news came that Uther had taken in Gorlois' little brat. All my careful planning had crumbled around my ears after that. How was I supposed to have known that the moment Gorlois and his wife were out of the way, Uther Pendragon himself would be my downfall? My fingers tightened into fists.

It would have been so easy to do away with the girl; after all, she had only been ten-years-old and there were many children that did not reach their majority.

As I had been nearly seven years ago, my plans were foiled, but this time it was at the hand of brainless servant. I hoped with all my heart that he would die and as long as Arthur didn't come back with whatever antidote he had gone searching for, the boy would.

_There has to be some way..._

I sat upright in my chair as an idea struck me. A smile slide across my face and I scrambled to my feet. It took me less than five minutes to find a man wearing the customary red and gold livery of Camelot.

"Guard! I have an order from the King..."

**(APoV)**

My chest struck the ledge on the opposite side of the cave and I started slipping down into the abyss.

"Arthur!" Morgana called again and she grabbed hold of my arms just in time to keep me from going over.

"Help me up." I said and she tried.

"I-I can't you're too heavy." She hissed. If this situation wasn't so grave, I would have stuck my tongue out at her.

"I expected so much more." The girl said and I turned my neck at an awkward angle to see her face. Gone was the fearful, cringing servant girl that I had saved from the Cockatrice; in her place was a self-assured and evil sorceress.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked. The witch tilted her chin up.

"The last face you'll ever see." She said. Suddenly, there was a strange clicking noise and I glanced upwards. Morgana let out a horrified squeal. There on the wall, not ten yards away was a large spider, It glared at us with angry red eyes and its hairy legs twitched.

"It seems we have a visitor." The woman said, a note of glee in her voice.

"Let go." I gritted the words out and Morgana looked uncertain.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and she reluctantly released me. I had a good enough grip on the ledge to keep myself from falling. Morgana stood and drew her sword and stood at the ready. The creature crawled straight down the wall and then leaped at my cousin. She slashed the spider's many legs off and sent it hurtling over my head and down into the darkness below.

"Very good, but that won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you both off. It's not either of your destinies to die at my hand." She said and with another smirk, she turned and left the chamber, taking the torch with her.

"Who are you?!" I screamed, but there was no answer. My fingers were beginning to cramp and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. I dared not move.

"Arthur." Morgana whimpered somewhere nearby.

"It's alright, just don't move." There was a sniffing noise and realized that she must be crying.

"I-I never thought it would end like this: in the dark, alone."

"Morgana, you're not alone. I'm here." I wished I could wrap her in my arms, but at the moment that was impossible.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, this is all my fault. If I had only listened to you..."

"Yeah, well, that would have been the first time if you had." She said, giving me a watery laugh. There was a loud skittering noise and the laughter cut off.

_We're going to die,_ I thought.

_Please, let there be a way out of this._

A blue globe materialized almost instantly and I blinked against the brightness.

_Where had—_

I didn't have time to finish the thought, for when I looked down, I saw hundreds of spiders crawling up the ravine towards us. A new strength filled my limbs and with a heave, I managed to get my knee over the ledge. Morgana grasped my arm and helped haul me the rest of the way up. I wanted to lay there, but there was no time.

"Climb." I rasped out the word.

"But what about the Mortaeus?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it, just get moving!" I said and shoved her lightly. She got the hint and began the long ascent. I glanced up and far above us, I could see an opening, it wasn't large, but it was big enough for us to escape through. Quickly, I looked about for the patch of flowers and when I found them, I started to climb towards them. I reach out and grasped one of the plants and shoved it into a small bag I had brought along for just such a purpose.

The clicking sound was steadily growing louder. I felt a fresh surge of energy and I scrambled for another handhold. Morgana was already halfway to the top and every once in a while I felt a pebble hit me that had been dislodged by her foot. My skin crawled and I doubled my pace, cursing when I cut my hand on a sharp stone. The blue light rose through the air and slipped out of the cave opening—disappearing through the trees as if it had never been. Finally, I reached the top and flipped over onto a pile of dead leaves. I rolled and was on my feet in an instant, but none of the spiders came out of the cave.

"Let's get out of here." Morgana said and we both hurried to where we had left our mounts and climbed into our saddles. When we were about a mile away, Morgana turned to me.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever mentioned how much I abhor spiders?"

**(UPoV)**

I must have dozed off for a moment, because the next thing I knew, Merlin was thrashing about on the bed. Gaius hadn't returned yet and the maid was no where to be seen.

"Shhh." I murmured, gently, putting a hand on his chest to still his movements. He calmed a bit, but he was still mumbling. I leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"Arthur...It's too dark...too dark...Fromum feihgitftum on fæder bearme...Fromum feohgiftum..." A light caught my eye and I looked down. The blanket was glowing; frowning, I pulled the material away from Merlin and gasped in horror at what I saw. There in Merlin's palm, was a blue ball of light.

_Magic! _I jerked back, afraid to touch it for fear of what it might do to me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Come on...Arthur, get up..." He said, louder this time. Hesitantly, I replaced my hand on his chest, keeping him from rising from the bed. He bucked under the weight, but he was so weak that he could do little more than that.

"Leave, them, Arthur...Go, save yourself...Follow the light." I had no idea what nightmare my son was in, but he sounded genuinely concerned for his older brother.

"Faster. Go faster...Follow the light!" His head turned from side to side and I could see the sweat glistening on his brow.

"Move...climb!" He called and slowly, the light in his hand dimmed and then disappeared altogether. His head tilted to the side and he was so quiet that—if it wasn't for the weak heartbeat I could feel under my palm—I thought he might have passed on. Slowly, I pulled my hand away from him and sat there, staring into space. It was true then; Merlin had magic. I had hoped that he had only been lying when he burst into the hall claiming to be a sorcerer. Now I had proof that he was telling the truth.

"Sire?" Gaius' voice roused me and I turned to look at him. The expression I wore must have frightened him, for the next thing I knew, he had stumbled over to the bedside and grabbed Merlin's arm with trembling hands. When he found the thready pulse, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Sire, what's wrong?" He asked.

"He has magic." I whispered. Gaius blanched and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"S-Sire, you must be mistaken. Merlin has no—"

"Don't lie to me, Gaius! I saw it with my own eyes!" I shouted, standing from my chair and towering over the older man. He hunched his shoulders as if expecting a blow, but instead of striking out at him, I turned away and faced the wall.

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Nothing." I said, feeling all of the hurt and anger bleed out of me.

"Promise me you won't encourage him to use it."

"Sire, it's not that simpl-"

"Please, Gaius! Give me your word!" I turned around to face him. He couldn't look me in the eye.

"Gaius, I'm asking you, not as your King, but as your friend. Please?" He looked at me then and I saw his curiosity.

"W-why are you making an exception? Why Merlin when you've executed others for having the same gift?" There it was and this time I couldn't side step the question.

"Because he's my son and I-I couldn't...not to my own child." I said, lowering my head. I waited for an outburst that never came. When I dared to glance up at Gaius again, I saw no change in his expression.

"You're not surprised." It was more of a statement than a question. The older man let out a mirthless chuckle.

"I feared that was what you were going to say."

"How...?"

"How did I know? Merlin's eyes for one. My sister had brown eyes, but Merlin's are blue—exactly the same shade as yours. He also has several of your habits—that one in particular." He said, pointing to me and I realized that I was rubbing the back of my neck. I gave him a small smile and lowered my arm down to my side.

"Will you promise?" I asked. He sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"I'll do my best, but Merlin is...different...he'll have to tell you himself...Y-you are planning on telling him, aren't you?" I caught myself before I started rubbing my neck again.

"At first I thought that it would be best if I said nothing, but the more I get to know him, it's becoming harder and harder not to."

"Sire, you have to tell him. Merlin...well, he's never really had someone to care for him before beside Hunith. I've tried my best to teach him what I could, but he needs his father. He needs you." He gave me a stern look before he continued.

"And if you don't tell him soon, I will do it for you." I smirked at him.

"Don't worry, Gaius, it won't come to that...if I ever get the chance to tell him..." I said, looking down at the unmoving figure on the bed.

"Have some faith in your son, Sire, I've yet to see Arthur fail something once he put his mind to it. I nodded absently.

"Sire, you should get some rest." Gaius said. I hesitated; I didn't want to leave just in case...but at the same time I was so tired, I thought I could sleep standing up.

"Send a servant if there's any change." I said and he nodded. With one last look over my shoulder, I left the chamber and headed for my room.

A~*~M

**(GwPoV)**

I barely had enough wits about me to race down the stairs before the King found me. I hadn't meant to eaves drop, but when I heard Merlin's name, I couldn't help myself.

_The King is Merlin's father. _The thought echoed in my mind and I nearly tripped over my skirt. I slipped into an empty chamber just in time to see Uther go by. He didn't see me and I let out a sigh of relief. Eventually, I turned and went back up to Gaius chambers. I slipped through the door and sat down in the empty chair beside Merlin.

"How is he?" I asked Gaius. For a long while he didn't say anything.

"I hope Arthur and Morgana get here as fast as they can." He finally replied and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I placed a hand on the physician's arm.

"He'll make it," I said, "he's stronger than he looks." I wiped the sweat from Merlin's superheated brow and vowed that I would never speak of what I had over heard. No, If Merlin made it through, he needed to hear that from the King and not a lowly servant like me.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	27. Miracles

**I'm back! This is the final chapter of the Poisoned Chalice and the next one should be a step out into the foggy unknown of my own imagination. That can be a scary place, trust me. ;) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! A big welcome (or in this case benvenuto) to MildeAmasoj! So glad you could join us! :)**

**Nebriniel Peredhil: I hope you'r****e still breathing. ;)**

**Luka Knight: Haha! Gotcha! :D**

**Narutoske: More twists ahead! ;)**

**moonlight: Get ready for angry Uther. ;)**

**MildeAmasoj: With the eyes, I'm just using creative license since this is AU. I changed Balinor from being Merlin's father to being his grandfather on his mother's side-making Gaius and Hunith half brother and sister (That will all be explained later on). As to your question: maybe this chapter might give you a tiny bit of insight into the not so distant future. ;) I took your suggestion to heart and added that to the summary. Also, you must have seen another story on Live Journal since I don't have an account there nor have I even been on that site until yesterday just to see what it was. I'd never heard of it before. Thanks so much for the praise and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Felicity Dream: Weirdness ahead! Ehehehehe! You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Allpau1: Your wish is my command as is yours, BabyGlover and Guest! :D**

**Disclaimer: Really? My bedroom is the size of a walk-in closet-well, okay, maybe it's a tad bigger-but still, I highly doubt I own _Merlin_.**

**Now that I've rambled on for an eternity...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Miracles**

"**It would take a miracle." ~ Miracle Max from _the Princess Bride: Movie_**

**(APoV)**

Thunder rumbled in the distance and I ignored it. My horse was lagging, but the urgency I felt deep inside of me only seemed to intensify and I dug my heels int the animal's sides. The beast stumbled to the top of the hill just as the morning sun rose red in the Eastern sky—its fiery light reflected off of the four towers of the castle.

_Camelot, at last!_

I patted the stallion on his sweaty neck.

"Come on, boy, let's go home." I murmured and kicked him into a gallop.

By the time I had reached the gates, storm clouds had blocked the sun from view and a few drops of rain pattered down. I was just about to enter the courtyard when two guards barred my way with their spears.

"What are you doing?" I roared, trying to regain control over my mount who had decided to rear. One of the men reached out and yanked me from the saddle.

"Sorry, Sire, you're under arrest by order of the King." One of the guards said.

"No! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to pull away from them, but it was all in vain. They were too strong for me and I eventually stopped fighting and let them drag me away to the dungeons.

A~*~M

"Where's my father?" I asked when the door opened and Agravaine stepped into my cell.

"He is busy with matters of the kingdom and has no time to deal with a disobedient child." My uncle said. I flinched for the words bit deep into my heart.

"I did what I had to, a man's life was at stake...not that I expect you to understand." I said.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is merely a servant and not someone you, the crown prince, should be worried about." I ran a hand through my hair, making some of it stand on end.

"Look, he knew the danger he was putting himself into, he knew what would happen if he drank from the goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life and this isn't the first time. I couldn't just let him die when I could bring back a cure for him." I held out the plant to my uncle and he took it, studying the vicious-looking flower that was still attached to it.

"Tell my father that he can put me in the stocks for a week or even a month, I don't care! But please, just take that to Gaius, he knows what to do with it. I'm begging you!" He looked at me for a long while and then to my utter horror, he crushed the flower in his hand.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. Agravaine signaled to the guard to let him out and they opened the door just long enough for him to slide through to the other side.

"The King said he'll let you out in a week." He dropped the flower onto the straw-covered floor and started to leave then he paused.

"Also, he said you will be assigned a new manservant once you're released." He said, and walked away.

"Uncle! Let me out of here! Uncle!" I shouted, but the only reply I received was the _thud_ as the door to the dungeons clanged shut. Falling to my knees, I felt tears pricking in my eyes. I reached through the bars and picked up the flower. Cradling it to my chest, I allowed me grief to wash over me and for the first time in a long time, I cried.

** (GPoV)**

"He hasn't got much longer." I said, trying to give easement to my nephew—the sound of his shallow, raspy breathing filled the room.

"Has there been any sign of Arthur or Morgana?" I asked, looking up at Gwen. She shook her head and a tendril of her curly, brown hair escaped from her bun, falling to frame her face.

"Is there nothing we can do to help?" She inquired, wringing her hands.

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him." I replied. Merlin moaned and she leaned over to brush his cheek with her fingertips.

"I pray that Arthur found it." She whispered. For a while there was a tense silence between us broken only by the tortured noises coming from the figure on the bed. I heard a sniffle and then Gwen stood up, wiping at her eyes.

"I'll go see if the guards have any news." She said and rushed towards the door.

"Gwen!" I called after her and she turned to look at me, her brown orbs filled with unshed tears.

"Please send someone to fetch Uther; he wanted to be informed of any change."

"A-alright." She said and then all but fled from the chamber. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Please, hurry."

**(UPoV)**

"It's the end isn't it?" I asked when I stepped into the room and took in Merlin's unmoving from. He looked completely different from the last time I saw him and his stillness made chills run up and down my spine.

"Unless by some miracle Arthur returns..." Gaius left the sentence unfinished and I felt a sharp stab of pain in my heart.

"I don't believe in miracles." I said. I had knelt beside my bed all night, praying for just such a thing to occur, but clearly my pleadings had gone unanswered. I desperately wished that there was something I could do; after all, I was a man of action and this endless waiting was playing hell with my nerves.

"It won't be long now." He said and my shoulders slumped.

There was a commotion at the door and I glanced up to see my ward, soaking wet and dressed in armor, come striding into the room.

"Morgana!" I exclaimed, enfolded her into my arms, not caring that she was dampening my tunic.

"Jocosa lost a shoe about three miles back and I only just made it here. I sent Arthur on ahead with the anti...dote. Where is he?" She said and I frowned.

"You mean he's here?" I asked.

"Yes, I even saw his horse in the stables; he should have been here hours ago." There was pounding of feet in the hallway and in the next instant, Gwen charged into the room, her pretty face filled with anger.

"He's locked in the dungeon!" She said and then she glared at me. "By order of the King." She added and everyone turned to look at me.

"W-what? But I never..." I started to explain, but then it all clicked into place and I felt a surge of red-hot anger.

"Agravaine." I nearly spat out the name, I was so mad.

"Morgana, take this," I slid my signet ring off of my finger and handed it to her, "and tell the guards to release Arthur. Tell them that's an order." I said and then started to leave.

"Uncle, where are you going?" I didn't even turn to look at her.

"To find my brother-in-law." I growled and strode from the chamber.

**(APoV)**

_Two hundred and fifty-six, two hundred and fifty-seven, two hundred and fifty-eight—_

_Clang! _The noise startled me and I lost count of the cracks in the ceiling. The sound of footsteps and the jangle of keys assaulted my ears and I sat up on the bench, hardly daring to hope.

"Out of my way, scum!" A familiar voice said and then my cousin appeared from around a corner.

"Morgana!" I cried, clambering to my feet and limping over to the door.

"What happened to you?" She asked, gesturing to my split lip and disheveled appearance with one hand while the other slipped the key into the lock.

"Nothing important. What are you doing?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Dancing a jig? Honestly, Arthur, do you even have a brain or do you let it collect dust on you shelf while you wander aimlessly through life without it?" I ignored the jibe.

"If Father finds out, he'll probably give you the cell right next to mine." She twisted the key and the door swung open.

"No he won't, not when he didn't give the order for you to be locked up in the first place." She replied and grabbed hold of my elbow—steering me towards the steps.

"Wha—"

"Never mind that, I'll tell you later. Do you have the Mortaeus?" She asked and I slowly pulled the crumpled plant from my pocket.

"Uncle crushed it when I tried to get him to take it up to Merlin. I hope it will still work." She gave me an odd look and gently took the plant from my hand.

"It will have too. Now, come on! We need to hurry!"

A~*~M

By the time we reached Gaius' rooms, I was out of breath and had a stitch in my side, but I refused to slow down.

"How is he?" I asked, the second the door closed behind me. Gaius glanced up and I saw a flash of hope in his eyes.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" He asked and Morgana stepped forward and handed him the flower.

"Here." He snatched it and began mashing it up with a mortar and pestle.

"His breathing's much worse and I fear we only have a few minutes left to help him." Morgana sat down in the chair that Gwen had just vacated and the serving girl moved to stand next to me. Without thinking, I put my arm around her shoulder and held her close.

Merlin looked terrible' his cheeks were pale and his lips and eyelids were a pale blue color.

Suddenly, I realized that the room was too quite and I looked back up at Gaius.

"Why have you stopped?" I demanded.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make the antidote work." He said.

"B-but we can't!" Gwen cried, "It's forbidden."

"Do it." I said and all eyes turned to me.

"Sire—"

"I don't care about the law, all I know is that we have one chance to help Merlin and I'm going to take it!"

"Very well." The physician replied, his hands trembling as he raised the bowl and closed his eyes.

"Sythan arrest wearth faesceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamlaes gebad he gewinnes longsum." He muttered and I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. There was a low hissing noise from the bowl and Gaius sighed in relief. He added a bit of water to the stuff and made his way over to the bed.

"Hold his nose." He instructed Morgana and she obeyed. He tilted the glass to the boy's lips.

"Swallow, Merlin, swallow." He murmured and ever so slightly, Merlin did. When the potion was gone, Gaius stepped back and waited.

"H-he's stopped breathing." Morgana said, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"What's happening? Gaius?" Gwen asked, looking to the older man for answers. He pressed an ear to the boy's chest.

"His heart has stopped." He said and sat down heavily on the mattress.

"H-He's dead." Morgana said, breathlessly, her face pale and drawn.

_No...no, no, no! _

Gwen began to cry and I wrapped my other arm around her.

"It's my fault." I choked out, my throat feeling tight with the grief I was trying to keep at bay.

"I-If I'd gotten here sooner...if I'd have been quicker..." I couldn't finish the sentence and I squeezed my eyes closed.

_This can't be happening! _My mind screamed. But it was and there was nothing I could do about it. Merlin was gone..._forever_.

"No. It was me. You shouldn't blame yourself, Sire, I should have looked after him better." There was a long pause and then...

"That's disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself; you're old enough to be her grandfather...or at least, you almost are." My eyes popped open and I saw a horrified expression on Merlin's face as he saw Gaius hugging Morgana.

"You're alive!" I gasped and he turned to grin tiredly up at me.

"No, I'm the ghost come back to haunt you—" He was suddenly cut off when Morgana grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. When she broke away, her cheeks were a bright pink.

"Uh...sorry, I just um...I thought you were dead." She said lamely. She stood up and fled the room.

"Well, I'll be. I never thought I'd see the day that Morgana was embarrassed!" I said and then found a velvet pair of lips caressing my cheek. I glanced down, shocked to see Gwen turning red.

"Uh...I better go see to my mistress." She said and hastily retreated from the room. Merlin and I stared at each other in shock.

"Women." I said and he nodded his head in agreement.

** (AgrPoV)**

I was sopping wet by the time the shadows began to lengthen and I found an empty shack to spend the night in. It wasn't much, but at least the roof was intact and there was a sagging mattress for me to sleep on. I slung my saddle bags onto the floor beside the bed and was just about to undo my belt when the floor creaked. I whirled around, drawing my sword, but I was too late.

Someone muttered a spell and the weapon was torn from my grasp and sent clattering to the floor several feet away.

"I told you it wouldn't work." A voice said and I looked up into a familiar face.

"Morgause! I thought I told you not to sneak up on me again!" I said, feeling myself relax from my battle stance.

"Yeah, but it's too much fun to see your reaction when you're startled." She said and leaned against the wall of the hovel. I picked up my blade and slid it back into its sheath before removing my belt and tossing it on top of my pack.

"I told you that kissing Uther's boots would get you nowhere; he won't just hand Curnlow over to you on a silver platter. You have to take what you want." I let out a breath and sat down on the mattress—wrinkling my noise when it emitted a musty smell. I reached down and grabbed up a water skin and proceeded to slake my thirst.

"Yes, but our army isn't large enough for me to storm the castle and force him to sign over all rights to me..." I trailed off when I saw her shaking her regal head.

"I said nothing of war." She replied and I glanced up at her, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"There are far less bloody ways to gain a kingdom."

"And one of them is...?" I prompted when it seemed like she would never tell me just what was in that mysterious head of hers.

"Marriage." She said. I nearly choked on a mouthful of water.

"M-marriage?" I asked when I could breathe again.

"Yes. Why do you ask? Do you have something against that sacred bond?" She said and I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Uh...no, but me, marry Morgana? Don't get me wrong, she is beautiful but..."

"But what?"

"Well, she's young enough to be my daughter!"

"Oh, that. That's nothing, kings have married off their daughters to men older than you. You are still young enough to catch her eye." I gave her a doubtful look.

"With the right love potion, that is." She added. I snorted at that.

"So will you consider my plan?" I tapped a finger on my chin and then slowly nodded.

"If anything, you can always dispose of her after you've gained the kingdom."

"There's one small problem with your plan." I said and she raised a golden eyebrow at me.

"Oh? And what would that be, pray tell?"

"My falling out with Uther."

"Pfft! Leave that to me. Now, this is what we'll do..."

**(UPoV)**

When I reached Gaius' chambers two days later, I noticed that the door was wide open. Peering into the room, I saw Merlin sitting at the table, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was eating a bowl of stew.

"May I come in?" I asked and watched as Merlin's head jerked up in shock.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty." He said and made as if to rise, but I waved a hand at him and he remained seated.

"It turns out Gaius was right, Bayard wasn't the one to poison the goblet, it was that sorceress."

"Nimueh." He whispered and I resisted the urge to shiver at the sound of her name.

"Yes. Yesterday, we released him and he and his entourage are on their way back to Mercia as we speak." Merlin grunted and swirled his spoon around in a figure eight patter in his bowl. I took a deep breathe steeling myself for what I was about to say.

_Now's the time; do it! _My mind yelled at me.

"Merlin, I wanted to tell you-"

A heavy knock on the door cut me off and I turned to see a guard standing there.

"Sire, the court has been assembled just as you commanded." He said.

"Thank you, Anthony, I'll join them presently." I replied; the man bowed and disappeared down the hallway.

"You wanted to tell me something, Sire?" Merlin asked when I remained silent for a little too long. I shook myself and pasted a smile on my face.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my son's life once again." His cheeks turned a dull red and he hung his head.

"You don't have to thank me, Sire." He mumbled and I felt a genuine smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Oh, come now, don't be so modest." I said, standing up and resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Merlin?" He peeked at me through his fringe.

"I'm sorry I made you drink that poison. I-I really am." One side of his mouth quirked up.

"It's alright, My Lord, don't worry about it. I would gladly do it again if it meant saving your son from such a painful experience." He replied, and my respect for him reached a new height.

"You are an exceptional young man." I murmured and then released his shoulder.

"Well, Merlin, I have a meeting that I can put off no longer. We'll have to talk again sometime when I don't have such pressing matters to attend to."

"I would be honored, Sire." He said and I turned and slipped out of the room, but stopped before closing the door behind me.

"No, it is I who would be honored." I said and then, after shutting the barrier, I headed off down the corridor at a respectable pace.

A~*~M

**(NPoV)**

"Bah!" I growled, smacking the water with my hand.

_Foiled again!_

Clearly the servant boy was much more resilient than I had previously thought. If I wanted to be rid of him—which I did with all of my heart—than this was going to take some careful planning on my part. I glanced back into the pool at the seemingly innocent face and glared at him.

"I will get you, Merlin. One way or another, you will die."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	28. Calling Up Monsters

**Hello! Thank you, everyone for the alerts, favourites and reviews! They are very much appreciated. :)**

**A HUGE thank you to Luka Knight for giving me the idea for this chapter (and for the next two or three to come); you totally rock! :D**

**demonbookworm101: Aww! Thanks! :)**

**moonlight: Yes, he will very soon, I promise!**

**Felicity Dream: Yes. "Thanks, Anthony, good luck at the Bad Timing Awards." Sorry, I couldn't resist, I love _Live Free or Die Hard_! xD**

**Nebriniel Peredhil: Don't worry, he has some. ;)**

**bubzchoc: Here's more! :)**

**Luka Knight: This chapter should answer your first question; as for the second...well you'll find out eventually. Thanks so much for this plot idea, btw! :)**

**allpau!: Awww! Come on! You know you love me! ;P**

**Note to all: Merlin will find out about Uther being his father either in tomorrow's chapter or in Tuesday's. So you all don't have much longer to wait; I was just trying to get everything set up for it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Blah! Blah! Blah!**

***WARNING: My muse was a little dark with this one and there is a death of a child at the beginning. Also, if there are any animal rights activists reading this, you might want to skip Merlin's PoV.***

**Okay, I'm shutting up now. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Calling Up Monsters**

"**You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." ~ Captain Barbossa _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl: Movie_**

_**One Week Later...**_

** (NPoV)**

"No! No, please! Let me go, I beg of you!" The girl screamed, but I ignored her cries. I whispered a spell, my eyes turning gold and instantly the girl went limp, although she was still conscious. She was a tiny thing, with large, dark eyes and stringy, brown hair—all in all she wasn't much to look at. I grabbed her right arm and yanked her sleeve down, revealing a swirled tattoo on her skin near the wrist.

I smiled and gently touched her cheek. She stared at me, her orbs full of fear.

"You will do perfectly." I said and I pulled a necklace over my head and held it in my hand.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked, dangling it in front of her face. She paled when she saw the design on it.

"Oh, I can see from your expression that you do. Good. Very good."

"Brond cume."* I said and instantly flames sprang up in the basin where I kept watch over the land. I tossed the medallion into the fire and waited for the flames to die down. When they did, a seven-headed snake appeared, hissing and spitting. I caressed the nearest of the heads with one of my fingers and watched as it twined about my hand.

"Beautiful isn't he?" The child began to sob.

"Oh, don't be like that; this should be an honor for you. After all, your sacrifice will free our people from the brutal tyranny of Uther Pendragon and magic will once more be welcomed and practiced out in the open. No more hiding, no more running. Your friends and family will be free to live and do as they please." I grabbed the serpent's head with one hand and violently severed it from the creature's body with a flick of my knife. The head still wriggled in my hand and I was careful of the fangs. I came towards her, one slow step at a time and she tried to move away from me, but the spell held her in place. I walked up behind her and brushed her tangled hair away from the back of her neck.

"There, there; don't worry, dear. This will only hurt for a second and then all pain, all thought, all needs will be driven away except for the one thing you must do." I leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

"N-no!" She whispered, tears streaking down her dirty cheeks. I pressed the snake head to the back of her neck and it burrowed deep into her skin. The girl shrieked, but then her cry cut off. I released her and she blinked and looked around as if seeing her surroundings for the first time.

"You know what you must do?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Then do it." She turned on her heel and strode out of the cave and into the night.

A~*~M

I watched as the druid girl moved through the forest at a fast pace. She seemed never to tire or to find herself tangled in the many vines and creepers that trailed about on the ground. Soon enough, she came to the mouth of a cave and halted. I could see from her face that she was struggling against what the fomorroh was compelling her to do, but her resistance was in vain. Eventually she could fight no more and the glazed look returned to her eyes. She stepped forward into the cavern. A simple spell lit the inside of the chamber and she moved until she was in the very center of the room.

"Openian."* She said. The cave began to shake and at the back of it, what had looked like a solid wall of rock began to split open. Debris fell to the ground as the tremors continued; the split in the wall grew until it was large enough for two men to pass through abreast. The girl's eyes flashed gold as she chanted.

"Áwæcnan déorfaldas of eald cume forđ ond genge se middangeard ongean."* There was a low growl and a creature darker than darkness itself, stepped out of the crack. It circled around the child and finally came to a halt about six feet from where she stood. Two more creatures joined it than a forth and a fifth until about five dozen of them stood around her. Their eyes glowed with a strange inner, orange light and I felt a smile form on my face.

_Yes, they will do nicely_, I thought as the beasts leaped at the girl and tore her to pieces.

** (MPoV)**

"Come on, _Mer_lin, keep up!" Arthur called from somewhere ahead of me. I stumbled forward, trying to follow the voice, but ended up walking into a low hanging tree branch instead.

"Ouch!" I yelped, dropping the game bag I had been carrying into a pile of dead leaves; I reached up to touch the rapidly growing welt on my forehead, and my fingers came away bloody.

_Perfect, just one more thing I have to deal with on this miserable outing._

"Any day now, _Mer_lin!" He shouted, sounding annoyed and I quickly scooped up the heavy sack and moved on. I eventually stepped out into a small clearing.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to go back and pluck your sorry arse out of some pit you'd fallen into." I snorted.

"Very funny, now can we go home?" I asked, dumping the bag onto the ground and rubbing at my aching back. Arthur rolled his eyes at me.

"We're only just getting started. I swear, I've never met anyone as whiny as you are, _Mer_lin, even Morgana doesn't grouse as much as you do!"

"Oi!" I said, but he just chuckled at my indignation. There was a rustle in the underbrush and Arthur fell silent. A large roe buck stepped out into the opening between two trees, his head up and eyes alert to any danger. Slowly, Arthur started to raise his bow, but I grabbed his arm, startling the animal and it fled into the forest.

"Merlin! I can't believe you did that; I had a clear shot!" He growled, glaring at me.

"You've already shot enough meat to feed an entire village for a month!" I replied.

"Yes, but did you see the antlers on that buck?" He said and swatted a nearby boulder with the end of his arrow. He headed after the animal and I huffed.

"Fine! But don't expect me to carry that thing all the way back to Camelot. The bag's already full enough as it is and that deer isn't going to fit!"

"Stop being such a girl, _Mer_lin!"

"Prat." I grumbled under my breath, picking up the bag and moving off in the direction Arthur had just taken.

"One of these days, I'm just going to let him get eaten by some mons...ter..." I trailed off as an awful stench filled my nostrils. I reached up and covered my nose with one hand.

_Ugh! Whatever it is, it smells worse than Arthur's dirty socks on wash day!_

I glanced around, but I couldn't find the source of the rank odor. Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to shove my way through the thick bushes until I found Arthur. He had killed the deer and was gutting the poor animal.

"I told you I could get him." He said, proudly, not bothering to turn around. I didn't respond. The smell was getting stronger and I was about to ask Arthur if he whiffed it too, when there was a sniffing sound behind me. I whirled around and my jaw dropped open. There, standing not four feet away from me, was the largest—well, the only—troll I had ever seen.

"Just wait until Father sees this." Arthur rambled on, heedless of the danger. The stone-like creature barred its broken teeth at me and I took a careful step backwards, the sack dropping from my nerveless fingers.

_Oh shite!_

The beast moved towards me and I raised a hand, making a shooing gesture. It gave me a confused look and I swallowed back a sigh.

_ Of all the days to meet up with a monster, it has to be today. _

"Merlin, pass me that game bag, will you?"

_Please, Arthur, don't turn around. Please, don't turn around._

The troll reached out a knotty hand towards me and I knew I couldn't let it get any closer. I let my magic flow through my fingers and felt the energy leaving my body.

"_Mer_lin?"

_Leave me and my master alone!_ I ordered in my mind, projecting my thoughts to the beast. The creature froze and shook its head.

_Leave or I will kill you! _It stared at me with its bright green eyes for a long moment and then slowly bowed to me.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" I jumped, feeling a hand land on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Arthur standing there with his eyebrows raised.

I turned back around and saw only a boulder where the troll had been. To be honest, I probably did look a little idiotic standing there with my hand raised out at nothing; my brain scrambled for a suitable lie.

"Uh...I thought I saw a bug." Arthur gave me an incredulous look.

_A bug? Really, is that the best you could come up with?_ I could have smacked myself for thinking up such a stupid answer to his question.

"Merlin, we're in the middle of the forest, there are hundreds of insects here." He replied and looked down at the bag near my feet.

"The deer's not going to fit in there." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it's not. I told you that earlier, but did you listen to me? No!"

"When do I ever listen to you?" He said mildly, hoisting the deer off of the ground. He walked over to me and slung the carcass over my shoulders. My knees nearly buckled under the animal's dead weight. Arthur snatched up the sack as if it weighed nothing and strode through the woods.

_Ugh! Gross! _I made a face as I felt something wet starting to soak through my jacket.

_That's it, I hate hunting!_

"Come on, we're wasting daylight." I took a tentative step forward and almost fell. I took another and another and just when I thought I couldn't go a step further, thunder rumbled in the distance. Arthur reappeared with a disappointed look on his features.

"Well, you get your wish, we're going back to the castle. There's no point hunting in the rain." I waited until Arthur's back was facing me before looking up at the overcast sky and grinning.

"Thanks." I whispered and then struggled to catch up to my master.

A~*~M

By the time I reached Gaius' chambers, I was soaking wet and covered in both mud and blood. I stepped into the room, closed the door behind me and muttered a spell—cleaning the goo and water from my shoes and clothes.

"Merlin!" My uncle yelled and I jumped.

"How many times have I told you not to use magic that way! What if I had been tending a patient? Hmm? How would have I explained how you suddenly cleaned yourself up in a blink of an eye?"

"Relax, Uncle, there's no one here—"

"I don't care! You need to be more cautious—"

There was a pounding on the door and Gaius cut his tirade short. Pulling the barrier wide, I saw Sim standing there, panting slightly.

"Hello, Merlin. The King requests your presence. He's in the throne room." I frowned, the King had been acting strange around me lately and I had no idea why.

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, hoping that he had. Sim shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, but if I were you, I'd hurry. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting too long." I muttered a thank you and watched as my fellow servant moved down the corridor. I turned and looked at Gaius.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked. He didn't meet my eye.

"Oh, I don't know, but you better take Sim's advice; patience isn't one of Uther's strong suits." I knew he wasn't telling me something, but I had lived with him long enough to know that pressuring him into talking never worked. Shrugging out of my ruined jacket, I tossed it on the back of a chair and left the room.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

I paced the floor of the throne room, waiting for Merlin to arrive. For the past week, I had been trying to tell Merlin the truth, but every time the words were on the tip of my tongue, someone would interrupt us. Needless to say, I was getting very frustrated. I turned to go back the way I had come when the door opened.

"Father! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Arthur called, striding towards me.

_Not now! _I swallowed a groan of annoyance, but then another thought came to me.

_Maybe it would be better just to tell them both at the same time? _

"You won't believe the size of the buck I brought down today." He said, handing me an antler—it was very large and covered in a velvet fuzz.

"Magnificent." I murmured and was about to say something more, when the door opened again and in strode Merlin. He moved across the floor until he was a few yards away.

"My Lords." He said and bowed low.

"Ah, Merlin, there you are." I said smiling; I could see the confused expression on Arthur's face from the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. He would be getting his answers soon enough.

"Would you care for a drink?" I asked, gesturing to the table where a goblet full of red wine rested. He shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Um...No thank you, Sire." He replied.

"Arthur was just telling me about the fine game you shot this afternoon." I said, feeling my insides turning to jelly.

_Enough small talk, just get it over with already! _My mind screamed and I cleared my throat.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here and the truth is, I don't really know how to say this...Merlin, I—"

The barrier burst open a third time and a wild-eyed, wet figure ran in unannounced.

_I'm going to kill them! _I felt rage bubbling up inside of me as the man collapsed in a heap on the floor. Both Arthur and Merlin rushed to his side and helped him to a seat at the table. The intruder was panting heavily and suddenly, I recognized who it was. All of my anger drained out of me and I rested a hand on the man's shoulder, steadying him.

"Sir Leon! What is—"

"Wolves...Sire, the...wolves have returned!"

* * *

***Brond cume = fire come**

***Openian = open**

***Áwæcnan, déorfaldas of eald cume forđ ond genge se middangeard ongean = Awaken beast(s) of old and walk the world again.**

**Obviously, I'm not fluent in Old English so this might be wrong. Please forgive me if it is. **

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! Please, don't kill me! Of course the wolves aren't ordinary wolves-you'll find out exactly what they are in the next chapter. ;) Please review!**


	29. The Truth Comes Out

**Don't worry be happy! I'm back!**

**I usually wouldn't be posting this so early seeing as how it's Monday and all, but I got called into work (on my day off) so I thought I'd throw this out here. I think if I put a subtitle to this chapter it would be called "Oops". ;) I'm taking creative licensing again; I know that the wild wolves in England weren't completely destroyed until the sixteen or seventeen hundreds, just bear with me.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, story alerts and favourites! :D**

**Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl: Me too, but don't worry, the truth will out! ;)**

**Felicity Dream: I know! xD Do you know how the story of Queen Jezebel ended? Not sure yet if the same thing will happen to Nimueh or if I'll keep her around for a while longer. They'll come up later-I can only handle so many bad guys at a time. ;)**

**demonbookworm101: Just wait and see. ;)**

**moonlight: Wait and see. ;)**

**Narutoske: Nope, I've never seen that show. I might have to check it out sometime-when I have time to spare. Thanks! :)**

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks: Hope you like this chapter then! ;)**

**Luka Knight: You're very welcome! Hehehehe, I'm just full of surprises aren't I? :D**

**allpau1: I take my hat off to you! I have the utmost respect for nurses and doctors-my mother was a nurse and worked for my grandfather when he had his own GP office. :) Hope this chapter will keep you wide awake on your next shift! ;)**

**Guest: Here's more!**

**I'm not all that pleased with the argument scene below, but it's the best I can do. If anyone is interested in what I think Nyneve and the troll would look like, go watch Snow White an the Huntsman. I think Charlize Theron would make an excellent Nyneve. ;) Don't worry, she'll show up again sometime soon.**

**Okay, I'm shutting up now.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Truth Comes Out**

"**You can choose your friends, but you sho' can't choose your family, an' they're still kin to you no matter whether you acknowledge 'em or not, and it makes you look right silly when you don't." ~Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_**

**(APoV)**

There was a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach as Sir Leon's words echoed through the hall. I had sent Merlin to go fetch Gaius, for I noticed that the knight had several puncture wounds and scratched on his arms.

_Wolves. Could it really be true?_

"But I thought that all of the wolves were destroyed nearly a hundred years ago?" Father frowned at my comment, but nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, that's true. What happened?" He asked the man.

"Sir Tancred, Sir Gareth and I were patrolling the Northern borders as directed with a handful of soldiers. We had set up camp for the night and Tancred was about to take up the watch when there was a piercing scream. It sounded like the voice of a child, but it cut off before we could really tell where it was coming from. When we heard nothing further, Tancred left and relived the man on guard duty; the horses were restless and it seemed that no one could calm them—not even Elric and he is...was the best rider among us.

It wasn't until we had been asleep for maybe three hours that we heard another yell. This time it was Tancred." Leon shuddered, wrapping his arms around his torso as if trying to ward off a chill.

"We saw the eyes first; they were huge and glittered orange, even though the fire had died down to mere coals and didn't give enough light to reflect off of them. Someone threw wood on the fire and the flames blazed enough for us to see what we were fighting...T-they were terrible! Like rabid dogs only they were much, much larger and there was a method to their madness, as if they had planned out the attack ahead of time. They went for Sir Gareth first and for myself. The others were torn apart as if they were but an afterthought.

The rest is all a jumble of memories. Flashing eyes, barred teeth, claws ripping at exposed flesh. Somehow I managed to get on a horse and ride away. I-I tried to help the others, b-but t-they...they were all..." A tear slipped down Sir Leon's cheek, but he made no move to wipe it away. It was the first time I had ever seen the hardened warrior cry and it was something I never wanted to experience again if I could help it.

"Those don't sound like wolves to me." I jumped at the new voice and turned to see Gaius and Merlin step into the room.

"Then what are they?" Father asked. Gaius frowned.

"I can't be certain, My Lord, but I will check my books to see if I can find out." He said and walked straight up to Leon.

"These wounds are deep. Merlin, help me get him to our chambers. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suture some of these cuts." He murmured.

"Sire, if you have any more questions for Sir Leon, it might be best if you allow him to rest a while before asking them." Father nodded his head, absently.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He replied. Gaius gestured to his nephew and without a word of complaint, Merlin slipped one of the knight's arms over his thin shoulders and assisted the man out of the room. When they were gone, I glanced over at my father. He had a haunted look on his face.

"Father? Are you alright?" I asked. He jerked and then glanced at me as if he had forgotten that I was in the room with him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Leave me be for a while." He said giving me a small smile to soften his command. With one last look at my parent, I turned and slipped from the chamber. I stopped in front of the first window I came to and watched as the storm clouds rolled away, revealing the setting sun. It sank beyond the horizon in a blaze of red and gold. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a pent up breath.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to the empty corridor, but there was no answer.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

_A growl filled the darkness and I wiped my sweaty palms on my breeches. Crouching down, I felt along the ground for anything to help me stave off the beast that was looking for me. My fingers brushed against something familiar and it took me only an instant to realize what it was._

_ Flint! _

_ I quickly picked the two stones up and, with shaking hands, I struck them together. A spark appeared and soon I had a good enough blaze going. My fear abated just a bit and I held out my arms to the flames, welcoming the warmth. There was a long silence and I was just starting to think that whatever it was that was stalking me had given up, when there was a sharp snap as a twig broke under something heavy. I whirled around just in time to see a large wolf-like animal leap at me, sinking its teeth into my throat before I could scream._

"Merlin!" My eyes popped open and I rolled out of bed, landing on the floor in a crouch—grabbing the first thing that was at hand and throwing it at the intruder. I glanced about, wild-eyed until I spotted my uncle standing there, looking at me with a confused expression on his face. I sighed in relief and rubbed the cold sweat from my brow.

"Sorry. Nightmare." I rasped, standing up.

"It must have been a bad one then." Gaius said and handed me the chamber pot that I had apparently thrown at him.

"It's a good thing that was empty or I would have made you clean up your mess without using magic." He muttered good naturedly. I groaned, feeling my cheeks flush a deep crimson.

"I'd hurry up and get dressed if I were you, you're going to be late to rouse Arthur if you don't get a move on." I moaned and pulled my trousers on, then yanked my nightshirt over my head.

"Remind me why I have to do this again?" I asked, sifting through a pile of shirts on the floor before finding one suitable and throwing it on.

"Because you're a servant, Merlin, it's your duty." He replied before slipping out of my room.

"Duty." I muttered, sitting on my bed to put my boots on. The sun shone brightly through the window and I frowned at it.

"I hate mornings."

A~*~M

About twenty minutes later, I slipped into Arthur's bedchamber and nearly tripped over a pair of boots that were strewn across the floor. Making my way around the darkened room, I grabbed the curtains and threw them wide.

"Rise and...what are you doing out of bed?" I asked when I turned around and saw the Prince sitting at his desk instead of lying on his mattress, dead to the world.

"I couldn't sleep." He murmured, rubbing at his forehead.

"Bad dreams?" I inquired, picking up the footwear that I had almost fallen over and putting them in their rightful place.

"No, I just have had a lot on my mind, that's all." He replied, glaring at me.

"Why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders, but refused to meet his eyes.

"_Mer_lin, did you have a nightmare?" I winced at his tell-me-the-truth-this-instant voice.

"Maybe." I hedged, grabbing up some dirty clothes and placing them in a basket. A hand landed on my shoulder and I froze.

"You know it's alright if you did; I won't make fun of you for it." I turned and looked at him, noting his serious expression. I sighed.

"If you must know, I dreamt about Sir Leon's monsters. There, are you happy now?" He let go of me and I moved around the room, straightening things up.

"They do seem like something from a nightmare, don't they?" I made no reply, but he didn't seem to need one.

"I think I'll take some men and ride out to where Sir Leon said they camped, and have a look around." The icy fingers of fear grasped at my heart, but I tried my best to push the feeling aside.

"Sound's like fun, have a good trip." I said.

"_Mer_lin, of course you're going with me."

_No! No, please don't make me! _I thought, but I didn't let my facial expression change.

"Alright, do you want me to go saddle the horses?" Arthur nodded and I left the room.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

"Ah, Gaius, I was wondering when you'd turn up." I said, waving him over to my desk. He came closer and then bowed to me.

"Sire." He muttered. I sifted through a few of the papers strewn about, picking up a couple of them and scanning through their contents.

"Since last night, there have been three more reports of attacks by beasts fitting the description Sir Leon gave us." I handed the documents to Gaius and ran a hand over my face.

"Have you found out what these creatures are?" The physician perused the parchments and then returned them to the pile on my desk.

"I don't know for certain since I haven't seen them myself, but judging by the description I believe they are barghests." I blinked.

"Barghests." I repeated, not recognizing the name. Gaius nodded.

"Yes, Sire. Barghests are creatures that used to roam this land long ago. It was said that they were all killed off or driven deep into the caverns beneath the mountains and sealed in there by sorcerers when magic was still practiced. They were giant wolf-like monsters—some grew to be the size of horses—with shaggy hair and eyes that glowed orange when they were hungry. Only a person with evil intent and strong magic could reawaken them and set them loose." My mouth set in a grim line.

"Nimueh." I said.

"Yes." He replied. I slammed a fist onto the desktop, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Damn that witch! I should have killed her years ago when I had the chance." Gaius looked at me.

"Sire, she is a priestess of the old religion, it would have been perilous for you to have attempted such a venture by yourself." I waved his excuses away.

"Is there no good news this day?" I asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Sire, there is one more thing that you should know about the barghests." I glanced up at him, feeling as if the weight of the entire world had landed on my shoulders.

"They were imprisoned by the magicians because once barghests start attacking, they will not stop unless they themselves are destroyed. Also, they are more attracted to those of noble blood or those who have the power to wield magic. That is why the creatures went after Sir Tancred, Sir Gareth and Sir Leon—only attacking the other soldiers as an afterthought." I felt my face turning pale.

"That means that Arthur is in grave danger." Gaius added.

"Not only him, but Merlin as well—maybe even doubly so because he has magic as well as royal blood flowing through his veins." I whispered.

"It might not be easy, but you should be able to enforce a curfew, preventing anyone from leaving the castle after nightfall—the monsters only hunt under the moonlight, they hate and fear the sun although it does not harm them..." He trailed off when I shook my head.

"You don't understand. Arthur left the castle early this morning to visit the site of the attack. He took a handful of soldiers and...Merlin with him." Gaius looked troubled.

"Let us hope that they will return long before the sun sets."

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

I was so angry I could have punched my father in the face—that is, if it wouldn't have landed me in the stocks for a month. I had just returned from my fruitless trip to the campsite, but there had been nothing to see there.

"Morgana!" I called, barging into her room without even knocking. Instead of finding my surrogate sister, I came face to face with her maid. She jumped and cried out in fright.

"Oh, Gwen, I'm sorry...where's Morgana?" I asked, feeling guilty for startling her.

"She went to the church to confess, My Lord." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess that means I shouldn't inquire as to where she really is—Morgana stays away from the chapel as much as possible. Father Sigmund tends to ramble on too long for her taste." Gwen's cheeks turned pink and she lowered her head.

"I could go fetch her if you want me too." She offered.

"No, it's nothing important. I just wanted to talk to her about something, but since she's not here I'll just have to wait." An uncomfortable silence grew between us and I shifted my feet.

"Well...um...I-I won't keep you from your duties any longer." I stuttered and started to leave, but then I stopped.

"My Father is acting strange." I said.

"How so?" She asked and I turned to face her.

"When I returned to the castle this afternoon, he banned me from leaving the grounds until the creatures have been dealt with." I said, feeling all of my frustration bubbling up to the surface and I began to pace the floor.

"And that's not all, when I mentioned sending Merlin out with the soldiers to see if they could find anything more, he said that Gaius would need all the help he could get when the wounded arrived from the villages that have been attacked. But the strange thing is, from the accounts received from those towns, there were no wounded—the beasts killed everyone who was there at the time. It just doesn't make sense!" Gwen tentatively put a hand on my arm and smiled up at me.

"Of course it makes sense; he just doesn't want to lose either of his sons." She replied, calmly. I froze.

"W-what did you say? _Sons_?" Her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no! I swore to myself that I wouldn't say anything." She moaned behind her palm and I grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Guinevere, tell me everything!"

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

"Father!" I halted on my way to my chambers, stopping in front of Arthur's room. Turning, I saw my son stalking towards me, his face twisted in anger.

"Arthur, I'm sorry that you don't like it, but my order still—" He came right up to me and poked a finger in my chest, cutting me off.

"All this time! All this time and you _knew_!" He shouted and I felt my stomach sink to my toes.

"W-what—"

"Don't play ignorant with me, you know exactly what I'm taking about!" He snarled.

"A-Arthur I—"

"He's my brother and you made him a servant!" My anger spiked and I grabbed him by the elbow and forced him into his room, closing the door behind me with a bang.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" I roared, feeling the veins in my neck standing out. His head snapped up and he glared at me.

"I dare because it's the truth! Were you even going to tell me? Huh? Were you going to tell Merlin or were you going to let us continue on as before, oblivious to everything?" I ran a hand through my hair, trying my best not to slap him across his insolent face.

"I was going to! That's what I've been trying to tell both of you for the past week!" He snorted at that.

"A likely story! I thought I knew you; you're my father and I thought you were incorruptible! How many others are there? How many other woman have you dallied with? Did you break your vows to Mother?" I finally lost it and swung a fist at Arthur, catching him on the chin and sending him reeling into his desk. He reached up a hand and massaged his jaw, but the anger remained in his eyes.

"I did not break my vows! You wouldn't understand; it was only one time and it was two years after Ygraine had passed. I-I was young and foolish—"

"That's what they all say, but it doesn't excuse them from owning up to their mistakes!" Arthur spat back. I grimace and rubbed the back of my neck.

"No. No it doesn't." I murmured, feeling the rage leave my body. A look of horror flashed across Arthur's face as he realized something else.

"Y-You made him drink the poison!"

"Agravaine left me with no choice-"

"Oh, God, Father! Merlin is your son and you did that to him!" He screamed.

There was a crash and I whirled around. Merlin stood in the doorway, his face pale. At his feet lay the bucket that had dropped from his nerveless fingers. Water covered the floor and dripped from his clothes, but he didn't seem to notice the mess he had made. I took a hesitant step towards him.

"Merlin?" He shook his head and backed up.

"Merlin, please, let me explain." He turned on his heel and fled the room.

"Merlin!" I called after him, but he didn't even slow his pace.

"Well done, Father." Arthur said behind me, sarcasm dripping from his every word. I turned to look at him.

"Do you know where he's going?" I asked, but Arthur just raised his hands and moved away from me.

"This is your mess, I'm not stepping in to clean it up for you." He replied.

"Arthur! Please!" I said, not able to help the note of pleading that slipped into my voice. He looked at me for a long while and sighed.

"Ask Gaius, he'll know where he's gone to." I gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you." I murmured and left the chamber, my mind on only one task: to finally tell my youngest son the truth.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, please! And if anyone has any ideas you want to see done in this tale, let me know and I'll see what I can do! ;)**


	30. Promises

***Puff, puff, puff***

**Hey guys (and gals)! Sorry I'm late posting this; I made the mistake (if you could really call it that) of staying up and watching the Sherlock episode _A Study in Pink_ with my mother instead of writing on this story. So I didn't actually finish this chapter until two minutes ago and I have to go to work in about a half an hour. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but my muse was being difficult and I don't have time to change anything right now. I was stuck on finding a way to actually kill the barghests and no website I could find would even give me a hint. **

**Thank you everyone for your alerts, reviews and favourites! :)**

**I would respond to the reviews, but, like I said, I really don't have the time to. Just know that I love them! :) There is also no quote for this chapter; couldn't find one that fit the situation. **

**Anyways, I hope you like the discussion between Uther and Merlin (gosh, did I really just write Arthur instead of Merlin? My brain is zapped and it's not even noon yet!) I got all of that written up at one in the morning.**

**Enjoy! (And ignore the typos, I'll clear them up later) ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Promises**

**(MPoV)**

_Merlin is your son..._

The words echoed over and over again in my mind as I ran. I pounded up the steps and burst through the door into the fresh air—scaring a few doves into flight from my sudden appearance. Moving to the edge of the turret, I glanced down over the land of Camelot below me. The wheat fields rippled in an errant breeze, but the beauty of my surroundings was lost on me. Reaching up, I grasped my head in my hands, trying to force the myriad of thoughts in my mind to stop screaming.

My emotions jumbled together like apples in a sack and I wasn't sure if I should be happy, worried or angry at the K—at my father.

_My father._

All my life I had wanted to find him, get to know him. I wanted to feel his strong arm pat my shoulder when he was proud of me. I wanted him to comfort me when everything in the world seemed to go wrong; I wanted him to watch me grow up and to teach me how to be a man. I wanted...

It was too much. I lifted my face to the sky and screamed out everything I was feeling and when I was done, I crumpled to the ground and stared at nothing.

All of those years of not knowing and the whole time he was here right under my nose. I slammed my fist into the stones and watched in fascination as blood spilled from my split knuckles.

I felt a presence behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was; I didn't have to.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I used to ask my mother about my father. She used to tell me stories about how she found this man in the forest near Ealdor; he was wounded and she brought him home to recover. He stayed with her for two months, healing up and they fell in love. Then something happened and the man—my father—said he had to leave, but he promised my mother that he would come back for her.

For the longest time, whenever a stranger came to the village, I would race out of the house to see who it was, thinking that maybe it might be my father. But he didn't come. When I turned ten, I realized that he was never going to come back; so I stopped looking.

Not so my mother. No, she clung to that promise because my father was a soldier and a man of his word. Even on her deathbed, during one of her last moments of lucidity, she told me not to worry, that he would come and we would be a family." My throat closed up and I felt tears pricking in my eyes.

"Merlin, I'm s—"

"No!" I shouted. I climbed to my feet and turned to glare at him, righteous anger flooding through my veins.

"You have no right to feel sorry! Do you know what you did to my mother? Do you?" He winced at my tone, but for once in my life, I didn't care that I was hurting someone else with my words.

"You ruined her life! Our neighbors looked down on her and I've lost count of how many times I was referred to as a bastard! I begged her to leave; I told her we could start afresh in a new village, but she would have none of it and it was all because of that vow you made to her! That promise you broke!" Something flashed in his eyes—the ones I had apparently inherited from him, but I didn't give him the chance to interrupt me.

"All I ever heard from her was how honorable, brave and kind my father was, but if you are my father, you didn't even have the gall to tell her your right name!" Something deep inside of me exploded and I found myself pounding on his chest with my fists.

"I hate you! I hate you for ruining her life! I hate you so much!" Suddenly I was crying and I didn't know why. Two, warm arms wrapped around me and held me close as I let out all of the hurt, frustration and rage that had been eating away at me for as long as I could remember.

When the storm of emotions passed, I stayed there—secretly enjoying the comfort I was receiving. Then I recalled who it was that was holding me and I tore myself away.

"Son—"

"No! I'm not your son; my father is dead! I have no one!" I yelled, my voice hoarse from the tears I had shed. I tried to go around him and leave the turret, but a hand shot out and grasped the front of my tunic, bringing me face to face with the man who had sired me.

"Listen to me, boy, and you listen good! I loved your mother! I have never cared as deeply for anyone the way I did her! She was the only woman that I had the honor of falling in love with; oh, I loved Ygraine, but we didn't have a choice in the matter. Our parents arranged the match and we met for the very first time on our wedding day. After a while we grew to love each other, and I did care for her dearly; when she passed, I never thought I would feel whole again.

But then I met Hunith...she was so intelligent, passionate and caring that I couldn't help but love her. When I was with her it was as if I were in the presence of an angel and it didn't matter to me that she wasn't of noble lineage." He stopped and took several deep breaths before continuing.

"When I left, I had every intention of returning for her, but Camelot was in such a state when I made it back that it was months before I could even entertain the thought of getting her. Then I made a mistake. I allowed myself to believe that she was better off without me and that, me being King and her being a commoner, would never be accepted by the people."

I opened my mouth, but he cut me off before I could utter a syllable.

"I broke my promise to her, I know, but now I will make you a promise—and this one I will keep. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. You are my son and nothing in the world can change that." I stared at him, breathing hard.

"Y-you may be my father, My Lord, but that does not mean that I have to acknowledge it." I said, coldly. I brushed past him and stumbled down the stairs.

A~*~M

"So, he finally told you." Gaius said, startling me out of my dark thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes—oi! You knew all about this too?" I asked, realizing just what he was referring to. My uncle sat down on the end of my bed next to me and looked at me with a serious expression on his weathered face.

"Merlin, I have only known about you and Uther for a week. I merely had my suspicions before, but the King told me outright when you were dying from Nimueh's poison." I got up and began pacing the room.

"Look, I knew Hunith and she loved Uther very much. Her eyes would light up when she talked about him and the dreams they had shared. And whether you like it or not, Uther loved your mother and if I'm not mistaken, he's also come to care a good deal about you as well."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better it isn't working." I spat. Gaius rolled his eyes at me and slowly stood—his knees and back popping loudly in protest at his movements.

"Very well, I know when my presence isn't wanted." He muttered and started to leave the room.

"Wait! Are those creatures really after those who possess magic or noble blood?" I asked. He looked me in the eye and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so."

"Did your books mention any way of getting rid of them?" I inquired and saw a shrewd glint in my uncle's eye.

"Merlin, you're not going to go looking for trouble-"

"Uncle, you know that I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Just tell me, please?" He heaved a sigh.

"No, they didn't. But that doesn't mean that you're to go gallivanting off to try and save the world. Uther will have my head if he finds out—"

"Who said anything about telling the King what I do? Not that he would care." I said, a bitter tone in my voice.

"Merlin!"

"Oh, alright! I promise I won't try to stop the beasts on my own!" I said, hoping that he couldn't tell that I was lying through my teeth. He glanced at me for a long moment and then turned to leave the room.

"Very well, but if I find out you've been using that magic book to find out how to destroy the barghests, I'll find a reason to have you thrown in the stocks for a week!" He said and closed the door behind him. I grinned at his words.

"Don't worry, Uncle, I'm not going to use the book, I have much more efficient ways of finding the information."

A~*~M

"Hello, young warlock, I was wondering when you were going to visit me again." The Great Dragon said, landing on his rock with such force that made the ground tremble beneath my feet.

"I need to know how to defeat barghests." I said and he eyed me keenly.

"So you do. Barghests can only be defeated by dark magic for it was by dark magic that they were called up." I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"B-but what about a sword?" I asked.

"Weapons will not be enough unless they are forged by magic themselves and that would take a great deal of time—far longer than you have, young one. Unless..." The beast trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you sprinkle some of my blood on the weapons." I grimace at the thought.

"Are you sure that would work?" I asked, hoping that there was some other way.

"Have I ever led you astray so far, Merlin?" The Dragon countered and I slowly shook my head.

"Very well then, but if I do this, you must promise me something in return."

"Anything." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anything? Well then, you must release me." My blood ran cold. There was something about the beast's tone that sent a shiver down my spine and in that moment, I didn't trust the creature—even though he had helped me every time I had come to him seeking aid.

"W-what will you do if I free you?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now, do you want to save Camelot or not?"

I hesitated. I didn't want more innocent people to die, but at the same time I didn't want to release a potential danger to my new home. But what choice did I have? If I didn't use the dragon's blood to give the soldiers weapons the ability to kill the barghests than sooner or later, we would all be destroyed.

"Y-yes." I whispered.

"Swear it."

"I swear on my life that I will release you." I said, the words feeling like ashes on my tongue. He stared at me for a very long time and I wondered if he believed me or not.

"Very well, young warlock, I will hold you to your oath." He rumbled and slowly drew one of his razor-sharp claws against the underside of his other front foot; instantly, deep red blood began to drip from the wound. I felt around in my pockets for an empty phial that I always seemed to carry around and eventually found one. My eyes flashed and the bottle grew in size. I held the container out and the dragon held his leg over it, allowing the dark liquid to fill it to the brim. I capped it and re-shrunk it to its normal size again.

"Thank you." I murmured and turned to go.

"Merlin! Do not forget your promise." I nodded my head and left the chamber. I would not forget; after all, I was not my father's son.

A~*~M

**(MorPoV)**

_ The castle was wreathed in flames and the screams of the dying rose and mingled with the ash that floated away on the morning breeze. Something passed overhead, blocking out the sun for a brief instant and I glance up to see the most terrifying thing I could have ever imagined. It was a golden dragon and as I watched, it flew by one of the towers, opened its jaws and vomited forth a stream of fire—melting the stones like candle wax._

_ I stumbled over something, nearly losing my footing and I glanced down at what it was. A scream bubbled up inside of me, but it stuck in my throat. There on the ground, with his unseeing eyes staring at the sky, was Uther. My bare feet were covered in his blood and the crimson liquid stained the hem of my dress. Backing away, I turned and fled, tripping over the bodies of the dead and I couldn't keep myself from looking at their faces. I knew them all: there was Gwen lying next to one of the broken walls and beside her was Sir Leon, his features frozen in horror. Arthur, Gaius, Sir Jurian, Gwen's father and many more were strewn about the courtyard, their forms unmoving on the cobblestones. All had the same expression as the one before. _

_ Suddenly, I was outside the castle walls and standing in one of the flattened barley fields. On a hill not far away the giant beast landed, flapping its great wings—knocking down a few nearby trees with its lashing tail. A small, familiar figure stood before the monster._

_ "I trusted you and you betrayed me!" The boy yelled. The beast roared something that I could not understand._

_ "No! Stop! Haven't enough innocent people died this day?" The beast grumbled and the boy picked up a spear._

_ "No, no! If you won't stop then I will end this myself!" He shouted and thrust the weapon at the great monster. The weapon bit deep into the dragon's scaly hide and it screamed in agony. The boy turned and looked out over the destroyed city, tears trailing down his cheeks._

_ "I'm sorry." He said. _

_There was movement behind him and I started to call out to him, but it was too late. The dying creature opened its maw, releasing one last fireball and the boy was engulfed in the flames._

"No! Merlin!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed, clenching the sheets in my trembling hands.

"My Lady! My Lady! It was just another dream! Sshhhh." Gwen said rubbing my back, trying to give me comfort, but I knew better. It might have been a nightmare, but somehow, deep in my bones, I knew that what I had seen was going to come true.

"Here, drink this." She said, holding out a sleeping draft to me and I took it, giving my maid a weak smile.

Thank you." I whispered and downed the ghastly liquid. Settling back on the mattress, I let Gwen stroke my hair as I waited for the potion to take effect. I closed my eyes, but I could still see the expression on Merlin's face right before the dragon's fire consumed him: it was guilt and I wondered what he had to feel remorse about. Sleep tugged at me and after struggling weakly with it, I allowed it to drag me under.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	31. Brothers

**Back again and late as usual! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and story alerts! You all are "da bomb"! Okay, I think my generation is showing. ;)**

**NinjaSquirrel1912:**** Welcome to the castle! Have a seat and make yourself comfortable! Thank you for the encouragement. :)**

**Starstone: Welcome as well! Yes, the dragon is up to something, but we'll get to that after the barghests have been dealt with. Aww! Thanks for the compliment! ;)**

**Moonlight: Thanks! Here's the next chapter and I hope you won't be disappointed. *hint, hint* there's a bit of Merlin and Arthur brother time in this chapter, hope you like it!**

**Felicity Dream: I'm so glad! I wasn't sure if I was going about that the right way. :) Merlin and Arthur fluff ahead...Uther...meh, maybe eventually, but Merlin isn't feeling particularly forgiving quite yet-and I don't blame him. **

**Luka Knight: Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Okay, this chapter has no barghests in it, but don't worry, they'll be back in the next one. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Brothers**

**"What strange creatures brothers are!" ~Jane Austen's _Mansfield Park_**

**(MPoV)**

I was exhausted by the time I finished dousing the sword blades and arrow tips in the dragon's blood, but there was no time for me to rest. The sun was just rising over the mountain peaks and I forced my tired limbs to climb the many staircases until I reached Arthur's chambers. I froze outside his door, not sure of what I should do.

_Am I still his servant? _

I didn't know the answer to that question. I couldn't believe that only yesterday my world had been turned upside down.

"Come on, Merlin, don't be such a girl." I muttered under my breath and I quickly walked into the room before I could change my mind. I went about my everyday tasks and threw the curtains wide.

"Rise and shine!" I called as cheerfully as I could. The lump on the bed moaned and rolled over.

"Go 'way." Arthur mumbled and I poked him in the side with a finger. He yelped and fell off of the mattress.

"Well, at least you rose, but whether you're shining or not is still up for debate." I said, as he picked himself off of the floor.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" He asked, rubbing the drowse out of his eyes.

"My job." I answered, stripping the linens off of the bed. A hand settled on my shoulder and I looked up into Arthur's tired face.

"You should let a servant do that." Anger flashed through me at his careless words and I felt my magic hovering just below the surface.

"I _am_ a servant, Arthur! This is what I do—what I've done for months now!" I shouted. He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're my brother!"

"That doesn't change anything! I'm still the baseborn serving boy, no matter who my father is!" I turned to go, but Arthur thrust out an arm and grabbed the back of my tunic, twisting the material in his hand.

"No! You are not leaving until we've sorted this all out!"

"Let go of me!" I cried, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

"No, Merlin. Running away never solved anything; I can help you."

"Arthur let go, or I'll—"

"You'll what?" He scoffed. I could feel the magic on the tips of my fingers and I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Arthur released me so fast that I almost fell.

"Enter." A young man slipped into the room and bowed low to the Prince. Arthur and I looked at each other, confused and then glanced back at the stranger standing a few feet away from us.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked and I rolled my eyes at his rudely put question. I relaxed a bit and felt my magic calm down.

"I am George, Sire, your new manservant." My jaw dropped in shock.

"B-but, I'm—"

"Merlin." Arthur said in a tone of voice I knew well; it meant shut your mouth before you say something stupid. I glared at my brother and restrained myself from letting out an exasperated breath. George seemed to think nothing of the exchange and merely looked at us with his expressionless eyes.

"Are you ready to dress, My Lord?" I started to say that Arthur didn't need another servant, but a sharp jab in the ribs from the Prince in question made me remain silent.

"Yes, George, that would be fine." I took a step away from them.

"Well, I guess I'll, um...just uh...go then." I said as Arthur slipped behind his dressing screen.

"I'll see you later." He said. I caught his hidden meaning easily and nodded my head. I slipped from the room and started walking down the corridor, not sure where I was headed.

"Merlin!" A melodious voice called after me and I turned to see Morgana gliding towards me. I felt a fluttering in my heart and I knew that my cheeks were turning red. Ever since she kissed me a week ago, I couldn't seem to think straight when I was around her. I bowed to her, but she ignore the gesture and grabbed my arm.

"Merlin, I must speak with you." She said and I saw a haunted look in her green eyes. I frowned, wondering what it was that had frightened her so.

"My Lady—" I started to say, but just then, another servant hurried down the hall and stopped right next to us.

"Beggin' yer pardon, yer Ladyship, but the King 'as requested a word with Merlin." The man said. Morgana looked at me and then her emotionless mask slipped into place.

"Very well, we mustn't keep the King waiting." She replied in a regal manner. I gave her an apologetic smile and followed the servant down the passageway towards the throne room.

A~*~M

**(UPoV)**

When Merlin came striding into the room, I could tell that he was in a foul mood.

_Well, it's your fault, you should have told him when you first found out._

He stormed up to me and gave me a mocking bow.

"You wanted to see me, My Lord?" He asked, every word edged with sarcasm.

"Yes, I had a servant remove your things from Gaius' apartments and put them in your new room." He blinked at me and for a moment the only expression I could read in his eyes was shock. That soon changed to indignation.

"You moved my things." He said as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. I also found Arthur a new manservant—"

"George." He spat the name out as if it tasted bad.

"You will be staying in the chamber next to Arthur; I hope that pleases you."

"Pleases me? You're ruining everything! I was happy being Arthur's servant; happy to finally have friends who didn't judge me because of my birth! I'm treated like a normal person here and you're going to mess it all up again!" His blue orbs burned with anger.

"Merlin, you are my son—"

"Stop calling me that!" I reached over and grabbed his chin in my hand—holding it roughly so that he couldn't jerk away.

"You _are _my son, I won't deny it anymore! Tomorrow, I will be announcing it to the whole of Camelot. You can hate me all that you want, but I will not keep you from having what is rightfully yours. You are a prince and as such you should be entitled to the same things that your brother is." He shook his head.

"Don't you understand? I don't want it!" My face hardened and I felt my own anger rising to the surface.

"Merlin, I will announce it to the people and you will be there. Do you understand?" He looked at me for a long while, trying to figure out if I was telling him the truth or not. Finally he nodded just a bit and I released my hold on his chin.

"Good." I said.

"Is that all, _My Lord_?" He asked. Never before had I heard someone make that title sound like an insult, but somehow Merlin managed to do just that.

"That is all." I replied, suddenly feeling old. He gave me a mock bow and stormed from the room like the stubborn child he was. I sighed and plopped down into my chair. Was I ever going to be able to have a conversation with my son without having a battle of wills? Somehow I didn't think so.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

I was beyond angry. Stomping into the room that was now to be my new chamber, I threw myself on the floor beside the fireplace. No one had lit it yet, but that didn't matter to me; my rage was keeping me warm enough. I was tired of being dictated to, it was something that I had detested for as long as I could remember. I wanted to be free to live and do as I chose, but with the ban on magic, that was not something I was likely to ever be able to do. Dropping my head onto the cool flagstones, I let out a groan.

A small part of me wanted desperately to just give up and go running to my father like a little child. I had envied all the other children in Ealdor for having fathers, but now that I knew mine, I wasn't so sure I could handle being his son, let alone a prince.

There was a knock on the door and when I grunted in answer, it opened and a freckle-face boy tentatively stepped into the room.

"Sire?" His voice was squeaky and had not yet completely broken. At first I didn't know who he was talking to, but then I realized that I was the only other person in the room.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering why the boy was in my room.

"Uh...I-I'm to be your manservant." He said in a rush, staring at the toes of his boots.

"I don't need a servant." I said, scowling.

_I've been one for crying out loud, what does my father think—that I'm suddenly going to forget how to dress myself?_ I snorted at the thought. The boy's brow furrowed and he gave me a confused look.

"B-but the King..." I couldn't stand to see him looking so worried so I held out a hand to silence him.

"Well, I might be able to find a use for you, but I'm not like the other lords; I can dress myself and find my way to the kitchens just fine on my own." He rubbed his hands on his breeches.

"I-If you say so, My Lord." He replied.

"Please don't call me that." I said, not even bothering to pick myself off of the floor. He shifted his overly-large feet in a gesture of nervousness.

"What, My Lord?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"That." I replied, "I have a name and you should use it."

"Uh...t-that wouldn't be appropriate, Sire." He stuttered. I sighed inwardly and sat up.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Hubert, Sire, though most folk just call me Hugh." He mumbled, his face turning the same shade of red as his curly hair. Feeling a bit uncomfortable on the hard floor, I slowly stood and stretched out the kinks in my back and shoulders. Taking a few steps forward, I thrust my hand out to him. The boy stared, wide-eyed in shock at my gesture and gingerly grasped my forearm.

"It's nice to meet you, Hugh. I'd introduce myself, but I'm afraid you already know who I am." He gave me a weak smile and nodded his head. When the silence between us became uncomfortable, the boy lifted a hand and gestured around the chamber.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to do, Sire?"

"Not that I can think of. Why don't you go home and spend the day with your family?" I said and he winced.

"I-I don't have a family. It's just me and my sister." I felt bad for mentioning it.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know. Besides, if the rumors are true, you and I aren't really that different." He said and I glanced at him sharply.

"What rumors?" He blanched at my tone.

"J-Just that you're m-mother passed away. That's all." He glanced around the room and took a step closer to me.

"I've been sworn to secrecy about you being the King's son." I grimace at that.

"Well, if my father has his way, it won't be a secret much longer and soon enough the name calling will begin all over again." I rubbed my neck.

"Only those with no brain in their fat skulls would even think to call you anything but Your Highness." Hugh said and I felt a strange lightness inside of my chest.

"Thanks..." I cleared my throat, feeling embarrassed at the show of loyalty from a boy I had only just met.

"Well, you should go and spend some time with your sister. I'll send someone to fetch you if I have need of you later today." He bowed to me and left the room. Moving over to my bed, I sat down on the impossibly soft mattress; maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a prince after all.

A~*~M

"No! Absolutely not!" I shouted, but it did no good.

"Hold still, I don't want to prick you." An older man said, wielding a pin. For the past six hours I had been subjected to the worst sort of torture.

"Stop being such a girl, Merlin." Said a different voice and I jerked my head up to see Arthur leaning in the doorway—an amused smile on his face.

"If the King wanted me dead he should have just sent me to the gallows instead of sending me to be bled to death." I grumbled and my brother chuckled.

"It a new set of clothes, Merlin, not a death sentence." He said, drolly.

"You could have fooled me...Ouch!" The tailor glanced up at me with an apologetic expression on his lined face.

"I'm sorry. I'm almost finished here." He said, sticking another pin into the material near my right ankle. A few tedious minutes later, he removed the half-made garment from my person and left the room. Sighing in relief, I plopped onto my bed and stared up at the canopy above me.

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but for what it's worth, I think you're going to make a great prince." Arthur said, knocking my feet off of the bed and sitting down beside me. I sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Do you really think so?" I asked. He smiled and pushed my shoulder.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it was true." He replied and we sat there in silence for a while.

"Look, I know that Father is being a bit of an arse, but he means well...or at least, I think he does." I made an amused noise in the back of my throat.

"Just a bit of an arse? I'm fairly sure he's being a full blown one. I mean honestly! Why do I need new clothes when I have perfectly good ones to wear already!" He eyed what I was wearing with disdain.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but those are not anywhere near nice enough for a prince." I stood and began pacing the room.

"Well, I didn't ask to be a prince, now did I?" I let all the bitterness I was feeling seep into my tone.

"No, you didn't, but you are one and you're going to have to start acting like one."

"Oh? Really? And how exactly should I act?" I asked.

"Like me." Arthur replied, easily.

"You mean, like an arrogant prat?" I ducked the punch he lobbed my way and felt a real grin spreading across my face. He chased me around the room until he finally caught me in a headlock.

"Oi! Let go!"

"Not going to happen. You insulted me, little brother, and now you're going to pay..._oof_!" My eyes glowed gold for a split second, and the rug slid out from under Arthur's foot and he crashed to the ground. His shocked expression was too much and I burst out laughing. Something latched hold of my leg and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor right next to Arthur. A wild wrestling match ensued and we struggled to get the upper hand until both of us were finally out of breath.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I-I'm angry with...well, you know...and I never should have taken it all out on you." I said, after laying there in silence for a while. Arthur blink at me.

"Did you just apologize to me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, I just called you a dollop head." I said.

"Oi! That's not even a word!" He griped.

"Yes it is." He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Alright, Describe "dollop head"."

"In two words?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't going to like my reply. He nodded his head.

"Prince Arthur." I said and rolled out of the way to avoid being pummeled.

"Well, at least I'm not a...a...cabbage brain." He said and I snorted.

"Really, cabbage brain? That's the best you could come up with?"

"It suits you." He said and then his smile dimmed. He climbed to his feet and then held a hand out to me.

"I'm sorry too." He added and I looked up at him.

"It's okay." I replied, taking his hand. When I was once again in an upright position, he draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Now that that's over, let's go get something to drink. I feel like corrupting my little brother and I know just the right place to go..."

* * *

**Oh, dear! What is Arthur up to?**

** Let me know what you think! :D**


	32. Taking Action

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Taking Action**

**"We are men of action." ~ Wesley_ The Princess Bride: Movie_**

**(MPoV)**

"Merlin, quite pulling at it!" Gwen exclaimed, slapping my hands away from the collar that was altogether too tight around my neck. I glared at her, but she held my gaze until I lowered my head. She smoothed the material over my chest and I made a face at her.

"Gwen, will you stop fussing!"I heard a chuckle behind me and whirled around to see Arthur standing there in the doorway.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, frowning.

"You." He replied and rubbed at his temples. A mischievous smirk tugged at the corners on my mouth and I walked over towards him, patting him hard on the back.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us this morning!" I said loudly in his ear and was rewarded with a groan.

"Merlin, must you yell?"

"I wasn't the one who got drunk last night. By the way, you broke that promise you made about not touching mead again." I chirped. He squinted at me.

"You don't have to be so damn cheerful about it!" He groused.

"I must admit you were rather entertaining when you were soused. What was that song you were trying to sing to the barmaid?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me!"

"You really need to work on your singing voice if you're ever going to be able to woo a maiden. You sounded like a tom cat wailing away at her."

"Oi! I didn't sound that bad!"

"Um...yes, you did." I replied. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Anyways, I still can't understand why you don't have a hangover after all the mead you drank last night at the tavern." He said, eying me curiously.

"Now, you don't expect me to give away all of my secrets right away, do you, Arthur?" I teased. He growled at me and I snickered at him. I cut off mid-laugh when I saw an angel dressed in an elegant emerald gown gliding towards me.

"M-Morgana." I squeaked. She smiled at me and everything else seemed to fade away into the background; all I could focus on was her. She studied me from head to foot.

"You look quite dashing today, Merlin." She said.

_Say something! _My mind screamed at me, but I didn't seem to be able to come up with anything fitting.

"Uh...t-thanks." I stuttered.

_Really? Is that the best you can do? _

"Erm...you look nice too." He cheeks turned pink and she gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, kind sir." She replied. Glancing over my shoulder, she beckoned to the serving girl behind me.

"Gwen, come on, we don't want to be late for the announcement." She said and I stared after her as she and the maid left the chamber. Something swatted me on the back of the head and I flung a hand up to rub the aching spot.

"Oi! What was that for?" I asked, glaring at my older brother.

"You were staring after our cousin as if you were a lovesick puppy." He said.

"I am not a lovesick puppy." I retorted. Arthur looked closely at my face.

"Is that a blush I see?" He asked and I shoved him away.

"No, now get lost." He shook his head at me.

"Nope." He said and put his hand on the small of my back, giving me a firm push in the direction of the door.

"Come on, we've got a speech to listen to and then the fun will really begin."

A~*~M

I sat back in my chair and sighed in relief. I had never been more nervous in my life when I had stood on the balcony in front of all of those people. At least I hadn't been expected to say anything; if I had I was sure that I wouldn't have been able to get one word to pass through my constricted throat.

I tugged at my collar again and noticed the small frown that Gwen gave me from her spot behind Morgana's chair. Forcing myself to not stick my tongue out at her, I picked up my goblet and sipped the wine. The burgundy liquid burned as it went down and I wondered just what it was that made people want to drink the stuff. The flavor was alright, but once I had swallowed it, it made me feel uncomfortably warm. I set the chalice on the table and started picking at the food on my plate.

"That was a nice speech, wasn't it?" Arthur murmured to me as he took a giant swig from his goblet.

"Oh...um...yeah, it was." I replied uncomfortably. Arthur snorted.

"Be honest, how much of it did you really listen too?" He asked and I felt my face burn with shame.

"Uh...not much, I was a little too preoccupied with all the people staring at me." I replied. Arthur gave me a sympathetic look.

"I remember the first time I had to stand next to Father on that balcony; I was so nervous that I...well...uh..." He trailed off, his cheeks turning a dull crimson and I poked him in the side with a finger, my eyes going wide at the implication.

"You wet yourself, didn't you?" He winced at my words.

"Could you keep it down? I have a reputation to uphold you know. Besides, I was only four-years-old at the time." I smirked.

"Sure." I murmured. I opened my mouth to say something else, but at that moment the King rose from his seat and held his goblet aloft.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my son, the new Prince of Camelot, Merlin Pendragon!" Everyone stood to their feet and raised their glasses.

"Hail!" The many voiced echoed around the great hall and I couldn't help but feel shy and a little overwhelmed at being the center of attention. I lifted my goblet to my lips and was about to take a sip when the door burst open and a man dressed in the livery of Camelot staggered into the chamber.

"Sire!" He called, nearly tripping over his feet; Sir Kay rose and grasped the man's arm before he could fall over.

"T-the beasts have attacked again!"

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

I followed my brother as he stormed from the hall towards his new chambers. He said nothing until the door closed behind me.

"How could he just refuse to help them?" He railed, tossing his cape onto the floor.

"They're his people and he just sentenced them to a cruel death!" He began pacing and I moved over toward the fireplace and settled down to wait him out.

"That's the fifth village in less than a week that has fallen to these creatures and all he can say is, it's too dangerous? And I was starting to believe he was a man who actually cared for his subjects!"

"Don't be too harsh on him, Merlin, he has a head for strategy and if we send so many armed soldiers to protect every town, there won't be enough men to guard the citadel. Besides, he's already tripled the patrols that visit each village. He's doing the best he can to hunt the creatures down." He glanced at me and I saw fire in his eyes.

"Don't try to defend him! He's just frightened because the monsters were called up by _magic_!" He retorted. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Look, I'm not saying I agree with him, it's just, I can understand why he's doing what he's doing." He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me—glaring down at me.

"Oh, yeah? Well then tell me, why doesn't he just send riders to all of the villages, offering them safety here at the castle? There's plenty of room to spare for them behind the castle walls."

"It's not that simple, Merlin. There's not enough food to sustain that many people for an extended period of time. For all we know the beasts might decide to attack Camelot as well and then there would be many more deaths."

"I think he doesn't care about what happens to them, after all they're only peasants. They're dispensable."

"That's not true—" He grabbed his hair and made a low growl of frustration.

"Arthur, just leave! I'm sick of hearing people make excuses for him!" Realizing that he wasn't going to be in a good mood for a while, I slipped out of the chair and opened the door a crack.

"Merlin, I know you don't want me to say this, but he does care and the minute he can do something about these attacks, he will." I said and then left before he could respond.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

It was maddening. I had started to think that maybe I could really like my father and then he did something like that. Huffing out a breath, I dropped onto my bed and stared through my open window. There was no moon this night, but the stars seemed exceptionally bright—as if they were trying to compensate for her absence.

A tentative knock on the door pulled me out of my revery.

Enter." I said, not really wanting to talk to anyone, but I knew that if I refused, they would only come in anyway. Hugh poked his head around the barrier.

"Do you need any help getting ready for bed, My Lord?" The boy asked and I shook my head.

"Oh. Alright...well, I'll see you in the morning then, Sire." He said and disappeared from my sight. I lowered my head into my hands. There had to be some way to protect the villagers, but how?

The answer appeared out of nowhere and I knew the instant the idea came into my head that I wouldn't be getting any support from my new family. I flitted around the room, packing up whatever I would need and then waited for those in the castle to settle down and go to sleep.

When I finally slipped out of my room and moved down the hallway, I paused in front of Arthur's chambers. I seriously debated on whether or not I should wake him up and tell him my plan, but in the end, I decided against it. If he didn't like the idea, he would find some way of making me stay inside the castle, I was sure of it.

It took me hardly any time at all to sneak out of the citadel. The tricky part was finding a way out of the barricaded walls. With a little careful spell work, I was able to manage it and soon I was running through one of the nearby wheat fields towards the distant treeline. If my father wasn't going to help the people in their time of need, then I was just going to have to do it for him.

A~*~M

Hours later, I set up camp in a little hollow in the woods. I was protected on three sides by steep hillsides and there was only one way to get to where I was without making a huge racket. My eyes flashed gold and I began chanting, winding spells around the camp so that I would be alerted the instant someone with evil intent stepped into the hollow. Once I was finished, I settled down on my bedroll and fell asleep

Something cold and hard pressed into my cheek and I started awake. It took me less than a minute to realize that it was a sword; I blinked owlishly and then followed the blade up to the hilt and peered at the place where the man's face was hidden in darkness.

_The wards failed...how? _I didn't have much time to think about it because my attacker started speaking.

"You know, you need to keep a better watch out; if I were a bandit you'd be dead right now." I sighed as the weapon withdrew and I sat up.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing at the spot he had pressed his sword. He squatted down next to me and put another log on the dying fire.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think I know the answer already." He rubbed his hands together and held them out towards the flames.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself killed. Do you know how dangerous it is out here? Not only are there magical beasts and bandits, but there are other things; you could have tripped over your own feet and broken your neck. Not to mention that there's a sorceress out there who would like nothing better than to see us both dead. What were you thinking?" He hissed at me.

"Arthur, I have to do something; people are dying! Our people are being cruelly murdered by these beasts and unlike the King, I'm gong to do something about it!"

"You? Merlin, you can barely wield a sword without chopping off your own fingers! How are you going to be any help to the people if you get yourself killed in the process?"

"Well that's just something I'll have to deal with when the time comes." I replied.

"Merlin, what will I tell Father if something happens to you-"

"I don't care! It's not like he's concerned about me." I said bitterly. A hand landed on my shoulder.

"You don't really believe that do you?" I shrugged, saying nothing.

"He loves you, Merlin, I know he doesn't show it, but he cares a great deal. It would destroy him if you were killed."

"Not true. He would if it were you, though; you're his heir." Arthur grabbed my chin with one hand and forced me to look him in the eye.

"No. He does, believe me he does!" I stayed silent until he released me and we sat there together side by side, staring into the greedy flames.

"Well, we better get some sleep if we're going to go hunting those monsters in the morning." Arthur said and I gaped at him.

"Who said you were coming along?"

"Idiot! I just did, now go to bed or I'll drag your arse back to the castle!"

**(NPoV)**

The water shimmered and I dipped a hand in the cool liquid. As a child, I had always been fascinated with the elements—especially water. It was honest and had no guile in it. It could heal or harm as it chose. It had the power to restore life to the dying or it could mean death for those unaware of the danger.

A noise behind me made me turn and I saw Nyneve entering the cave.

"Where have you been, Sister?" I asked, only mildly curious. She glanced at me and moved closer.

"Nowhere in particular." She replied; I raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Glancing back at the basin, I leaned closer when two familiar figures appeared in it.

"Come look!" I said excitedly, motioning for Nyneve to join me. She peered over my shoulder and I saw the glint in her eye as she realized who they were. My eyes turned gold and the view changed. Three barghests appeared not far away from them.

"Áflygennes." I whispered and the beasts raised their heads, ears pricked up. They growled and headed off in the direction of the unsuspecting travelers.

"Now, watch as they tear them to pieces." I murmured and our mingled laughter echoed off of the walls of the cavern.

A~*~M

**(APoV) **

Something touched my shoulder and instantly, I was awake. I glanced up and saw my brother crouching over me with a finger pressed against his lips. I sat up and glanced around, but there wasn't much to see since the fire had died down to coals once more. I opened my mouth to ask him what it was when I heard a low growl off to my left. Turning my head in that direction, I saw a pair of glittering orange eyes.

_Oh no! _My throat was suddenly dry and couldn't swallow. Another pair of eyes appeared a few feet to the right of the first one.

An unearthly howl split the night's silence and I jumped to my feet, drawing my sword in one fluid motion. Merlin quickly did the same. A moment later, three huge furry bodies leaped at us. The closest one swiped a paw at me and I ducked it only just in time; the creatures were must faster than I had thought they would be. I heard a yelp and turned to see that Merlin had slashed one of the barghest's across the haunches. Turning back, I drove my blade into the monster's chest as it leaped at me. It shrieked, but the weight of it's unnatural body worked against it and my sword slipped into its torso up to the hilt. I was knocked from my feet as the animal collapsed and I barely missed being squashed underneath it. Wrenching my weapon from the dead barghest I whirled around to find another foe.

A scream pierced the night and I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw one of the beasts sink its fangs into my brother's shoulder.

"Merlin!" I shouted, charging the monster. Another creature pounced at me, but I batted it aside, needing to get to my brother's side. The beast withdrew it's teeth from him and then swiped a giant paw at him, sending him flying across the campsite. He landed in a heap and remained ominously still. Letting my rage take over, I swung the blade and lobbed the head from the barghest's shoulders. I glanced wildly about, but the third animal had disappeared. I wiped sweat from my brow and raced over to my brother's side. Griping his shoulder, I shook him lightly.

"Merlin?" I whispered, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"Merlin! Come on, wake up!" I said louder, but there was no reply. His face was pale and I saw a trickle of blood slide from the corner of his mouth.

_No!_

* * *

**Áflygennes = attack (in Old English) And I just said that with the voice of Treebeard in my head. xD**

**Oh no! A cliffy! :O **

**Lemme know what you think! :D**


	33. Revelations and Resolutions

**Hey, everyone! I'm back again! Sorry that I didn't respond to the reviews last time, but I threw the chapter on here at the very last minute before heading out to work. I really need to have a serious talk with my muse about her waiting so late before giving me the daily chapter. Maybe I made a mistake when i named her Gypsy. ;)**

**Nebriniel Peredhil: Here's the next chapter! Hope it's up to par with the others. ;)**

**Felicity Dream: Mwahahaha! Yup! Yeah, I keep getting longer chapters for some random reason. This story has hijacked my life, by the way-I have no time to do what I want anymore because it demands to be written. O.O**

**Guest: Look! No cliffy this time! ;)**

**Luka Knight: Uther freaking dead ahead!**

**Husky2014: Welcome to the tale! Pull up a chair, there's still room at the Round Table for you! Your wish is my command. ;)**

**Narutoske: Thanks! Here's the next chapter! ;)**

**Moonlight: Coming up! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot idea. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: Revelations and Resolutions**

**(UPoV)**

"Saddle my horse!" I shouted, yanking my gloves on. The servant bowed and quickly ran from the room; I didn't blame him for doing so with the mood I was in. I was angry—no, I was furious—and I generally tended to lash out when I was in a rage. It had only been half an hour since I was informed that both of my sons were gone and that one horse was missing from the stables—Arthur's mount. If I were to be honest with myself, it really didn't come as a surprise that Merlin had run off after seeing his reaction when I decided not to send out soldiers to every village. But hearing that Arthur had run off in the dead of night, now that was a shock.

Worry and anger merged inside of me until my emotions were as taut as a bowstring. Anything could happen to them out there.

_They could already be in danger_, I thought. I shoved it from my mind, it was no good thinking like that. Marching from my chambers, I moved down the many corridors until I was standing on the steps to the castle's from door. Down below me, I could see that one of the servants had in fact gotten my mount ready to ride and was standing there with the reins in his hands. Without saying a word to him, I snatched the lead from him and vaulted up into the saddle; about twelve other knights followed suit and we headed towards the gate. I opened my mouth to give the order to lower the draw bridge when a familiar voice cried out.

"Let us in!" Relief flooded through me as I recognized Arthur's voice and the bridge was lowered. When he came riding into view, however, my relief changed to fear for there slumped in front of him, was Merlin.

_No!_

I slipped from the saddle and stumbled over to Arthur's mount.

"Someone go tell Gaius!" I shouted, over my shoulder and watched for only a moment as one of the knights hurried off to the physician's chambers.

"Merlin?" I whispered, taking in the grey face and bright red blood stains on his tattered shirt. I received no answer from him so I glanced up at Arthur.

"What happened?" I asked, gently sliding Merlin off of the horse's back and into my arms. I was surprised to discover that he was much lighter than I had thought he would be.

_I must make sure he eats more, he's too thin_, I mused. Arthur wearily climbed down and kept pace with me as I headed for the healer's chambers.

"Barghests. We were ambushed." He replied, his voice hoarse, but whether it was from tears or disuse I didn't know. Merlin's head lolled to the side and I hefted him higher in my arms so that his neck was supported a bit by my shoulder.

"How long ago was this?" I asked, praying that it wasn't too late for Gaius to help him.

"Five hours ago; he hasn't even stirred since it happened." Arthur ran a hand through his hair and looked at me with haunted eyes.

"Father, for a second after it attacked him, I thought..." He trailed off and I wished I could comfort him, but my arms were already full.

"He was so still and there was blood everywhere. I don't even know how he's still alive." A lump formed in my throat and I quickly swallowed it.

The physician's chambers came into view and I hastened my steps. Gaius was already puttering about the room, waiting for us by the time we arrived and he helped me gently lay my child onto the bed. There were a myriad of candles lit in the chamber and the shutters had been thrown wide to let in as much light as possible. In a trice, the physician had the boys shirt off and the ugly wounds were laid bare for all to see. I felt the blood draining from my face as I saw the mangled flesh on his right shoulder; there were several puncture wounds and they were oozing a yellow liquid. He also had three deep scratches across his right side and a deep purple bruise was forming on his skin.

"W-will he be alright, Gaius?" I asked. The older man began cleaning the wounds on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet, Sire, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to heal him." He said, not even glancing up at me when he spoke.

"B-but what about the blood that came from his mouth?" Arthur asked. The effect his words had on the physician was instantaneous. He pressed his ear to Merlin's chest and listened. After a while he leaned back.

"He does have some broken ribs, but his lungs seem to be intact." He reached up and opened the boy's mouth.

"Ah! There's the reason." He murmured almost to quietly for me to hear.

"What is it?" Arthur asked and Gaius gave him a small smile.

"He must have bitten his tongue when he fell, that's where the blood was coming from. Arthur relaxed and staggered a little and it was only my hand on his arm that kept him from falling to the floor.

"Maybe you should go rest-" I started to suggest, but he swayed my words away.

"No, Father, I'm not leaving until I know that Merlin's alright." He gave me a hard look and I felt a swell of pride burst forth inside of me; it was good to know that there would be no hatred or jealousy between my two sons.

"Very well, but at least sit down before you fall down." I said, dryly. Arthur gave me a wan smile and did as I told him. I took the other chair and settled down for a long wait.

A moan startled me and I realized that I must have dozed off for a while. Merlin was shifting restlessly on the mattress and Gaius was trying to force him to drink a potion, but was having little success.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" I asked as fear curled in my belly. The older man glanced over at me for a second before returning his attention to his nephew.

"He has a bit of a fever, My Lord—it's from the infection. Here, will you hold him still for me?" I nodded and grasped my son's goo shoulder, pinning him to the bed. Gaius pinched his nose and tilted the content of the phial into Merlin's gaping mouth. He spluttered, but eventually he swallowed. Gaius sighed and leaned back. I released my hold on my child and sat down on the mattress next to him, stroking the sweat soaked hair from his brow.

"That's all that I can do for him right now, Sire, the rest is up to him." He said, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"Do you think he'll make it?" I hated to ask the question, but at the same time I had to know the answer.

"He has a good chance, but he's not out of danger yet. If that infection moves to his bloodstream..." He left the sentence unfinished.

"I understand." I whispered. A hand touched my arm and I looked up into Gaius' face.

"Merlin's stronger than he looks, Sire, if anyone can pull through this, it's him." I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"I can't lose him, Gaius. I-I just can't." I whispered and he touched my arm.

"I'm doing everything within my power to make sure that doesn't happen, Sire." He said.

A sudden knock on the door made me jump slightly and Gaius went to answer it. A few seconds later, Sir Kay stood before me. He bowed, but I could see a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, resting my hand on Merlin's chest where the bandage didn't cover it.

"Sire, the Barghests are attacking the citadel, they are already destroying the lower city."

"How is that possible?" Arthur, who had apparently woken up when the knight entered, asked. Dread filled my heart and I knew the answer before Sir Kay could answer.

"They're not alone. A sorceress is with them and she seems to be controlling the creatures somehow." Arthur stood up and moved to the knight's side.

"We must prepare for battle!" He exclaimed and looked to me.

"Go on, you're in charge." I said and gazed back down at Merlin's still form.

"I will not leave my son." I said and Arthur nodded in understanding. Both he and Sir Kay bowed and were about to leave the room when I called after my eldest.

"Arthur." He turned and looked at me.

"Be careful." He smirked at me, but his eyes were serious.

"I always am." He replied and disappeared around the door. Gaius poked his head into the room and I looked at him.

"Sire, they're converting the great hall into a makeshift infirmiry for the wounded. If you have any need of me, I'll be there." I nodded my head and he left the room.

Merlin whimpered and I patted his good shoulder.

"Shhh...Rest now, Son, everything is going to be alright." I murmured and I hoped that I was telling him the truth.

A~*~M

**(NPoV)**

I smiled evilly as the walls of Camelot came into sight. At last I could have my long awaited revenge on Uther. There was a growling noise nearby, and I was careful not to get to close to the creature lest my scent masking spell fail and it turn and devour me. That was not the type of end I wanted.

_Be careful, Sister_. Nyneve's warning rang in my mind, but I waved it aside. I was always careful, why should this time be any different?

The beasts waited for my order and I let my eyes flash.

"Brosne!" I commanded and part of the wall crumbled away, leaving a wide, empty space where the stones had once been.

"Áflygennes." I murmured and the pack of over fifty barghests poured in through the hole I had just created in the wall. Suddenly, the night was filled with screamed as the monsters attacked. I waited until all of them had entered the city before slipping through the opening myself. Everywhere I looked there was carnage; men were fighting in small groups, trying to fend of the creatures, but they were ripped apart. The dead littered the streets and I hand to lift my skirt slightly to avoid getting it covered in blood.

_Where to go? _I closed my eyes and found that strange aura that surrounded the servant boy. My eyes opened and I smiled.

"There you are." I whispered and moved forwards. I entered a building and climbed the steps until I stood in front of a half open door. Peering inside, I saw the boy lying on a small bed, a familiar figure sat beside him.

"Well, well, well, this is going to be much easier than I thought." I said and watched the man whirl around to face me. He went pale and stool—pulling his sword out of its scabbard in one fluid motion.

Nimueh." He replied, breathlessly. I stepped into the room.

"Hello, Uther."

**(MPoV)**

I was stuck in a place between sleeping and waking. It was somehow familiar to me, but I just couldn't quite tell why.

_"Will...be..."_

_"...infection..." _Several voices wavered in and out. I tried to focus on them, but my head started pounding and I had to stop. My shoulder and side were on fire and I tried to squirm away from the pain, but it was no use.

Suddenly, a gentle hand was stroking my hair and I calmed down. It still hurt, but somehow the pain seemed to lessen with the comfort I was receiving.

_"Shhh...Rest now...everything...be alright."_ A familiar voice said.

I sank deeper into the darkness. It was nice and quiet there and I no longer felt the agony that had been pounding with each beating of my heart. I was floating in shadow and I never wanted to leave this place.

_Merlin..._Someone called to me, but I ignored it, I was too tired to answer.

_Merlin..._The voice was more insistent this time, but still I didn't reply.

_Merlin, get up!_ I felt a jolt inside of me and I finally realized that if I didn't say something, whoever it was was going to continue to pester me.

_What? Why? _I asked.

_There's no time, you must get up! You're in danger! _The voice said and I felt the darkness waver and a stab of pain again. I tried to pull away from it, but instead of sinking back into my safe place, I came closer to the surface.

"Now, Uther, King of Camelot, watch him die!" Someone hissed, and I opened my eyes. Nimueh stood over me and I felt my magic flooding through my veins.

**(UPoV)**

"Get away from my son!" I said, calmly.

"Son?" She said, incredulously. I made no reply; I only stood there between her and my child with my sword in my hand.

"I should have killed him myself when I had the chance—driven a dagger into his heart." She said, but then her expression changed and I saw a dangerous glint in her eyes. She took a step towards me.

"But maybe this is better." Her eyes flashed golden and suddenly I found myself pinned to the wall, my sword clattering to the floor. She smirked and flexed her fingers around the dagger in her hand. Moving until she was directly beside Merlin's bed, she raised the weapon over her head and her eyes locked with mine.

"Now, Uther, King of Camelot, watch him die!" She brought the knife down, but right before it pierced my son's chest, it froze as if it had met an invisible barrier. Shocked, she tried again to plunge the weapon into his body, but the same thing happened. She shrieked in frustration.

"I-it's over...Nimueh." A weak voice whispered and I tore my gaze away from the witch to see that Merlin was awake. He looked terrible, but there was an inner strength about him that I had never seen before.

"Yes it is...for you!" She said; her eyes flashed and a bolt of lightning struck the bed.

"No!" I shouted, but there was nothing I could do, pinned to the wall as I was. Miraculously, when the light faded, Merlin still sat on the bed, unscathed. Nimueh blinked, surprised, but Merlin just smiled at her.

"That's not going to work." He said and his eyes turned gold. A whirlwind appeared out of nowhere and hurled the witch to the opposite side of the room. She struck the wall with a thud, but she didn't fall to the floor.

"You have magic!" She shrieked, outraged. Slowly, Merlin climbed out of bed and stood there, shakily on his own two feet. He said nothing in reply. Finally, she seemed to pull herself together and she raised her hand.

"Say goodbye to your father." She said, and sent a bolt of light hurtling towards me. I scrunched my eyes closed, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"Leave. Him. Alone!"Merlin said and I cracked open an eyes to see that the light was a mere inches away, but it seemed to have hit an invisible barrier and could go no further. The light faded away.

"Oh? So that's how it is? You love your father, the man who banned magic, the man who will execute you without a second through because you possess the ability to harness it. It's a pity, you should have let me kill him; you still could." An evil expression slid across her face and she took a step closer to him.

"Join with me Merlin and you could be King of Camelot. Together we can bring magic back to the kingdom and our people would live in freedom once more." She said.

"W-what about my family...the King? Arthur?" He asked and she laughed, a sound that sent chills up and down my spine.

"We'll kill them, of course. You don't need them." Merlin shifter until he was between me and the witch.

"No. I'll never do that." He murmured and Nimueh's smile vanished.

"A pity, we would have been great together...ruling the world." She replied and then sent a ball of fire hurtling towards Merlin. He raised his hands and his body jerked when it hit his shield. I saw a line of red seeping through his bandages as one of his wounds tore open. I could tell from the set of his shoulders that he was having trouble keeping the barrier in place and a streak of fear shot through me.

"There are other things in this world that are more important than power, Nimueh. I'm sorry that you will never know what they are." He gritted and with and hard shove, he sent the fireball hurtling back at her. She gasped, her expression shocked. Her hands raised to defend herself, but she was too late and it hit her in the chest. She flew backwards, and toppled out the open window that was behind her—shrieking as she fell. Instantly, the spell that had held me in place disappeared and I moved over to peer out the casement. Nimueh lay in a heap, her dead eyes staring up at the sky. A couple of barghests came around the corner and began attacking her body. I turned away from the gruesome sight.

"I-I'm sorry." Merlin whispered, his body shaking in the aftermath of the fight and I frowned.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" I inquired, not sure what he meant.

"I-I have magic." He murmured, swaying slightly. His face had turned grey again and I feared that he would pass out at any moment. I stepped closer to him.

"I know...I've known for a while now." I said and he blinked at me, a shocked expression on his features.

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Y-you aren't going to kill me?" He asked, his voice sounding like a small child. I wrapped an arm gently around his shoulder and led him back to bed.

"No, Merlin." I replied, helping him settle back on the mattress. I winced when a pained whimper escaped his lips.

"Why?" He whispered. I looked down into his eyes and felt a surge of protectiveness for my child. Reaching up, I brushed the hair from his brow.

"You're my son and I care a great deal for you." I responded. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put a gloved finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Rest. You've done enough today." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. His eyelids fluttered heavily and he was almost asleep when the door burst open and a wild-eyed Arthur strode into the room.

"Father! Are you alright? I saw the witch coming up here..." He trailed off when he saw that his brother's eyes were open.

"Merlin?" he whispered, moving until he was standing on the right side of the bed.

"Hey, dollop head." Merlin murmured, smiling weakly.

"Hey, cabbage head." Arthur replied and my eyebrows rose.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was attacked by a giant wolf creature, swallowed whole and then spit back out again." He said and Arthur chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that's about right." My eldest glanced up at me and I knew he wanted an answer to his first question.

"I'm alright. Merlin saved me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he pushed her out of the window when her back was turned." I said, twisting the truth a little bit. Merlin looked at me in confusion, but I just patter his unhurt shoulder.

"Sleep, Merlin." He tried to fight it, but the siren call of sleep was too potent and he dropped off, snoring lightly. I stood and went to the casement, Arthur followed me and we looked down at the broken body of the sorceress. I felt a lightness in my heart. I would never have to worry about her coming back and attacking my family ever again.

"He really pushed her, didn't he." Arthur said and I nodded.

"What about the monsters?" I asked.

"All dead. She must have been connected to them somehow because when she died they seemed to be confused—although at the time we didn't know she was gone. That made killing them easier."

"How many dead?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Forty-eight; maybe more, but the men fought valiantly." He replied, leaning heavily against the wall. I settled a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He gave me a half smile and nodded.

"I'm just tired."

"Go get some rest then." I said gesturing to the door. He took a few heavy steps towards it, then he turned and sent a worried glance at his sleeping brother.

"He'll be alright, Arthur, I'll stay with him and send someone to fetch you when he wakes up again."

"Thanks." He murmured and with one lat look, he exited the chamber.

**(NynPoV)**

There was a cold sensation in my heart and the bowl I had been carrying from the spring slipped from my grasp and landed with a thud on the ground near my feet. Not caring that my skirt was now soaked through, I grabbed handfuls of the material and ran for the cave mouth. When I entered, I went straight for the pool my sister was always gazing into.

"Scéawung mé Nimueh." I said, holding a hand over the water. My eyes flashed gold and in the next instant I was looking into the dead eyes of my sister. Her body lay on the stones and there were many claw and teeth marks on her arms and legs.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing my hair and pulling at it. All around me the cavern shook and several stalactites crashed to the ground. I dropped to my knees and wept. My sister, my beloved, little sister who had followed me around when we were but children was gone. For a long while I stayed there, rocking gently back and forth, sinking low into my misery, but then I finally allowed my anger to rise, drowning out my sorrow. I stood and glared down at the image in the basin. Soldiers were now taking her body away and I could see Uther and Arthur standing at a window far above, watching as she was moved. I pointed a finger at the King, my eyes flashing with uncontrolled wrath.

"You will pay for this, Uther!" I hissed.

"You will pay."

* * *

**Oh, dear! Now Nyneve is angry, this doesn't bode well...**

**And the barghests are gone! Everyone is happy-well except for Nyneve, Morgause or Agravaine.**

**Pleasse leave a review and let me know what you think! :D**


	34. Midnight Discussions

**Hey, everyone! I want to let you all know that I think I'm going to post a chapter every other day from now on because I need some time to make my chapters better (and I like to be able to go to sleep before one in the morning). Sorry about that, but it's something I need to do-I've been writing this story for over a month now, how crazy is that? **

**Thank you for your reviews, favourites and story alerts! You all are so awesome! :)**

**demonbookworm101: I know, but I think Nyneve is going to be much worse than Nimueh-and also more observant. ;)**

**Felicity Dream: Hehe, yeah, she's gone and Merlin and Uther are on the track to being fine. **

**Starstone: He will, but not right away. ;) His reaction will be priceless...hopefully, if I do my job right. ;)**

**Narutoske: Thank you! Yes, Fatherly Uther dead ahead! ;)**

**Dilley'sFan: Welcome to this tale! Thank you for your kind words! Here is the update you were waiting for. ;)**

**Moonlight: Maybe...maybe not, I honestly haven't decided yet if he will be told or shown. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? *sigh* I have to walk to work because I don't own a car. I don't own Merlin-obviously, there would have been more Merlin whump if I did. ;)**

**I'm shutting up now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Midnight Discussions**

"**Hello darkness, my old friend,**

**I've come to talk with you again,**

**Because a vision softly creeping,**

**Left its seeds while I was sleeping,**

**And the vision that was planted in my brain**

**Still remains**

**Within the sound of silence."**

**~Simon and Garfunkel's _The Sound of Silence_**

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

**(UPoV)**

"Ugh! Yuck! Do you know how terrible that stuff tastes?" I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips when I heard Merlin's complaint.

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me." Gaius drawled. I cleared my throat and both of them turned to look at me.

"So Gaius, how's your patient?" I asked, coming to sit next to Merlin's bedside.

"Dreadful as always." The older man said.

"Oi! I'm not that bad." Merlin retorted, but his uncle just gave him a look that said he thought otherwise.

"His wounds seem to be healing well and I'd say, starting tomorrow he can spend some time out of bed, but only for a few hours, mind you." He said, pointing a finger at his patient.

"I don't want you pulling out any more of those stitches." He ignored the groan Merlin made at his words.

"And his ribs?"

"Unfortunately, they will take a while longer to mend. It will be four more weeks before he can do more strenuous activities like riding, or training with Prince Arthur." Gaius turned to put a few things on the table and watched with amusement as Merlin stuck his tongue out at the physician's back.

"Well, I think that's all...oh, one more thing." He reached over and smacked his nephew on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot on his skull.

"For disrespecting your elders." The man replied and I chuckled. Gaius smiled, shaking his head at Merlin.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked after the silence became uncomfortable. He shifted a little on the mattress and winced as the movement jostled his ribs.

"Much better than I was two weeks ago." He said.

"Good. That's good." He picked at a loose thread on the blanket and peered at me from under his fringe.

"A-are you going to tell Arthur about...uh...my...gift?" He asked and I could tell he was nervous. He started to reach his left arm up to rub his neck, but the bandages prevented him from raising it high enough. I mulled over his question for a bit before answering.

"Not yet...Merlin, about that—" I stopped talking when the door swung open and Morgana's maid slipped into the room.

"Hello, Merlin, I thought..." She trailed off, her eyes going wide when she saw that I was in the room.

"Your Highness! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here!" She exclaimed, dropping into a curtsy. I smiled at her and rose from my chair.

"It's alright, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." I said. Leaning over, I ruffled Merlin's hair and he groaned, reaching up with his good hand to flatten the mussed locks. I chucked as I exited the room. I paused on the other side of the now closed door and listened. Yes I was a king, but that didn't mean that I was above eavesdropping when the opportunity presented itself.

"Sorry about that." The maid said.

"It's alright...Are those for me?" He asked, presumably inquiring about the flowers the servant had been carrying when she walked into his chambers.

"Er...yes. I thought you might like a bit of something to cheer you up since you can't go outside yet." I could just imaging the blush lighting up her cheeks.

There was the sound of shuffling feet in the corridor and I hastily moved away from the door and strode down the hall—it wouldn't do for me to be caught listening in. After all, I had an image to uphold.

A~*~M

** (MPoV)**

I leaned back against my pillows. I hated being an invalid, but at the rate things were going, I would just have to bear it for a while longer.

_Four more weeks! _I couldn't believe that it would take that long for my ribs to heal up.

"Sorry about that." Gwen said and I shook my head, smiling at her.

"It's alright..." I caught sight of some wildflowers she was holding in her right hand and I gestured to them with my uninjured hand.

"Are those for me?" I asked. She blushed scarlet and nodded her head, not meeting my eyes.

"Er...yes. I thought you might like a bit of something to cheer you up since you can't go outside yet." I felt the tips of my ears turning red and she shifted from foot to foot, uneasily.

"I-it's silly really, I-I shouldn't have done it—"

"No! It's fine...it's nice." I replied.

"There's a cup over there on the table, could you put them in that for me?" I asked and she quickly did as I asked. When she was finished, she set the flowers on my bedside table.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Would you like to sit?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No, I only have a few minutes before I need to help Morgana dress for dinner."

"Oh." I said, realizing just how much of the castle life I was missing by being stuck in bed. I pasted on a smile for Gwen's sake.

"So, has Arthur been up to his prattish ways again?" I asked in a teasing tone. She grinned at me.

"Actually, no, he's been the perfect gentleman." She got a far away look in her eyes and fell silent.

"Er...Gwen? Hello?" I waved my good hand in front of her face and she jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin!" She said and I saw her blush again and everything fell into place.

"You like him, don't you?" I exclaimed and she gave me a mortified look.

"N-no! No, I don't!"

"Come on, admit it!" I said, laughing and eventually she nodded her head, looking miserable.

"Yes, I do. He's changed somehow and...I think it's all because of you." She replied, quietly. I gaped at her for a moment.

"What...because of me?"

"Yes. You've shown him that he should think of others instead of himself and he seems to have taken the lesson to heart." She said, a gentle smile gracing her beautiful face. We stayed silent for a while longer.

"Well, I need to get going before Morgana sends the guards to look for me." she said and dropped a light kiss on my cheek.

"Bye, Merlin! I'll see you tomorrow!" She called and was gone before I could even form another thought.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

"No!" I shouted, sitting bolt upright in bed. My room was still dark and judging from the placement of the moon that I could see through my open window, it was somewhere around two o'clock in the morning. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. The dream was the same as it had been for the past five nights.

A chill ran up my spine and I threw the covers off of me. I sat up and put my feet on the floor; I knew it was a stupid, childish thing, but I didn't care. I was going to do it anyway. I slipped on my robe and exited my room. I came to the chamber next to mine and hesitated outside the door for a second before entering the room and closing the barrier softly behind me. The window was thrown wide and I made my way to the side of the bed, using the moonlight to guide my steps.

There on the mattress lay Merlin, his thin chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. I released a pent up breath and leaned against one of the bedposts. He was alive. I wouldn't admit it to his face, but Merlin had definitely stolen a piece of my heart. I had never felt this protective of anyone—not even Morgana when she came to live with us almost seven years ago.

Suddenly, Merlin began to twitch and moan in his sleep. I stiffened, hoping that his dreams weren't filled with the same night terror that was plaguing me. Moving closer, I reached out a hand and sifted my fingers through his damp, black hair. He shifted again and I could barely see his eyelids moving as his eyes flickered from side to side.

With a gasp, he sat up, eyes wide and filled with horror.

"Arthur!" He cried out and I placed a hand on his good shoulder.

"Shhh! It's alright, Merlin, it was only a nightmare." I soothed. He blinked owlishly and glanced up at me.

"W-what are you doing in here?" He asked, a bit disoriented.

"I-I was just watching over you to make sure you were alright." I replied, hoping he wouldn't call me out and ask if I really cared for him that much. He frowned.

"Well if that isn't creepy, I don't know what else is! Do you do that often?"He asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, that's a relief. I wouldn't want to have to get the guards to keep my stalker brother away, now would I?" He said and I shoved his arm playfully.

"Very funny." I murmured, feeling a smile tugging at my lips. He yawned and stretched as much as his bandages would allow.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to tell me about your dream?" He said, bluntly, catching me off guard. I glanced around the room and I saw a familiar square object. Leaning over, I lit a few candles and picked it up along with a small, red bag.

"Has Father been teaching you how to play chess?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I'm not very good at it though." He remarked, but I ignored that and began setting up the board. After I had finished that, I moved the table over a bit so that it was directly between me and my little brother.

"White goes first." I murmured and he picked up a pawn and randomly placed it on the board.

"I can't loose you." I said after a few minutes of silent playing. He glanced up at me.

"That's what I've been dreaming about. I came really close to it when you were attacked by the barghest." At the mention of the monster, Merlin raised a hand and gently rubbed at his throbbing ribs.

"Arthur, you're crown prince."

"Meaning?"

"You're worth one hundred of me." I shook my head violently.

"No! That's not true. Not to me...not to Father." I reached over and took his knight with my rook.

"Arthur, I—"

"No! I won't listen to you if you're going to tell me your life is worth less than mine. It's not true! I-I wouldn't make it without you." I rubbed a hand over my face before going on.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but somehow you've wormed your way into my life and I can't seem to be able to get rid of you." I said, teasingly, then I sobered.

"When I was a small child I always wanted a brother and now that I have one, I want you to stick around for a good long while yet." He smiled weakly at me.

"I plan on sticking." He whispered. I shifted awkwardly in my chair.

"Well, enough about my worries, what were you dreaming about?" I asked and it was his turn to feel uncomfortable.

"It wasn't anything important." He mumbled.

"Uh-uh. I told you what was bothering me, now it's your turn." There was silence between us for a long moment, before he worked up the nerve to tell me what was on his mind.

"I dream that you died and I couldn't get there in time to save you." I blinked, that certainly wasn't what I thought he was going to say.

"It's crazy, I know, but I feel this really strong urge to protect you." My eyebrows raised.

"You're right. That is crazy; you're my little brother, I'm the one who should be doing the protecting. Besides, you're still a child."

"Oi! I am not! I'm sixteen!" He stuck his tongue out at me, taking the bait.

"See," I said, pointing to his tongue, "like I said, you're a child!" He growled.

"If my ribs were fine-"

"You'd what? Hit me over the head with your chamber pot?"

"That's not such a bad idea, dollop head."

"Cabbage brain." We stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. When I could breathe again, I reached over and rubbed his head fondly.

"It's you're move." I said.

Hours later, Merlin's servant found us fast asleep with our heads resting on the chessboard.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the brotherly and fatherly moments! :D Let me know what you think!**


	35. The Unexpected

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry I'm posting this so late; yesterday was my mother's birthday and I spent a lot of time with my parents rather than writing. **

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favourites!**

**I know you all are wanting me to get the Morgause/Agravaine plot rolling (and that is coming soon), but this chapter is building up to that. ;)**

**Luka Knight, demonbookworm101 and Narutoske: Thanks! I'm pleased that you all liked it! :)**

**Felicity Dream:Yes! Gwen and Merlin being awkward with each other was fun to write! :)**

**Guest: Your wish is my command!**

**Miajane.71(sorry, it won't allow me to write your username correctly, wonky internet grr): Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! Welcome and I hope this chapter pleases you! :)**

**lovelybones1029: Thanks! Wow! That is high praise indeed! Welcome and pull up a chair!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Welcome as well! Wow, you are making me blush with all of the kind things you're saying about this story! More brotherly moments ahead! :)**

**SuperHeroFanGurl: Welcome! Awesome username by the way. ;) I'm so glad you like the Arthur/ Merlin brother moments! :)**

**I'm shutting up now. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: The Unexpected **

**"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." ~ Arrigo Boito's _Falstaff_**

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

**(MPoV)**

The town square was bustling with people and I tried to stay on the edge of it all to avoid being knocked about. By now, my ribs were nearly healed, though they were still a bit tender to the touch. Gaius had finally given me back my freedom with the condition that I try not to overexert myself.

_Like I'm going to be able to keep myself from doing that,_ I thought to myself. Arthur was being his usual oblivious self, but had so far managed to keep out of trouble—a feat which in and of itself was a miracle, though I was starting to get the feeling that this was merely the calm before the storm.

Most days, Arthur and I would play chess or talk in one of our chambers, but on this day though, I had been left to my own devices. Arthur had gone hunting, Morgana was nowhere to be found and Father was in the middle of an important meeting with his advisers; needless to say, I was bored, so I decided to explore the city.

Ever since Father had announced to the people that I was his son, I had been getting curious looks from the peasants—even some of the servants would stare at me as I walked past them and most of them had already known me since my first day in Camelot. It was unnerving; I tried to ignore it, but I was so unused to the attention that I was receiving that I felt like lurking in my room all day. However, I was sick of being indoors so I took the risk of making a fool of myself in front of everyone and headed out of the castle. I pulled on a cloak and kept the hood up, hoping that I would be able to blend in with the crowd. So far, it had worked. It was a slightly chilly day and many people were dressed for the weather.

"...do you think about the new Prince?" A voice said nearby and I froze. I turned my head slightly and saw a group of four women all huddled in a circle.

"He's so handsome!" One of the younger ones—a doe-eyed blonde—replied, giggling and I felt my face flush scarlet.

"My sister, Alys, is a servant at the castle and she told me that he's polite to all of the staff there—treats them like they're his equals." A short brunette said.

"I don't see why you girls titter over him, it's not like he's going to have a choice in whom he marries—it certainly won't be you, Meggy!" An older, sour faced woman said, jabbing a finger in the blonde's shoulder.

"You're just jealous that you're to old to catch his eye, Efa." The younger girl retorted, flipping her long, golden braid over her shoulder. The eldest of them all snorted in disgust.

"I wouldn't touch that bastard with a ten foot pole! Really, ye lasses should be ashamed o' yerselves for even entertaining the idea o' a relationship with the likes o' 'im!" She said; her words were like a dagger to my heart.

"Tainted the Pendragon name 'e 'as. Too bad that creature didn't kill 'im instead o' just woundin' 'im. We'd all be better off without 'im, I say." She continued. I wanted to press the heels of my palms over my ears to block out the old crone's words, but at the same time, I couldn't seem to move.

"Eleri, you can't just say things like that in public! What if someone hears you?" The brunette exclaimed, glancing about nervously.

I'll say what I like! I don't care if someone 'ears me; I'm speakin' the truth! 'E's baseborn, 'e is an' that makes 'im no better than the dirt under yer feet, Nia! 'E should 'ave been drowned at birth; and 'is mother, she should 'ave—" I couldn't stand to hear another word the woman had to say so I moved away from her as fast as I possibly could.

_It's starting all over again!_

I tripped over the ends of my cloak and fell, scraping my knees and the palms of my hands.

Someone touched my shoulder and I jerked away, scrambling to my feet—knocking my hood off in the process.

"Merlin?" I glanced about wildly until I caught sight of a familiar figure a few feet away. Her brow was furrowed in concern.

"Morgana? W-what are you doing here?" I asked, starting to pull the hood back up, but she reached out a hand and stopped me.

"Don't. I heard what that woman was saying." She said, ignoring my question and I hung my head. She tilted my chin up until I was looking her in the eye.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of; you had no control over the circumstances surrounding your birth. That hag should have kept her mouth shut because she doesn't know what a wonderful person you are; you shouldn't care about what other people think about you, Merlin." She searched my face for a long moment.

"I know you're the best of us and one day everyone else will see it as well." She said softly.

"I have half a mind to report her to Uther and have her put in the stocks for slan—"

"No!" I cried, cutting her off, "please, don't do that." She studied me for a long while.

"If you're sure..."

"I am." I replied. She nodded her head; then she seemed to remember that we were in the middle of the crowded square and transformed from a caring girl into a regal princess right before my eyes.

"Now, be a gentleman and escort me home." She demanded, curling her hand around my arm. The tips of my ears became overly warm, but for the first time, I really felt like the prince I was with her there beside me. All too soon though, we were walking into the castle and she released my arm.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said and stood on tiptoe to kiss my cheek. Without looking back, she glided away from me. I reverently reached up and just touched the place where her warm lips had pressed against my skin. I knew I was blushing like crazy, but in that moment, I didn't care. All I could think about was the fact that the Lady Morgana of Curnlow had just kissed me. I turned with a sigh of longing, wearing a ridiculous smile on my face and walked straight into a decorative suit of armor.

A~*~M

**(GwPoV)**

The forest was always so beautiful this time of year. The air had a bite to it and it sifted through the tree branches and sighed among the stones. Overhead, I watched in awe as a skein of geese flew in formation across the cloudless sky. I turned my attention to the nearby trees and marveled over the many different colors the once vibrant green leaves were changing to: red, yellow, orange and gold.

_Concentrate or you'll be late to attend to Morgana! _My mind screamed and I obeyed. I crouched low beside the base of an oak tree where I found a dandelion and began to dig it up. Ever since Merlin had been injured, I had taken up his job of running errands for Gaius. Today he asked me to gather some roots and herbs for him since he was running low, but instead of focusing on the task, I kept glancing about at my beautiful surroundings.

A magpie settled on a branch above my head and began singing. I paused just to listen to the beautiful melody; closing my eyes, I focused all of my attention on the black and white colored bird. After a few minutes, there was a rusting of feathers and the song cut off. The forest had gone eerily silent and I opened my eyes to look around. I felt an uneasy sensation in the pit of my stomach and was just about to stand up when a blade appeared at my neck—lightly pressing my skin.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

A~*~M

** (APoV)**

I took a deep breath and raised my bow, ready to take a shot at the deer I was stalking. It was a wily one, but finally it thought that it was safe and began grazing on a patch of grass. I smiled to myself, drawing the arrow back to the corner of my mouth—waiting for the perfect shot.

_Snap!_

A stick broke somewhere nearby and that was all it took to send the creature flying into the brush. I swore under my breath and lowered my bow—slowly releasing the tension on the string. I couldn't believe it, I had the perfect shot all lined up and then someone had to go and spoil it all for me. If I didn't know for a fact that Merlin was back at the castle, I would have thought he was to blame for the racket.

Another twig snapped and then I heard voices. Curiosity piqued, I stealthily moved between the trees; the acrid smell of smoke assaulted my nostrils and I halted on the edge of a small clearing—remaining concealed in the brush lest someone spot me. Two men lounged around a small fire, swigging every once in a while from their flasks. I was just about to step into the open and hail them when there was a flurry of noise on the opposite side of the campsite. Another man appeared and in his arms he held a struggling figure in a yellow dress.

"Let me go!" The girl yelled, hitting at any part of him she could lay a hand on. The world seemed to freeze for I knew her and my heart went cold.

_Gwen! But why is she...?_

The other men stood up and walked towards the third.

"Whotcha got there, Bran?" The man on the right and obviously the more inebriated of the pair asked, staggering slightly.

"What's it look like, Rudd? I caught me a girl!" He spat back at his comrade. Gwen took the opportunity to bite the Bran's hand; he let go of her and bellowed in pain. She gathered her skit in one hand and ran for it, but the man was too fast for her. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her curly brown hair and yanked on it. She cried out in pain and collapsed at the Bran's feet. He raised his hand to strike her and I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Let her go." I said, and all three of them turned as one to look at me. The man who had a hold on Gwen, raised his right hand and pointed a slightly blunted blade at me.

"Stay out of this, stranger." He growled. I raised the bow, drawing back the arrow and staring him in the eye.

"I said, let her go." I replied, louder than before. He pulled Gwen until she was standing in front of him, shielding his body from view.

"Why should I? I found her and I want her. Go get your own wench!" He said. I took a step forward and he raised the blade to the serving girl's exposed neck.

"Ah, ah, ah! Take another step and I'll slit her throat. Then neither of us will have her." I froze. The other two men drew their weapons as well. The woods grew quite around us; even the birds had stopped their singing. I dared not take my eyes off of the man holding Gwen captive. Surprisingly, she looked calm, as if being kidnapped happened to her on a daily basis.

"Come on, stranger, give it up!" He called to me, but I said nothing. He opened his mouth and I loosed my arrow. Time seemed to slow down and I watched the man's eyes widen as he realized what I had just done. The goose fletching on the bolt glinted in the sunlight as it flew through the air. It struck its intended target and everything sped up again. The man made a gurgling noise as the arrow took him in the throat. He grabbed at the shaft, but it was too late and he collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. I had no time to see if Gwen was alright because his two companions were charging towards me, swords raised over their heads.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of parries, counter-attacks and the screech of steel on steel. One of the men went down with a deep slice across his abdomen, gushing blood. I raised my blade to finish him off when I felt a burning pain in my arm. I turned to face the second attacker, but just as I started to bring my sword into play, he cried out. His body jerked awkwardly and then he fell to the ground at my feet and lay there unmoving. The hilt of a knife stuck out of his back and I glanced up to see a panting, bright eyed Gwen standing there. I stared at her for a while.

"What?" She asked and I realized that I was gaping at her. I snapped my mouth shut and gestured from her to the dead man.

"Y-you just...um...how?"

_Well that was eloquent, Arthur, _I thought and I felt like smacking myself on the forehead.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter." She replied as if that was all the answer I needed. Then she changed the subject.

"Here, let me take a look at that." She said, indicating the growing patch of red on my sleeve. I glanced at it and shrugged.

"It's just a scratch," I said, "I'll live." She put her hands on her hips.

"Just humor me, alright?" Without giving me a chance to reply, she forced me to sit on a nearby log and rolled the cloth up until she revealed the jagged cut on my arm.

"That looks painful." She commented as she tore a strip off of the edge of her skirt. She picked up my water skin—which had miraculously survived the fight without being sliced open—and poured a bit of the liquid onto the fabric.

"It's not that, ouch! Bad." I said, wincing when she pressed the cloth to my wound. She smiled apologetically and quickly cleaned the blood off of my arm and wrapped another strip of her skirt around the cut—tying a knot in the ends to keep it in place.

"There, that should do until we make it back to the castle." She said.

"Thank you." I said and she gave me an odd look.

"Actually, I should be the one thanking you; you saved my life, remember?" She replied and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I stood up and motioned for her to follow me.

"My horse is this way." I murmured and we trudged on in silence for a while. When the question burning inside of me became to much, I finally opened my mouth.

"Why didn't you scream?" I asked.

"What?" She turned with a puzzled expression on her face.

"When I shot the arrow, why didn't you scream? I could have missed and hit you with it." She shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't."

"How?"

"Arthur, I've seen you practicing everyday since I can remember, you couldn't have missed even if you tried."

_She watches me practice?_ A goofy grin slide across my face and I felt a fluttering sensation in my chest.

We remained silent for the rest of the trip back to the castle, I let her ride my horse while I walked beside her even thought she had protested at first. When we reached the edge of the forest, she slid down and stood there beside me, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"Um...well, thank you for the ride...and for everything else." She murmured, gazing at my boots.

"You're welcome." I said. Then quicker than I could think, she kissed me and then fled down the path towards the castle. I blinked.

_Did she just...? _

My skin tingled where she had touched me and again I felt that strange sensation in my chest. I watched as she reached the gates of the city and passed through them. She was a beautiful girl and I wondered why I had never noticed before.

_She kissed me!_ I felt as if I were floating on air and I grinned at the thought.

Suddenly, my horse whinnied, breaking the spell and the smile slid from my face as a feeling of dread crept into my heart.

"Damn." I mumbled under my breath; Merlin was going to kill me.

A~*~M

**(MPoV)**

I caught sight of a red cape disappearing around the corner and I snapped. Racing after it, I grabbed a handful of it and yanked hard, causing the person wearing it to make a choking noise and stumble backwards.

"M-Merlin, what the h—"

"We are going to talk." I said, interrupting him. His face paled and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Um...actually...uh...Father wanted to talk to me about—"

"Arthur, I'm your brother, I know when you're lying to me. Actually, most people can tell if you're lying because you're simply not good at it." I said and grabbed his shoulder, steering him back towards my chambers.

"Merlin, I really have to go..." He trailed off when he saw my glare and he ran a hand through his hair. I crossed my arms over my chest and slowly tapped my foot on the floor. When the silence became too much for him to bear, he began pacing the room.

"What did you drag me in here for?" He asked.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me for the past week and don't tell me it's because Father has been giving you more duties. I've already asked him and he told me he hasn't." He stopped pacing and turned his back to me. At first I thought that he wasn't going to respond, but then he mumbled something to low for me to hear.

"Beg pardon?" I asked and he suddenly turned to face me.

"IthinkI'minlovewithGwen." He said in a rush, scrunching his eyes closed and holding up an arm as if to ward off a blow. I stared at him in shock, not quite sure what he just said, but then the meaning hit me with all the force of a thunderclap. I felt first one corner then the other of my mouth tilt upwards until I was grinning from ear to ear. Arthur finally lowered his arm when no blow came and he sneaked a glance at me.

"That's great!" I said and his mouth dropped open.

"W-what Y-you're not mad?" He asked when he finally was able to string together a coherent question.

"Of course I'm not! Why would I be?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"B-but I thought...you know...you and she..." I shook my head.

"No, heavens, no! We're just friends."

"Oh...but..." I began to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I can't help it! Y-you've been a-avoiding me b-because you thought Gwen and I w-were in love with e-each other?" I asked, between chuckles. He nodded his head miserably.

"Oh, that's too funny!" I exclaimed, still snickering a bit. Arthur threw his hands up in the air, an expression of irritation on his face.

"Fine! Yes, that's what I thought! I mean, you and she...every since the Afanc, I thought you were courting!" When I finally managed to gain control over my mirth, I shook my head.

"No, Arthur, Gwen is like a sister to me. I've never had romantic feelings for her."

"So you think of her like Morgana?" I felt my face turning red and I scuffed the toe of my boot on the flagstone floor.

"Er...no...not exactly."

"I don't believe it." He murmured and I glanced at him nervously.

"What?" I asked. He gestured to me.

"I can't believe it, you're in love with Morgana!" He exclaimed and I took a quick step forward and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Will you shut up? I don't want the whole world to know." I hissed in his ear before releasing him.

"Oh! So you admit it!"

"N-no, that's not what I—"

"Just wait until Father hears about this—"

"No!" I shouted and threw myself against the door lest he try to leave the room.

"Please, don't say anything to anyone about this. I-I don't even know if she likes me or not." I said, stuttering. Arthur laid a hand on my arm and grinned at me.

"Oh, I'm sure she does, but if you insist..."

"I do." I said and Arthur snickered at my choice of words. Rolling my eyes at him, I shoved his shoulder. I cleared my throat and allowed a wicked smile to slide onto my face.

"Now about Gwen..."

* * *

**Lemme know what you think! :D Guesses as to what happens next are permissible as well. ;)**


	36. The Best Laid Plans

**Oh my gosh! Guys, I'm so sorry! I was supposed to post this this morning before I went to work, but it wasn't quite finished-even though I worked on it right up until I had to leave the house. Yesterday, after work, my mother kidnapped me and made me go shopping with her for a few hours. I didn't make it home until seven last night and the muse wasn't being very nice to me. **

**Thank you so much for your patience, favourites, reviews and alerts! :)**

**Jayley: Actually, Merlin and Morgana are not related by blood at all. Gorlois, Ygraine and Agravaine were cousins (which makes it creepy that Agravaine is now after Morgana *shudders*), making Arthur Morgana's second or third cousin-haven't figured that bit out yet. Even so, cousins can marry in this story, just like in _Mansfield Park_-I love the new version of that movie with Billie Piper, by the way! ;)**

**Dewaysha: Welcome! I really adored the last chapter as well, it was such fun to write! :D**

**Felicity Dream: Have at her! Yes, that old hussy needs to be taught a lesson! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Shadowdragon1317: Wow! I think we have a line forming for those who want to punch out that old lady! O.O I didn't foresee this happening when I wrote her part. Aww, thanks! I love writing in first person; I used to do third, but I found that using First takes care of one of the characters and I don't have to constantly say who is speaking. ;)**

**Moonlight: There will be some Arthur/Uther moments soon. I feel bad, Uther has kind of dropped out of this story, but he will be back again in the future...say, maybe the next chapter? Glad you like it!**

**Luka Knight: LOL! xD**

**Demonbookworm101: I'm glad! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Narutoske: Haha! Yeah, I love it when Morgana went all princess on him and demanded he escort her back to the castle. xD**

**bubzchoc: Thank you! Here's more! :)**

**Guest: Why? He's not acting stupid-well, not yet at any rate. ;)**

**Nebriniel Peredhil: Hehehehehe! Glad you found it to be funny-which was my intent. **

**Disclaimer: Stop asking, the answer is never going to change-unless someone bequeaths me a million bucks which is highly unlikely. ;P**

**Alright, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: The Best Laid Plans**

"**The best laid schemes o' mice an' men,**

**Gang aft agley,**

**An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain,**

**For promis'd joy!"**

**(Translation)**

**"The best laid schemes of mice and men,**

**Oft go awry,**

**And leave us nothing but grief and pain,**

**For promised joy!"**

**~Robert Burns' _To a Mouse_**

**(AgrPoV)**

I sank back into my seat with a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. It had taken a lot of grovelling and more than a little bit of magic on Morgause's part to get me back into Uther's good graces. He had finally invited me back to Camelot, but I could tell that he was still angry with me and probably more than a bit wary of what I might do. I still couldn't believe that that idiotic servant of Arthur's turned out to be Uther's illegitimate spawn. That was definitely unexpected. Even Morgause hadn't seen that coming.

I fingered the pouch she had given me and thought back to our last conversation.

_ "All you need to do is slip this into her wine and the rest will simply fall into place. She won't be able to resist you and in no time at all, you will have your kingdom. It''ll be as easy as murder." I shivered at the thought. She placed the small bag in my hand, but held onto my wrist. I stared into her dark brown eyes that glittered in the flickering candlelight._

_ "Don't fail; I doubt I'll be able to get you back in Uther's favour a second time." I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and nodded._

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to see a young serving girl step into the room.

"Y-you wanted to see me, My Lord?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes...Sebille, isn't it?" She curtsied to me.

"Yes, Sire." She replied, humbly.

A few well worded compliments later and the girl was butter in my hands. She didn't even ask me what the powder was for when I handed her the pouch and gave her instructions on what to do with it, she just pocketed it and left the room with a daze expression on her face. I smiled to myself.

_This is going to be easy._

A~*~M

** (MPoV)**

_Clang!_

"Arthur, I think we've already established the fact that I can't use a sword."

_Clang!_

"Can we stop now?"

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

_ "_Arthur!"

_CLANG!_

"Ouch!" The weapon dropped from my numb fingers and I clutched at the cut across my right forearm.

"Merlin, stop being such a girl!" I glared up at him as the blood oozed out from under my fingers and dripped onto the grass.

"I'm not; it hurts!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Honestly! You took a dagger in the shoulder, you were whipped, drank poison and attacked by a vicious monster and now you're crying over a tiny cut on your arm?"

"It's not that small." I mumbled; Arthur snorted and shoved his sword into his scabbard.

"Well, clearly you're no good with a blade."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"You did? Oh, sorry, I must have missed it when I was trying to ignore your whining."

"Oi! I wasn't whining!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really? It sure sounded like it to me." He replied, dryly. Grabbing up his cloak which he had discarded when we started practicing, he tore a strip of fabric from it and tossed it to me.

"Here, use this to stop the bleeding." I nodded my head in thanks and wrapped it around the leaking cut—tying the ends together and then tucking them under the makeshift bandage. Arthur startled me by clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's see how good you are with an axe." I looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted wings.

"Are you _insane_? Arthur, even _I _know better than to try and pick up one of those things—I'd probably end up chopping my own hand off with it!" He looked at me critically.

"Hmmm...you may be right about that. No, I can't see you wielding an axe." He turned and looked at the collection of weapons laid out before him on a table a few of the servants had dragged out to the training field for just such a purpose.

"Spear? No. War hammer? Definitely not. Morning star?" He glanced over at me and smirked.

"How's your flail work coming along?" He asked, his tone mocking.

"I haven't managed to hit myself in the head with one yet, if that's what you mean." I retorted and he chuckled at that.

"No, I don't think you're suited to one of those. You might possibly be good with knives or a javelin...A-ha!" He seized something from the table and thrust it into my hands. It was a longbow.

"Try this." He said, tossing me a quiver full of arrows. I gave him a doubtful look.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said, but he just grabbed me by the elbow and steered me towards the archery range. When we were twenty paces from the nearest target, he stopped me and took the bow from my hands.

"Now, you stand like this." He said, turning his body to the right and moving his legs until they were shoulder length apart. Grabbing an arrow from the quiver in my hands, he knocked the bolt, put two of his fingers below the arrow and one above it on the string. Then he drew the string back until the fletching just touched the corner of his mouth. He took a deep breath and released the string when he exhaled. The arrow hit the target in one of the inner rings. Arthur smiled and turned to me.

"Now, you try." He said, handing the longbow back to me. Slowly, I copied Arthur's stance. It took me a couple of tries to get the arrow to clip onto the bowstring—my fingers were shaking a bit. Once I did, I pulled the string, feeling my back muscles go taut with the strain of my movements. Then I turned my attention to the target. It seemed miles away and I felt a sinking feeling in my heart.

_This isn't going to work._

I clenched my eyes shut and released it. It made a small _twanging_ noise; pain radiated up my arm where the string had slapped it and I clenched my teeth together to keep from yelling. I waited for some poor soul to start screaming that I had shot him, but none came; in fact, I couldn't even hear Arthur breathing next to me. Cracking open one eye, I glanced over at my brother. He stood there gaping open mouthed at the target, his face devoid of color.

"What?" I whispered, fearing that something dreadful had happened; Arthur said nothing, he only pointed in the direction of the target—something I had no desire to look at. My curiosity got the better of me, however and I found myself reluctantly turning to look at it. When I saw it, I blinked.

_That can't be right!_

I rubbed my eyes, but the image remained. There, in the very center of the bull's eye, was my arrow.

"Uh...t-that has to be beginner's luck." I stammered and Arthur nodded his head slightly in agreement. Reaching over my shoulder to where the quiver hung, I grasped another bolt and repeated the process over again. This time the arrow was a few centimeters to the left of the first one. I shot again and again and by the time I ran out of projectiles it was obvious that I had finally found the weapon I was proficient with. Arthur slapped me on the back, still wearing a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Next time we're in a fight, remind me to stand behind you when you're shooting that thing."

"Alright." I replied, still just as shocked as he was. We stood there for a while longer and then Arthur cleared his throat.

"Now that we know what you can do, let's go get you your own set of armor." He said. I groaned.

"Haven't I put up with enough today, already?" I asked and he cuffed me lightly on the back of the head.

"Stop whining, cabbage brain." He replied, heading off in the direction of the blacksmith's stall.

"Dollop head." I retorted and then quickly followed after him.

A~*~M

** (MorPoV)**

"Arthur!" He stopped on his way down the corridor and turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"You're going for a ride with me." He raised an eyebrow at my demand.

"Really, somehow I don't remember agreeing to go with you." I huffed and put my hands on my hips.

"Merlin promised he would go."

"Well, then you certainly don't need me to tag along after you two. I'll be ill ten minutes after we leave the castle if you start making doe's eyes at each other." My face turned crimson, but my eyes flashed with anger.

"Fine then! I was going to mention that Gwen will be accompanying us as well, but if you don't have time for something as tedious as riding then—" His entire expression changed in the blink of an eye.

"O-oh! W-well in that case, maybe I will join you." I forced myself not to start giggling like some commoner at his attempt at hiding his eagerness.

_He is so easy to read._

"Good." I said, grabbing a handful of my skirt and barely lifting it off of the floor so I could walk unhindered.

"Meet us at the gates in half an hour." I said and walked away. I caught sight of Merlin in a nearby doorway and I nodded to him. He grinned back at me and I felt a stirring of something in my heart.

Our plan was in motion and poor Arthur wouldn't know what hit him.

A~*~M

**(APoV)**

I was walking on air, or at least that's what it felt like. I was weightless and it surprised me greatly that I didn't end up running into a wall.

_Get it together, Arthur, you're just going riding with her. It's not like you're going to be alone with her; Morgana and Merlin will be there too, _I rationalized, but my heart wasn't listening. It pounded away in my chest. Thirty minutes suddenly seemed too long to wait, but I resisted the urge to race down to the stables and instead went to my chambers and had George help me dress. I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything the dull servant had to say and ended up grunting whenever he seemed to require some kind of response from me.

When it was finally time to go riding, I raced down to the stables and found everyone already there, waiting for me. I felt my jaw hit the floor when I caught sight of the dark-haired beauty already seated on a bay mare. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was being set up, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Are you ready?" Morgana asked, when I had stood there gawking at her maid for a full minute. I could hear the amusement in her tone.

"Yes." I murmured and clambered aboard my own mount. We rode out of the gates and in no time we were winding our way through the trees. Soon, Morgan and Merlin came up with some excuse and rode off together, leaving me alone with the woman I had dreamed about the night before. I stole a glance at her and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"You look lovely today." I blurted and I could have smacked myself. She lowered her eyes to the ground and blushed even more.

"Thank you, Sire." She whispered. We rode in silence for a while until we came to a clearing.

"W-would you like to walk?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward. She nodded; I slid down from my saddle and gave Gwen a hand as she dismounted as well. For a moment I let my hands linger around her waist, but then I drew away and felt my own face filling with color. Tossing the reins of the horses over a tree branch so they wouldn't wander away, I turned and offered her my arm. She hesitantly took it and then we made our way around the clearing. At the opposite end of it, there was a stream and the water glittered in the sunlight as it flowed over the stones that made up its bed.

"It's beautiful here." Gwen murmured and for the first time I really looked at my surroundings. I had never before thought of the forest in such a way, but now that I looked at it, I realized that it was quite pretty.

"Yes, it is." I said, glancing down at her. The woods may be breathtaking, but there was nothing I had seen so far that could compare to the beauty standing beside me. Suddenly, she glanced up at me and our eyes locked. I felt as if I was about to drowned in her warm brown eyes. It was as if time had stopped. I could hear every breath she took, her lips parted slightly and the next thing I knew I had lowered my head and was kissing her. It wasn't a demanding caress and it didn't last very long, but in that one gesture I knew that my heart was completely hers.

The moment we parted, Gwen ducked her head and stepped away from me. Her cheeks were flushed and she was rubbing her hands on her skirt nervously.

"W-well, m-maybe we should check on the o-others." She murmured and I nodded. Everything in me was screaming to just forget about them and kiss her again, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't want to ever let her go. I took her hand and led her back to where our horses were tethered. I helped her mount and then swung into my own saddle.

It took us about ten minutes to find Morgana and my little brother. I was surprised when I spotted them sitting by a small pool of water; they were holding hands and talking about something in low voices. I had half expected them to be kissing passionately, but they weren't. Every few minutes or so, Merlin would sneak a glance at my cousin and when their eyes met they would both flush crimson. After waiting for them to notice their audience, I decided to make our presence known.

"Just kiss her already, _Mer_lin!" Both of them jumped and turned to face me, embarrassed at being caught.

"Arthur!" They exclaimed simultaneously and I snickered. Morgana gave me such a glare that I was surprised I wasn't incinerated on the spot. Then she sniffed and rose from her seat.

"Well, it's getting dark. We'd better head back to the castle." When she went to mount her horse, I made kissing faces at Merlin. He stuck his tongue out at me and clambered aboard his own mount. It was going to be so much fun teasing them about it, I could tell. With one last look at the two, I turned and headed back to the main road with Gwen and the others following in my wake.

A~*~M

** (MPoV)**

The next morning, I slid into the private dining hall in a daze. I couldn't believe that yesterday had really happened. It all seemed like a dream and yet at the same time it had all the elements of reality clinging to its fringes. Our plan had worked—as I could tell—like magic. Arthur had dragged me out to the tavern afterward and the rest of the night had passed in a drunken haze, at least it had for Arthur. I just sat back and watched in amusement as he made a fool of himself. He was quite funny when he was soused.

I glanced around the table; Morgana and Agravaine were there, but judging by his absence I was pretty sure Arthur was still sleeping it off. I slid into my seat next to Morgana and murmured a good morning to both of them.

"Where's Father?" I asked turning towards Morgana, she shrugged her shoulders in an unladylike way that made me smile.

"Uncle?" The word was awkward on my tongue. He really wasn't any relation to me, but I had been instructed to call him by it anyway. Agravaine glanced up from the document he was reading and gave me a blank look.

"Do you know where Father is? He's usually the first one here in the mornings."

"He's in a meeting." He replied and returned to his papers without expounding on his answer. I was about to ask another question, but at that moment the servants came in, bringing our breakfast in on trays. I had slowly gotten used to having Hugh help me dress, but still having someone waiting on me hand and foot was something I found to be awkward. I quietly thanked the attendants, which earned me a strange look from Agravaine. A serving girl entered the room and set out the goblets. She poured some wine in them and then stood off to the side in case we needed any of our glasses refilled.

"Happy birthday, Merlin." Morgana said, turning to me and I felt my cheeks flush bright red.

"H-how did you...? I started to ask, but then something clicked and I remembered seeing her talking with Gaius the day before. He must have told her the truth.

"Oh." I mumbled and she smiled at me; she picked up her glass and raised it to me in a salute.

"May this next year be full of peace and happiness for you." She said and was about to take a sip of her wine when Arthur burst into the room. The goblet was half-way to her lips when Arthur swiped the chalice from Morgana's hand.

"Arthur!" She scolded as he swallowed every last bit of alcohol in the goblet. A movement caught my attention and I saw Agravaine giving Arthur a strange look; when he caught my eye, he gave me a small smile, but there was no warmth in the gesture. Deciding that there probably wasn't anything to it, I returned my attention to my brother and Morgana.

"What?" He asked, setting the chalice onto the table beside her. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes.

"Last night, _someone_ forgot that they can't hold their liquor." I murmured and received a death glare from my older brother.

"Oh, very funny! You still owe me an explanation as to why you never seem to get drunk yourself no matter how much mead you consume. You weren't even tipsy last night!" I grinned at him.

"Ah! Have you considered that I just know what my limit is and that I don't go over it?" I asked, teasing him.

"Judging by how much you drank last night, I assume all went well with...you-know-who." I said, glancing at Agravaine who was now totally engrossed in eating his breakfast. Arthur drew himself up in a dignified manner and looked down his nose at me.

"And why should it have gone any other way?" He responded,and I could see his ears turning red.

He scoffed at me and was about to say something when the door opened and a maid I had never seen before entered bearing a tray of fruit. Arthur turned to see who it was and the moment he laid eyes on her, he froze. His pupils dilated and his entire expression changed into one of longing. Puzzled, I looked at the serving girl. She didn't seem to notice anything different. I shrugged, it was probably just a delayed reaction to the liquor I had consumed that was making me see things. Granted, I had used a spell to water it down, but that still didn't make me completely immune to the drink.

The rest of the meal passed in silence with no more strange occurrences—not even imaginary ones. I listened with half an ear as Morgana and Arthur bickered over something trivial. This was my family. Maybe Morgana's unfinished toast would come true for me after all.


End file.
